


Cottage

by dracomalfoythelomll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dear Draco, Multi, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 71
Words: 132,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoythelomll/pseuds/dracomalfoythelomll
Summary: 𝑹𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏.𝑼𝒏𝒇𝒖𝒍𝒇𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒅 𝒋𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒚 𝒐𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒍𝒊𝒇𝒆𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆, 𝒓𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒆𝒔(𝒓𝒆𝒃𝒊𝒓𝒕𝒉𝒔) 𝒕𝒘𝒐 𝒔𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒔 𝒐𝒏𝒄𝒆 𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒆𝒆 𝒊𝒇 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒔𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒂𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒍𝒊𝒆𝒔 𝒐𝒓 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒊𝒕 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒈𝒆 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝒖𝒏𝒆𝒙𝒑𝒆𝒄𝒕𝒆𝒅?"𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕'𝒔 𝒊𝒏 𝒕𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒃𝒐𝒐𝒌 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒘𝒂𝒚𝒔?""𝑰'𝒎 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒅𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒊𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓 𝒚𝒐𝒖.""𝑭𝒐𝒓 𝒎𝒆? 𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒅𝒐𝒆𝒔 𝒓𝒆𝒊𝒏𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒊𝒐𝒏 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒐 𝒘𝒊𝒕𝒉 𝒎𝒆?"
Kudos: 1





	1. ONE

It's the first day of third year. I've packed all my belongings into the trunk and was carrying it down the stairs, though it felt like it took years due to the strain it put on my shoulders from a the weight.

I went back to my room once more to make sure I have everything I needed for the school year including all the new books, utensils, cauldrons and all the new purchases you made that day at Diagon Alley.

"Diagon Alley." I muttered underneath my breath.

How could I forget the interaction with the one and only slytherin barbie. It sort of felt like a fever dream but I didn't put much thought into it and left rushing through the doors trying to reach the station on time.

As soon as I reached platform 9 3/4, I felt the magical flutter once again. I watched as everyone were talking to their parents and saying their goodbyes before they left.

I couldn't help but feel a little upset, some part of me had wished to feel the 'parental love' even though my aunt and uncle loved me endlessly.

I was still curious of how it felt to know that particular feeling or the experience and no matter what I did to make it go away, it always stayed in the back of my head as a daily walking reminder.

"You must hurry and get onto your train now before you miss it." Aunt Mary spoke as she straightened my attire and pushed my brown silky hair back to make me look as presentable and possible.

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and a long hug before letting me go. "Try not getting into trouble this year Ms. Alecia Blackwood, even though I know you love adventure and the thrill of it, I don't want anything serious to happen that will cause you to be expelled."

As I was about to say something to assure my aunt but Uncle Ben interfered. "Especially stay away from that boy Malfoy, most of your troubles throughout the last year were with him, I care about you and your success."

I give Uncle Ben a hug assuring him that I'll be alright. The beautiful, bright red hogwarts express gave its last signs to get on, I quickly grabbed onto my luggage and my owl as I yelled 'I love you' breathlessly, running to get on the train, waving them goodbye.

Even though I was in Slytherin, I didn't get along as well with them, not because something was wrong with me or the house itself but our lovely pug-face, Pansy Parkinson.

Many girls in slytherin looked like puppies following Pansy around like it was their faith, it honestly made me laugh. She threatened all of them to stay away from me if they wanted their life to be not so terrible at Hogwarts.

She didn't dislike me because of the wonderful person I am but because of her weird obsession with Draco Malfoy. Malfoy and I weren't the biggest fans of each other, we never got along, probably because we fought over whose potions seat belonged to who.

'My father will hear about this' were the words I heard constantly for the last two years every time something didn't go his way. But even after all of that we had this weird admiration towards each other and I never really paid attention to it until it was brought to my attention just before the year ended by my friends.

Oh yes I forgot, I do have friends. Even though I was in Slytherin I didn't have a personal agenda against Gryffindor's. I was friends with Harry, Hermione, Ron, the Weasley twins, and Neville. I was also friends with Luna but she's in Ravenclaw.

I tried being friends with Ginny but she was a hard and cold one to get through since she thought I had a personal agenda against all of them since I was in Slytherin. She thought I was probably working as a double agent. I gotta give it to her, that's one hell of a good theory.

"Hey everyone," I spoke excitingly as I sat inside the cabin when the trio welcomed me in.

"How was your summer Alecia?" Hermione asked.

"It was pretty okay I guess, I didn't do much, just practiced some spells and went shopping. My Aunt and Uncle don't take too much interest in magic anymore, so it's not as fun without it but I'm okay with it." I sighed.

"What about you Harry?" I ask making direct eye contact with him but he seemed to be lost in a thought. I slightly kicked his leg, bringing him back to earth and he twitched not knowing the fact that I was in the room.

"When did you get here?" He asked very confusingly as I looked at him with a questionable face. "I've been here for the last twenty minutes Harry, where has your mind been up too?"

"Just the usual you know but glad to see you here." He spoke as he went back to staring out the window. Ron and Hermione were too busy on their own, looking through their chocolate frog cards to realize what had happened but I didn't bother them about it and rested my head back for a while.

But as we all may know my peace would have not lasted that long. I hear a loud knock on our cart door and I move forward to look and see the one and only "Malfoy" I muttered.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron questioned aggressively from the back, as our cart door slides open.

"What are you doing here with these filthy people and not with Slytherin's upfront?" Malfoy barged in asking while scanning through the room.

"Filthy? Look at you all curious about my whereabouts lurking here, got nothing else to do than bother people who are trying to live in peace?" I scoffed not showing any interest in him.

"Oh really? Me interested in your whereabouts? You must be dreaming Blackwood." I really wanted to punch him across the face because of his really big ego but at the same time I had no energy. I ignore what he said and lay my head back again but he continued to go on.

"All hurdled back right now not trying to not make eye contact but it wasn't like this the other day at Diagon Alley." I quickly jumped out of my seat as I pushed him back.

"Malfoy don't you have someone better to be than here?" I exit the room as I walked towards the candy cart lady but I felt a hand strongly grab my arm and pull me away.

I pulled back to see Malfoy glaring at me with his grey intimidating eyes, as I felt shivers run downmy spine. I always had a thing for eyes, it's like you can tell their whole life story by looking at them. I never paid attention to it till now but his grey eyes had sparks of blue and green. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I pushed him further away.

"What is your problem Malfoy?" I yelled at him. He came closer to my face as I felt his warm breath against my cheek. I pushed him back out of the way as he grabbed me by my wrist and pulled be back. "So are we going to talk about what happened the other day or are you just pretend I don't exist?"

We didn't speak for a good second or two, I really don't know how much time passed but it felt like hours. "There's not much to talk about Draco." I spoke looking away from him. "It's Malfoy." He spoke in a harsh tone.

"Malfoy it was just a moment of weakness. There's not much to say, it was just a normal kiss that just unexpectedly happened between us. It isn't going to happen again, we hate each other, remember?" The words of my aunt and uncle beamed around my head.

I made an attempt to leave but Malfoy took a step towards me as our robes brushed against each other. "Whatever you say, it's not like I care." He exited the room as I still felt his essence around me.

I don't really know how I got myself into this but it happened. It messed with my whole day that I had planned with no other but the Weasley twins and his response bothered some part of me way too much than it should've.

The twins and I were going to set off fireworks at the Great Hall but they were nowhere to be found. As soon as I'm about to leave the cart to go back to my friends, and explain to them what happened earlier I felt a cold breeze.

It wasn't just a breeze, it was like a layer that surrounded me completely, it was cold and scary. It was a feeling of never being happy again and I didn't like it. I pulled out my wand because something wasn't right as I proceeded to leave the room.

It was hard to see since it was really foggy but I managed to make my way and walked to see a Dementor outside the cart where my friends were.

I tried to help them out but I felt a pair of cold hands grab me, covering my mouth and the other on my waist, pulling me away.


	2. TWO

I looked up to see Malfoy's eyes glaring at me again. I asked myself on how every time I tried to escape this particular moment of me staring into his cold grey eyes, I came right back to it.

"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?" I pushed his hands away from my face but his other hand stayed on my waist. "I was trying to save you from that nasty little Dementor outside." He paused. "You should be thanking me—"

"Dementor!" I muttered with a low voice. "There was a Dementor outside of Harry's cart, I have to go, I have to try and help them." I spoke as I panicked. "Sorry but I can't let you do that. I'm sure Potter and his mudblood friend can deal with it, you on the other hand aren't going anywhere until it's over."

I scanned his face as I tried and processed all of his words. "I hear a hint of concern in your voice, Malfoy." I spoke with a smirk on my face. Instead of snapping back at me, he moved his hand to my upper back pulling me closer to him. So close that our noses are touching and there is complete silence between us.

I don't know how anyone can have self control with him so close to me staring right into my soul with his angelic face. I try to make the first move towards him but there was a blast of white light causing the cart's to shake as we fell onto the floor. After a couple of seconds, I opened my eyes to see him on top of me as he quickly got up, pulling me up.

"What the hell was that?" I asked reaching for the cart door. Malfoy came forward from behind me and reached for my hand. "Let me look."

I took a step back and he moved forward to see the Dementors gone. I ran back towards the the cabin. "What the hell happened?" I spoke while staring at Ron and Hermione's faces as she's held onto crookshanks for dear life as well as watching a man help Harry gain consciousness.

"This Dementor came into our cart and- and this wave of sadness came along with it and the rest of it is kind of a blur." Ron spoke while trying to process the situation "Bloody hell that was scary, I never ever want to feel that again."

"It was a nasty Dementor from Azkaban that shouldn't have been here in the first place, I'm going to speak to the driver excuse me." A man says as he strolled past all of us. I turned around to look for Malfoy to thank him but he was nowhere in sight so I went back inside as I closed the door trying to comfort Harry as we made our way to Hogwarts so we can all be safe.

We arrived at Hogwarts within the next fifteen minutes and students proceeded to get off at the Hogsmeade station. Everyone was scrambling to get inside, it was freezing on the tiny platform asthere were icy sheets on the roof. "First year's this way." Hagrid called, gesturing the new kids his way.

"Potter, it is true you fainted, I mean you actually fainted?" He casually joked around, standing next to me waiting for a response from Harry as he was snickering with his friends who looked like two big gargoyles. Harry turned around to look towards Malfoy but he didn't say a word.

"Shove off Malfoy." Ron spoke putting his hand on Harry's back and moving him forward.

"Was that really necessary Malfoy?" I asked while looking at him, realizing how tall he has grown from last year, and scanning his face to see his defined jawline and fluffy white platinum hair.

"Yes, it was necessary Blackwood." He spoke, bending down to look at me so we can be on equal level as he's proceeded to leave with his friends.

We went to the Great Hall, had our dinner and met our new Defense the Dark Art teachers, Professor Lupin. The man that helped Harry during the dementor attack.

"I swear we have a new DADA teacher every year, what's going to be next? A psychotic man from Azkaban?" I spoke to my friend Delilah as we both let out our giggles causing some of the people on our table to look our way, specially Malfoy but I ignored. We proceeded to our common rooms with our prefects leading. Most of us had our own dormitories, some shared with their friends, or however they liked it. I had my own dorm room, I liked the sense of peace and quiet for myself as much as I loved my friend Delilah but I wanted my own privacy.

It was around three in the morning and I couldn't sleep all night as I kept rolling around my bed like a wild animal. Not being able to take the pressure of anymore I got up and slid my feet into my Slytherin slippers, making my way out of the common room without making any sort of noise to go up to the Astronomy Tower and sit to observe the stars.

"Blackwood."

I sat on the bench at the Astronomy Tower, it was the tallest tower and not a lot of people came up here. Sitting arms crossed, feeling the amazing crisp breeze hit against my face and just enjoying the beautiful scenery. It was the first week of September and I wanted to enjoy this particular moment before snapping back to reality, the thought of drowning into all my classes and exams was painful.

"Hey, Blackwood."

I heard a voice coming from behind me as I saw a blonde hair figure emerge with emerald night clothes coming towards me. A sense of confusion came across my face as I watched Malfoy walk in.

He came and sat next to me on the bench, looking over me. "What are you doing here at night? Aren't you supposed to be in your dorm room, sleeping?" He gave me a questionable look.

"I could say the same for you." I say looking back at him and narrowing my eyes.

"Fair enough." Standing back up to his feet he looked towards me as he put out his hand. I stared at him thinking about what he's about to do next.

"I'm calling truce."

"Truce?" I stare at him intensely. "You're calling a truce? You never call a truce so what's this about?" He smiles looking at me. "He smiles? There's definitely something wrong here."

"Didn't know you had a master's in psychologyBlackwood." He spoke in a very sarcastic tone. "Didn't know you knew so much about Muggle subjects anyways, what's the catch?" I question his intentions.

"There is no catch." He paused, giving me a smile. "I think I'd just be better if we were on good terms this year and not making each other's life a living hell like we have been from the last two years and you're an interference with my personal life by getting me in trouble every time I tried to get back at you so I'd like that to change that. I'm calling a truce." He pulls out his hand again.

"We can call a truce, but I'm not shaking your hand, you probably did something to it to torture me one last time." I spoke, getting up to meet his face in the name of truce.

For a spot second I felt dizzy and lightheaded, I began getting these weird blurry flashbacks as if this had happened before, everything around me became foggy and the next thing I know is that I'm on the floor, unconscious. The last thing I heard was Malfoy yell my name and then it's all lights out.

I woke up.

You'd expect me to say that I'm still on the floor or at the hospital wing.

But no.

I woke up in front of the Great Hall but in a different reality because I see me.

I'm here standing looking at another me.

I'm in Gryffindor?


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm staring at myself._

_Literally._

I'm staring at another version of me. In another reality? I guess. She looks just like me, act's just like me, is this me?

I remember reading somewhere about there being seven different versions of us in the world. So was I staring at my twin because it began to feel very uncomfortable.

_Why am I seeing this? How am I seeing this? so many questions going through my head and I had the answer to none of them. That bothered me, not having answers._

_Since I'm a ghost-ish why don't I explore this version of Hogwarts, or whatever you want to call it. I felt confusion and a desperate need of answers to where I am stuck fill me up. I roam the hallways to see Harry and the rest of my friends, they looked just like themselves._

_It was scary._

_I make my way to our friends joining me at the table. Well the other version of me not this version of me staring at another version of me._

_Complicated._

_I hear Neville asking me about why Malfoy was bothering me earlier. He continued talking to me as he bombarded me with questions._

"Was he being mean to you Isobel?" Hermione asked the girl who looked like me.

_Isobel?_

_My name is Isobel_?

 _Everything felt cold and creepy_.

Suddenly I heard a loud voice pulling me back.

"Wake up, please wake up."

I saw a bright light emerge as I wake up in the hospital wing and the sun shining directly at me. I see Delilah staring right at me. When I tilted my head I noticed Draco sitting on the other side.

"What happened?" I say as I put my hand on my forehead trying to rub it to make myself feel better with this huge headache, I must have hit my head pretty hard, wait. I sit back up really fast, sweating all over, startling the both of them.

"You're awake and okay, thank god I was so damn worried that Malfoy had done something bad to you since he was the one that brought you up here." Delilah spoke as she gently stroked my hair.

"I already told you, it wasn't me, she just passed out on the floor out of nowhere while we were talking." Malfoy spoke, staring very intensely at her as if he were to rip her to shreds if she accused him one more time.

"Can you guys keep it a little low, your voices are like needles piercing my brain currently."

"I'm sorry love, I'm just glad you're awake and okay, you were unconscious for a whole day, I was worried sick." She spoke as she grabbed her books from the table.

"I'm okay Delilah. I think I was just sick from everything that happened yesterday and the exhaustion took over me so I eventually passed out."

"Well it brings me great relief that you're okay now, I wish I could stay a little longer but I really don't want Snape to give me another detention for being late to his class. I love you and I'll come back and check up on you again." She spoke while waving goodbye to me as she walked out the door.

I look over to Malfoy whose hands were slightly grazing mine as he was lost in a thought.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I gave you a scare, I really don't know what happened." I turned my body sideways, facing him.

"It's fine." He said in a cold tone as he crossed his arms, looking at me.

"What happened exactly?" I ask him.

"Well we were calling a truce and out of nowhere you blanked out and fell unconscious to the floor. I thought you were pulling a prank on me one last time Blackwood, but you didn't wake so I rushed to take you to Madam Pompfrey."

"Well thank you for bringing me here, I really appreciate it." I reached for his hand, putting it in mine to give him assurance.

He didn't say anything. We just stared at each other for a long time and I hadn't realized how much time had probably passed. It felt like forever yet nothing at all all.

Like I said, those darn eyes.

I couldn't help myself but reach for his face as I gently connected our lips. His lips were soft as a feather.

He tasted like peppermint.

He cupped my face with one hand and placed the other onto my waist as he pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt myself falling deep into the moment, never wanting to leave it.

" _Blackwood_?" I heard a voice call out to me.

 _I WAS DAYDREAMING_.

"I zoned off somewhere I think." I spoke feeling as embarrassment filled up on my face.

A huge grin appeared on his face as he looked at me. "You were daydreaming about me weren't you?"

" _What—no—_ Malfoy keep your dirty thoughts to yourself." I gave him a push on the shoulder, hearing the door open.

"How are you feeling dear?" Madam Pompfrey spoke coming in with a transparent plastic cup that revealed a green drink that looked very unappealing. "I'm feeling much better. Is there any way I could be dismissed now?" I asked with such desperation not wanting to be anywhere near that plastic cup she placed next to me.

"Well firstly, you'll have to drink this. It looks very unappealing as most people say but you'll have to figure out a way. Secondly, you'll be under my observation for a couple more hours before you can be dismissed," she spoke.

I let out a disgusted noise as I huffed back into bed staring at the ceiling. "Mr. Malfoy the visiting times are over now, you may leave your girlfriend and come back later."

" _Girlfriend_?" He questioned in confusion as he pulled his hand away from mine that I forgot was there in the first place.

" _We're not dating_." I looked away back at the ceiling trying to come in contact with either of them.

"Well hurry a long then." She handed me the plastic cup as she likes to call it 'medicine' to me. I took a deep breath as I chugged the liquid down my throat.

I looked back straight to see Malfoy standing there with the biggest smirk across his face knowing how disgusted I felt as he used it to his advantage to taunt me. I picked up a pillow from my bed as I aimed it towards his face.

He attempted to throw one back but Madam Pompfrey turned around to kick him out so I could get some rest and recover quickly.

Madam Pompfrey left the room as she went to get some from calming potions for me so I could relax. I laid back down on the bed as I tried to find peace within the silence, letting the bright sun, relax my face.

 _"Isobel_."


	4. FOUR

**_~3 1/2 months later~_ **

It's the beginning of December, everyone has switched into sweaters and scarfs around their necks trying to keep themselves as warm as possible. I think to myself, aren't we wizards? Can't we just wave our wands to do a spell that keeps us warm? Like why do I have to put in so much effort into how my scarf looks in the morning when I can barely get out of bed.

But my mind forgets all of those things as I walk across Hogwarts and see it covered in beautiful white snow. It has covered everything so beautifully that it looks so magical as ever and I take a step back to observe the beauty of it.

"Bloody hell there you are, Alecia, I have been looking everywhere for you, I had a question?" A boyish voice spoke behind me.

I turn around to see no other but Ron Weasley behind me panting as he has his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath while looking at me. "You do? How come? What happened? Is Harry okay?" I say looking directly at him and just bombarding him with a bunch of questions.

"Harry? Oh he's okay, he's headed to the Great Hall for breakfast with Hermione, I just wanted to know if you can help me out today with my potions homework at the library I seem to be struggling."

"Of course I can Ron" I say while putting my arm around his arm and walking towards the Great Hall. "How come, you didn't ask Hermione?"

"I would of asked her but I didn't want her to win the bet about me asking for help later when I wasn't paying attention in class yesterday, she would've laughed at my face when she finds out she was right." He spoke with such a pout face, stomping his way through the hallway and dragging me along with him forgetting I was still holding onto his arm.

"Okay okay Mr. Grinch, why such a bad mood this beautiful early morning. I'll help you out and get you all caught up." I say while patting his shoulder and messing his hair up. "It'll all be good and we'll have a little fun too."

"Right right, as long as you don't do anything crazy like last year when you almost glued Snape to his chair and got us caught." He says looking at me while laughing.

"Oh come on, that was absolutely hilarious, I personally think Snape found it hilarious too, I could've sworn I found him smirking but he's always brooding looking like a dementor everyday." I say while entering the Great Hall that looked more magical and magical everyday, specially on the first day of December and having Christmas near, it was decorated with lights and ornaments around the Hall. There were red ribbons on the side of each table going all the way around and a red table cloth across the table with delicious meals on top.

I wave Ron goodbye as he proceeds to the Gryffindor's table where I see all my friends and give them a nod then make my way to the Slytherin table excitedly seeing my friend Delilah sitting and stabbing the boiled egg.

"Well good morning Ms. Delilah, may I ask, why are you beating the poor egg up?"

"Alecia, I'm so happy to see you right now, you cannot imagine how horrible my day is going right now, I woke up to my hair being _light green._ " She sneered, while motioning her hands in the air trying to express her anger.

" _Light green?_ How the hell did that happen?" I ask while grabbing a green apple from the huge buffet of breakfast we had in front of us.

"It was because of that bitch Pansy, one of her puppies sneaked into my room while I was away for classes and switched up my shampoo but thank god I knew the spell to get rid of it or else I would've looked like the Christmas Grinch this morning." She spoke, letting out an angry sigh and resting her hands onto her forehead.

"Is that so?" I ask while taking a bite out of my apple. "I know a way to make you feel better Delilah just watch this."

"Wait what? What do you mean?"

"Just watch." I say while giving her a smirk.

I turn round to scan the table to look for pug-face. She sat near Malfoy, drooling all over him as usual and looking at him like she's about to jump him any second. It was a sight I did not want to see any longer so I got up slightly from my seat as I threw the delicious green apple right at her head.

" _OUCH WHAT THE HELL._ " She screamed and everyone turned around to look at her at the table.

" _THAT'S FOR MESSING WITH DELILAH THIS MORNING PUG-FACE._ " I yell back at her.

"That was kind of badass." Blaise spoke out of nowhere. We've never really talked before though he seems like a person to have a good sense of humor and he's good looking.

" _MS. BLACKWOOD WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING."_ I heard a voice.

I turn around to see McGonagall standing and staring at me with those very angry cat eyes as if she was about to claw my eyes out.

"That is very unacceptable behavior Ms. Blackwood, you will be receiving detention tomorrow for it and ten points from Slytherin will be taken." She spoke, walking away to the front with the rest of the teachers.

I can feel Snape's eyes on me as if he were about to stun me any second now. But I didn't look back at him and just turned around to sit back at my seat and gave Delilah a big awkward smile.

"Wow, well that was very funny and terrible at the same time but it was more funny watching pug-face get hit in the face." She laughed. "I would do it again any day." We both laughed against each other.

In the moment I can feel a pair of eyes staring at me, specifically the cold grey ones. Delilah goes back to ranting about her day and her classes, and I look up to making eye contact with him. His grey cold eyes glaring at me, looking at me intensely as if they were hungry and had something to say. Everything around me feels like it paused for a good second and I tried to live in the moment, those darns eyes again.

I break eye contact quickly and pretended to look busy to make it as less awkward as possible. I got up with Delilah to walk to our first class of the day with Professor Lupin, the new DADA teacher.

We all walked into his class and he gestured us all in. We gathered in front of this old wardrobe, as Professor Lupin stood next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about." Professor Lupin spoke calmly because a few people had jumped back alarmed by it.

"There's a boggart in there." Everyone seemed to get alarmed. Neville had pure terror on his face, Hermione looked scared but excited to learn something new and collecting notes in her head, Dean kept intense eye contact with the doorknob.

"So the first question, what is a Boggart?" I could see Hermione from the corner of my eye raising her hand. "It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Professor Lupin and Hermione glowed happily. Professor Lupin continued to explain what a boggart was and the details about how no one knows what a boggart actually looks like and how it will immediately become whatever each of us fears the most.

He picked on Neville and asked him what feared the most. Neville whispered " _Professor Snape"_ and everyone nearly laughed though I thought it was concerning that Neville's biggest fear was a teacher.

The class went by fast as we experienced everyone's boggarts but couldn't get through all of us because when it was Harry's turn a Dementor came out of it scaring everyone. Professor Lupin immediately casted a spell to put the boggart back into the wardrobe and locking it. It gave me a good scare too, reminding me of everything that happened on the train.

~~~~~~

Today was exhausting but I went through all of my classes and tried to do as much homework as possible. I also helped Ron do his potions homework in the library without trying to get ourselves into too much trouble since I had already gotten myself detention for throwing an apple at a pug-face huge forehead and wasn't trying to get another one. I changed into my night clothes and cuddled myself into bed and fell asleep deep and dreaming.

_"You will not call me that ridiculous name Malfoy-"_

**_Draco Malfoy's point of view_ **

I wonder what was going through Blackwood's head today by throwing that apple at Pansy and getting ten points off Slytherin, even though Pansy kind of deserved it.

It felt weird when I made eye contact with her this morning, I don't know why but it surprised me when she looked back. She has these beautiful hazel brown eyes with a little bit of green in them. I could stare at those eyes all day.

_Wait, what has got into me. I don't like Blackwood. It was probably just a moment of weaknesses that I was staring at her because of her getting points off our house._

I changed into my night clothes and since I had my own dorm room, I wasn't bothered by anyone and was in complete utter peace at that moment. I wonder what dream I'd have today, I dreamed every night for some reason and every time it was something crazy.

I rolled to the side of the bed and closed my eyes and fell asleep quickly.

_What do you prefer I call you?_

_Bel?_

_"No"_

_Bella?_

_"Definitely not'"_

_Belly!_

_"Malfoy, you will not call me that ridiculous name-"_

_"As Prefect I'll call you anything I like, see you later Belly"_


	5. FIVE

_reincarnation_  
 _/ˌrēənkärˈnāSH(ə)n/_  
 _noun_  
 _the rebirth of a soul in a new body._  
\---------------------------------------------

**_Draco Malfoy's point of view_ **

" _Belly_?"

Why did I call Alecia ' _Belly_ ' in my dream?

_First of all, why was I dreaming about her? What is wrong with me? Why does she appear in my dreams at night sometimes?_

I could never fancy Alecia, we have never liked each other since day one. Something doesn't feel right, ever since she fell unconscious to the floor that night at the Astronomy tower things have been weirdly off, the universe has been weirdly off.

**_Alecia Balckwood's point of view_ **

I'm putting on my Slytherin robes to be ready for the day and the fact I hated the fact I had to deal with detention with Snape later, hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as it seems.

As I'm heading out of my room I bump into someone. "Watch it." I spoke, trying to pick up the books that fell on the floor. I turn around to see what blithering idiot just walked into me and I make eye contact with Malfoy who looked very worked up for some reason.

"Malfoy, can't you see where you're going, you made me drop all my things on the floor and I really don't have the energy to deal with this at nine a.m in the morning." I spoke looking right at him.

He looked very confused as if he has seen a ghost or something, I mean I wouldn't be surprised if he did because it's Hogwarts what do you expect. He breaks the eye contact immediately and straightens himself up. "I don't have the time to deal with this either Belly." He spoke, walking out the common room.

_"Belly?" Did he just call me Belly? First of all who the hell is this bitch Belly and why the hell did he call me Belly? Do I look like Belly to you? I swear to god this boy confuses me more and more everyday and makes me question my existence sometimes._

I gather all my things up and head for the Great Hall for breakfast with Delilah who I met there and tell her about my interaction with Malfoy earlier.

"He called you Belly?" She spoke, looking very confused at me

"Yeah he did."

"Are you sure he called you Belly and not your actual name?"

"Yes I am sure, and he said it with such confidence too." We set ourselves down at the table and served ourselves breakfast. I grabbed a bagel and layered it with cream cheese on top as I cut in half so it was easier to eat.

"Attention everyone, I have a very important announcement to make concerning this upcoming weekend!" Dumbledore said as he waited for everyone to be in complete silence. He puts his hands behind his back, standing in his emerald blue cloak. "You're going to have a ball this Sunday as a form of reward to all students for receiving great marks on their exams."

"You'll be allowed to attend Hogsmeade this Saturday to purchase your robes and dresses, have a good day everyone." He spoke turning back to go to the teachers table for breakfast.

" _A ball_?" Delilah questions. "We're going to look like absolute princesses, just watch Alecia."

"Yes we will, I should probably ask Hermione and the rest of my other friends to accompany as well so it'll be more fun for the both of us." I spoke, turning around and waving at Hermione to grab her attention. I walk over to the Gryffindor table and take a seat next to Ron.

"Heyyy everyone, I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to accompany me and Delilah to go dress shopping and don't worry she won't bite I promise."

"Of course we would love Alecia." Hermione spoke with a big smile as she is about to say something else she gets cut off by Harry.

"Well the problem is, Uncle Vernon never signed my consent form so I won't be able to go. I had ask McGonagall if she could sign it but she declined since she wasn't allowed to." Harry spoke with a sigh at the end.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem." A familiar voice spoke from behind us. "We can help you get access to Hogsmeade with no problem since we do know all the secret passages." George spoke giving each Fred a funny wink.

" _Fred? George?_ " I yell as I jump out of my seat to give them a huge hug. "Oh my god, where have you been? We were supposed to do our little mission on the first day" I whisper to them. "Sorry darling we had to catch up with some business but we are here now and ready to vibe." Fred spoke while putting his hands on my shoulder.

~~~~~

The rest of the day goes by pretty quick and easy, I was really looking forward to tomorrow and how fun it was going to be with everyone after a while. As I'm packing my stuff from my last class I start heading back to Snape's class for the detention I received for hitting pug-face big forehead with an apple.

"Welcome Ms. Blackwood." Snape said as I entered his class. His class was in the dungeons so it was always very cold no matter how much clothing you put on yourself to make yourself feel warm. "You may take a seat and began doing your homework for the next hour and then may leave after."

An hour passes and I pack my stuff up and leave for the common room to jump onto my cozy bed and just snuggle in but I realize that it's night time which means everyone's probably busy at the Great Hall for dinner so I turn the other way and head towards the Astronomy tower. The tower is the tallest in Hogwarts and lies directly above the front doors of the castle. The tower is also surrounded by a parapet and is tall enough to have a perfect view of the starry sky. I remember the very first time I came here with Harry and Hermione to send Hagrid's pet dragon, Norbert, to Charlie Weasley in Romania but we ended up being caught by Filch and receiving detention for it which was scary and hilarious. I take a seat back to just observe the beautiful sky, it's so quiet and calm and peaceful. I look up to perceive the stars and their beauty.

"You shouldn't be up here at this time you know."

"I could say the same for you Malfoy." I spoke, having my eyes up at the sky. Next thing I know that Malfoy has taken a seat next to me and stayed awfully quiet but I could feel his glare jump back and forth at me.

"Did you know that you can buy your own star now? Like so many people have their own star. It's crazy." I spoke turning around and looking at him while his eyes were already fixed on me. "But so many people have it now so it wouldn't be as unique or special unlike these stars above."

"So I could get you a star and you wouldn't be grateful?"

"No I would be but I know a million other people out there have it so it wouldn't be as unique." He rolls his eyes with a smile on his face "You have set very high standards Blackwood." He spoke leaning into me and looking at me with those pretty eyes which seem to be sparkling because of the reflection of the stars above.

"We all should have high standards or else you would be stuck with someone who isn't worthy of you, all of us deserves someone who would love us to the fullest, a love that would consume you completely and make you feel alive and free." I spoke while looking at him and realizing how close we are to each other but it doesn't bother me. "But I don't believe in love."

"You don't?" He questions looking at me, after my big gesture of explaining how love should be.

"I don't think it exists ' _love_ ' or maybe it does and I'm too scared of doing it because deep down I'm scared that whoever I choose to love will leave me and I'll be heartbroken because the people I love have a tendency of leaving me." I spoke feeling tears swell in the back of my eye.

"But I'm still here," he spoke.

I look at him with such curiosity as his cold hands lingered on my face and my head sort of just resting on them. Malfoy showing this side was new to me so I wasn't sure of what to do or say.

" _Um_ —we should get going, it's getting pretty late." I spoke while putting my hair behind my ears. Malfoy nods and turns to walk down the stairs step by step. We walked back in complete silence next to each other, I could hear him breathing in and out and noticing his glare bounce from me to his feet on and off. We reached the common room and before we parted our ways to each other I broke the silence. "Not going to call me Belly again are you?"

He looks at me and rolls his eyes off with a smirk "Goodnight _Belly."_ He spoke walking off to the boys dormitory. I turn around to notice Delilah passed out on the couch with a book by her side " _Reincarnation_ " says the book cover.

~~~~~~~

The next day I woke up bright early to get ready for the interesting day I had planned today. I put on a pair of black jeans and wear a dark green sweater on top, layering it with a nice black turtleneck underneath.

I decided to put some effort into my looks today by straightening my hair and adding a layer of mascara. I put on black Dr. Martens my Aunt got for my birthday last year and proceeded to leave my room.

As I am leaving my dorm room I see Malfoy sitting by the fireplace on the couch wearing everything black head to toe, and I'd admit it, he looks good, sitting there and reading a book that looks familiar to me.

"Good morning Malfoy." I spoke as I leaned over him to see the book he's reading.

"Morning _Belly_ , I see you decided to put in effort into your looks today and not just rolling off of your bed as usual." He spoke with a faint smirk across his face as he looks me up and down, going back to reading the book Delilah was reading last night.

"I see you're still going to call me that ridiculous name but I'd rather you call me Blackwood or you know Alecia." I proposed, taking a seat across the couch from him. "What's so interesting about that book anyways, I saw Delilah reading it last night too when _we- uh um yeah_ saw her reading it."

"It's something related to Reincarnation, about a soul being reborn into a new body until it has fulfilled its destiny and more on."

"Seems about interesting, I wonder if I have ever been reincarnated into a new body, like that'd be so cool to imagine that I might have had a chance to live more than one lifetime." I spoke, playing with the ends of my hair and looking back up to see Delilah making her way out but still yawning. " _Ahhh_ finally you're awake, took you long enough, we shall go to Great Hall for breakfast and leave for Hogsmeade, I just know it's going to take forever for all of us to purchase dresses."

" _Ugh_ its too early for this, I could literally sleep in for another hour or _two_ Alecia!" She rambled, yawning her way to the couch and resting her head. "I was reading that book last night, some crazy stuff not even going to lie, I wonder if I've ever been reincarnated." Delilah spoke still midway asleep. "Okay enough about reincarnation, get up and let go." I spoke, dragging her out of the room.

"Have fun." Draco spoke as he sees us leaving and sending me a wink which I found incredibly weird but chose to ignore it and dragged this dead bitch with me. We met everyone near the Great Lake and left. Harry and the twins were coming from another passage so Harry doesn't get caught and still gets to come with us to Hogsmeade.

We all finally arrived and scanned the million dress shops we saw in front of us.

"Okay wait." Hermione paused causing us all to stop in the middle of the path and to stare at each other. "If we stick together we will never get through everyone before the day ends so let's divide up and meet each other at the end. Alecia, Delilah and Ginny go together, Me, Ron and Harry will go together and uh the twins can go together themselves." All of us gather into our groups and separate from each other and proceed to leave.

" _WE ALL WILL MEET BACK IN TWO HOURS!"_ She yelled as we all nodded.

"We should go to that dress store ' _Tea Cup'_ with the moving racks so it can bring us dresses based on what we like to help us decide easier and faster."I spoke putting my arm around Delilah as I smiled at Ginny trying to warm up to her. We all enter the store and get divided by their different tea cup shaped figures taking us in different directions based on what we liked. At the end of the search, the three of us met again to show us what we had picked out for ourselves.

"I got a navy blue ball gown with silver neck rhinestones," Delilah spoke as she gave us a three sixty of her dress.

"I got a yellow ball gown with flares all around it and layers going up and down also the shoulders fall to the side." Ginny looked very pleased from what she has picked out.

"I got a long sleeved, backless, off shoulder emerald green dress with slits on both sides that show my legs. It's a fluffy lace ball gown that makes me feel like a princess in it." I spoke while I showed them this immaculate piece of clothing with a big smile on my face.

"That is absolutely gorgeous." Ginny and Delilah nod speechless beside each other.

"Your dresses are absolutely outstanding as well guys, can't wait to wear these elegant dresses with you guys tomorrow." I spoke as I motioned them into a big group hug. We left the shop and walked towards the spot Hermione had told us to meet back at. As we walked there we realized that the three of them were already there and the way they looked seemed like they were in a very bad mood, especially Harry as if he had just got punched in the face.

"What happened?" I asked them curiously.

"Nothing Alecia just you know is usual, I took too much time at the dress shop and they got bored and you know super tired so it's just reflecting on our faces now." Hermione spoke looking at me.

Something still didn't feel right, some part of me thought she was lying but I didn't want to bombard her with questions in front of her everyone so I let it go and we all left as soon as the twins came the next minute. The walk back to Hogwarts was super awkward, the trio seemed to be acting very weirdly shady as if something had happened when we were away but I felt like I had no place asking because at the end it was always them three and talking to one meant talking to all three and Harry did not look like the person in the position to talk right now so I chose not to pay attention to it and thought about tomorrow.


	6. SIX

It's Christmas Eve today and it's currently twelve p.m right now. I completed all my work so I wouldn't have to stress about it later today and am completely focused on having fun with my friends today at the ball. The ball is being held at six p.m which means I have less than six hours to get ready. I quickly jump into the shower and feel the hot water hit against my skin, I gently clean my body with soap and run my hands through my hair as I'm getting rid of the knots time has given it. As I'm done with my shower, I blow dry my hair and untangle my hair with a brush. I take out one of my favorite iron curlers and section my hair into pieces and begin curling my hair one by one and applying hairspray to each part of my hair.

I take a break and sit down on my bed letting myself catch a breath because I was tensed up with all the heat the iron curler had produced. I looked at the clock and realized that two and a half hours had already passed so I quickly pin my hair back and began doing my makeup. I didn't want to go with too much of a glamorous look since my dress was already doing that for me. I decided to do a full-face, smoky eye-liner look on myself. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized how good I was looking and admired my beauty. I look at the clock again and it's four-thirty now, I quickly jump out of my seat and run to the bathroom to touch up my hair and let it down allowing the loose curls to be free.

" _HEY DELILAH!_ " I yelled from across the girls dormitory to ask her if she was ready because I was running late. I see Delilah walking down the hallway looking absolutely gorgeous in her blue dress and her rhinestones all sparkly. " _OH MY GOD. S_ omeone is looking absolutely hot right now."

"Oh shut it, you boost my confidence up so much love." she spoke, fixing her dress to then look at me who's still not ready. " _OH LORD YOU STILL AREN'T READY ALECIA, EVERYONE HAS ALREADY LEFT THE COMMON ROOM FOR THE DANCE."_

" _I'M SORRY I KNOW, I GOT CAUGHT UP WHILE GETTING READY._ " I spoke as I'm running around my room picking up my diamond earrings from the bed. "I'll be down soon just running a teensy bit late you know, why don't you go ahead and I'll catch up to you okay?"

"Alright fine you better hurry up because I really want all of us to be there on time." She spoke going down the stairs and waving goodbye to me.

" _I WILL BE I PROMISE._ " I yelled from across the room to make sure she heard me. I began putting on my earrings and a round diamond necklace around my neck. I take my dress off the hanger and put it on carefully just admiring how elegant it looks and turning around to put on my silver heels as I'm throwing on some rings. I look at myself once more in the mirror before I leave to make sure everything was perfect to realize that it is currently six p.m. "Delilah is about to kill me if I'm not there the next second."

I quickly run out of the common room and go fast as I can in heels to the Great Hall to see the hall in between completely empty which means everyone is already inside and I am really late. I walk up to the door and wait for it to open patiently, I could hear the music blasting and the people inside cheering. As soon as the door opened it created a huge clicking sound everyone's eyes laid on me causing me to become the center of attention and making me nervous but I didn't let it bother me. I walked into the room confidently and looked around the room to search for my friends and see them seated at a table towards the middle.

"Heyyy everyone, sorry I am late." I spoke as I took a seat with them and admired their dresses. "Oh my god you guys look amazing."

"You look absolutely stunning," says Hermione, giving me a big smile and her eyes sparkling. She looked absolutely amazing in her pink dress with ruffles all over it and defining her body so beautifully with her hair curled and in an up-do.

"Well I am insanely bored sitting here so I will be going up to dance, all of you are welcome to join me." Delilah spoke getting out of her seat and looking at all of us as she waits for someone to join her.

"I shall join you then because same." Ginny got up in her astonishing yellow dress and proceeding to leave with Delilah. A slow song begins to play and Ron leaves with Hermione to the dance floor and Harry joins them as well. I sat at the table watching them all have fun and could see the twins messing with the fruit punch from the corner of my eyes and suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"May I have this dance please?" Blaise asked putting his hand out waiting for me to say something. I was getting bored. "Well this is new but since I'm bored you shall." I smiled leaving with him.

He put one of his hands on my waist and the other holding my hand and slowly moving back and forth but keeping up the pace with the song while giving me a friendly smile. As we are dancing I make eye-contact with the one and only platinum blonde hair guy dancing with Pansy. He was wearing all black robes with a white-button up shirt and he looked absolutely handsome and so angelic. Even though both of us had our partners we couldn't help but look back at each other as if it hurt to look away, our eyes kept meeting again over and over and the next thing I know that Blaise has twirled me around and we both meet our new partners. I landed on Malfoy, who would've guessed.

Draco moved gracefully. My hand intertwined with his and the other on my waist as he's slowly moving it up and down sending electricity through my body causing me to hold his hand harder. We kept strong eye contact and I fell deep into his grey cold eyes and let our bodies be possessed by the music playing as we were moving our way around the dance floor. Sliding his left foot forward and backwards with mine and dropping me so low that my dress was touching the ground but sprang me back up so quick as I threw my arms around his neck and I moved with the rhythm of his body to the song. He picked me up and spun me around and it felt like I was flying but then felt my feet back at the ground again. In that moment I felt alive, in that moment the world around us had paused and it was just the two of us here sharing this moment together and in that moment I felt like I was free again. He twirled me around again causing me to step off the dance floor and I looked back to see him completely disappeared.

~~~~~

At the end of the night all of us gathered back up and left the Great Hall to go back to our common rooms. Before I left I turned around to look for the platinum boy somewhere in the crowd again one more time but he was quite literally nowhere to be seen which confused me and left me with so many questions but I turned around anyways and left with my friends. I immediately knocked out when I reached my dorm room and waited for the next day to welcome us.

~~~~

It was Christmas morning, the sun was shining bright and the snow looked as beautiful as ever. I changed into some warm clothes and headed down to the common room to go see Delilah or maybe a certain someone.

"There you are love, we've gotten gifts!" Delilah spoke with such excitement. I walked over to the tree by the fireplace and noticed a black sweater from my Aunt and Uncle with pretty embroidery on it. I saw another present on the ground for me, it was in a small gold box and came with a note in it. I opened the box to see a small star pendant necklace as I proceeded to take it and see it dangle from my fingers. I observed it quickly and realized it had an engraving on it; A.B- my initials. I opened up the little note that came a long with it

_You're very unique no matter what, Belly._

I have my very own star. I ran back upstairs to try it on and look at it in the mirror. It sparkles so elegantly like the stars at night, as I was admiring my necklace suddenly my eyesight had become very blurry and my head began to pound. I looked back up to the mirror to see me perfectly standing straight and well while admiring my necklace but this isn't my room, that's the Gryffindor dorm room, I recognize it because I used to sneak into it to see my friends sometimes. But why am I seeing two different versions of what's happening right now. I take a closer look at the mirror and notice engravings on the necklace of the girl I was seeing in the mirror who coincidentally looked just like me.

_I.Y._

_I.Y.?_ Those aren't my initials, that isn't my room and those aren't the house colors for the tie I'm wearing in the mirror. I gasp and mutter " _Isobel_ ". The girl I saw a few months back when I passed out at the astronomy tower and woke up to seeing her in another reality. I didn't think of it after that until now. Oh my god.

It's the Gryffindor girl named Isobel that I saw in the weird reality but I never thought of it as much of a big deal and just let it pass as my weird lucid dreams, until now. These aren't weird dreams anymore. Is the universe trying to tell me something?

_Am I connected to Isobel? If so how?_


	7. SEVEN

_A flashback_

_a psychological phenomenon in which an individual has a sudden, usually powerful, re-experiencing of a past experience or elements of a past experience._  
\---------------------------------------------

The last couple months of our third year at Hogwarts passed by quickly or so I thought it did. If I be honest most of it was a blur and half of the time I wasn't even there, like I was there physically but mentally my head was stuck somewhere else and I couldn't pin my mind on exactly what it was. The Hogwarts library was huge and I tried my best to go through books that would help me understand my connection to Isobel but there was absolutely nothing. I stayed connected with my friends through letters, we wrote to each other often but not as often but enough to keep us updated on what was happening. I found out that a fluffy dog was Harry's godfather and Professor Lupin was a werewolf which was weirdly concerning but I mean it's the world of magic so I don't know what you can possibly expect from it anymore.

Fourth year begins next week and I had a couple of things to do right before we went back. The first thing we did was go to a muggle hair salon and get these light highlights in my hair to make my brown hair look toned. It was pretty impressive, I wonder if there are any spells I can learn to do this myself. Next thing we did was go to buy some new clothes from this muggle mall that Hermione told me about and all I have to say is why doesn't Diagon Alley look this spacious?? Speaking of Diagon Alley, that was my last stop to visit right before we leave next week for Hogwarts, I wonder what this year holds for us. I mean come on, first we experienced our Defense the Dark Arts Professor sharing his head with Voldemort during our first year, then we had to be worried about a Chamber of Secrets in our second year and last year we almost got eaten by Harry's godfather, literally.

"Okay let's see we got your new robes, all of your books, ink, and your new quill dear." Aunt Mary said going through the list over and over trying to make sure nothing is missing.

"Just one more thing left," I took the list from her hands. "We need to get this new Defense the Dark Art book for our fourth year since we're taking two electives."

I had walked to the bookstore myself as she excuses herself to get something from the candy store nearby. She always bought these black licorice whenever we came here since it was her favorite. I wandered around Flourish and Blotts to look for the one specific book I needed for this school year and I felt completely lost, this store was filled with books everywhere in every corner and some of them tried to uh eat you, weird.

"Looking for this?" says a voice behind me. I turn around to look up and see my best friend Delilah with a huge smile on her face and her arms out giving me an invitation to hug her already.

"Hello Delilah it's a pleasure to meet you." I spoke in a sarcastic tone while giving her a hug.

"Well its a pleasure to meet you too _Belly._ " she spoke as she giggled because she knew how much I hated that word and this very second I regretted telling her about it because I was so aware of the fact that she'll torture me for the next eternity about the Christmas note Malfoy wrote me.

"For some reason I am not surprised at all that this exact conversation has taken place you dumb whore." Delilah and I talk to each other in a very, as others say 'vulgar' language but we don't care because that's our love language with each other.

"Don't say it too loudly oh dear, or we might have to exchange some looks from these royally rich families who have steps on how to breath like a royal bastard." She spoke and she swings my arms around playfully and lets out a big laugh.

" _Ahh_ that way I've missed you so much." I said meaningfully because I had so much and I wish I could express it more, but I sucked at it, I sucked at expressing emotions.

"Well I hope you saved some space to miss me as well." Said a matured toned voice from above us. There he was, staring at us from the second floor balcony with his hands on the wooden railing and giving me that foolish smirk of his.

"Well then I'll leave you two love birds alone and catch up with my mother, see you later." Delilah left me all alone to deal with the guy who left me at the ball and I've just realized that we haven't spoken much since then, I guess I was too caught up with my own thoughts.

"Give me one good reason why I should've, Malfoy." I say looking up at him and seeing him slowly change his direction and come down the stairs looking better as ever and for anyone that hated Malfoy including me, seeing him become more good looking sucked, I hated it here.

"Why wouldn't anyone miss me? Have you seen me?" He spoke with his egoistic smile as if he had expected me to be one of his puppy lovers. "Last time I checked Malfoy, I wasn't Pansy." I said rolling my eyes.

"I know you aren't."

"Okay good."

"But did you miss me?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Just answer the question."

" _No."_

"So you did miss me?"

"I just said no."

"No, you said no in response to me asking if you could just answer my question and you didn't which means you did."

"How high can your ego possibly get Malfoy?" I sarcastically smiled as I turned around into one of the other book sections to get away from him as fast as possible but off course he followed and began torturing me before school even started. "Malfoy I'd like to enjoy buying my books in peace so if you don't mind, why don't you go back to doing whatever you do that doesn't involve stalking me."

He comes near my face causing my back to be completely hit against the book shelf behind me, leaving no space between us. His lips brushed against my ear, sending shivers down my spine as I stood there completely paralyzed and silent. "I enjoy watching your face go this pale, Blackwood and by the way cute necklace." He whispered into my ear as he walked away, _casually_. He walked away casually like nothing had happened just two seconds ago, just like that. I pulled myself together and paid for my book upfront and walked out the door passing him knowing his eyes were on me but you know what I wasn't going to let him have the last word so I turned around going back inside and grabbed his arm.

"What are you trying to do Blackwood, couldn't get enough of me huh?" He said as he's getting dragged by me to one of the empty book sections. I push him against the wall and walk up to him while maintaining strong eye contact and lean into him watching his face go pale.

"Now whose face is pale?" I whispered into his ears. "Don't ever treat me like one of your puppies again, got it?" I simply walked away.

~~~~~

I wore a plain white shirt with a green plaid skirt along with a cardigan over it to keep myself comfortable while my hair was styled with waves. I was greeted by my friend Delilah to her house who was wearing a tight black dress with fishnets. We were getting ready to attend 'The Quidditch World Cup' that happens every four years. We had special seats reserved behind the glass door of the stadium because Delilah's parents had connections with people around the Wizarding World even though I really wanted to sit by the front benches and enjoy it with the Weasley Family and also the fact that Harry and Hermione were with them.

"You ready Alecia? We're going to be traveling by the Floo powder and I know you haven't as much so just watch me when I go okay?" she said as she grabbed her necessities and walked into the fireplace.

"I'll be fine Delilah, you go ahead, I'll see you there." I said as she disappeared when the green light of fire appeared. Her parents motion me to go next and I hang on tight as it brings me to my desired location. I could hear the sound of thousands of people moving around us, shouts, laughter, snatches of singing. The atmosphere was filled with excitement and it was so contagious and refreshing. Me and Delilah waited for her parents to join us as well and began to start walking and emerged on the other side we found ourselves seeing the shadow of the gigantic stadium lit up. As we were walking inside to the stadium I saw the Weasley's and I immediately ran to them.

"Hello Ms.Weasley it's such pleasure to see you here." I said going in for a hug. Ms. Weasley wasn't a big fan of people who belonged to our house but she took me and Delilah as an exception because we were nothing compared to the image she had created in her mind about Slytherins.

"Oh dear, it's so amazing to you here, how's it going?" She said as she hugged me back tighter. Hugs from Ms. Weasley were the most precious and warm hugs and sometimes I felt like I was hugging my own mom.

"It's going amazing I'm so happy to see you guys here, I've missed you guys."

"Oh dear, we've missed you so much as well," She said.

I leave Ms. Weasley and Delilah to have their little bonding moment more because I know Delilah had a thing for Fred even though she won't tell me just yet. I went over to the twins to give them a long hug and they offered me pastries back but I declined because I could've recognized those sweets anywhere.

"Puking pastilles? Really George and Fred?" I said as I punch them in the arm for trying to give these hideous sweets on my first they back.

"If we see an opportunity."

"We take it."

"Any day."

"Any time."

As I was about to compliment them both on their twin power we overheard a conversation between Lucius and Arthur but my main focus was another voice.

"Father and I are in the Minister's box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself." Malfoy spoke as he tried to gloat in front of everyone which pissed me off. I know he wouldn't care as much if it wasn't for his dick of a dad Lucius Malfoy. As Lucius continues to obsess over his interest on how the Weasley family breathes and eats, I quickly walk over to the railing that they were below off and see him. He was wearing all black head to toe and had a Slytherin pin on his lapel, and he looked good. I didn't really make conversation with Draco in front of his dad and turned around to walk back to Delilah who was still talking to Ms. Weasley.

"Good evening, as Minister of Magic it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and one of you to the final of the 422nd game of the Quidditch World Cup." He spoke and began the game.

Our seats were placed next to the Malfoy Family and I couldn't help but notice Malfoy's mother. She seemed very weirdly familiar as if I had seen her before or if I had met her before. Not only her though, I felt like I had met his dad as well before but I couldn't remember when or where. The Quidditch World Cup is supposed to last three days and it was one the finest players of men we have ever seen this year. We took an interval in between games and this time I got up to walk around the area to see the pride in people's faces about their teams and seeing them cheer which was so infectious and caused me to smile and feel involved in their happiness.

"Enjoying yourself I see?" A voice spoke next to me.

"Yes I very much am. It's so exciting and impressive to see other people have pride in their teams and the players playing, it's a different type of adrenaline running through your body." I said as I looked up at him with his grey piercing eyes. As we were having a moment there were loud screams all of a sudden and people were yelling and running, I looked up to see the death mark up at the sky.

"Oh my god is that the—"

"We need to get out of here now Malfoy, let's go." Malfoy grabbed my hand tightly and we begin running through crowds of people who are pushing each other trying to get out of here as soon as possible. We reached the Portkey but I couldn't do it without knowing that my best friend and others were safe.

"Malfoy I can't, I have to see if Delilah is okay and everyone else, we can't just leave." I argued.

"Blackwood, we can't stay here, we have to go now, the others back at the glass box, they'll be safe, they have another Portkey right over there, we have to get out now before this stops working." Before I could say something, he pulls me in and we vanish by the green light. After a couple of weird seconds later we arrived at this beautiful white mansion surrounded by acres of lands of tree's and it looked so cinematic as if you can fall into here forever and never leave.

"Woah what is this place?" I looked around and detached my hand from Malfoy's. "It's the Malfoy Mansion" he spoke and as he walked over to the big doors as they drastically opened up by an elf. Before I can say anything, he grabs my arm and pulls me in.

"What the hell are you doing Malfoy?" I spoke as I struggle to get rid of his grip on me.

"Going to my room."

"Isn't your room upstairs to the left? And why the hell are we going to your room."

He stops.

"How did you know where my room was?" He questioned me, as he looked at me with a million questions popping up in his head but I had no clue either.

"I- _I don't_ , I don't know, this place looks strangely familiar to me but I don't know my heads hurting."

"You're acting weird _Belly."_

" _Belly_?" I paused. "Where did that come from all of a sudden? I thought we were using Blackwood." I put my hand on my forehead as I gently massaged it.

"Whatever, I was taking you to the kitchen so I can give you medicine for the bruise on your arm" He attempted to find the first-aid box but eventually the elf came in and helped.

"Oh, I didn't even notice that was there."

"Of course you didn't, you were too busy worrying about others."

"Well of course I was, how do you expect me not to be worried about my friends safety concerns while there was a whole death mark up in the sky." I snapped back at him angrily.

Before he could say anything, I collapsed onto the floor. My head started hurting the same way it did before when I saw the mirror reflection last year. " _Oh_ _my god, make it stop_ , make it stop please" I began screaming, my head felt like it was going to explode into a million pieces in the next second.

Malfoy held onto to me yelling at the elf trying to figure out a way to help me but they weren't able to to do anything with the echoes of my screams throughout the mansion getting louder and louder by the minute and it gradually getting worse when I begin to sweat all over and it was like if I was being possessed. I shut my eyes to try and give myself some comfort but then I begin to hear voices

_"I didn't reply to any of your letters"_

_"Yes, I noticed"_

_"This year, I've been...busy...but not with school work.I..I've been fixing a vanishing cabinet."_

_"A vanishing cabinet ?"_

The next minute I know is that I was knocked asleep and alone in my thoughts.


	8. EIGHT

The sun was shining as bright as ever. It brought an intense amount of warmth that melted onto my entire face and into my body. I opened my eyes slowly as I were feeling the silky sheets laid against my body feeling so smooth as if I were in heaven. I opened my eyes as I was slowly coming back to my senses and remembering. I observed the room around me, it seemed very familiar as if I had been here before, as if I had felt this warmth before, it was all too strangely familiar. The room was decorated in green and black colors, there were quidditch posters and broomsticks along the walls. The sheets were silky green and cold against the skin, there were these collections of chocolate frogs in a fancy crystal bowl on a table against the wall.

"Glad to see you're still alive Blackwood." said a voice coming from my right.

I look towards my right to see Malfoy standing with food in his hand as he's dressed in his black suit.

" _Um yeah_ I guess, my head hurts, I don't really remember what happened exactly, most of it is just a blur." I spoke slowly.

"Well let's see, I was trying to find something to mend that bruise on your hand then you suddenly collapsed onto the floor and began screaming and mumbling something about letters?" He came and sat on the bed next to me as he placed the beautiful platter of food.

"Letters? I was mumbling about letters? _Huh_ well that's not concerning at all." I began observing my hand.

"Yup not concerning at all Blackwood."

"You're making fun of me now."

"What I'm totally not."

" _Malfoy_."

"Yes?"

"Stop it before I punch you in the face."

"As you wish Belly." he says as he gives me a smile and walks away from the bed.

"I see that you're still calling me that ridiculous name." I scoffed as I tried and get out of the bed I never wanted to leave. "So how will I be getting out of this cinematic mansion exactly?"

"We will travel by Floo powder to the 9 3/4 station to go back to Hogwarts in three hours since my parents aren't home still. Delilah has already packed all your stuff for Hogwarts, I got her letter this morning."

"She sent a letter? Oh my god I completely forgot I never reached out to ask if everyone else was okay." I ran up to him.

"Yeah she did and everyone else is okay as she mentioned in the letter because she knew you'd freakout." he spoke as he turned around from his dresser to grab something. "Here, change into these clothes so you'll feel more comfortable since we'll be leaving soon." Before he could turn around to leave, I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug, he didn't hug back at first but then he gave in eventually and put his arms around my upper back. His hug felt comforting, warm and safe. He smelled like peppermint. We stayed like this for a good five seconds.

"You'll never hear me say this again but thank you for taking care of me, I don't remember as much but I do remember some of it." I said as I unwrapped my hands from around him.

"Watch it you're going soft Blackwood." He smirked.

"You know what Malfoy, I will never ever be nice to you ever again, you are one son of a bitch." I scoffed, turning around to get ready to leave soon.

~~~~~~

Soon we arrived at the platform. It was filled with loads of people as usual, rushing to say their goodbye's and get onto the train. I was glad to be back here, Hogwarts felt safe and it was the only place I wanted to be right now, with my friends, having fun. I didn't really say anything to Malfoy once we arrived, I was trying to look for Delilah anywhere in the crowds of people running here and there, and then I spotted her.

" _DELILAH!_ " I called out as I stormed towards her. "I'm so glad to see you right now you can't even imagine."

"Alecia _oh my god_ , I'm so happy to see you as well and don't worry I have all your things already loaded onto the train, your Aunt and Uncle helped when I came by to pick them up." She pulled me into a hug. "You smell very fancy, is that a new perfume?"

"Oh thank god, Malfoy told me about the letter you sent us this morning and no it's just Malfoy's clothes he gave since I had nothing to wear."

"Malfoy and you? In the same room, all night? I'd be surprised if nothing happened."

"Delilah sweetheart I love you very much but if you speak of that ever again I will murder you kindly myself. I don't even know what happened last night, I sort of fell unconscious onto the floor at the Malfoy Manor and then woke up this morning." I said as we made our way onto the train.

"That's not concerning at all, isn't it weird how many times that has happened with you this past year whenever you're with him?" She questioned. I wish I had an answer for that but I didn't. I haven't told anyone about the other things I experienced or have seen or even about all the dizziness because I don't even have answers for that myself and I wasn't getting to the end of it anytime soon.

"I don't even know Delilah but for now all I want to do is go back to Hogwarts and have one normal year."

"Well let's not jinx it now, shall we?" she said as we got onto the train. We walked through the hallways and found our spot and took a seat. It was a quiet two hour ride back to Hogwarts, we both didn't speak as much, probably because we were still exhausted from yesterday.

Delilah was still reading her reincarnation theory book and I was hungover over this book called " _After_ " which was so intense and well written from what I've read so far, like the sexual tension between the characters was so immaculate.

I was so invested in the book I hadn't realized that two hours had already passed by and we were about to arrive at Hogwarts. I woke Delilah up from her nap and we changed into our school robes. We grabbed our stuff and proceeded to leave the train. Through the gates that were bordered with statues of winged boars and up the sweeping drive our carriages made its way through. I could see Hogwarts coming nearer and people gathering up in front of us making their way through and up the stone steps into the castle. 

As we walked in I watched as a large, red, water-filled balloon had dropped from out of the ceiling into Ron's head and exploded. All drenched Ron moved sideways to Harry just as the second one dropped almost hitting Hermione but it splashed onto Harry's feet.

" _PEEVES_!" Yelled an angry voice. "Peeves come down here at _ONCE."_

Professor McGonagall the deputy headmistress and Head of the Gryffindor came bursting out the Great Hall and skidded against the wet floor. "Peeves, get down here _NOW._ " She yelled as she was trying to fix her clothes and glaring upwards. Peeves stuck out his tongue and ran off throwing the rest of his water bombs when Professor McGonagall had threatened to call the headmaster.

"Well, move along, then!" She said sharply and we all rushed into the double doors. The Great Hall looked splendid as ever and was decorated for the start of the term feast. There were golden plates and hundreds of candles lit up in the air. Soon after the four long tables of each house were packed with chattering students and at the top of the Hall were all the staff staring at us from their table. We all watched the sorting hat divide the first years into their houses as we devoured into our meals for the night.

After a couple moments, Dumbledore got up and announced about our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher 'Professor Moody'. At this point I wasn't really surprised that we had a new teacher for DADA because not one has lasted more than three terms.

" _Also—_ " as Dumbledore clears up his throat, "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

" _YOU'RE JOKING_!" Said Fred Weasley very loudly.

"I am not joking Mr. Weasley," he said. "This tournament was established seven hundred years ago between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, each champion elected will be participating in three magical tasks. It was an excellent way of establishing ties until the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll? Is this school trying to kill us or is it not happy with the fun it has has with us the last three years" I whispered to Delilah but she was far more interested about the tournament than about the deaths that had happened a hundred years ago.

"Now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons and their headmistress, Madame Maxime." Dumbledore said as the door wide opens and a bunch of beautiful ladies come dancing in, in their blue dresses and round caps. Their hair were in low ponytails with some pieces pulled out from the sides that were curled or straightened to fit their desired looks. "And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff." He said as a bunch of men walked in, in brown coats and some of them doing cartwheels making their way in and greeting Dumbledore.

"After due consideration the ministry has concluded that any student under the age of seventeen shall not participate in the Triwizard tournament." The Ministry of Magic spoke and you can hear a bunch of screams roam the Hall of how they didn't agree with him. Dumbledore proceeds to calm everyone down and reveals the Goblet of Fire. He mentions how anyone wanting to participate in the tournament shall write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in and how there's no turning back from there.

~~~~~

The next morning.

Our new Defense the Dark Arts Teacher 'Alastor Moody.' He believed in a partial approach and asked us all about the unforgivable curses, I could hear the terror in Hermione's voice and she spoke to answer him. He took one student to reveal the three unforgivable curses and went on to show it on a tiny insect he had enlarged. After class had ended everyone was terrified and disturbed in their own ways though I enjoyed the sight of Malfoy screaming in terror as the insect landed on his face.

"I could literally swear that every year the new Defense the Dark Arts Teacher gets more and more terrifying by the minute, like it's insane." Delilah spoke as we are walking down the round marble stairs.

"So much for a normal year huh?" I let out a sigh because I had really hoped for one but the way this year had started I held very high expectations for what. We literally saw the Death Mark, I really hope that was the end of it.

We walked into the Great Hall to see all the students putting their names into the Goblet of fire and hearing Fred and George yelling as they were running in.

"Bottoms up." Fred and George drank an aging potion and they hop across the age line and put their name into the goblet of fire. Since we all know they weren't of age which means the fire blasted and the potion showed its side effects causing them to blast across the Hall.

~~~~~

At night we all gathered up at the Great Hall to let the Goblet of fire reveal its champions.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for. The Champion selection." Said Dumbledore as he raises his hand towards the fire waiting for it to reveal a name. The fire turns red and the next thing you know is that Viktor Krum is the champion for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour is the champion for the Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory is the champion of Hogwarts.

"Cedric Diggory may be a Hufflepuff but that man is fine as hell, he looks like a vampire who never ages." I laughed with Delilah who looked concerned.

"I thought there were only three champions," she said. "Why is the fire glowing red again?"

"There are _only_ three champions, that's impossible Delilah." I turned around to see what she was talking about. We all watched as the fire glowed red and let out a name.

" _HARRY POTTER!_ " Dumbledore yelled.

All the students around us let out gasps in complete shock of what had happened. How was it possible for Potter to be a Triwizard Champion if he was only fourteen? I turned around to look for Harry and I could see the confusion written all across his face as he walked up to Dumbledore still startled by what had just happened.

" _He's a cheat!"_

" _He's not even seventeen ye_ t!"

"I don't think he did it." I whispered to Delilah. "He wouldn't do it, I know Harry, he wouldn't be capable of doing that himself, the goblet of fire is extremely powerful, did you not see what happened with Fred and George?"

"I don't know, I'm not judging or anything but it just seems suspiciously weird how every time something that he isn't supposed to be involved with, he always is at the end of the day." She sighed, getting up to go back to our common rooms to see what tomorrow holds for us.


	9. NINE

The next morning when I woke up for classes and had left the common room all I could see was people wearing these badge pins that said " _Potter Stinks_ " with his face on it. What the hell is wrong with people, do people actually believe that Harry put his name in the Goblet of Fire? In my opinion I don't think Harry put his name, he couldn't have, it was quite impossible unless someone else put his name on purpose. I genuinely felt so bad for Harry since him and Ron weren't on speaking terms either because he believed that Harry put his name without telling him, so I tried to look for him on the grounds outside near the hallways and spotted him walking.

"Why so tense, Potter?" A voice chuckled from above. "My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament." My head jolted upwards as I saw him sitting on a branch of a thick tree.

"What the hell is he doing up there?" I spoke to myself as a concerned look wavered around me.

"He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five." Malfoy spoke as he glared at him, slipping off the branch.

"From what I see I don't think this is going to end well." Another voice came from behind me as I felt them put a arm around me.

" _Oh my god,_ Delilah, I'm surprised to see you here considering you were knocked out when I left."

"Well then call me the flash because I'm here now watching this very entertaining show, where's the popcorn at?"

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy," Potter said as he reaches his arms out pushing Malfoy back. "He's vile and cruel. And you're just as pathetic." He spat as he walked away leaving Malfoy absolutely furious. He began to fiddle around with his robes pulling out his wand to attack Harry but before I could stop him Professor Moody steps in.

"Oh, no, you don't sonny!" He rushes over to them and flicks his wand turning Malfoy into a ferret. A ferret. He turned him into a freaking ferret. _Is this even allowed?_

"I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned! You stinking, cowardly, scummy, back shooting—" He mumbled as he played around with the ferret but before he could do anything else he got cut off by Professor McGonagall who came running over.

"Professor Moody! What are you doing?"

"Teaching." He replied.

"Is that a—? Is that a student?" She asked horrified.

"Technically, it's a ferret." He spoke, shoving the ferret down Carbbe's pants and everyone around us began laughing, I couldn't help but be concerned and laugh at the same time.

"Oh my god did he just do that, I know he did not just do that." Delilah laughed as she's tumbling across the floor breathlessly from all the laughing. After Goyle helped the ferret—I mean Malfoy—I mean ferret Malfoy out of his pants, Professor McGonagall turns him back to his real human self.

"My father will hear about this." He spoke in a shaky voice as he turned around.

"Is that a _threat? IS THAT A THREAT?_!" Professor Moody yelled trying to chase Malfoy around the tree but McGonagall managed to rip him away.

"Delilah he's back to a human now, you can get up before you die from another laugh." I struggled to pull her back up.

"You cannot begin to imagine how that made my morning, _oh my god._ "

"Yeah really funny, I could see you had a good laugh, I should check up on him to see if he isn't badly hurt." I turned around as my eyes begin to search for him through the crowds.

"Fine, I'm going to leave you two lovebirds alone, assuming you didn't have enough that night." She put her hand up in defense laughing uncontrollably.

"I swear to god Delilah I will hex you in your sleep as soon as I'm done handling this." I walked away to find Malfoy. I walked through crowds of people to find him by the Great Lake standing, trying to fix himself up.

"That was something." I sneak up from behind him.

"Come to torture me about it huh, was the show back there not enough?"

"Actually it was quite hilarious but I came to see if you were hurt."

"I'm perfectly fine, I don't need you to check up on me Blackwood, you can go away now."

"Right."

I take his hand and pull him onto the bench. I forcefully made him sit down as I attempted to fix his hair which was all fluffy and messed up. His hair was soft and light, I brushed my fingers through his hair trying to make it look as neat as possible as my eyes bounced back and forth from his eyes to his hair.

"See now all your hair is fixed up, let me just rub this dirt off of your face."

I put my hand on his cheek and smoothly cleaned the dirt off. His face was so damn soft and supple, his skin was as clear as the water and his grey piercing eyes were staring right through me.

"And done," I said.

He didn't say much, rather stare into my soul. His eyes directly on me made me nervous. I didn't like the fact he was staring so deep into my soul, as much as I wanted to detach my eyes off of him I couldn't help but maintain it.

"Unless you want to remake the scene from that day at Diagon Alley, I suggest we get to our classes for the day since you know the Tournament is tomorrow."

" _Diagon Alley?_ "

"Yeah? the day _you—_ " I stopped mid sentence. "You know what never mind, we should get to our classes now." I got up slowly, making myself ready to leave. He grabs his things as well and turns around to leave.

"See you around, _Belly_." He smirked as I turned right back around to leave.

"I have a name called Alecia, ferret boy." I yelled, which I'm pretty sure he heard me since I could hear his laugh from across the grounds. He had a cute laugh, it was rare but really cute.

~~~~~|

Today was the first day of the Triwizard Tournament or you could say the very first task. We were all gathered up at a big stadium similar to the one I saw when we went to the Quidditch World Cup. I don't think I should really be comparing both of them right now thinking about how it turned out last time so I refreshed my thoughts and walked through the stands and saw the twins selling tickets for the "Bloodbath" we're going to see today.

"Bets taken! Bets taken!" George spoke. "Step up folks. Who fancies a flutter in today's bloodbath?"

"Hey guys, what you got there." I asked them.

"Well we're taking bets about the first task today to see who'd win." Fred spoke.

"Hello. Yes, sir? Ten to 1 for Fleur. There you go." said George as he was talking to another student. "Thank you very much."

"Would you like to make a bet as well darling?" George spoke realizing my presence next to him.

"I see why not, I'll take one for Harry."

"Nice choice, here you go." Our conversation was cut off as our attention was directed towards Dumbledore, speaking about how dangers of these tasks.

"I don't understand, if these tasks are so dangerous why is this still even a thing?"

"As long as we make this money, we're fine with it," Fred smiled.

I scoffed, "Of course Fred. You do you."

~~~~~~~

I made my to the other side of the stands with seats I had reserved with the rest of my friends as we watched the rest of the champions fight their way through the dragons and collect their egg with Neville, Ron, and Hermione. Delilah couldn't make it, she was knocked out from working on her homework all night so she decided to stay at Hogwarts.

A few moments later we saw Harry emerge from a small gap, the entire stadium was silent in wait for what could possibly happen next. Everyone's eyes were fixed on him, including mine, I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. Harry had spotted the golden egg and began to make his way to get it but before he could do anything the Chinese Fireball Dragon smashed its sharp long tail next to him and I grabbed onto Hermione's arm in fear. Harry rolled down the rocks and began to sprint away from the dragon that was breathing fire and he had to maintain to stay covered.

" _OH MY GOD USE YOUR WAND HARRY!_ " I yelled trying to get his attention.

" _YOUR WAND HARRY! YOUR WAND!"_ Hermione yelled as well trying to get both of our voices to grab Harry's attention.

" _ACCIO FIREBALL!_ " yelled Harry as he tried to figure out a way to defeat the dragon before it gets its main powers back. He hid behind a rock trying to protect himself when suddenly his Fire-bolt broomstick hovered over him and he got on it fast enough and got out. Harry made the escape away from the stadium towards Hogwarts when the Dragon had broken out of his chain in anger behind him leaving the stadium completely silent. We heard faint crashes from a distance but couldn't see anything.

"Wow, well that was something," I said to make the silence less awkward and remove my hand from Hermione's arm who was still concerned.

"I really hope he's okay, we don't even know what's going over there."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Hermione, he'll appear soon, don't worry," I said as I patted her shoulder.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Harry appeared from a far distance storming into the stadium and the crowd began to scream and cheer, the next thing you know that he has grabbed the golden egg and he had survived the first task. In excitement we all began to hug each other and giggle that Harry had done it.

We all had made our ways back to our common rooms safely. I could hear the cheers of Gryffindor's coming all the way to the Slytherin common room and it made me happy knowing that Harry had gained some support after the first task and since him and Ron weren't speaking It'd be a great opportunity for him to know that no one their age would sign up for something like this, something so dangerous.

I walked into my room, taking my coat off and attempting to make my way to go take a shower when I saw this.

"What the hell Malfoy?" I yelled slowly trying not to make too much noise so Delilah doesn't come bursting in. I saw him sitting on my bed lying peacefully playing with my stress reliever balls as he threw them up in the air and caught it with his hands.

" _Oh,_ there you are, did you hear that Ron and Harry are friends again?" He spoke as he got up half way and looked towards me putting the stress ball down.

"They are? You really do know about everyone's lives, you got some cameras up around Hogwarts that you're secretly watching huh?" I said.

"I wouldn't dare to spill my secrets to you Blackwood, next thing I know you're using it against me."

"First of all how'd you even know the lock to my room, Malfoy?"

"Like I said, it's a secret," he said as he gives me a smirk.

"Well if you're done spilling all your deepest darkest secrets, I have to shower and I'm pretty sure you can show yourself out."

"Why do I have to leave?"

"Because I'm going to shower Malfoy."

"Okay then go."

"I can't if you're here."

"Why not?"

I took a deep breath as I analyzed him fully giving myself a moment to think before I spoke again.

"Because I'll be undressing myself so I can go take a shower and you're the last person I want here to see that so please make your way out of my room."

"Hmm, fine," He spoke, getting up from my bed as he came closer to my face hitting my back against the door. "As you wish." He whispered into my ear and glared at me.

_Self control, self control, self control, self control._

_Fuck it._

I kissed him.

I kissed Draco Malfoy.

I wrapped my hands around his neck pulling him closer to me. At first it was a soft kiss but as the seconds passed by it slowly became really intense and hot which made me cling onto him even more.

He had his hands on my waist pulling me closer to himself as much as he possibly could. Jolts of electricity went through my nerves as his hands moved up and down my waist, his touch was nerve racking and I couldn't get enough of it. I ran my fingers through his hair as we continued and his fingers traced my back making me weaker by the second and me falling onto him ever more.

" _ALECIA OPEN THIS DOOR UP RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME ALL ABOUT THE TOURNAMENT!_ " Delilah screamed as she was banging on the door startling the both of us since we were against it. We both looked at each other not knowing what to do, I quickly put my hand on Malfoy's face covering his mouth so he doesn't yell some stupid nonsense.

" _I'LL BE AT YOUR ROOM IN A MINUTE, JUST CHANGING YOU KNOW, I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"_ I yelled back still having my hand on Malfoy's mouth as he was smiled ridiculously.

" _ALRIGHT SEE YOU THEN!_ " She spoke, leaving.

Before any of us could speak, I pulled him into another small kiss leaving us both breathless at the end. He gave me a slight smirk as he left quickly before Delilah made another appearance

I turned around to scream into my pillow about what the hell had just happened.


	10. TEN

I woke up the next morning feeling rather happy than usual. I was buzzing with excitement about Harry's victory from yesterday which had made me feel that he could actually win this tournament. Even though yesterday's events took a weird turn in a very unexpected way, I still woke up and made my way to breakfast not thinking about it as much.

Breakfast was a little tense between all the Slytherins this morning. I took a seat beside Blaise facing Delilah in front of me who had her book up in her nose. Delilah sat next to Crabbe and Goyle who were as usual making their way into the entire breakfast buffet together. When I sat down at the table Pansy gave me a weird glare from across the table and Draco didn't even look towards me. Pansy was drooling over Draco as usual but it was a different time. This time he let her, he didn't seem annoyed as she twirled his hair with her fingers and messed it around playfully. Not being able to take this anymore I got up and made my way to the Gryffindor table which had a much better atmosphere and took a seat next to Harry.

"I heard the screams of Gryffindor cheering all the way to the Slytherin common room celebrating your victory." I said as I patted Harry on the back and we all chuckled.

It looked like Harry and Ron had put away their facade and made up. I'm glad that everyone was realizing that it would've been impossible for Harry to put his own name in the goblet of fire. While I was busy trying to grab something to eat, Harry had turned around and faced towards the Ravenclaw table that was all the way across the room, he was staring at a really pretty girl known as Cho Chang. When she finally noticed him and gave him a smile back, Harry had spit out his drink.

"That was really attractive," I said sarcastically as I handed him some napkins. "I'm sure she loved it a lot."

I burst out laughing with him when Hermione's raging voice caught my attention making me concerned for a good second there.

"Look at this!" she said as she slammed a copy of the Daily Prophet down on the table, and began to read a piece of it "Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl seems to be developing a taste for famous wizards. Her latest prey source report, is none other than the Bulgarian bonbon, Viktor Krum."

"Oh god," I said as I was shocked but not at the same time, "I'm pretty sure he has a thing for you Hermione, if you noticed."

Harry, not paying attention, continued to eat slowly as Hermione continued to talk about how frustrated and angry this made her since it wasn't true and kept repeating the paper out loud over and over so that I could memorize it in my head now.

"Parcel for you Mr. Weasley," A young boy said, holding a brown box as he handed it to Ron, "And a parcel that came with a letter for you Miss Blackwood."

I gave the boy a quick smile as I took my things from him. As I was opening my envelope to read what it said, Ron let out a big whine.

"Mum sent me a dress." He sighed as he pulled out a dark brown robe and measures it up to his body.

"Ginny these must be for you." Ron said, gaining attention from his sister who was a few rows down.

"I'm not wearing that. It's ghastly," she said and her friends chuckled as they went back into their conversation. Me and Hermione couldn't help but start laughing because we knew exactly who these were for.

"They're not for Ginny, they're for you." Hermione was laughing just as much as I was, "They're dress robes."

"Dress robes for what.?" Ron embarrassedly asked.

"Oh my god, they're for the Yule Ball." I answered as I showed him the letter my Aunt had sent me.

"The what?" Ron asked.

~~~~~~

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put you best foot forward. And I mean this literally, because the Yule ball is first and foremost, a dance." McGonagall said loudly.

Everyone started to chatter excitedly, mostly girls, the boys were mostly grunting. Gryffindors and Slytherins were all gathered up together in a meeting. One side sat all the males and the other were females.

"Silence!" McGonagall shouted. "Now, to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers longing to hurst forth and take flight. Inside every boy a lordly lion prepared to prance." Hearing the chatter from the boys' side McGonagall had asked Ron to join her and you can see the expression on his face completely change, I watched as Harry and the twins were giggling with each other as Ron went up. "Now place your right hand on my waist."

Ron looked absolutely mortified, he looked as if he had committed a crime or if he had done something very illegal or him just possibly passing out any second now. The laughs of his brothers and friends made him even more nervous than he originally was. McGonagall commanded Filch to turn out the music as he struggled but got to the point shortly after and led Ron around the room and told everyone to follow along.

All the students quickly got out of their seats ready to do something fun but I got up slowly, I didn't feel like ball dancing or doing anything in particular today after this morning. But I eventually got up. I chose George as my dance partner and we began to circle around and had our chest pressed against each other as we danced.

"Well isn't this cozy." George said as he was giggling.

"Yes it's so very much cozy George." I said sarcastically as we laughed together. " _Ugh_ I might throw up now."

"How come?"

"Pug face and Malfoy dancing together in the back, I may vomit."

He turns around to see the sight I was throwing up at. "I think they were made for each other, literally like they're perfect for each other."

"Hmm, well at least Malfoy doesn't look like a beaten up rag doll." I said as George twirled me around.

"I really want to touch his hair, it just seems too soft and fluffy."

I scoffed as I laughed " It indeed is."

"Oh lord, you've touched Malfoy's hair? We have enemies to lovers now?" George asked with such curiosity but I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Enemies to lovers? That only happens in fictional romance novels George."

"Just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it can't be real darling, it can exist you never know," he said as he bowed which left me thinking but my thoughts were disturbed by McGonagall shouting at us all.

"Great work everyone, you are dismissed." She said.

George and I separated from each other as we laughed his last comment off and he walked away joking to Fred about Ron dancing. I couldn't help but think about what George has said.

_Enemies to lovers? seriously._


	11. ELEVEN

A few days had passed ever since the meeting with McGonagall. Everyone was in search of a date to the ball and it had stirred up quite the romance in the hallways which had made me wanna throw up. Happy couples? that's a thing? It surprises me way too much than it should. I mean just because I don't believe in love doesn't mean others can't, which was very true. I thought of love as this illusion that you've created in your head of this person you're with and that it's all temporary, it's like a long term momentary weakness.

Anyways putting love aside I still needed to find a date because I wasn't going to show without one while pansy is all snuggled up with the ferret I made out with just a few days ago. I don't think I have feelings for Malfoy, like I said it was a moment of weakness. That's all it was. But why did it bother me that Pansy was with Malfoy all cuddled up like a buffoon.

As I roamed the empty hallways trying to figure something out in my head as usual, someone approached me.

"Good evening Ms. Blackwood." Said the vampire looking face.

"Cedric Diggory am I right?"

"That'll be correct." He said as he looked as beautiful as ever with his cheeks red and the Hufflepuff sweater around his neck. "I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the Yule Ball as my date?"

 _Cedric Diggory just asked me as his date to the Yule Ball, holy shit. I wanted to say yes, I really did but my mouth betrayed me._ "I'm sorry, I appreciate the gesture but I was really waiting on someone else to ask me actually."

"Oh okay, that's totally okay Alecia, I understand. I'll see you around." He gave me a smile as he walked away into the halls. _Did I just say no to Cedric Diggory?_ What has gotten into me. I took a sharp turn as I saw the Slytherin pack sitting together which included Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy. I tried to avoid contact with Malfoy at all costs, especially Pansy because the last thing I wanted was to deal with this hairy pug-face.

" _HEY ALECIA, DID YOU HEAR THAT DRACO ASKED ME TO THE YULE BALL!_ _"_ She yelled making sure I heard her.

"Hey Pansy the last time I checked I didn't care." I gave her a fake smile. She didn't expect the attitude in return from me, she would've probably expected me to roll my eyes and walk away but I didn't so she approached me right into my face.

"What about you? Looks like some haven't gotten a date to the Yule Ball yet.'' She gave me a fake pout face.

"Since your life quite literally revolves around me, I should let you know that I actually do have a date to the Yule Ball." She looked confused and aggravated not getting what she was expecting. A certain pair of eyes looked up at me with curiosity. It was Malfoy's. He scanned me entirely in curiosity trying to find a way to say something to me but he didn't. "Also Pansy if you're going to the Yule Ball I'd consider taking a shower and brushing your teeth, nobody wants to snog someone who smells like rotten feet." I said as I pushed her out of my face and heard a few giggles back there as I walked away.

I sighed as I pulled out a piece of parchment from my books that was a letter I was sending back to my aunt to thank her for the dress. I stepped outside of the castle and into the snow, it was cold. I was shivering as I made my way to climb the cold stone steps of the owlery passing Cho Chang who gave me a smile, not wanting to be rude I shot a smile back at her and continued going upstairs when I bumped into Harry.

"Hello Harry," I said as I observed his face. "Why so glum right now?"

"I could ask you the same thing Alecia."

"Well I just rejected my only date that I had for the Yule Ball in hopes of I don't know what, what about you?"

"Well if this isn't a weird coincidence but the same thing happened to me except I got rejected instead." He said as he scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed.

" _Ouch_ , who in the right mind rejected you?"

"I asked Cho Chang a few minutes ago if she could be my date but she has already been asked by someone already, basically."

"Well I have a crazy idea in mind." I said as I raised a brow trying to get his approved attention. "Why don't we go together and it'll solve both of our problems and plus you really need one since you're one of the champions."

"What do you mean I really need one?"

"Well as for what I've heard, the champions are to dance the first and the others join slowly afterwards so mainly all the attention will be on you and the other three in the beginning."

"Brilliant Blackwood, you're an absolute genius then." I got really excited, and started cheering the way Pansy did.

"So it's settled then, we will be attending the Yule Ball together as friends and have whatever fun we can." I say as I open my arms for a hug in excitement.

"It's settled." Harry said as he pulls me into a hug. "I shall get my dress robes for the Ball then."

"As you should because I've already gotten my dress, Auntie sent it to me when Ron was horrified about his parcel the other day."

Harry gave me a friendly nod and then disappeared as he walked down the stairs and I turned around as I went up to deliver my letter.


	12. TWELVE

"We're going to be late Delilah you've got to hurry. I'm really trying to be on time this year, plus we have to pick up Hermione on the way from the Gryffindor dormitories." I said as I waited in the empty Slytherin common room.

Delilah came down from the girls dormitories in a long velvet dress that fitted her body completely with a slight v-neck, as she complimented it with a silver necklace. She quickly checked herself out in the mirror one last time touching up her lipstick before we headed out. We had less than five minutes to pick everyone up and head to the main hall.

Aunt Mary had sent me a beautiful off shoulder black ball dress that was completely decorated in transparent glitter covered in flares and lace all around. My family came from a rich background so I wasn't surprised when she sent me an expensive dress to make me look more elegant than ever. I had a few strands of hair coming down to frame my face as it was in an updo. I still had the star pendant necklace that Draco had given me around my neck, it may not mean something to him but it meant a lot to me, not because he gave it to me but something that represented my uniqueness.

As me and Delilah headed towards the Gryffindor dorms we had spotted Hermione standing nervously in her blue periwinkle fluffy dress with a smile across her face as she looked as gorgeous as ever. Her hair was twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head looking sleek and shiny.

"You look absolutely amazing," I said as I twirled Hermione around to get a full three sixty of how stunning she looked. "You and Krum will look amazing together." Before she can compliment anything about me and Delilah she was completely stunned by how I had known that Viktor Krum, the best seeker to ever been seen, had asked her to the Yule Ball. "I have my ways Hermione, you can ask me questions later, we should go before we're late." Hermione gave me a quick nod and we all began walking as we complimented each other along the way to our destination.

"I'm really nervous." Delilah spoke as she had a tight grip on her dress.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, nothing to worry about Delilah." I said. "You too Granger, come on guys pucker up the courage and let's go." I said as we hid around the corner as nobody noticed us at first.

"Alright we got this guys." Hermione breathed, and gave both me and Delilah's hand a quick squeeze.

We finally took a turn from the corner we were so desperately hiding in and walked down the steps towards everyone. I scanned the crowd to observe everyone and saw Harry smiling as we all came down. I grinned a smile back and my eyes flashed upwards towards the back of the head of a platinum blonde boy. The group of Slytherins were standing in front, at first they had their back turned from the stairs but turned around as they heard the gasps around the room facing us. Malfoy was wearing robes of black velvet with a high collar almost the same as Harry's. Pansy Parkinson stood next to him in a dress that looked like it had belonged to the 18th century, it's like an insult to the 18th century women to be honest. She stood as she was clutching on to Malfoy's arm. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green that made them look like moss-colored boulders and Blaise was well, Blaise.

Viktor Krum strutted over and bowed politely at Hermione. She let out a small giggle and took his hand right before she shot a smile at me as she was being escorted away. On the other hand Delilah was escorted by no other but Fred Weasley, they looked absolutely gorgeous together and then lastly, me.

"You look absolutely stunning Alecia." Harry breathed, as he took in my appearance.

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself either." I complimented him back.

"Thanks," Harry smiled, "We should get started, McGonagall is rushing all the champions with their dates inside for the first dance and I'm at loss."

"Well you're in luck because I have taken classes before and ball parties are my thing. I'll lead the way, just follow me." I assured him. "Let's make our rejectors jealous, shall we?"

"We shall." As Harry offered his arm and followed everyone into the ballroom. I exchanged a quick glance with Draco who looked rather unimpressed and disgusted, I could feel his angry gaze follow my back as I walked inside and held onto Harry's hand intensely.

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. We did as she said and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as we walked in. The walls of the Great Hall all have been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starring black ceiling. Instead of the house tables, there were these large round tables around the room with a lantern lit on each of them with a dozen people sitting along it.

"Don't be nervous, do as I say." I whispered to Harry, maintaining a smile for the crowd.

I guided his hand to my waist and slipped the other hand onto mine. The music began playing as I guided him along the floors gracefully. Harry was a quick-learner so he quickly picked up his pace and began to lead us his own way. He picked me up elegantly by the waist and I nailed the jump just like the other couples around us as well as the champions. Pansy and Draco joined the dance floor along with the other dates as well, it felt like deja-vu when our eyes met again like last time as he watched over Pansy's shoulder. Harry and I soon made our way to go sit down with Ron who had his eyes fixed on Hermione and Krum who looked like they were having the best time of their lives.

"Evening Ron, you look _nice_." I said as I observed his outfit which was brown and veered with frills. "Where's your date exactly?"

"She left to go dance with some random guy that came over, and don't even get me started on with the robes." He said rolling his eyes. "Ruddy pumpkin head, isn't he?" Ron muttered to Harry and I.

"Oh Ronald Weasley stop being so jealous." I replied back making me and Harry chuckle but his attention diverted as soon as he someone came behind me.

"Hot isn't it?" said Hermione as she came and sat next to Harry. "Viktor's gone to go and get drinks. Would you care to join us?" Before Harry and I could say anything we were cut off by Ron.

"No, we'd not care to join you and Viktor."

"What's got you knot in a wand?" She asked.

"He's a Durmstrang. you're fraternizing with the enemy."

" _Enemy_?" I said glaring at Ron.

"Who was it wanting his autograph?" Hermione snapped back. "Besides the whole point of the tournament is international magical cooperation, to make friends."

"I think he's got more than friendship on his mind." Ron spoke.

"That's enough. Both of you. Stop this nonsense right this instant. Off to Bed both of you." I said as I glared at Ron and Harry. They soon got up grunting and left for their common rooms. I stayed back with Hermione as she cried on my shoulder outside the main hall on the stairs. I comforted her in the best ways I could with my arms around her rubbing her back.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hermione. Don't let Ron ruin your beautiful night tonight. He's just acting up for no reason." I said as I laid my head on her head.

"He spoiled everything," she said as she sobbed.

"Come on Hermione let's get up. I'll walk you to your dorm." I said as I pulled her up. I looked around to see Delilah but she was nowhere to be seen. I better have good tea from her tomorrow when I see her. I walked Hermione to the Gryffindor common room as she was still sad, we said our goodbyes and I turned around to go to the dungeons. The hallways were completely empty and quiet, I could hear the noise of my own heels tapping the ground.

"It's past your bedtime Blackwood." Spoke a familiar voice.

"I could say the same for you Malfoy." I replied back. "Either way it's none of your business so why don't you go back to your girlfriend and let me enjoy the quiet that I had two seconds ago."

"Out of all the people, you chose that saint Potter to go to the Ball with?"

"Like I said it's none of your business so why do you care about who I went to the ball with?" I stopped and turned around to look at him. The hallways were empty and it was just the two of us standing, six feet apart. We were so close yet so far from each other. I could feel my heartbeat getting rapid as he came closer, step by step towards me looking right at me. We were less than a feet apart now, he was taller than me so I had to lift my head a little to even look at me.

"We can't do this Draco. Not anymore." I said.

He put his hand on my shoulder as he leaned in, "Why can't we Alecia, there's nothing wrong about what we're doing?"

I was quick to shrug his hand off and take a step back. "We can't Draco. I will not be a second to Pansy in your life. I can't do that to myself, I don't deserve it. It's better if we can go back to hating each other. Back to the time that I was hundred percent sure of what you felt towards me. I will not be a toy in your life."

Before he could say anything I ended it off with a "Goodnight Malfoy." I managed to turn around and go back to the common room as quickly as possible.


	13. THIRTEEN

The Slytherin common room was tense as all the fourth years sat around the warm fireplace. The atmosphere was extremely awkward as it radiated from Draco and me, as I walked in we made an extremely weird eye contact but looked away immediately. I sat down between Blaise and Delilah who seemed to be in their own world. I quietly took a seat and saw Draco and Pansy canoodling with each other. Disgusting. Horrified. Mortified. Creeped out. There were not enough words to describe how it felt to describe the disturbing sight in front of me. I tried to distract myself by looking over to Delilah who had her nose in a book.

"Hey there, what are you up to." I asked.

"Just general reading for fun you know." She replied with a small smile.

"I've been meaning to ask but how was last night with Fred. George told me he came to the common room later than usual." I said trying not to smile because I knew exactly what happened.

"For Merlin's sake Alecia, you and your dirty little head." She said a little louder while hitting my arm with her book as we got looks from people around us.

"Okay okay I'll get it out of you one day anyways." I said as I was laughing.

"Oh _Dray_ your hair is so soft, I like it pushed back" As she was twirling his fringe. "You should style your hair like this more often."

"Just for you I will _Milkshake_." He replied as he leaned back. Pansy gave him a kiss on the cheek and giggled like a dying rat making Delilah laugh.

"I could seriously throw up right now." I whispered but Blaise had caught what I said.

"I couldn't agree more." He said as we made eye contact about the sickening sight we were seeing. I couldn't stand it any longer. I gagged as I stood up from the floor and gave them a dirty look.

"Where are you going Alecia? You just came down here." Delilah asked.

"It's too sickly here, I'm going to go to a place where I don't want to vomit at my front sight."

I quickly left the common room leaving Delilah hanging back there trying to get myself together. I shouldn't care about what they do but it seriously made me want to vomit like ' _Milkshake_?', you've got to be joking, what kind of name even is that, hell.

I made my way to the library to go do some research on my memory flashbacks. I still couldn't find anything or any information that could make me understand my relationship to Isobel any more clearer or any type of source that could prove if we're related. Am I being haunted by a past ghost? But that'd be impossible because of how I saw everyone else was there as well so it definitely couldn't be a past ghost trying to get revenge. As I was strolling through the library to look for any books I heard faded but familiar voices a few bookcases down. I followed the voices to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron who was apparently knocked out sitting together. Hermione was pacing up and down mumbling to herself and playing with her hands trying to figure something out.

"Hey guys, it's a bit late for studying, no?" I asked, causing Hermione to look up and Harry to pick his head up from the desk and look towards me. Ron was still knocked out.

"Hey Alecia, we're still trying to figure out Harry's Tournament problem, for the second task tomorrow." Hermione said as she continued pacing.

"Harry you still haven't figured it out? What the hell are you going to do." I asked.

"All I know that I have to go into a black lake tomorrow for an hour and retrieve something. But the problem is I don't know how to or what to use to allow myself to breathe underwater for an hour?" Harry said as he put his head back down facing the other way.

I sat next to Harry as I tried to figure something out. Could we try a potion? A spell? An ingredient? Herbs? But my mind was completely blank until my head was hit with a sharp pain making me gasp out loud that caused Ron to wake up.

"Bloody hell, what happened?" as he looks around. "When did you get here Alecia?" he asks curiously.

I looked up at all them as they looked at me very concerned.

" _Oh my god,_ are you okay Alecia?" Hermione asks me as she bends down and rubs my shoulder.

"Neville knows the answer."

"What?"

"I feel like Neville knows the answer to your problem Harry, I think he can help us out." As I blurted words out leaving them confused.

"Why do you think that-" Ron was cut off by Professor Moody.

"Professor McGonagall would like you in her office." He said. "Not all of you, just Hermione and Alecia." Me and Hermione exchanged confused looks between each other.

"But sir, the second task is only hours away." Hermione spoke up.

"Exactly, Potter is presumably well prepared by now and could do better with a good night's sleep. Go! Now!" Without saying another word we scurried out of the library quickly and towards McGonagall's office. As we headed towards her office, it felt strange and weird that what she'd want from us. We knocked onto the door and were invited in. We just stood there at complete loss not knowing what was the right way to react but it didn't seem right.

"I am very sorry girls but it'll become more clear to you tomorrow." she said. Before Hermione and I could react, McGonagall had her wand raised facing us as she casted a spell and then the next thing you know it was all black.

\----

I opened my eyes as I gasped for air. I had emerged from underwater and it felt like I had been down there forever, as I was holding my breath for hours. I coughed up water and caught my breath. I was surrounded by cold water which made my body quiver from the coldness that was going through my entire body.

I had been submerged underwater for so long that it had ringed out all the cheering coming from around me. I looked up and realized I was surrounded by hundreds of students when I wiped my eyes and face with my hands trying to get a clearer view of what was happening and then it hit me. I was part of the tournament without realizing I had been involved, it felt like an honor but at the same time I was pissed that I wasn't given a warning. This school does not back down from giving a student a death sentence. I was unconscious for god knows how many hours and somehow I had become a big part of the tournament. As the water left my ears allowing me to hear all the noise around me, my head started to thump and my heart rate increased.

I looked to my left and had realized that I was pulled up by Harry Potter. He had a strong grip around my waist trying to hold me up as I relaxed on his arm. He has scratches and burn marks all over his face. Next to him was a blonde girl who was gasping for air just like I was a few minutes ago, I recognized her as Fleur's sister, Gabrielle. Seriously? We're using kids too as if us teenagers weren't enough. We made our way to the wooden surface as Dumbledore and the others helped us get out of the cold water that left my legs shaking and begging for warmth. The young girl was pulled out by her sister as she cried hugging her thanking Harry for saving her. As Harry was pulled out of the cold water, a touch I was really familiar with had pulled me out of the water, settling me down and wrapping me with a big fluffy towel.

"Thank god you guys are okay," said Hermione as she was wrapped in a maroon robe and gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. She gave me a smile not coming too close as she looked at the person next to me. It was Malfoy. He was removing the hair off of my face and putting it behind my ear as he dried me with another towel while yelling at a random Gryffindor to give him another one. He wrapped another towel around me and I quickly snuggled into it because the warmth made me feel calm from my chattering teeth and constant shivering.

"Come on, let's get you back to the dorm and all warmed up, you're shivering out here," said Draco as he picked me up in bridal style. He kept mumbling something to Delilah about how stupid of them it was to keep me underwater for so long, as he led me out of the crowd.


	14. FOURTEEN

It was early morning when I opened my eyes, the sun was still coming out and the birds were chirping. I could hear the echoes of snoring all around the room and I felt incredibly warm but in a comfortable way as since I was surrounded by blankets. I tried to get up and get a hold of myself but I was held back by a strong pair of arms around me holding me to the bed. It was Malfoy. He was holding me closely to his chest as his hair was messy and he was in his night clothes. He was snoring rather softly and calm than the rest of the boys in their dormitories.

I wanted to get up and go back to the girls dormitory while I still had the chance but I didn't. Instead I turned to the other side facing him, centimeters away from his face as I observed him sleeping. I was knocked out for a pretty long time so I couldn't fall asleep again, instead I watched his face as the sun came up and shined on his skin making it glow. He had longer eyelashes than me or most girls I've seen. That isn't fair. I hated that I liked his presence next to me. I hated it after everything that has happened this past week. We were supposed to go back to hating each other, just the way it was supposed to be, the only right way but some part of me deep down didn't want to. I hated feeling this way. It was new and I liked it but I hated it.

_Bipolar._

_Indecisive._

_Idiotic._

_Those words described me, literally._

I quickly untangled myself from Draco's grip after a couple of minutes and got up before anyone else could wake up, especially Pansy. She's the last person I want to see right now. I quietly tiptoed past the boys dormitory and quickly crept into my room without seeing anyone. I missed his presence next to me but I knew it wasn't right, he was with Pansy and as much as I hated her, I wasn't the type to be the reason to cause issues in someone's love life. Specially hers. I like my light brown hair and the last thing I need is for her to dye it green. I quickly snuggled into my bed and slept for the remaining morning hours I had left.

A couple of hours later I had gotten out of bed. I quickly jumped into the shower and was fully energized and ready to go because this was the last day of the tournament and I had no time to rest. I quickly wrapped myself with a towel and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey there, oh my god finally you're awake, I was wondering when you'd come back to life."

"Delilah for the love of god what the hell," I said as I took a step back startled.

"Oh I've been here for the last twenty minutes waiting to see you after the whole thing yesterday."

"You mean me becoming a part of the tournament without knowing I became a part of it when I opened my eyes as I was surrounded by freezing water and people cheering?"

"Yup exactly that part."

"Well thank you for asking, I'm a little lightheaded but fine, I had a good night's rest."

"How'd you get out of Malfoy's room and shower so quickly, I thought you'd be the last person to be awake before any of us after yesterday."

"Wait-"

"Oh and before you ask the entire of Slytherins know that you were in bed together, he basically picked you up and took you there in front of everyone, I don't really think he gave a fuck for what anyone thought."

_You've got to be joking. Seriously?_

"Well I was unconscious so this really isn't on me."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, I'm off to the Gryffindors dormitory to head out for the last task with Fred."

"I'll see you then."

~~~~~

I walked onto the Quidditch field which was completely unrecognizable. There was a twenty foot high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage behind it looked dark and creepy. A couple of minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats.

The music of a band began to play throughout the stadium and the champions paraded out for the final challenge and everyone cheered. All the professors lined up ready to get started.

Professor Dumbledore pointed his wand at his throat, muttered " _Sonorus_ " and his voice magically magnified and echoed into the stands.

"Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows its position. Now as Mr. Diggory and Mr. Potter are tied for first position, they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mr. Krum and Miss Delacour," he said as each team cheered for their champions. "The first person to touch the cup will be the winner. I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point a contestant wish to withdraw from the task, he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands."

The crowds applauded as the champions began to take their spots. He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze.

"I hope everything goes well inside the maze, it sucks that we can't see anything," I say worryingly, leaning back into my seat.

"Harry will do amazing Alecia, no need to be worried, they'll be back soon enough," said Hermione as she gave me reassurance even though I should be the one doing that to her.

We all sat back waiting for the moment when they all returned safely. I couldn't help but have a bad feeling in my stomach as if something wasn't about to go right but I told myself it was just the nervousness hitting me. It was dark when Harry showed up with Cedric by his side. The entire crowd jumped and cheered that they had made it and the screams echoed throughout the entire stadium it joy and happiness. But something was off, Harry wasn't cheering, he clung onto Cedric's body as he looked exhausted and scared. The whole crowd became silent as Dumbledore called out Harry's name over and over, Cedric wasn't even moving.

"He's back," Harry screamed. "He's back. Voldemort."

The entire stadium went radio silent. Everyone was in disbelief and the sounds of gasps all around. Hermione's hand flew over her mouth and I grabbed onto her arm scared.

I was terrified. I looked to the other side and Draco's face had completely dropped. Everyone was staring at each other mortified.

"He's dead, he's dead. Cedric Diggory is dead." The voices around us shouted.

"Harry let go of him," as we heard Fudge's voice yell at him as he attempted to separate Cedric's limp body but Harry wouldn't let go of him.

"Harry, you can't help him now. It's over. Let go."


	15. FIFTEEN

The last couple of days were the most gloomiest days of Hogwarts I've ever seen as the end of the term approached. Cedric's death had an impact not only on his family and friends but the entire of Hogwarts. Everyone was gathered for the end of the term feast but it wasn't the usual feast where everyone is chattering and throwing food at each other while making jokes, it was quiet and miserable. Everyone's face were dull and not a single smile was in sight. Even all the staff members were upset, especially Dumbledore, from the looks of it, the situation had taken a big toll on him. We would end of the year with the best of lucks and a jolly speech to keep us excited for more years to come but this one was saddening.

"Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Cedric Diggory was, as you all know exceptionally hard working, infinitely fair-minded and most importantly a fierce, fierce friend," said Dumbledore as he slowly got out of his seat and came forward. "Now, I think, therefore, you have the right to know exactly how he died. You see Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort!" As those words came out of his mouth, gasps and whispers went all around the room. "The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. But not to do so, I think, would be an insult to his memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one."

Dumbledore then let everyone devour into their end of year feast with barely any conversations around the tables and the hall in complete silence. This particular moment was my realization that this could've been the last year Hogwarts will get to be joyful after Lord Voldemort's return and it hurt to think this way because as much as I didn't want to accept it, it was true.

I went back up to my dorm and packed up all my items into my trunk, placing them neatly and coordinated. Delilah was already on her way with our friends and I just had one last thing to do before I headed out.

"May I come in?" I ask as his door was widely open and he was packing up his things rather saddened.

He looked up at me surprised, "Yeah sure come in."

"I just wanted to check in before I left since I won't see _you_ _-_ _"_

"Until next year," he cuts me off completing my sentence.

"I was just worried ever since the whole incident as the last day of the tournament," I say as I lean on his doorframe with my arms crossed.

"I'm fine honestly, just surprised," he said, not looking towards me but I didn't believe one word that came out of his mouth. He looked rather troubled but I didn't push him any further.

"I know we really haven't ever been on the best terms but Delilah mentioned how you took care of me after the second task which I participated in without even signing up for it weirdly so thank you, I really do appreciate it."

"It was no big deal really Blackwood."

I let out a small laugh, "Yup no big deal at all," as I walked towards him.

"What are you giggling about Blackwood, honestly you're really confusing sometimes."

"I confuse you? You're literally the bipolar one over here _and_ dramatic."

"Was it me or shall I quote "We should go back to hating each other, it was better that way" sounds about familiar right?"

"Isn't it better though? I mean you and Pansy are dating-"

And I get cut off yet again. "Me and Pansy aren't dating, where the hell did you get that from?" He gives me a disgusted look.

"I thought you guys were! The way you were all up on each other that day in the common room? If that wasn't dating then what was Malfoy?"

"That meant nothing, you know how she drools over me so I was just going along."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you son of a bitch, I may not like Pansy but she isn't a toy to be played around with, get your priorities straight." I spoke as I smacked his arm. "Well I have to head out now, Delilah is waiting for me downstairs." I stared at him expecting him to say something but instead he just turned around and kept packing. "Alright then." I say slowly as I turn to leave around mad.

"See you next year _Belly_." he said quietly but he said it loud enough for me to hear it as I left with a smile. As much as I hated that name, I liked it when he said it, it had a different feeling to it.

~~~~~

All of our trunks were packed, animals in their cages along with the baggage. Delilah, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins were waiting in the crowded entrance hall with the rest of the fourth years for the carriages that would take us back to Hogsmeade station. It was a rather sunny day and we all tried to make the best out of it in any way we could.

"Wonder how the Durmstrang students are getting back," said Ron. "Do you reckon they can steer that ship without Karkaroff?"

"Karkaroff did not steer," said a gruff voice behind us. "He stayed in his cabin and let us do the work." From the looks of it Krum had come by to say good-bye to Hermione.

"Could I have a word?" He asked her.

"Oh yes." said Hermione who looked slightly flustered following Krum through the crowd and out of sight.

"Better hurry up Hermione, the carriages will be here any minute!" I called out to her. Ron let Harry keep the watch for the carriages as he tried to stalk Hermione and Krum on what they might be up to.

"How much you want to bet he still wants his autograph," I whisper to George and Fred.

"I don't think he does," said Fred. "But if he does we owe you ten galleons and if he doesn't you owe us ten galleons," said George completing Fred's sentence as we all fist bumped. As Hermione and Krum came back he got into a conversation with Harry about Cedric. I looked over to my shoulder to see Ron as he was suffering from some painful internal struggle. I knew I had won but I still let it play out. Krum had already started walking away when Ron burst out.

"Can I have your autograph?"

I can see the smirk across Hermione's face as she turns away to face the horseless carriages that were trundling towards us up the drive as Krum who looked rather surprised signed a fragment of parchment for Ron. I pulled out my hands facing my palms and faced them side to side to Fred and George.

"Come on, let's go, ten galleons each please?" I say sarcastically laughing at them.

"You won this time Blackwood but next time just watch your back." They laugh hysterically as they give me my prize.

"What's that supposed to mean," I yell at them as we get onto our carriages while I poke their arms. "Delilah you better give me any information you get okay?"

"I'd never snitch on-"

" _Delilah_!" I yell at her, making all of us laugh as we get pulled away.

The weather could not have been weirder today on our journey back to King's cross than it had been our way to Hogwarts. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had managed to get a compartment for themselves. Fred and George had gone with other fifth years and me and Delilah took seats near all the Slytherins as me and Draco made contact here and there as if we needed something desperately from each other.


	16. SIXTEEN

"Aunt Mary I need you to answer this question, and I know whenever I ask you this you never have a straightforward answer for me but I'm pretty sure I'm old enough to understand whatever you're hiding from me about who my parents are, I'm ready to hear it," I ask her.

I was tired of all the secrets and it was time that I had a straight up answer, I already had too much on my plate for not knowing about things such as ' _Isobel_.'

Aunt Mary confusingly and worried looked over to Uncle Ben as she had no words coming out of her mouth but just expression after expression.

"It's time we tell her Mary," spoke out Uncle Ben who was no longer interested in his meal.

Aunt Mary took a deep breath and turned towards me.

"I just want you to know, it wasn't your fault Alecia," _My fault?_ The parents whom I barely knew were dead and this is the way you start off really scares me.

"Your parents were um......your parents were Death-Eaters."

My eyes widened as the spoon I was holding fell onto my plate as I looked up in disbelief.

"My parents were death-eaters?"

"Yes and no?" said Uncle Ben.

Yes and no? First you tell me my parents were death-eaters and then you say yes and no like that's supposed to make any sense to me at all.

"Yes and no? I'm sorry am I missing something here?"

"Your parents were Death-Eaters Alecia, but they didn't become one to particularly serve Voldemort. They became one for you. They were double agents basically. You aren't any ordinary girl Alecia. You're special. When you were born, you had a powerful force as a child and you did things no other kid was capable of at your age. You predicted things that were going to happen and they did which was shocking. Voldemort was close to getting to you but your parents didn't let that happen and in order to protect you, the cost was their lives and they did everything in their power to protect their daughter," Aunt Mary attempted to explain.

As she spoke, every minute that passed had given me reason how my entire life has been a lie. That my parents didn't die in a car crash but died because of Voldemort trying to protect me. I couldn't form any words but just sat there and processed as my eyes travelled everywhere around the room trying to stop the tears in my eyes from forming.

"Does Voldemort know who I am?" I ask as I swallow my saliva down my throat. "I'm pretty sure you've heard the news that he's back."

"He doesn't know who you are, the prophecy was destroyed before he can get to know any part of who you are, and it'll stay like that because there is no reverse spell, if you were ever to be in danger you'll stay protected, your parents made sure of that," she exclaimed. I didn't say much after but just sit there at the table as my eyes were fixed on my dinner plate as my entire life played throughout my head.

"I'm going to head off to bed now, since my term starts tomorrow," I got up as none of them said another word understanding my position as I was just blasted with so much information. I headed off to bed making sure all my school items were packed into my trunk and fell deep asleep as my pillow was soaked with tears.


	17. SEVENTEEN

I had grown a lot since last year, and I don't mean only mentally but physically. The curves on my body were more defined, I had grown taller and my silky light brown hair was now till my elbows. I was wearing a short white dress that was tight around my waist, it had small sunflowers and leaves all over it. I had paired it with a pair of slip-on white shoes to keep it casual and comfortable. I had said my goodbyes to my aunt and uncle already and I was standing in the middle of the station trying to look for familiar faces and then my eyes landed on him.

He was much taller than the last time I saw him. He stood on the corner with his friends laughing without a care in the world tall and broad. At any time I would've made a comment on his egotistical self but I wanted to start off with an enjoyable experience with my best friends. It had only been three months since I last saw him, he seemed more manlier and defined. His hair was longer but it flopped over to his forehead and strands of platinum blond hair tickled on his brow. For anyone such as me who didn't want anything to do with him it was hard to not admit that he had got even better looking.

But I reminded myself of his egotistical self and how he radiated more arrogant than he ever possibly could. The only thing that remained the same was his pale skin but it was angelic. However his eyes spoke a different story. They were cold with a hint of devil and piercing yet so kind but god forbid does Draco Malfoy let anyone see his sensitive and emotional side. He has his standards and expectations to who he was and how he acted, I blamed most of it on his dad. I think Malfoy is more than what he lets out but that'll remain a mystery or will it?

Don't worry you'll never see me falling for Draco Malfoy, I promise that.

I got onto the train and walked through the empty corridors trying to find a carriage to take a seat in myself or with any of my friends who were not in sight at all. After a couple of minutes I had realized that I arrived early which meant the others were still on their way so the only thing I could've done is step out and walk through the train corridors and find the candy cart lady.

"Can I have every flavored bean please," I asked the cart lady kindly as I handed her the amount for the cost of the candy. I was so excited about the different flavored beans in my hands that I hadn't realized that people may have been behind me, the next thing I knew was that I knocked into someone and fell onto the floor on top of them. I opened my eyes to realize just who I was on top of and my cheeks flushed red as my face filled up embarrassment.

"Blackwood I'm aware you're in love with me but there's no need to come up and worship me by laying on top of me," he laughs as I glare at him getting off of him.

"Malfoy I know you're a self centered asshole but there's no need to be so damn open about it," as I give him the sweetest sarcastic smile I possibly could. I look away from him as I make my way down the corridor as he proceeds to follow me and lets out a smile every time I struggle to fix myself up. "Oh, shut up."

His face then straightens out and he leans into me. "Now now Blackwood, you wouldn't want detention on your first day, would you?"

"What," I say as I stop and face him.

He breaks into a smile again and might almost look cute. Oh gosh this needs to stop. "Oh you haven't heard," he sneers. "I'm prefect now, I can give you detention anytime I want."

"That's great," I say as I continue walking and he follows me. "I can't wait for you to abuse that position on others and possibly me as your methods of torture Malfoy."

"You must be upset you didn't get prefect because of me, Blackwood."

"There are more important things than being Prefect Malfoy," I snap at him.

He chuckles. "Whatever you say Blackwood," Before I could say anything else to him, I saw Delilah from the corner of my eye as she's waving in excitement as she rushed towards the corridor to hug me.

"Alecia," she yells.

"See you around Blackwood," he says as he winks and walks away.

"It is so glad to see you, and oh my god that dress looks so good on you," She compliments me as she's hugging me.

"Well it's good to see you as well Delilah, I can't wait to tell you what happened yesterday," As I hug her back.

We make our way to our carriage and take a seat. For an hour she sat there and listened to me ramble about all the things that happened over the past summer and last night. I could see her eyes widen and hear gasps as I pace around the carriage not being able to sit down.

"So you're a wizard who knows things about the future when it's the right time?" she asks as her brows are furrowed and her face covered in curiosity.

"Yes weirdly, and you know the weird part about all this is that all last year I was trying to find answers about this because for some reason I would see things and say things I had no idea of and it all makes sense now, well some part of it. I still can't figure Isobel out."

"Isobel? The girl who looks exactly like you and the thing about the necklace?"

"Yes yes yes. All of that. It's so infuriating not having answers to such things like that. Out of all the people why am I stuck with something like this. I sound crazy even telling you this right now."

"You actually don't Alecia. I think you're related to Isobel and she's trying to reach out to you but not too much until it's the right time," she says.

I didn't say much after but just laid back down thinking throughout the whole ride waiting for the Hogwarts Express to make the stop. The train is the only thing keeping all students from bursting into exhilaration. Being trapped in here for two hours was already enough for us to keep us suppressed but for me it was my thoughts constantly fighting with each other. If anyone looked towards me I would look calm but my mind was at war constantly trying to overthink every single possibility.

Returning to Hogwarts was a second home and it was thrilling but peaceful at the same time. I stared out the window for quite a while not being able to stop myself from smiling as we came closer and closer as we passed the hills and valleys and the beautiful scenery as the sun set.


	18. EIGHTEEN

_"Ah Malfoy, My knight in shining armor, come to help me not die?"_

_"Why is Malfoy staring at you, Again?"_

_"I suppose I'll have to be mean to you again."_

I sat down on the floor as I attempted to take a shower. I sat there as the warm water hit my body relaxing my nerves, as the water dripped onto my face and the bathroom filled up with steam. I couldn't sleep all night and I haven't been able to for the last couple of days. The only thing in my head are words and words mainly related to Isobel. It's like I'm living her life moment by moment but why was I seeing such things at night? Delilah mentioned how I could be related to Isobel but I'm not. Nowhere in our family book is there a person whom I could be a decadent of that goes by the name Isobel Young or anyone that's a Gryffindor, our entire family comes from a long line of Slytherins so it was quite impossible.

I took a seat besides Blaise at the breakfast table as I served myself some pie and filled up my glass with some juice. Delilah was already seated in front of me but I hadn't been paying too much attention to her. I was too deeply involved in my thoughts to even pay attention to what was happening around me.

_Isobel._

_Isobel._

_Isobel._

What does this bitch even want from me because her presence is fucking with my head entirely to the point I'm unaware of when's day in and day out. Apparently we have a new Defense the Dark Arts Teacher as usual not surprisingly named Dolores Umbridge. The name Umbridge reminded me of Ursula, I just hope she isn't one just because she looks one.

"Alecia," said Delilah a couple times over and over again trying to get a hold of my attention.

"What!" I yelled out as the entire Slytherin table looked at me. I took a deep breath as I continued, "I'm sorry, it's just a lot of things that have been on my mind."

"I can tell by looking at you, it's like you're here but not really here."

"I know"

"You need to get a hold of yourself Alecia, this isn't healthy"

"I know"

"Alecia-"

"I know! Delilah, I know," I say as I take a deep breath in and look towards her. I couldn't sit here anymore, I just couldn't. The next thing I know I have left the breakfast table and I'm just squirming down the hallways trying to get away from prying eyes as tears pool in my eyes and my head begins to thump.

The next thing I know I'm in the prefect's bathroom just crying. I don't know how long had passed, it seemed like hours but then it seemed like a couple of seconds. As I think I've gotten a hold of myself I get up and see my face in the mirror. I couldn't take it, all I could see was her, it's like she had taken control over me without me even letting her. I was holding it in for too long, I couldn't take it anymore. I bite down my lip and whip out my wand from my skirt pocket.

" _Reducto_ ," I casted the spell quietly. But the glass shattering everywhere were rather loud as they hit the floor and across as it echoed throughout the lavatory. From one to two to three I began breaking everything in sight all of me. Destroying the sinks as the water pumps out of it, glass shattering as they bounce off of each other and the water surged out of the toilets leaving everything a complete mess and the blood dripped down from my arms from the glass cuts onto the floor.

"Get out please, just leave my head, get out." I cry. "Make it stop, make it stop please." Warm tears roll down my cheek as I sit on the floor looking at the destruction around me and the pool of blood around my palms.

"Blackwood." I heard a voice yell but I didn't look because I was too busy as my head dozed off hitting the floor lifelessly.


	19. NINETEEN

A couple of days had passed, I remember opening my eyes here and there when I was at the infirmary but most of it was a blur. I was in and out as my thoughts took over me when I laid there as people around me came in and out but I don't remember seeing anyone but hearing them. I finally opened my eyes, I was in my dorm room, I could tell by the fairy lights on the ceilings. My eyes slowly opened and I regained full conscious step by step and attempted to sit back up. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were sitting in front of me relieved and confused but if anyone has the right to be confused it's me because the golden trio was in my dorm room, the slytherin dorms, in the place where they weren't adored as much as others did.

" _Um_ \- should I even ask how all of you are here," I spoke as I rubbed my eyes that felt itchy.

"Delilah let us in," said Hermione.

" _Oh_ ," I paused. "I'm surprised she got through Malfoy considering you know"

"As much as I dislike him, he was fine with it, he wanted your friends to be with you, he seems a bit troubled," said Ron as he took a seat on my bed.

"That's surprising."

"We're glad you're up and okay now," said Harry. "What happened exactly?" How do I even explain to all of them that I was seeing a girl named Isobel Young from a different reality and am somehow weirdly connected to her without even knowing how.

"It was just a bad momentary minute of me letting my emotions get the best of me."

"Alecia we all have our momentary weakness moments but from the looks of when I saw you, that wasn't you letting your emotions get the best of you. The entire prefect's bathroom was ruined from every corner," spoke Hermione as she took a seat on the chair next to my bed and grabbed my hand. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

I didn't say anything, I stayed completely silent trying to come up with another excuse.

"I've been meaning to ask you this. Last year when you had that weird headache thing, you spoke Neville and he ended up being the person that knew the answer, and a couple of days ago at breakfast the same thing happened when you yelled at Delilah, it was really loud, practically everyone noticed."

"You've got to be kidding me." I got up from my bed and just started to pace around but not really pacing so I don't seem weirdly suspicious.

"I think you should tell them," said a voice from the door. It was Delilah.

"What is she talking about Alecia?" asked Ron. I looked at all their staring faces at me and at this point I didn't really have a choice but to say something, maybe they can help me? They are Gryffindors at the end, maybe they know of Isobel. But that wouldn't make sense because they were there too in that weird reality.

"Right now you guys need to trust me when I tell you I'm okay. I'll tell you when it's right and when I have more answers. You guys need to trust me." They all looked at each other seeking approval of what I said.

"Of course Alecia. You know we're always here for you. You come to us whenever it's right. I wouldn't be able to take in seeing you like that in the bathroom that day again. It was terrifying." said Hermione as she gave me a pity hug.

"How's the new Defense the Dark Arts Teacher?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"About that," Ron paused as he took a deep breath. "We formed a group, dumbledore's army, it's a secret organization we formed to help us all learn proper spells so we can defend ourselves because Umbridge wasn't going to let us do spells and we needed to stand up and do something about it. Like one day we had to deal with someone like Voldemort and we didn't know basic defense spells."

"Oh my god, I have missed out on a lot I see."

"Well the next meeting is tomorrow, Delilah has been coming, you're also welcome to join us and help us." said Hermione.

"The only problem is that Dolares is onto us and she formed this Inquisitorial Squad to keep a watch on all of us so be careful while coming. Delilah will explain the rest to you," said Harry as they all got up to leave as they said goodbye to me. I sat on my bed for a couple of minutes pacing back and forth trying to process everything as I noticed small scars on my hands from the day at the bathroom probably. My head for once feels clear and light, maybe all I needed was to rest and Isobel probably died of boredom since I was knocked out for so many days.

The door creaked open a few minutes later, I thought it was Delilah so I didn't bother looking up as I stayed seated on my bed with my face in my palms looking downwards.

"I see you're alive again," he spoke. I finally looked up and saw Malfoy. He came inside, closing the door behind him and he stood there for a response. I didn't say much but looked at him for a couple seconds. The next thing I did was like complete instincts as if my body quite literally pushed me too. I got up and ran from my bed to him as I hugged him tightly. My hands were wrapped around his neck and upper back as his arms were on my lower back. I basically buried my face into him and felt the warmth as if all I wanted to be was in his arms as if I've been longing for this. He didn't say much but just hug me as if in that moment we didn't hate each other but cared. "I see you've missed me a lot."

"You're hilarious," I spoke as I backed up to look at him but my hands were still around him.

"You see them too? Don't you?" All it took were those words for my hands to completely drop and me to back up as I just randomly started tearing up. "You see the visions too?"

"Oh my god, you see them too?" as I walked towards him and my face begged for answers.

"Where do you think the name Belly came from? I didn't realize at first but it slowly became like nightmares and it's like it's taking over me."

"Isobel."

"Isobel Young." He spoke. I began crying in relief knowing it wasn't only me that was seeing the visions. It was like a gush of air passing my face knowing I won't have to go through this alone. He hugged me as he tried to comfort me. It was weird seeing him like this, being kind. Malfoy was usually an asshole who couldn't care for anyone's feelings but this felt different.

~~~~~

After the next couple of days, I attended the DA meetings with the rest of them trying to go in and out carefully trying not to get caught especially after I found out that Draco was part of it as well but since him and I were on the same page he didn't hate me as much. He was pretty good with teaching, he helped me get caught up with all of my homework in the library from time to time and I didn't tell others about it because I'm pretty sure of everyone's liking towards Draco Malfoy and their hatred increasing especially that he was part of the Inquisitorial Squad now.


	20. TWENTY

As the days passed, we all decided to take a few days off here and there once in a while from DA meetings allowing us all to catch up with our work and lessen the load off our heads. While Delilah went off with Fred to catch up to study and do their snogging, I headed with Ginny to the Library to catch up with homework. Me and Ginny had grown closer since the DA meetings which I was glad about. I wasn't the type to struggle with homework but potions wasn't my subject at all and from Snape calling me out every second in class, it had caused me to pay even less attention in class which is not a good thing but I'd rather me cry and teach myself then ask him. As I'm making my way flipping through pages Ginny kicks my foot from under the table, "Alecia." she whispers to me, dipping her head down to look at me. "Why is Malfoy staring at you?" she whispers. "Again?"

For a minute I sort of blanked out when she said those words, it felt like everything around me had paused and it was just me. I snap out of it quickly and reply. "What?"

"Malfoy, he's staring at you right now and has been the last time we were here." I move my gaze from her to around the library to meet his, as he continues to stare at me shamelessly without a care. I looked away immediately as I scoffed.

"It's just Malfoy being Malfoy Ginny, you know him." I reply. "What's he going to do? Dock points from his own house?"

"True but I'm pretty sure this is the third time I've seen him staring at you. You know you can always ask me to help you with a hex, or two maybe." she smiles.

I shake my head as we laugh, "Don't worry I'm pretty sure I can take care of the slytherin barbie myself Gin."

"Alright then, well my work is done, I need to catch up with Delilah about our other class so I'll see you around," she says as she gets up and collects her stuff. I give her a nod as she leaves and pick up my quill again as I shove my face into the potions book again.

I had just started to figure out my answer from the hundredth potion book I found when Draco comes up from behind me. "Good Afternoon Blackwood," he says rather cheerfully. I don't really respond as it's better to ignore him as he'll go away I hope but he continues talking. "How was your break?"

"Boring."

He leans on the desk as he props his arm to stabilize him while he's bending down to look at me. "What have you been up to?"

"None of your business Malfoy."

"Ah so cold aren't you?"

"Learned it from the best."

He lets out a small laugh sort of like a scoff. "You were much nicer last term."

"I had a momentary moment of weakness."

"That's a lot of moments. You know we called truce right? Which means it works both ways unless you want me to go back to being mean to you."

I roll my eyes and look at him. "Fine," I pause. "I've been trying to figure out potions homework." I say as I get out of my seat and make my way to one of the bookshelves to pick out yet another book and of course he follows me.

"You know I'm very good at potions."

"That's amazing, you should go celebrate."

"I could help you."

"I'd rather fail."

He doesn't respond instead he just leans against the shelves as he watches me collect book after book trying to figure out this homework. Malfoy's gaze followed me everywhere, everything I did, everything I looked at and I simply could not function with him being his annoying ferret self. "Do you need something Malfoy?"

"I'm just standing here."

"There's a thousand other places you could stand, you know."

"I'd rather stand here because I'm fascinated by what you're doing."

"I'm glad you find my pain hilarious," I say as I slam my books on the desk and look at him. He doesn't say anything instead he just picks up the books and grabs my wrist. "Malfoy- what the hell." He takes me back to our table as he tells me to sit. "What?"

"Listen and watch." I wasn't sure of what exactly he was interpreting so I just sat there. He removed all the books off the table and continued to show me how to solve my potions homework within five minutes. He did the homework I was dreading for the last three hours in five minutes.

"Thank you," I say as I began gathering up all my things. As soon as I try to get up he puts his arm out and blocks my way. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"You know we haven't really talked about the vision thing as much since last time."

"I'd rather not talk about it, it's probably nothing." I say not meaning it.

-

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal. It's sort of wizard's butter and bread, really." says Harry. It was another DA meeting at the room of requirement. We all stood in a line at opposite sides facing each other. Harry walked in the middle explaining to all of us and picked Nigel as his opponent. "So, come on, then Nigel. Give me your best shot."

Nigel stood there for a second as he examined Harry and took a deep breath, "Stupefy!" he yelled pointing his wand at Harry. Both of them groaned as they both fell backwards really hard.

"Good. Not bad at all, Nigel."

After a couple of minutes we switched again to new opponents, Ron and Hermione. They spoke to each other before we began and before you know it me and the twins made bets. "Come on Ron." The crowds yelled multiple times here and there.

"One sickle." said Fred.

"Two sickles." I said.

"You're on" said George.

Ron and Hermione both face each other and after a couple of seconds they both raise their wands and before Ron even breaths, Hermione quickly yells, "Stupefy!" causing only Ron to fall on his back as he whimpers.

I hand George two sickles as he says "thank you."

"Shut up," I say annoyed.

"Told you we would win next time." says Fred as he laughs it off.

"I let her do that," says Ron as he comes up to us giving us reassurance on how it was on purpose. "It's good manners, isn't it?"

"Yeah Ron, as you should." I say as I walk over to Hermione who's giggling uncontrollably.

After a few more opponents "stupefying" each other we finish up our learning for today and sneak out the opposite way out of the room of requirement trying not to get cough by Filch who has a chair set up on the other side of the wall with a bite of a sandwich in his mouth sleeping.

The holiday breaks came out and we all went off to home enjoying our families. I didn't do much but to have a nice dinner with my family and went off to stay with Delilah for a couple of days.


	21. TWENTY-ONE

Returning to Hogwarts after the new term started was stressful. I began preparing for my OWLS right away since they were right around the corner and with the DA meetings it was hard to even catch up since both combined were so draining. Me and Ginny found ourselves studying in the same spot we were last time but this time she sat next to me because I did not need her reminding me about Malfoy staring at me. He sat there on the chairs having his legs up on the table with his books not even open as he used his prefect power to torment other people, mostly me but I didn't care, he can't dock points from his own house so I did not let him get in the way of me trying to live peacefully.

"Malfoy again? He's actually obsessed with you." she said as she looked over my shoulder. I let out a loud sigh as I put my head down on the table against the stupid potions book yet again. Though I pick my head up as I hear my "sigh" being mimicked from across the library to see him smirking.

"You know I really might be thinking about taking up to your hexing offer, seems really fun at the moment."

"Well I'm down whenever you are but for now I have to run to the common room for some other thing so I'll catch up to you later."

"See you," I say as I give her a smile.

Ginny walks out as she shoots me a smile back and I turn around to look at him, giving him a questionable face as he gives me a devil wave and smirks. Madam Pince passes him and smacks him across the head as she yells at him for putting his feet on the table so instead he gets up and strolls up to me. "Free seat?" he asks.

"Actually no, it's saved for Delilah."

"You're a very bad liar did you know that Blackwood."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did I ask you? Oh right! I didn't so would you please not be a bitch and leave before I hex you"

"Make me." I stare at him speechlessly. His face is deathly close to me as he stares back at me. As much as I know I should get up and more away every part of me is saying _do it_.

"You're all talk Belly, you wouldn't actually do anything to me."

"What makes you think that." I say as I lean into him and whisper into his ear as I place my hand on his chest as an attempt to distract him. He backs up without realizing it and I make my way to get up to go place these books where they belong, at this point the library is empty and it's just us bickering.

"Blackwood," he yells from behind me.

"You can leave now, don't you have better things to do." I say loudly trying to get Madam Pince attention but she seems to not be here either.

"Is my presence that distracting to you Blackwood?" he says as he leans forward into me. I start backing up as he puts his hand on one of the lower shelves blocking my way.

"What are you doing?" I whisper as I'm breathing rather heavily.

"What do you want it to be?" he whispers as his lips brush against my ear sending shivers down my spine. This exact time is when I realized how much I wanted this. He presses my back against the wall of one of the bookshelves as he goes in for a kiss and I did not stop him. His touch lights up all my nerves throughout my body and my hands reach his tie pulling him in, more closer. The chills of his touch go throughout my body as I move my hand from his tie to his neck and he belts his arms around my lower back and draws my body closer to his body. He pulls my hips forward and slams them against the wood placing me as he kisses me over and over again. I've kissed him before but this time it felt different as if I was hungry for him, as if we were hungry for each other. His touch lights up all my nerves throughout my body and my hands pull him in, closer.

For a second we pull away from each other as we stare into each other's eyes and my hands move to his face and I lean back in to kiss him. I didn't want to break away from him but he does as he lips seek something else. He picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he starts kissing my neck leaving blackish-blue love bruises on my throat. I pulled him back up as we kissed each other roughly, kissing him was clean and crisp, he knew exactly what to do, every movement and every touch was where it was supposed to be.


	22. TWENTY-TWO

Some part of me wanted him to stay away because it wasn't right but did I want him to kiss me again? Yes, who wouldn't.

I got out of bed as I covered the mess Malfoy had created on my neck and headed to the breakfast table to hear Hermione yelling my name. "Alecia! Over here." I walked over to the Gryffindor's table and took a seat as I grabbed an apple.

"Good morning, how can I help," I ask rather cheerfully.

"We need your help, especially today," says Hermione.

"Okay.." I say slowly. "What can I do?"

"We need you to distract Malfoy away from the Room of Requirement since he's patrolling that area today." says Harry.

"Malfoy? How do you expect me to do that exactly?" I say as I take a bite out of my apple.

"Well we know he has a thing for you so maybe you can flirt your way out of this," says Hermione but as she ended her sentence I choked on my apple and started coughing. "Oh for Merlin's sake are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, you want me to do what?"

"Flirt with Malfoy is what they're saying," says Ginny from the back. "I mean he is obsessed with you."

"Um- right okay. I'm pretty sure I can help you guys without the flirting part."

"Whatever works Alecia, we really appreciate it." says Harry.

"Alright fine, I'll see you guys." I walked over to the Slytherin table to take a seat as Delilah sat in front of me. "You will not believe what just happened."

"What?" she says as she reveals her eyes from the book she was reading.

"They all think Malfoy has a thing for me like what even." I say as I deny anything I have done with him.

"I mean isn't it obvious Alecia?"

"Nope it isn't anyways, how's Fred?" I ask as I change the subject.

"He's great, he's probably one of the greatest things that have happened to me besides you. Imagine meeting someone who shares the same interest as you and adores you for you." As Delilah spoke those words my eyes glanced up at him whose eyes were already fixed on me. He raises his eyebrows at me with a smirk and I look away before anyone notices with a small smile.

"You know I'm very happy for you, I knew you guys would be a thing before you even were a thing."

"The same way I know you and Malfoy will or are a thing."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"What's in that book anyways?"

"I'm reading it for you."

"For me? What does reincarnation have anything to do with me?"

"I was doing some research on your vision thing and when you told me Malfoy has it as well, I just dug into some books and have been reading about different possibilities."

"That is interesting. Imagine if I am Isobel and I was reincarnated. That'd be hilarious wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would and a possibility." she says as she starts writing on a parchment.

"You think that would be a possibility? Reincarnation? Delilah those things don't exist, it's all myths, it's not possible, literally."

"We are wizards Alecia, muggles don't think magic exists but it does, doesn't it?"

"Right..?"

"Exactly! So it's a possibility."

"Whatever you say Delilah."

After all of our classes the only thing left was the DA meeting and dealing with Malfoy which I was dreading all day because the last thing I needed was us to be this desperate where I have to flirt with Malfoy to get him off our tail. I walked on the other side of the Room of Requirement corridor as I waited for him to show up but stayed calm, not seeming too suspicious and on alert in case Dolares decides to make an appearance.

"You shouldn't be here Blackwood." says Malfoy as he spun me around.

"I thought I'd come and see your role on this squad personally you know." As I walk closer and wrap my hands around his neck with full guilt inside of me. "If you want we can maybe go somewhere private?"

"I'm patrolling Blackwood."

"Fine." I say as I purposely roll my eyes and turn around.

"The classroom is empty right now." He says as he grabs my wrist pulling me back. He takes me into one of the empty classrooms down the corridor as he locks the door with a temporary spell for now. He pulls me in and pushes me against a wall as he kisses me playfully around my neck and cheeks.

"You know Delilah is onto us right?" I say as I have my arms wrapped around him. He hums as he continues kissing me. "Malfoy"

"I like it when you call me Draco better. Even if she is onto us, there's nothing wrong with what we're doing." He says as he gives me a peck on the lips multiple times.

"Do you think we would ever work if we were to-"

"Date?" He spoke cutting me off mid sentence.

"I mean we're both hot headed, we'd fight a lot."

"A bit of excitement never hurt anyone. Go on." He spoke, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Half of my friends are basically Gryffindors."

"I'd be dating you, not your friends." He kisses me on the forehead.

"Well what if I get sick of you?"

"We all know you're in love with me Blackwood."

"You wish."

"Shut up and kiss me," he whispers as he looks me in the eyes, giving me an invitation. I bite my bottom lip as I stare at him, running my fingers through his hair as I leaned in. He feels warm and comforting. I don't know how to describe my feelings when I'm with him, it's just whenever when I'm with him I feel safe.


	23. TWENTY-THREE

As soon as I was able to distract Draco with my flirtatious skills I rushed down the empty corridors because I knew I was going to be late for the DA meeting and the last thing I needed was for the other members to be suspicious of me since half the Slytherin house was part of the Inquisitorial Squad. I was praised for being able to distract Draco away but I had felt insanely guilty for lying to him especially to him, who doesn't show this side of him ever to anyone and he just started to let me in and I'd hate it if I was the reason that'd be lost forever. But this is for a good cause, we're all in this together for a good reason I'm sure he'll get it, he's only on that squad to torment his stupid bromance with Harry.

"Are you alright Alecia?" said Hermione as she approached me.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired."

"Do you like him?"

"What- Like who?"

"Malfoy." Before I could answer any part of that, our conversation was interrupted by Harry starting the lesson for today.

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up." He went around the room up to each student explaining how they can produce a patronus, and allowing each of them to show their presentation of it. "A full body patronus is the most difficult to produce. It can be equally useful to a variety of opponents." He went on and on about the difficulties of the charm and how it can benefit you. You can hear him saying, "Fantastic George," "Fantastic Ginny," as he is scorning through the room of requirement making sure everyone could produce one. I pulled my wand forward and balanced myself as I waved it up to produce the patronus charm but nothing came out, I tried it once more but it didn't work.

"Everything alright Alecia?" said Harry.

"Yeah, I just can't figure out this spell," I said as thought of what I was doing wrong.

"You need to think of a powerful happy memory to produce a patronus charm. It's okay, give it a try again." I waved my wand up again to give it a try but nothing worked out. "It's alright Alecia just give it another try, each try is a step closer." I had thought of my first day at Hogwarts, meeting Delilah, first time riding the broomstick as my happiest memories but nothing had worked until I remembered that one memory.

I waved my wand up again as I casted " _Expecto Patronum_ _,_ " and these sparkling blue sparks came out within the matter of seconds from my wand into the air. A beautiful sparrow came out flying around me and rushing throughout the room.

"Well done, what did you think of?" Harry asked.

"I just thought of the first time I met Delilah." I lied.

"Brilliant." He gave me a smile as he went back to helping others produce the charm as well.

Everyone continued producing their patronus and the room lit up with blue sparks and every kind of non-corporeal and corporeal patronus popping out, hovering over all of us and we all smiled. A few minutes later the lights began flickering and turning off, the room began to shake a little as if there was an earthquake.

Everyones Patronus's began to disappear and we began exchanging looks with each other with no clue on what the hell was going on. Everyone began coming together and closer to each other, Harry and I glanced at each other as we walked forward to see what was happening as we covered Colin who was right behind us. As we took a step closer slowly to the thudding noise from the walls, the glass began to shatter and fall to the ground and everyone raised their wands up in defense. There was a small opening from the wall as Colin walked up to it to see what it was.

"I'll make short work of this." said a familiar voice and before anyone could react the wall in front of us exploded as pieces of it went everywhere, smoke and dust in the air as everyone screamed. As the dust cleared up we saw Umbridge, Filch and half of the Inquisitorial Squad standing in front of us. As I was standing there just taking Umbridge in, Malfoy came in from the side pulling Cho from her collar as he gave us a devil look of what he had caught. He was smiling until he noticed me in the crowd and his smile turned into a disgusted angry look as he walked away. "Get them," Umbridge shouted. I was able to get past all of them to go find Malfoy somewhere in the hallways or the corridors of the school until I noticed him walking down.

"Draco!" I yelled as I ran towards him grabbing his shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled as he removed my hand off of himself.

"You don't understand Draco, I didn't mean to lie to you, but I had to. I had to help them because Umbridge wasn't letting us get anywhere and making this school absolutely miserable. We had to learn how to defend ourselves."

"You know you're such a backstabbing bitch Blackwood."

"Malfoy what the hell is wrong with you. All this time you have spent with me you've spent with me you would realize that I would never side with someone whose opinions are wrong. So maybe for once realize that maybe you're in the wrong."

"Don't you dare turn this around me Blackwood, I did what I had to do because it was my duty."

"Duty? Are you fucking kidding me right now? For once in your life Malfoy, step out of your perfect bubble and realize that I don't know maybe just maybe you're in the wrong."

"I have my duties-"

"Duties? Oh my apologies, would you like a medal for it?" I say as I cut him off.

"Why don't you just fuck off Blackwood."

"Fuck you Malfoy." I said angrily as I walked away towards the Slytherin common room not speaking to anyone as tears filled up my eyes.


	24. TWENTY-FOUR

Dumbledore had disappeared completely. After Umbridge had reported the Dumbledore's Army to the ministry they had come to confiscate Dumbledore and sent him to Azkaban but were unsuccessful as he had to interest in going and had other plans from the looks of it. Dumbledore's disappearance had made Umbrdige the new headmistress which meant Hogwarts had become literal Azkaban.

The past few days were filled with only studying and preparing for the OWL's and Umbridge being the new headmistress had allowed her to make us take it earlier as punishment for our secret formation of the squad. I was day in and out with Delilah and Ginny studying for the exams making sure we had covered up everything since apparently the ministry was only concerned with the OWL's and not Umbridge's forms of torture on kids. I hadn't spoken to Malfoy in days or weeks, I couldn't really tell since I had bombarded myself with books over books everywhere I went, whether it was to the breakfast table or at the common room at three a.m. I had made eye contact with him here and there mostly in the middle of the night when I couldn't sleep due to stress and would cover more notes in front of the fireplace to find Malfoy there as well along with some other fellow Slytherins. Me and him didn't speak a word to each other, just casual eye rolls and scoffs here and there which would usually lead one of us to leaving the room since we couldn't stand each other for more than ten minutes breathing the same air.

One of the nights I had decided to get some fresh air while studying to make it seem more comforting in any way or maybe just to get away from him. I was quietly flipping through pages of the books when I heard sounds of light crying and began following the noises. As I began walking to get nearer I saw Harry panting by the corner in the hallway.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Alecia! Surprised to see you here."

"Just came out to get some fresh air and flip through notes for OWL's you know but then I heard someone crying so I was just following the noises."

"I came out for fresh air too, I was about to go inside when I heard the noises as well. Let's go check it out together." I gave him a nod as we began following the sounds slowly making sure we weren't near any danger is when we saw a little kid crying on the bench along with Fred and George talking to him.

"What's your name?" One of them asked.

"Michael." He replied.

"Hey Michael." I said as I walked closer to him kneeling down besides George.

"Your hand is going to be fine Michael." said Fred as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Look at that. It's fading already, you can't see the scars anymore." said George.

"The pain stops after a while." said Fred.

"Let me see your hand Michael," I say as I put my hand out waiting for him to do the same. He hesitates a little, probably scared of me since other first year Slytherins have a tendency of bullying Gryffindors but he gave in. "Vulnera Sanentur" I whispered underneath my breath, "That'll make it hurt less for a while, ignore the pain it'll go away I promise." As the twins and I sat around each other with Harry behind us trying to comfort the little kid we heard someone clear their throat behind us to see Ursula oh wait my bad, I meant Umbridge.

"As I told you once before Mr. Potter, naughty children deserved to be punished." said Umbridge as she gave us a smirk and walked away in her bubblegum throwup gown.

"You know George I've always felt our future lay's outside the world of academic achievement," said Fred as he shared an interesting smirk with him.

"Fred, I've been thinking the exact same thing," said George as he got up from the bench and put his hands in his pocket.

"Whatever you guys are up to, you have my vote, I want to see that bitch burn." I said as I gave them a smile.


	25. TWENTY-FIVE

Theory of Charms was the second part of the OWL's exam and with us barely having any time to study and trying to coverevery single topic, it was hard to predict the outcome of this. All the desks were in rows and spaced out evenly making sure there would be no absolute ways of cheating considering we all also had special quills that would prevent us from getting any answers. All of us had our assigned seats from Umbridge as we were scattered across the Great Hall with a big clock ticking in front of us in complete silence causing my anxiety to build up as the seconds passed by. I flipped through the pages of the exams doing everything I knew first then moving onto the harder parts I was unsure of. Delilah was a seat away from me and I could tell she was struggling just as much as I was but I dared not to make any sort of eye-contact because the last thing I needed was Umbridge to find another reason to punish and torture me with her medieval ways.

I was almost halfway through my paper when I began hearing some peculiar noises coming from outside the corridor behind the double doors. At first no one seemed to be bothered by it as much but the noises gradually became louder as the seconds passed causing everyone's heads to turn and look backwards towards the doors giving each other puzzled looks. Umbridge began walking quickly towards the double doors as everyone became concerned but as I looked around the room there were only two people missing. The sounds of Umbridge's heels tapping against the floor echoed throughout the hall as she went to open the double doors. As she looked around the corridor a small gold spark appeared in front of her face as it teased her confusingly and passed her popping in the Great Hall in the form of Fireworks. No one made a sound considering we had no idea what just happened though Ron found it amusing.

A few moments later of complete utter silence, two familiar voices were heard as Fred and George came bursting into the Great Hall on their brooms yelling happily as they threw up sparks causing them to explode and the students jumping out of their seats and all the exam papers flying into the air. Umbridge stood there confused and horrified as fireworks blasted throughout the room in every sort of color and the hall filled up with papers all over the floor and students cheering. The sparks were targeting loads of Slytherins especially those who were involved with the Inquisitorial Squad. A spark flew to Goyle floating around his face as he managed to swat it to Crabbe as it attacked him on his back. More sparks flew around exploding in Malfoy's face which I surely enjoyed after the stunt he pulled that day. Everyone cornered up into groups as they cheered and laughed at the destruction Fred and George has created making this horrible day into one of the best days I've seen in awhile.

As the fireworks exploded I had weirdly managed to connect my eyes with him who looked at me with a smirk which was quite concerning after everything that had happened. I gave him a questionable look back keeping in mind that we haven't spoken in weeks and the first thing he does right now is smirk at me like if this is some kind of comedy show. He begins to make his way to me but suddenly we see a firework dragon appear as it targeted Umbridge and shooting itself at her which made her sprint outside of the room making everyone follow her as the twins made their way out throwing even more sparks up at the sky and everyone screamed out of pure joy because we have gotten some sort of revenge on Umbridge. As we all exited the hall, all the rules Umbridge had hung up fell to the floor shattering everywhere making loud noises and it felt like we had won this war after fighting for so long. A huge "W" appeared on the sky and everyone clapped.

"This will definitely go down in history," I said to Harry who stood beside me.

"Who would've thought they would be able to pull this off," he replied.

"The disrespect Harry, off course they could've. This was their master epic plan from the other day." He didn't reply to me instead he stayed quiet and seemed a bit troubled and lost. I was about to comfort him as my vision became a little blurry. The visions had returned. It looked like one of those muggle snow globes but it was blue and shiny. There were voices but I could barely understand anything from it. The next thing I knew that both me and Harry were on the ground surrounded by all the other students who were still cheering. Hermione came running to us as soon as she turned around to see not one but both of us on the ground as if we were lost and dehydrated.

"Sirius," Harry muttered.

Ron, Hermione and Harry ran towards inside the castle as Hermione told me everything and asked me to grab the others as well knowing that Harry would try to be the hero and go save the world himself without any help. I grabbed Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Delilah to go run inside the castle as we had guard the Defense against the Dark Arts office corridor. We all split up going in different directions making sure that none of us would get caught together and I'd be safer so if something happened to one, the others were backed up. I had given Hermione a thumbs up showing her that she was good to go as I paced the corridor nervously.

"Can't believe you're in Slytherin," said a voice who's hands grabbed my arms, making me incapable of defending myself since I couldn't reach my wand.

"Can't say I'm surprised to see you here Goyle. I'm surprised seeing you here without your master. Did he finally let you go free?" I say as I spat at him. The words coming out of my mouth angered him as he dragged me towards Umbridge's office. I walked into seeing all of my other friends being captured by the other members of the Squad as they held them aggressively and choked them by their arms around their necks but Harry was the only one sitting in the chair as Umbridge faced him.

"Caught this one trying to help the Weasley girl," said Malfoy as he entered the room grabbing Neville by the collar with the rest of the people when he noticed me. He didn't say anything but stood next to me as he bothered Neville. He noticed the way Goyle was aggressively holding me as I kicked his legs over and over again, so he says "Goyle switch with me."

"Don't choke him you idiotic dumbwitted fuck," I say to Goyle who grabs Neville by the neck as Malfoy grabs me backwards. He doesn't hold me too aggressively, instead he leans in and whispers into my ear.

"Should've known you were involved with these blood traitors again, you know a warning would be nice here and there."

"Be careful Malfoy, I could hear a hint of concern in your voice. Don't want you going all soft now do we?" He looked me up and down as his eyes scanned my face.

"You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?" Umbridge asked Harry.

"No." He replied but before he could say anything she slapped him across the face out of anger which caused both me and Malfoy to startle. His hands moved from my hands to the side of my arms as he covered me in defense even though I was completely safe.

"You sent for me headmistress," said Snape as he walked into the room calmly.

"Yes Snape. The time has come for answers whether he wants to give them to me or not. Have you brought the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you've used up all my stores interrogating students, the last of it was used on Ms. Cho Chang. Unless you wish to poison him, and I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did, I cannot help you." He turned around to leave the office when Harry suddenly yelled.

"He's got Padfoot. He's got Padfoot at the place it is hidden." The words coming out of his mouth caused Snape to turn around carefully.

"Padfoot? What is Padoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about Snape?" Umbridge demanded. The looks exchanged between Harry and Snape shows the fact that he knew exactly what he was talking about but pretended he didn't.

"No idea," he said as he walked away ignoring any signs of a cry for help.

"Very well, you've given me no choice Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security you leave me with no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

"That's illegal!" I yelled. We all exchanged glances between each other. Even the Inquisitorial Squad members did in confusion not knowing what we all were getting ourselves into.

"What Cornelious doesn't know won't hurt him," she said as she turned over a picture of him. She turned around and pointed her wand slowly at Harry as she moved forward.

"Tell her Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Tell me what?" Umbridge asked as she tilted her head.

"Dumbledore's secret weapon." She blurted out.

We all exchanged looks with each other completely puzzled unaware of the fact that we had no idea what she was talking about. From the looks of it neither did Harry with the way his eyebrow raised in curiosity and he looked at her with a questionable face. Umbridge snatched Hermione away from one of the Slytherins holding her and left the room with Harry and Hermione to seek "Dumbledore's weapon" leaving us to deal with the rest of these squad members and the one and only Draco Malfoy.


	26. TWENTY-SIX

After Umbridge departed with Harry and Hermione, the room became weirdly silent with awkward stares between me and Ginny when we realized that we had to rescue ourselves out of here ourselves. I gave myself a second to think as my eyes searched around the room trying to think of literally anything. I backed up as I elbowed Draco a little to grab his attention.

"You know Umrbidge left right? The least you can do is let me go now before I kill-" I whispered to him as he cut me off.

"Kill me? The only thing you can do to quiet me down is kiss me and we both know that's not going to happen right now." He whispered back.

"We were technically makeout buddies, you owe me one."

"I'd owe you one if you did me the favor but we both know that you wanted it just as much so I don't owe you anything." I rolled my eyes off of him as I looked towards Neville who gave me a strange look as he tried to signal me by putting his free hand in his pocket. Crabbe is usually oblivious to anything happening but decided to use his brain compared to the size of an almond right now when I didn't want him too.

"What's that?" says Crabbe.

"Nothing okay! They're just sweets, I was hungry," said Neville as he pulled them out of his pocket.

"Give them here!" shouted Goyle who had his grip around Delilah. Neville opened up his palm as he gave them the sweets but they weren't any ordinary sweets, those were puking pastilles we had used before on Filch which was a nasty sight. Anyone on the Inquisitorial Squad here that eats these chocolates will allow us to escape which was just the thing we needed. It was the perfect plan which means that everyone here had to eat one including Draco Malfoy and as much I wanted my sweet piece of revenge I couldn't. Malfoy did not have a strong grip on me instead he was playing around with my hands as he drew circles on my palm which tickled so when he reached for the sweets I was able to stop him as I held his hand behind my back and I shook my head not looking at him to make it less obvious.

It took Draco a couple of seconds to realize what was happening as his eyes gazed the back of my neck to around the room and before he could do anything, the others who ate the chocolates had begun coughing horridly and puking everywhere out of disgust. Delilah, Luna, Neville, Ron, Ginny, and I had broken free as we sprinted out the room and tried to make our way out of their sights to go help Harry and Hermione.

"Bloody hell that was an amazing sight to see," laughed Ron.

"I've used puking pastilles on them before but I don't think they have caught on yet," said Neville as he was a little embarrassed.

"It was a splendid idea Neville, absolutely brilliant," I said as I patted him in the back giving him a smile.

"Where do you think they're headed?" asked Delilah.

"The forest I think," spoke Ron. "I think I know what they meant by Dumbledore's weapon, it's a trap in the forbidden forest."

"They probably took her to Grawp, Umbridge can't stand a chance against him so you're right," says Ginny as we are basically running to make our way when I stopped. "What wrong Alecia?" I leaned against the wall as my vision blurred and I saw the weird snowglobe again as it hit the ground.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm all good guys."

"I don't think you should come Alecia," says Ginny as she backs up.

"What? Ginny no I am going. Something could possibly happen to guys and I need to be there."

"I know Alecia but we don't know when you're going to start feeling dizzy again since we don't even know why it happens and we don't know if it could happen when we are dealing with something and you could be used as leverage and that's the last thing we need," she blurted out.

"C'mon guys I have to go. I'll be fine. Ron?"

"I agree with Ginny. I'm sorry. We can't pick between you and someone else there. You need to stay here." They all turned around and began running again when I grabbed Delilah's hand.

"You need to destroy it."

"Visions again isn't it?" said Delilah. I nodded my head as I let go of her wrist and watched them all run and turn as the sounds of their footsteps decreased. I slouched back a little as I rubbed my face in stress knowing one of my best friends could die and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it because I'm stuck here because of these stupid visions. I began walking back to the common room to lay down or something since I had no clue what was going on at all and there was no way of finding out until they all returned. I was walking as I felt a pair of hands grab me by the waist and pull me into one of the classrooms.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I looked up. It was Malfoy. "Fan behavior much?"

"Did all your little blood traitor friends leave without you?"

"Actually no, I couldn't go because of these stupid damn fucking visions that won't leave my head so no Draco so if you don't mind I'm going to leave now."

"Why didn't you let me eat the sweets as well? I'm sure it would've been a spectacular show for you and your friends."

"I was doing charity work but it's over now so I'm going to leave now before you give me another reason to strangle you in your sleep." As I was about to leave the door I stopped and breathed a second to calm myself a little and turned around. "I'm sorry." Draco looked at me strangely as he raised his eyebrow up in confusion and walked slowly towards me. "I'm only apologizing because I shouldn't have lied to you even though I had to and I'm only saying this because I felt bad even though you made me feel like absolute shit, and I said sorry before getting an apology out of you so you see you did owe me one."

"Saint Alecia who would've thought. Well since we're being nice here, I'm sorry for calling you a backstabbing bitch even though you sort of were one."

"Wow, very original and sincere." I laughed. "I should've let you eat those puking pastilles."

"But you didn't so you don't need to reminisce about the past now."

"We'd be great bestfriends. The best combination of sarcasm and snarkiness."

"And kissers."

"And seeing the same visions friends so isn't it cool plus I'd be epic." I say as I pull my hand out.

"What's this for?"

"This is my form of sort of our extended truce. Let's actually be friends for once. Take it as a challenge."

"I always win just know that."

"We'll see." He pulls his hands forward and we shake hands as we agree to our terms and conditions.

**Narrator's POV**

That day Alecia went back to the common room and laid down on her bed. This was the last day she'd feel this normal again but she didn't know that. She laid there thinking her friends would successfully come home safely and everything would get better. But that's not how life works does it? Life is a real bitch. One day it gives you all this happiness and joy in the world making you think everything will be fine and then gives you the worst that embarks in your life permanently and you don't even realize it. Everything after this day is all just out of her comfort zone that she had created in her perfect bubble that was about to pop. This was the last normal school year she'd have, they'd all have but she didn't know that, none of them did.


	27. TWENTY-SEVEN

_Dear Draco,_

_I haven't heard from you all summer and I thought we promised each other to write often?_ _Better write back ferret boy._

_Love,_   
_Blackwood_

_Dear Draco,_

_Since you aren't writing back I thought I'd start the conversation to make you write me back._ _I haven't done a lot this summer, I visited the Weasley's this summer with Delilah, she stayed_ _back often there because of Fred but things seem to be a little shaky between them recently and I_ _have no clue why. I'll be getting my hair done soon, hopefully. I really liked the muggle store_ _Hermione recommended me and you better not be saying mudblood or blood traitors in your head_ _right now or I'll hex you when I see you._

_Love,_   
_Blackwood_

_Dear Draco,_

_Okay seriously it's been days_ _since my last letter_ _and you haven't written back to me are you really this self centered_ _and egoistic? Don't make me track you down._   
_P.s.a I got my hair done._

_Love,_   
_Belly_

_Dear Draco,_

_You better stay clear of me when I see you tomorrow because you couldn't have written back to me_ _at least ONCE in these past two months? Seriously fuck you._

_Love,_   
_Alecia_


	28. TWENTY-EIGHT

Rumors continued to fly about the mysterious recent disturbance at the Ministry of Magic during which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was sighted once more. Ministry spokeswizards hitherto refused even to confirm the existence of such a place, a growing number of the Wizarding community believe that the Death Eaters now serving sentences in Azkaban for trespass and attempted theft were attempting to steal a prophecy. There were many rumors that Harry Potter was the "chosen one" believing that the prophecy names him as the only one who will be able to get rid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

The Ministry of Magic had confirmed that it was safe to return to Hogwarts so many people had returned to go to Diagon Alley to buy the things they needed. Diagon Alley had changed, the colorful, glittering windows display of windows, potion ingredients, and cauldrons were lost to view behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. There were many pamphlets as usual but most of them were moving black and white photographs of Death Eaters known to be on the loose especially Bellatrix Lestrange.

After that day when everyone left for the Order of Phoenix I had a feeling something wasn't going to go right and when I saw all of them again, I got the news of Sirius Black and I was devastated for Harry. None of them talked much about it at all since it had been very traumatic, the only few things I know such as Lucius being one of the prisoners in Azkaban, is from Delilah and her parents who are part of the Order of Phoenix. I came with my aunt and uncle to get all the items I had needed right before I returned to Hogwarts. I brought Delilah with me to cheer her up and since her parents were away for a meeting.

"I think it's better if we do Madam Malkin's first, me and Delilah both need new dress robes since we've outgrown our old ones by a lot," I said to Aunt Mary. I had grown out a lot over the summer as if I had a complete glow up. Everything was so defined throughout my face and my hair was longer. My body was the dream body I've always wanted and the way I styled myself had changed as well. It was like a new era.

"I don't think it's best if we all go to Madam Malkin's together. Why don't you and Delilah carry on and get your correct sizes while me and your uncle will go to Flourish and Blotts and get both of your school books. It's best if we leave this area early," she said as she divided the list between us and them and left for the other shop. Delilah and I continued to walk into Madam Malkin's together as we also met the Weasley family along with Harry and Hermione of course.

"Hello Ms. Weasley," I said as I approached her. Delilah hesitated just a bit behind me since Fred and her were on and off this past summer.

"Hello dear, how are the both of you, how are your uncle and auntie?" She asked and she hugged me.

"They're great, they went to grab mine and Delilah's school book from Flourish and Blotts right now."

"My parents are fine just busy at the moment so I came with Alecia," said Delilah.

"I'm glad to see the both of you here, the others are scattered around the store somewhere. Mr. Weasley also left for Flourish and Blotts to get their books."

"Thank you Ms. Weasley, I'll see you around," I said as I left her with Delilah to go around the store to get my sizing.

I was going through the racks of sizes and lengths when I heard a familiar voice from around behind a rack of dress robes in all black.

"...nor a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_." I didn't pay attention as much as I continued to mind my own business and roam around the store myself as I caught on with Delilah who was going on about Fred and how awkward it was. After a couple of minutes of us talking we began hearing the voices grow louder and concerning.

"I see that being Dumbledore's favorite has given you a false sense of security, Harry Potter. But Dumbledore won't always be there to protect you."

Harry looked mockingly all around the shop. "Wow...look at that.. He's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband!" Me and Delilah walked closer to the scene as we saw Narcissa and Harry go back and forth to the point I wasn't even paying attention to the people around them until he spoke.

"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that Potter!" Malfoy snarled. Harry raised his wand at him as everyone just gasped and I stepped in.

"Harry!" I yelled as I grabbed his arm attempting to push it down by his side. "What the hell is wrong with you?" That's when I looked at his pale angelic pointed face and his white blonde hair appeared to be styled to the left shorted as his face showed more. He was wearing a handsome set of black robes with a slytherin pin on the tie. Malfoy and Narcissa looked towards me surprised as he eyed me up and down not saying a word.

"We'll do better at Twilfitt and Tattings," said Narcissa as she glared at Harry and back to me. They both walked out the store with Malfoy not even saying a word to me which I did not know how to feel about but then I turned towards Harry.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I glared at him.

"I know you care about your boyfrie-"

"He is _not_ my boyfriend first of all and second of all I was looking out for you. You could've gotten in trouble for doing that." I said as I cut him off.

"Look Alecia, I didn't mean it that way."

"I really don't want to hear it Harry, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." I said as I waved Molly and everyone else goodbye when I barely even got to say hello to any one of them and left with Delilah.


	29. Chapter 29

Delilah and I have gotten on the Hogwarts express and we walked towards the corridors on the train finding carriages to be seated in. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had seats available but I really wasn't in the mood to sit with them and hear them talk about Malfoy and reasons why they don't like him. The last thing I want to be is involved with their personal issues with him.

"Do you want to go all the way back with the rest of the Slytherins or stay around here?" Delilah asked me.

"Whatever suits you, I'm fine with it." We made our way all the way at the back with all the other Slytherins in our class as we managed to find seats and placed our trunks above us before we sat down. We sat down for a couple of minutes until we saw a layer of black smoke come across our door making everything look dusty. "What the hell is all of that?"

"It's probably all the first years messing around. Come sit back down," said Delilah as she patted the seat next to her.

"You know what I'll be right back," I said as I left before she could have a chance to reply back. I walked towards the corridors as the smoke was clearing up but I was still unable to see anything around here. I kept walking down the corridor for god knows what when I bumped into someone as I almost fell. "Watch it oh my god, are you really trying to kill me right now?"

"I would be but from the sound of your voice and the fact that I can't really see you, you don't sound like any of the people of my hit list," said the guy.

"That doesn't sound concerning at all," I said as I waved the smoke away from my face in the air to get a clearer look of who I was talking to. As the air cleared up and I looked up, he was an unfamiliar face, he had black hair with green-grey eyes as he stared at me. He was 6'0 and was really handsome, he was wearing a shirt with regular jeans and a jacket along with black shoes. "You're new here aren't you? I've never seen you before unless you were hiding underneath a rock."

"Absolutely hilarious but correct about the part of me being new here," he smiled.

"Did you cut off all the people on your previous hit list that made you come here considering you almost did kill me."

"Well that's an answer I'll leave to you to think of, I need to find someone named H-e-r-m-i-o-n-i-e."

"You mean Hermione Granger?"

"I don't see the difference but yes."

"Well she's down there at one of the carriages. Should I be worried?"

"Don't worry she won't be on my hit list," he said as he laughed and turned around.

"You never told me your name!" I yelled across the corridor.

"You never told me yours either," he said as he disappeared. I completely forgot why I left my carriage in the first place when I turned back around walking to it as I tried to put the pieces back together in my head.

"Took you long enough to come back."

"You will not believe what just happened," I said as I took a seat.

"Well did you see another vision or hookup with Malfoy?" she asked curiously.

"Delilah, it's neither. Also me and Malfoy are _friends_ , like I told you before."

"We'll see about that but continue."

I rolled my eyes as I continued talking. "I just met a really cute guy with dark brown hair and green eyes down the corridor. He'd totally be your type you know."

"Wait who are you talking about? Also me and Fred-"

"I know you and Fred are on and off but I'm just saying you deserve better after that whole Angelina situation and I don't know the name, he never told me."

"So you had a full conversation with Mr No name?"

"Yes."

"I'm good."

"Delilah! You haven't even seen the guy yet. Wait till you see him."

"If he's so perfect why don't you date him?"

"Because."

"Continue."

"I don't like you."

"That's what I thought."

We both laughed off our last words together as we divulged into another conversation in our two-hour ride to Hogwarts without a care in the world as we just joked around in our own world.


	30. THIRTY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have pictures of all the characters on my Wattpad if you want to envision what all of them look like.

We walked into the Great Hall for dinner, as all the students were gathered up into their house tables and a trail of new students came as they waited to get sorted. All the students were chattering, not paying attention to anything at all as they chuckled together divulging into their food.

I took a seat in front of Delilah as we continued our previous conversation from the train ride to Hogwarts. We sat down as we filled up our plates with delicious and different types of food all around the table from mash potatoes to different types of soups and chicken based on how you like it.

"Oh would you stop glaring over the Gryffindor table. Fred isn't there anymore, you got nothing to worry about. No awkward conversations," I said as I snapped my fingers in front of her face a couple of times trying to get her attention.

"Actually I'm watching Hermione beat Ron up with her book as he's eating jello. Who eats jello for dinner?" She said as she made a disgusted face still staring in that direction. I turned around for some amusement as well when I saw Harry walking in with Luna. I took a double look at Harry when I saw his face covered in blood as he held a tissue trying to hold pressure sitting down at his table.

"He's covered in blood. Why is he always covered in blood?" I question myself turning back around to face Delilah. "Well it's quite frankly none of my business so I'm not going to worry about it right now. It's our first day back for sixth year, cheers to praying for having a normal year." I say as I raise my glass up for a toast.

"Yeah I'm definitely not going to toast to that. The last time you said that we had Umbridge come into our lives and then the whole sneaky DA meetings and then getting caught and also the puking pastilles at Umbridge's office for the getaway. Oh, also the Ministry and Voldemort in the flesh there and Sirius Black dying. Also you basically not you last year with all the scary witchcraft visions," she said as she sipped her water.

"Right....I mean we can still toast?"

"No we will not."

The talk and laughter echoing around the Hall died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet at the staff table walking towards us. "The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room. "First off, let me introduce the newest member of our staff...Horace Slughorn." Slughorn stood up. His bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waistcoat belly casting the table below into shadow. "Professor Slughorn I say has agreed to resume his old post as Potions Master."

"Potions?" said Delilah.

"Potions?" I said as I narrowed my brows.

"Meanwhile, the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taken by Professor Snape," said Dumbledore as he gradually raised his voice over all the muttering and whispers. Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up at the mention of his name, he merely gave a nod to all of us and acknowledged the applause from the Slytherin table. Delilah and I just looked at each other a bit concerned as my eyes glanced over Malfoy who was not paying attention to anything at all whatsoever. He was resting his chin on his hand as he looked down, tracing the corners of his plate with his other hand a bit saddened lost in a thought.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Now as you know each and every one of you were searched upon your arrival here tonight. And you have the right to know why. Once there was a young man, who, like you sat in this very hall, walked this castle's corridors, slept under its roof. He seemed to all the world a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle."

"Oh look Ginny's best friend," I whispered to Delilah as we chuckled a little causing a few faces to turn towards us and our cheeks flushing red.

"Today, of course he's known all over the world by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight..I'm reminded of a sobering fact. Every day, every hour....this very minute, perhaps dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls. But in the end, their greatest weapon is you, just something to think about. Now, off to bed. Pip-pip," said Dumbledore cheerfully at the end as he tried to lighten the mood. Everyone got up and went off with their friends, I got up slowly as I realized Malfoy still sat there not really paying attention and he played with a fork. I decided not to interfere and leave with Delilah as we headed to the common room.

"Oh shit I forgot my wand at the Great Hall," I said as I raised my hand up in frustration and turned around. "I'll see you back at the common room Delilah." I ran back down before I could give her a chance to speak at all. The halls were empty as I walked through it hearing the sounds of my breath. I walked inside the Great Hall as I opened the doors quietly to find my wand there on the table. I quickly grabbed it and walked out trying not to make too much noise. As I walked I looked back before I took a sharp turn bumping into someone as I almost fell but they had grabbed me by putting their arm around my waist and catching me. I opened my eyes slowly as I realized I hadn't hit the floor and actually survived.

"Mr. No name?"

"I've been called worse," he smiled. His smile made me smile as I realized my arms were around him not purposely when he caught me. The tension became suddenly a little too tense as we maintained eye contact. He pulled me back up and I stood straight and I backed away from his face.

"Thanks for saving me I guess sort of."

"Should I be worried seeing you walking around the halls at night yourself."

"If anyone should be worried it's probably me, not checking off your hit list are you on your first day."

"Actually I was heading to the common room back from Snape's office."

"Snape's office? Was he on your hit list?"

"He was giving me the instructions for the Slytherin common room."

"What do you have to do with the Slyth- oh my god you were sorted into Slytherin?"

"Of course Alecia," my eyes widened as he spoke that last word which was my name knowing that we never introduced ourselves to each other properly.

"You know my name okay that's not creepy at all."

"I have my ways."

"Well you have very creepy ways. Anyways it's late so I'm going to head back to the common room," I say as I walk past him.

"Actually the common room is this way!" I shut my eyes in embarrassment before I turn around to look towards him.

"Yeah I know where the common room is, I was just checking the uh- the halls before I went up." I said as I motioned my hands up explaining to him not trying to feel embarrassed. We walked towards the common room together quietly side by side as I avoided any small talk or any conversation at all. The entrance to the common room is located behind the bare stretch of a stone wall in the dungeons. I said the password "Pureblood" as it showed us our way to the common room when we entered.

"Well this is where we part our ways," I say before I head towards the girls dormitory.

"Sebastian Balkshire."

I look up at him in confusion as I try to figure out what he just said.

"My name is Sebastian Balkshire."

"Oh- oh- oh my god right we never- right got it, thanks. I'm Alecia Blackwood but I'm pretty sure you already know that."

"Yes I very much do," he said as he smiled and titled his head a little looking at me.

"Goodnight," I said as I turned around quickly running up the stairs.

"He is very good looking." The sudden voice startled me causing me to put my hand on my chest to breathe a minute.

"For dear Merlin's sake Delilah, it's midnight why are you awake?"

"I could say the same for you, especially someone who just walked in with the newest hot guy with black hair and green eyes."

"I just met him on the way coming here so we just walked together. Well he wanted to so now we are here and I'm heading to bed."

She didn't believe a word I said as she smiled looking at me.

"Night!" she said before I closed my door on her face.

"Night!" she said before I closed my door on her face


	31. THIRTY-ONE

Delilah was right when she said that toasting to a "normal year" wasn't a good idea because here I laid on my bed as my brain flashed through memories of Isobel Young. The research for my connection between me and her remains unsolved, it's like whenever we try to dig more deep about the connection something always happens and it completely leaves my mind. Sometimes I wish I could obliviate her out of my mind and pretend none of those ever happened so I continue living normally. I wanted to be normal without any of this just like anyone else, except Potter because I am not Mr. Save the World in any shape or form.

The inability to sleep at all made me want to get up and get out of this suffocating room that felt like it got smaller and smaller as the minutes passed. I quietly went down the stairs of the girls dormitory to the common room fireplace to just knock out on one of the couches, as I felt the heat of the fire and fresh air. I plopped down on the couch as I wrapped myself with a blanket and closed my eyes.

"Not sure if this is the best place to sleep," said a voice near me. I quickly removed the blanket off of my face scared or concerned thinking it was Sebastian being creepy again or some other Slytherin around the common room but it was him. Malfoy. He was sitting on the long couch perpendicular to the fireplace as I was on the left side. He was flipping through pages of a book carefully reading them but glancing up at me as I tried to take in what was happening currently. I opened my mouth to speak but then I remembered what happened that day of Diagon Alley when he blissfully ignored me knowing I was there standing in front of him. I turned back around throwing the blanket on my face trying to fall back asleep ignoring his existence but the thing is I couldn't, I needed some sort of answer to bring my already annoying soul some peace.

"Why didn't you write back?" I asked demandingly. He looked back at me from his book staring confusingly at my face as he raised one of his eyebrows. "I wrote you multiple letters over the summer, hoping you'd reply to any of them. I even started a whole conversation to make it easier for your egotistical self to write back to me. I even wrote "Love, Belly" to make you write to me and you know how much I hate pet names but I still wrote it because of you."

"I didn't have time to write letters," he said breaking his eye contact back to flipping through his pages. I scoffed as I jumped out of the couch unwrapping myself from the blanket walking up to him and taking a seat right in front of him on the couch he was sitting on. I took the book out of his hands as I pulled it behind me.

"You didn't have time to write back? You couldn't have taken two minutes of you day or even two fucking seconds to write me and tell me "Oh hey by the way I'm alive haha see you." You couldn't even just let me fucking know that if you're dead or not? Are you really that fucking selfish and self-centered?" I said as anger was written all over my face as I dared not to break eye-contact and neither did he.

"I had much better things to focus on than writing a letter. You could've waited to see if I was alive or not in two months. It's not that big of a fucking deal that I have to let you know that."

"Oh so you don't think I am important enough to know if you're alive or dead?"

"I didn't mean it like tha-"

"Oh I perfectly know what you meant Malfoy, no need to explain yourself. You know what no, do explain your fucking self that what the fuck was so important that you couldn't write me the fuck back?"

"Why do you even fucking care that much Blackwood?"

"Why wouldn't I fucking care Malfoy? I care about you. I care a lot about you. Why can't you just fucking accept that there are people that can care about you. Stop being this person that you aren't. Not with me."

"I don't owe you an explanation." He leaned forward as he tried to grab the book from behind me that I was clutching onto. His face was close to mine as I stared into his soul. He was a spoiled rich boy who got everything he wanted and god if anyone goes against his will. As he demanded for the book back I resisted not giving it back to him as his face came closer to mine to the point where I could feel his breath against my cheek as his eyes burned into mine. The intensity was growing by the second of us in silence there and the smell of wood burning coming from the fireplace. I know we challenged each other to stay friends but him being so close to my face brought back every memory of our lips connecting together and the lust that ran into our eyes everytime. It was there. That lust eye-contact when we stared at each other right this moment but there was also anger, a lot of it.

"You have something of mine and I'd like it back Alecia, I'm sure we can do this the nice way before things get rough." His grey eyes pierced through mine as he examined my face up and down. His arm reached out as it traced my right arm slowly. You know that one touch from that one specific person that could drive you nuts. It was like that with him. My heart was palpitating as his fingers traced my hand and before anything could remotely happen between us, he was tracing the hand I was holding the book with and with him touching me had caused me to lose all sort of control I had in me.

"You motherfuc-"

"Checkmate," he said as he took the book from my hand and raised it in the air claiming his victory. I stayed stubborn not giving up until I got an answer from him. I reached up to his hand as I attempted to grab the book from his hand basically hovering over him as he watched me. I was too busy to even notice the fact that he was glaring at me up and down as he had fun watching me torture myself for an answer out of him. I looked down to see myself right on top of him, one my knees was between his legs as my hand reached out for the book, my loose white shirt was transparent enough to reveal the outline of my body as he noticed and admired it.

We're just friends. We're just friends. We're just friends. We're just friends.

"I'm done playing this game," I say as I get off of him as I wrap myself into a burrito with my blanket and sit on the opposite side of the couch from him.

"Here I thought you were leaving."

"If you hate my presence so much why don't you leave yourself."

"I would but I couldn't sleep with the repeated visions of deat- I mean the visions."

"Why do you think I came down here? I'm pretty sure I would have rather stayed in my dorm then try and get a normal explanation out of you." I say as I put my head back relaxing and closing my eyes.

~~~~~~~

I could've sworn I closed my eyes for just a second to enjoy the fresh air before I went back up to cuddle myself into my warm bed when I realized it was actually the next morning as the sounds of the birds began chirping throughout the common room and the sun was making its way out. I was pretty comfortable where I was. Insanely comfortable which threw me off since I was on a damn couch. Oh shit. How the fuck did this even happen.

I looked up to see as my face was laying against Malfoy's chest as my arm was around him. His arm was around me as we both are under my blanket. It took me a good second to realize what was happening and what could've happened last night that I wasn't aware of. I quickly got up trying to get out of this position before he wakes up or anyone sees us especially Delilah with her assumptions about us already. I was trying to get off of him without waking him but his grip around me was tighter than I assumed so when I tried to roll off him, I ended up making us both fall off the damn couch.

"What the hell are you doing Blackwood, it's literally six fucking a.m." He said as he looked at the clock and then around him as he struggled.

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to wake you at all, it's just I fell over...and took you with..me." I say as I attempt to get up from on top of him but my arms are literally wrapped up in the damn fucking blanket. You know when I said I wanted a normal year? Yeah the first two days are already a pain in the fucking ass for god sakes.

"Well this wasn't the sight I was expecting when I woke up this morning," said Blaise as he fixed his shirt collar. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fucking Blaise. Not right now. At least he's better than Delilah though.

"You mind giving a hand to help a girl out before I suffocate in this position even more," I say as I awkwardly smile at him while I look up trying to refrain any contact from Malfoy.

"This is painful to look at so I might as well pull you out of agony even though I don't think you mind since it's Malfoy."

"Do you have a deathwish Zabini?" say both Malfoy and I as we glare at Blaise.

"What! Who the hell doesn't?"

"This isn't the time for jokes Blaise!" I say as I let out a sigh.


	32. THIRTY-TWO

During our sixth year we advanced to N.E.W.T.-level classes, based on our O.W.L. scores for a certain subject. The course work during this year is much more advanced than it was previously so it meant much more work to do. I wasn't so thrilled about the more workload we were going to receive but what kept me thrilled were the dance classes for this year. It was a new class added for sixth and seventh years to add excitement and some free time to relax for most students with some much stress our way.

"Should I be questioning this morning?" asked Blaise.

"Blaise if you ever speak of this morning like ever again I will smother you with a pillow in your sleep without hesitating." I said as I punched his arm a couple of times.

"See right now I feel really threatened, I feel like I should take this to Dumbledore."

"You're absolutely hilarious Blaise. You should start your own comedy show." I said sarcastically.

"Oh come on you can't be that mad at me. We all know that you and Draco are infatuated by each other, it's no secret."

"That's not true Blaise."

"Okay fine if it's not true then we should ask you with Veritaserum."

"Veritaserum? Absolutely not."

"So what you're saying is that me and everyone else who thinks that you and Draco are infatuated by each other is true?"

"I never said that, do not put words in my mouth Blaise Zabini. I said no because you are Blaise and you'd probably team up with Delilah to get more weird stuff out of me. That's literally such fan behavior towards me for no reason like I know I'm hot."

"And a very bad liar, you should add that to your list." He laughed as he messed up my hair trying to bully me as we walked into our first class for the day.

Astronomy.

My favourite class since day one.

For our Astronomy classes we would usually go up the tower to do observation and learn but some other time such as this one we stay in classrooms to catch up on some notes. Blaise and I enter class as everyone else is lined up against the wall waiting.

"Alright class if you're new here, I'd like to introduce myself as Professor Aurora Sinister your Astronomy teacher for the rest of the year. If you've had me before you know the rules of assigned seats in my class." She waited as everyone was against the wall and the surface area was clear before she could assign. This class was between Slytherins and Gryffindors. We all know how this class could possibly go but I'd like to stay positive. But we all also know that mindset only gets me in the opposite direction so we should just say neutral right? No? Okay just clear your mind Alecia.

"Hermione along with Ron"

"Sebastian take a seat with Ginny"

"Harry along side with Lucille"

"Blaise take a seat with Delilah"

"Neville take a seat with Enzo"

Professor Aurora kept calling out names along with other members of the house to get them seated. I watched students move and take their seats next to their partners. There were some noises of joy and then some aggravated with their partners. I was hoping to get either Delilah or Blaise or Hermione until the Professor called out my name.

"Alecia please take a seat next to Draco up at the front."

Next to Malfoy? You're joking right? She's joking guys.

"Ms. Blackwood please take your assigned seat next to Mr. Malfoy," she repeated. I nodded my head as I made my way to my seat next to him. He grew a devil-like smirk across his face because even though I kept a straight face he knew how much it bothered me. The weird part of all of this and I mean everything that has happened since we came back into sixth year is that we made a deal to stay friends and this was not going in the direction I'd hope I'd go. It's like we can't be all mushy gushy or not be friends at all, it's like we had to be in a sort of weird relationship to keep each other on our toes.

I took a seat next to him as he glared at me. I looked forward as I watched Professor Aurora assign the rest of the seats for the other students. After a couple seconds of glaring and watching people get assigned seats I looked at him.

"What?" I whispered angrily as I stared into his soul and his grey stone cold eyes stared back. He looked prettier than before, if that was possible. I think it was possible in his books. Even though he looked handsome, he was unhealthily pale, as if he hasn't slept or eaten in days.

"What?" He questioned.

"Do you want something? Because you're staring?"

"I'm not, don't flatter yourself."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Malfoy." I looked away as I paid attention to the lesson during the remaining minutes of the class. I exchanged a few looks between Sebastian, mostly him looking towards my direction as Ginny gave me a questionable awkward smile.

~~~~~~~~~~

The classes for the day had gone by fast since most of it contained just assigning seats for some of them here and there, introductions to topics and going around just learning names of transfer and new students of the year. I was looking forward to dance classes but according to the schedule it was only for two days a week and it would start next week due to new adjustments.

First week back at Hogwarts and Delilah had already dived into the books with me at the library about our "research."

It was hard to tell what we were exactly looking for when we were reading these books and writing notes that could possibly help us but it wasn't as useful when we didn't have a direct target.

List Of Possibilities:

\- Revenge soul

\- Old family trying to reconnect through dark magic

\- Reincarnation

\- Some student trying to mess with Alecia (Pugface? She ain't that smart)

\- If you find this, just throw it away, thanks. 

"I think we should just cross off "Reincarnation" because it's simply unrealistic and dumb," I sighed.

"Alecia we're literally wizards, that's the last thing that could be unrealistic," she breathed as she kept her head down flipping through pages.

"If I am honest, I don't even know what we're looking for here. Everything just looks like a pool of words in front of me."

"We should mark off "old family trying to reconnect through dark magic" because from what I've learned from this very dusty old book about the dark arts and dark forces, they would've used pure magic not dark. So we're down to three."

"Doesn't the last one sound a bit weird. Why would anyone want to mess with me? I'm really nice, I think. Also Pug face wouldn't, her and I haven't spoken ever since Draco and her broke up. I think we sort of made up but not really, if I made sense."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Pansy?"

"I'd like to think so." I say as I smile as her and quickly cross off the last possibility on the list.

"That leaves us to "Revenge Soul" and "Reincarnation" then."

"I think we've gone through enough books today for a lifetime and I am really fucking tired so can we go back to our dorms now?" I said as I lay my head on the table taking a big deep breath.

"Why don't you head out first, I'll be right behind you. I'm just going to finish up reading here." I got up in excitement as I said goodbye and began making my way to the common room.

I was walking as I noticed Malfoy walking down the other corridor by himself as he looked left and right. From the looks of it, he wanted to be sure he wasn't being followed specially with Harry on his tail. I waited a second as I thought to myself if I should follow him or mind my business.

I followed him slowly and quietly making sure I was hidden from his sight. I followed him as he kept walking quickly through the halls and then suddenly stopping which caused me to panic and startle. He stood facing a wall as he examined it and closed his eyes. After a couple of seconds two big doors appeared in front of us.

The Room Of Requirement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the support, I love you all.


	33. THIRTY-THREE

The Room of Requirement.

The last time I was around the Room of Requirement was due to DA meetings since Umbridge wouldn't allow us to use magic to defend ourselves. But why would Draco Malfoy be sneaking around it at night mostly and disappearing during classes all the time? What was so important and attention diverting that he couldn't be present during classes and would sneak around the castle at night making SURE he wasn't followed by anyone? He thought he was clever enough but I was able to follow him every night whenever I would leave Delilah at the library after hitting the books everyday over school and doing our research.

It was night time again and Draco was yet again making his way to the Room of Requirement with me quietly following him. I was surprised that he hadn't caught onto me following him, was he just not paying attention or not paying attention on purpose? That was a rhetorical question by the way.

What is even in the Room of Requirement that he has to sacrifice sleep and skip meals constantly?

I waited until he turned around the corridor to follow him again. He stood there for a good couple of seconds as if he was observing something. I stood there as I waited for him to start walking again. He finally took a right turn as I went right behind him and turned but he wasn't in sight. Where the hell did he go? He can't just disappear into thin air, is that even possible?

I took a deep breath as I took steps forward looking around. It was hard to look around at night in Hogwarts with a small flashlight I got as a gift from my uncle. It's a muggle invention to prevent everyone from carrying a lantern everywhere I guess but I only used it when needed such as times like this. As I looked around he was nowhere to be seen and even if he did enter the room of Requirement I would've seen it.

Something doesn't feel right at all. I can feel it in my stomach and it isn't just from anxiety. I trust my guts and my guts are telling me to turn back around to my dorms like I should've in the first place.

I walked towards the other turn at the end of the corridor to take a peek and I saw Snape. I stopped breathing as I thought it would've created less noise. I was about to turn back around to my dorms until I felt a pair of cold arms grab my arm and waist, pulling me into a closet.

Are you fucking serious right now?

Like actual fucking serious?

Like my patience and the lack of control I already have is really being tested right now.

The closet was dark and small but the flashlight in my hand had created enough light for me to see his grey eyes looking right into me as he covered my mouth with one hand preventing me from yelling and the other around my waist when he pulled me in. Since the closet was so small, we barely had space to breath so movements were not an option in the books.

I gave him a worried look as he removed his hand from my face and put his index finger against his mouth telling me to stay quiet as we heard footsteps and muffled voices pass us for a couple of minutes. The lack of space in the closet had created less air in the room for us to breath which basically made me like if I was grasping for air.

"Do you think he's gone?" I whispered very low, not making too many sounds.

"I can't be sure but I'm sure you don't mind staying like this for a couple of minutes," he whispered back raising one of his eyebrows in confidence.

He's like a man pumped with an ego battery that never runs out no matter what.

I rolled my eyes and I bit my bottom lip trying not to look up at him. After a couple of minutes of just standing there against each other, heavily breathing due to the heat that had built up in the air, we had finally gone out of the closet drenched in sweat.

"Should I be questioning the late night runs at Hogwarts?"

"Here I thought you'd thank me for saving you."

"Oh please the least Snape would've done is dock some points or give me detention or both at least I wasn't stuck in a closet with him for the last 15 minutes."

"You know Blackwood you seem to be having lots of issues about me being near you," he said as he came near my face. "You didn't find it so troubling last year when we used to makeo-"

"That was different," I said as I cut him off.

"Is it really?" He said as my back was pushed against the wall. He had one of his hands pinned on the wall to my right as he hovered over me.

"Yes because last year we were secretive, not labeled people and now we're supposed to be best friends but here you are sneaking out at night and not replying to letters."

"No one cares about replying to fucking letters Blackwood."

"Oh you know who cares? I do. Are you really that inconsiderate of someone's feelings?"

"You know what there's more to just replying to some stupid fucking letters! There are more important things happening than some letters. Things you don't know about so maybe just for once think outside the box and look that you're not the only one with feelings."

"I'm not dealing with this right now."

"Yeah walk away from things like you always do."

"I learned it from the best." I say as I snapped back at him.

~~~~~~~~~

Delilah's point of view

I laid on my bed as I watched her pace back and forth. She kept talking and talking and for a person who was just woken up, her words were coming in from one ear and going out the other. Everything she spoke was like a bunch of words in another language being hit at me.

"Alecia you do surely fucking realize that you busted into my room and have continuously been talking without me getting a chane to even wake up properly right?"

She stopped and looked towards me.

"Right." She said as she went back to talking about god knows what.

I got up as I crossed my legs and rubbed my face trying to regain some sort of cousincius.

"Okay you need to slow the fuck down before my head explodes into pieces." I say as I raise my hands up in the air waving so she snaps out of her pacing phase.

"Okay so basically what I'm telling you is that you were right." My eyes widened as I looked up at her and it hit me. I haven't told her yet but the last couple of days of us hitting the books together at the library was just a pure distraction for Alecia. The thing is I had figured out the reason for her visions. The last two days were just me getting reassurance of the assumption I had made. She wasn't being possessed by some revenge soul or some student trying to mess with her.

She has been reincarnated. But how the fuck do I even explain that to this fucking woman who can't even get her feelings straight for Malfoy. She may not know it but I think it's obvious that she's in love with him. She just won't admit it but it scares her. Love. Loving someone scares her because all everyone around her that she has loved has either left or died. Alecia may be a fucking bitch but she is one of the strongest people I have ever met. She has been through a lot and her feelings for Malfoy will only grow and I think some part of her knows that but refuses to accept it. Denial and all. But how do I tell her that she has been reincarnated and is in love with Draco Lucius Malfoy. She will go insane. Trust me. I've known her since our first day at Hogwarts.

"You're going to have to be more specific about what I was right about because I'm right about a lot of things."

"That Malfoy is a fucking asshole is what you were right about. He is one motherfucking egoisitical spoiled little fucking brat!"

"Have you eaten?"

"No, why?"

"Yup that explains it," I say to myself. "Why don't you yell some more while I change and we can go for breakfast together."

"I'm going to eat in the common room. I'll see you downstairs."

"Alright then," I said as I closed my door to the bathroom and turned on the shower for a quick rinse.

Alecia's point of view

I went down the stairs as I took a seat on the Slytherin breakfast table in our lounge. The table was filled with platters of every type of fruits and cut up vegetables to go along with your choice of food. The smell of different types of cooked eggs, french toasts, milkshakes filled up the room. There were only a few other people besides me awake since it was a Saturday morning and most people would be sleeping in but except for him.

"Sebastian I see you're up early, how come?"

"Well I could say the same for you. I expected you to sleep in all day. I woke up so I could just get on about my day with all of this homework and schedules."

"Well I would be sleeping in right now but I had a bunch of things on my mind so I was getting it all out on poor Delilah." He smiled as he looked around and stroked his robes a bit before opening the side pocket to reveal an absolute treasure. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Muggle-weed."

"How did you even get that?"

"Well I am a transfer student from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so I made a couple of friends in the muggle world here and there when I was introduced to this. It could be a real tool to relaxing nerves."

"Holy shit Sebastian. We are doing this right now," I said as I put a croissant in my mouth and lead him out by grabbing his arm. We made our way to his room since it was better and took a seat. He grabbed a bowl as he placed them in it while he opened his drawer grabbing a lighter.

"Okay so you basically light it like this and smoke it."

"I know how to smoke muggle-weed Sebastian. I had friends who did it with me before. Fred and George. We were the fun comedic duo until last year when they left."

"Well now we can do it together and reminisce about them," he said as he tried to do cheers like champagne glasses but with muggle-weed.

After an hour of us smoking we had burst into laughter and jokes that wouldn't make sense if we were sober. The room was filled with weed essence as we just sat against his bed and laughed as we looked at each other.

"W- We should really open that- that window before it spreads everywhere," I chuckled as I pat his head. I look towards him but he looks completely oblivious. "Fine I'll do it." I get up as I fall here and there trying to balance myself. I reach up to the window as I push it open and feel the cold fresh air hit my face waking me up. I turn back around as I pull Sebastian up as well to the window to get him some fresh air before he drowns in weed air. "Come on get up, we need to cleanse your mind before something I don't know."

"Woah I'm flying."

"You're not flying Sebastian, you're walking."

"Woah birds, they're flying, I need to fly like them," he says as he extends his arms almost hitting me in the face.

"How much did you smoke Sebastian? You are totally out of it." I got him up to the window as he stood there leaning against it getting the fresh air with his eyes closed. I held him up as I ran my fingers through his hair. I looked at him and admired how handsome he looked. Sebastian and I have been friends for weeks but I didn't notice it until now.

"You're staring."

"I'm not staring at all."

"I can feel your gaze on me," he says as he looks towards me.

"I was staring at you as I was holding you up so you don't fall okay?"

He narrows his eyes as he leans towards me.

"You're r- really pretty. Like reallyyyy pretty. I've been meaning to tell you since day one when we met at the something."

"Okay I see the weed is now talking, let's get you down on the bed." He pulled me in as he looked at me and went in for a kiss which completely shocked me. For some reason I didn't pull him away but kissed back. The kissing soon turned out into a makeout session for a good hot second but I pulled him away as I looked at him.

"What wrong?" he asked, confused.

I didn't respond.

"Oh my god I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm so sorry I didn't ask."

As I was about to say something I ran to the bathroom and threw up.


	34. THIRTY-FOUR

The next couple of days were dreadful, absolutely dreadful in every way. The muggle-weed had impacted me weirdly since the last time I had it was about a year ago with Fred and George and they knew the right balance unlike Sebastian.

Talking about Sebastian and from the holes in my memories, I purposely blocked, that me and him kissed. Well more than just kissing, we basically made out. I mean he was a good kisser there was no flaw in that but for some reason I felt guilty? Why am I feeling guilty? I have no idea so let's add that to the list I don't know about and it's a pretty long list already.

Eat.

School.

Repeat.

Eat.

School.

Repeat.

That had been my schedule for this past week and it was exhausting in every way and very boring. It was very hilarious to Delilah as she watched me hide and run away at the sight of Sebastian because the last thing I remember with him is throwing up in his bathroom. So I'd rather hide than have to deal with the embarrassing talk.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" asked Delilah as she was laying on her stomach on my floor reading a book and twirling her hair.

"Excited about exactly Delilah?"

"The dance classes. You were pretty excited in the beginning of the week and considering everything after this weird like really weird week, I'm just asking again you know?"

"Can't just girls dance with the girls like why do I have to be hand in hand with a guy."

"I'm pretty sure you mean Sebastian or Malfoy."

I was laying on my bed as I was staring at the ceiling counting the glow in the night stars I had put up there when I turned my head to look at her. "I mean if you were me, wouldn't you be running as well?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Malfoy is well the same hot blonde Malfoy he has always been on your nerves and there's nothing to hide from Sebastian about. You guys kissed and then you threw up which is completely normal. So don't look at me with your judgy eyes because it's pretty clear to me and I should still be mad at you for doing muggle weed without me but here I am."

"Yeah yeah you're still mad at me. Also why did we stop going to the library for our "research" thing. Did you figure something out?"

"W- Well um- Well I just thought we could uh- we could take a break and all you know, it's just been very stressful."

"Hm alright whatever you say but I had something in mind. We should throw a party next week."

"A party? What for?"

"To get drunk and have sex with random boys to cure some sadness away."

"Yeah sure."

"You bitch."

"What?"

"You're already getting some. Aren't you?"

I say as I slide my legs off the bed and look at her with excitement.

"Okay I was going to tell you but I forgot."

"You forgot?" I say as I mock her and throw a pillow at her. "Who is it?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Delilah Rush Bennett you better fess up before I have to get Veritaserum from Blaise to get it out of you."

"No no no, no need for that," she said as her cheeks flushed red from embarrassment.

"You're fucking Blaise!?"

"Well um- surprise," she chuckled nervously as she threw her hands up in the air trying to diffuse the tension.

"As you should! Now I'm mad you didn't tell me earlier oh my god."

"Well I guess we both have something to be mad at each other with so both negatives cancel out and that means neither of us are mad at each other. Simple math."

"Now I can finally torture Blaise."

"What does he have on you," she scoffed as she went back to her book.

"Nothing important," I said as I laid back on my bed and smirked at the ceiling as if there was a camera pointed at me and I was in some reality show.

~~~~~~

It was 7:30 a.m on a Monday morning before any classes started. I woke up earlier than usual to just take a walk around Hogwarts since it was the perfect chilly weather to walk around in and take in the fresh air. I left the common room quietly as I walked the hallways that were still empty with just a few students here and there but barely. I had my arms crossed as I walked around. I was wearing black sweats with an oversized green hoodie over me. My hair was open and let out in loose curls as I tucked them behind my ear. I enjoyed the quiet and calmness of Hogwarts early morning and for the same reasons I would stay up at night would be to enjoy the quietness because in that moment you weren't asked of any expectations to hold or to have to be forced to talk to someone or be in a class where you'd rather sleep. I had a chance to enjoy that calmness this early morning so I took it in a heartbeat. My favourite part of Hogwarts was the big great lake with the benches around it. It was soothing to look at it as you would sit and watch the waves of water stay still or either go up and down.

As I walked to the Great Lake I noticed I wasn't the only one who was headed towards the benches, I would've tried to guess who it could be as I walked there but it was easily recognizable, the platinum blonde hair. But he wasn't sitting on the bench, he had his hand in the freezing cold water.

"It's a bit odd to see someone's hand in icy cold water this early morning," I said as I walked closer to the scene. I had expected him to say something snarky back but instead he looked panicked as he pulled his hand out of the water and rolled his sleeves down.

"And you're always at places you shouldn't be at."

"The last time I checked Malfoy, you didn't own the Great Lake unless you do now and plan on sending me to Azkaban which I don't mind. It'll be a fun vacation away from these classes that are dreading me," I say as I giggled to myself a little.

He didn't respond; instead he just sat on the bench as he looked forward holding his left arm and he massaged it a little.

"Is your arm okay? Did you get hurt or something?"

"It's none of your business really."

"No need to get defensive, Malfoy, it was just a question I asked as your friend."

No response.

"You know you're really bipolar. It's like one day all your attention is over me then other times you don't even want to talk to me or even look towards me."

Malfoy's up off the bench in an instant and he suddenly has his hands on either side of where I sit and he's leaning over to the point I barely had the chance to process what had happened. He's slanted at an angle over me, like a push up position as our faces are centimeters apart from each other as his grey piercing eyes look right into my eyes.

"If we're talking about bipolar, you know you're one of them right? One day you're all over me then not at all the next," he murmurs as his deep low voice is weirdly seductive.

My heart feels like it's beating out of my chest and my breath has completely left my body. He's so close to the point I can smell his peppermint breath and his favorite dior cologne. All my nerves in my body can feel the sensations of everytime we were closer than this position and it keeps replaying in my head as a reminder of everything I could've had if I didn't have such commitment issues and a habit of running away from everything and putting it away to deal with "later."

He knows with that smirk across his face that with him like this, he has power over me. His eyes as it travels and observes my entire face. How the air went from chilly and cold to suddenly my entire body heating up and electricity jolting over my body from one part to another. As my lips are parted as I look as him defenseless with no knowledge of what the fuck should I do now. As if I'm waiting for some savior to come save me from this situation. Like I said, running away from things is kinda my thing.

I want him so badly, every part of my body does but I couldn't, I just couldn't.

"W- We have class soon," I stutter as the ability to speak has completely abandoned my body.

"Are you scared to be seen like this with me, Blackwood?"

I was heavily breathing, gasping for air as I struggled to speak like a dumbass bitch.

Do I get up or prove him wrong? It was a lose-lose situation for me both ways. If I walk away I prove to him that I don't want to be seen with him this way but if I kiss him, I give him the satisfaction. So you see it's a lose-lose situation for me both ways.


	35. THIRTY-FIVE

"Well doesn't this look cozy."

I turned my head to my left as I stared at Blaise standing in the flesh, in his robes, with his books in his hands. He's wearing his robes which means classes are about to start and instead of being early like I planned, I was going to be late. I shoved Malfoy's hand out of the way making my way to Blaise.

"Blaise, you're here! We should go and talk about our project from uh Mr. Flitwick's class," I say nervously trying to make up an excuse to leave as soon as possible.

"We don't have a-"

"Yes we do silly, you're already forgetting things. We should get going," I say as I cut him off and slide my arm with his as I drag him to the insides of Hogwarts.

I waited to say something till we were completely away from Malfoy to explain to him.

"Can we just pretend you didn't see what you just saw?"

"I know you and Malfoy are a thing, nothing to hide Alecia. We should celebrate instead, you're finally out in the open. About time," he laughed as he patted my back giving me assurance.

"We're not together Blaise and that was just Malfoy being arrogant as usual."

"I've never seen Malfoy be like that with any girl but you."

"I kissed Sebastian."

"How did you go from single to a love triangle?"

"Blaise! Im serious."

"We should play truth or dare with Veritaserum."

"We will not use Veritaserum Blaise but we can definitely throw a party this weekend," I say as I give him a devil-like smile because a party at Hogwarts without getting busted was the fun and exciting part that made it so thrilling.

"As you wish m'lady," he says as he bows.

"Ugh the dramatics. I'll see you in class," I say to him as I walk off in the other direction.

I walked to my dorm as I quickly changed to my school robes. I grabbed all my books as I rushed out for my first class trying not to be late. I had transfiguration with Mcgonnagal for my first period. It teaches the art of changing the form and appearance of an object or a person. This type of is both complex and dangerous. Mcgonnagal had her rules set straight for her class like the last five years.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Next up I had was Defense against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape. The position of Defence Against the Dark Arts at the school is rumoured to be , as no teacher could hold the post for more than a year without suffering an unpleasant fate quite literally. Though I was really looking forward to this class because Snape has been a teacher at Hogwarts for quite a long time and nothing would happen to him he's like invincible. But this time we'd finally study and learn how to defend ourselves against all aspects of the Dark Arts, including dark creatures, curses, hexes and jinxes, and dueling.

Next up was the class I've been waiting for since last week. The dance class. It was a new class added this year for fun and excitement and just for practice for future purposes just in case. We all walked in together to the classroom that was big but not as big as a ballroom but close enough to allow us to have space to move around.

This class was between Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. This was unexpected.

"Welcome Everyone! Take a seat on the chairs available on both sides. Girls on this side and boys on the other side," she said as she motioned the direction with her hands. We all went on our sides, I stuck with Delilah.

"Since we're seated now, I'd like to introduce myself to all of you and tell you a little something to allow you guys to work with me. I'm Professor Ophelia Rose, I'm the first dance teacher that has been here in Hogwarts in a 100 years," she talked about herself and her achievements as everyone clapped and it echoed throughout the room.

As the girls and boys sat across from each other I had managed to make eye contact with Sebastian, that I had been dreading for the longest but he gave in a smile as I gave an awkward one back. As I looked away, Malfoy was looking my way as well with a devilish smirk across his face and he gave a smug wave to me. I rolled my eyes off of him as I hid a smile, looking towards the teacher.

"Alright everyone stand up from your seats and take the first person in front of you from the boys side to be your partner." I moved up to see Sebastian as my partner, I could've sworn he was more towards the left side.

I moved up to him as the teacher instructed us to bow to each other as respect. She told us next to intertwine one of our hands with each other, the male puts one hand on the waist and the female put the other on his shoulder and positioned ourselves. She turned on elegant music and put it on a lower volume allowing us hear her voice as she instructed us. We then stepped forward and back, learning balance.

"Well isn't this cozy?" he chuckled.

"That's the third time I've heard that and I don't know if I should be concerned or not at this point."

"Well tell me about the first two times."

"Well the first time was with my friend George, when we were dancing exactly like this for the yule ball during fourth year. The second time was this morning."

"What happened this morning?"

"Nothing important."

"Is George your ex-boyfriend?" he curiously asked.

I laughed. "George is an old friend of mine, a really good one. The one I told you about when we did muggle-weed," I whispered at the end.

"Right! When we kissed and then you threw up," He bit the corner of his lips and he looked away hiding a laugh.

"Can you blame me for throwing up after smoking the wrong proportion of weed after a long time. I thought I could handle more but I guess I couldn't. Also the um kissing, it's alright, don't worry about it."

The teacher then clapped as she got everyone's attention to go from moving back and forth to twirling to another partner as another lesson of balance.

"I wouldn't be worried about it but the thing is I'd like for it to happen again. I find you intriguing Alecia or else I wouldn't have gone out of my way to know your name," he said as he whispered in my ear and gave me a flirtatious smile as he twirled me around. Happen again?

He twirled me around as I found myself a new partner. Here we go again.

Malfoy. He's everywhere like a magnet. Constantly pushing us back together as we run in opposite directions.

"This shouldn't be new since you know we have done this before," I said as I tried to create less awkward tension between us.

"The yule ball," he muttered. His grip against my waist was tight as he intertwined with my hand as I felt his cold rings against my skin. His grey eyes stared at me as I stared back but I was enjoying it this time.

"So who was your partner before? I was with Sebastian."

"It was some hufflepuff who was scared of my hand against her waist so I had to quite literally force it on her."

"I'm not surprised."

"My touch wouldn't have killed her."

"You'd be surprised. You're intimidating and to some it is attractive and to others it isn't."

"So my intimidation attracts you?"

"I'm not answering that."

"And why aren't you?" he said as he pulled my waist closer to his as he whispered into my ears and his lips brushed against my skin.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine from this morning."

His seductive look had changed into disgust as his grip loosened and he turned away but like I said I learnt from the best. My intertwined hand allowed me to pull back as my other hand shifted from his shoulder to his neck allowing me to have dominance.

My hand on his neck allowed my fingers to brush through his soft blonde hair, as the thumb of my other hand stroked the back of his hand. Even though I was in control, the heat between my thighs was growing by the second as I felt him against my body so closely. For a second there I thought this power move would make him melt but it was having more of an opposite effect on me as I was melting by his touch. Our lips almost met but were parted away as I heard the claps of the teacher dismissing us.

"I'll see you around," he whispered as he stroked my arm while walking away going to grab his books.

Breathing? I don't know what that was.


	36. THIRTY-SIX

"What the actual fuck" was the accurate description of the past few weeks of my life even though it can apply to my entire life but that's a story for another time to tell. The party from last weekend was moved to this weekend, which means tomorrow night. The night to get drunk and drown all your sorrows. I was drenched with homework and projects and exams here and there and also Sebastian and Malfoy, a complete distraction, mostly Malfoy. Sebastian was a sweet gentleman who was hot as hell and an absolute sweetheart. Malfoy was like that mysterious motherfucker who would look you up and down and flirt with ear whispering and teasing but then would completely disappear and seperate himself from the world which allowed me to be even more interested in his whereabouts and him.

It was all fun and games until I had realized I could've possibly got myself tangled in a love triangle.

It was 8:50 a.m on a Thursday, as the corridors were crowded with kids, transfer students, first years trying to find their way to classes as every corner was crowded. As I made my way to first class which was Potions, I noticed as Ron and Harry were cheerfully laughing their way smiling. I'm glad Harry was doing better from what I've gotten from conversations with Ginny.

Potions was one of the new classes on my schedule for this week and it was with Professor Slughorn, the new potions master after Snape got moved into Defense against the Dark. I made my way lazily as I rested my head on Delilah's shoulder as I whimpered about my exhaustion to her. I saw Draco from the corner of my eye as he walked into class whipped just like me from this past week but he seemed to be getting no sleep at all, quite literally.

"How much perfume did you shower with today Malfoy." I said as I fanned the air trying to weaken the smell with my hands.

"I could say the same for you lavender perfume Blackwood but you don't see me complaining the way you do every ten minutes." He mocked me the same way I was fanning the air but the thing is I seemed to be enjoying the scent as well.

As I ended my conversation with Malfoy, I heard chuckles around the room as I saw Hermione laughing about what had just happened.

"What?" I mouthed when I looked towards her.

She directed her finger to her ear as she motioned me to listen to her carefully soon. I looked at Delilah who had the same face Hermione had given me, which had me more lost than I originally was this morning.

"Attention to detail in the preparation is the prerequisite of all planning." Slughorn said when Harry, Ron, and Sebastian unexpectedly arrived late.

"Sorry sir, still trying to find my way around the school." Sebastian said as he made his way towards my side standing a few people down from Delilah.

"It's alright kid, have a seat. Ah! Harry, my boy, I was beginning to worry. We've brought someone with us, I see." Slughorn greeted the lot of them.

"Ron Weasley, sir. But I'm dead awful at Potions, a menace, actually. I'm gonna-" rumbled Ron as he was about to turn around to leave class but Harry pushed him forward into the class.

"Nonsense, we'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Get your books out." The possibility of Ron staying could be seen through Lavender Brown's eyes as excitement radiated from her, but I gagged at the thought of Lavender and Ron together since my canon was Hermione and Ron.

"I haven't actually got my book yet, and nor has Ron." Harry exclaimed.

"Get what you want from the cupboard." Slughorn said, turning his back from them and towards us. As Slughorn continued with the lesson I could see Harry and Ron basically playing tug of war between the two books left in the cabinet. "Now, as I was saying, I prepared some concoctions this morning. Any ideas what there might be?"

Hermione stepped forward as she raised her hand in confidence.

"Yes, Miss...?"

"Granger, sir" Hermione said, assuring him. "That one there is Veritaserum. It's a truth-telling serum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion. It's terribly tricky to make."

Talking about Polyjuice potion had reminded me of the time during second year when Hermione had told me this during third year, how it took her weeks to make it to transfer into Goyle and Crabbe for Harry and Ron to sneak into the Slytherin common room to figure out who the heir of Slytherin was. It was the good old times when you weren't worrying about love triangles or things like Voldemort possibly.

"And this is Amortentia....the most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person according to what attracts them." Hermione's words had caused my eyes to widen as I looked towards Draco's direction who had the same awkward tensed up look on his face as mine. I awkwardly let out a cough as Hermione looked towards me with a smirk and Delilah poked her elbow at me.

"Amortentia really is doing god's work or my work, either way works for me." Delilah chuckled low as an attempt to annoy me and it was working.

"For example, I smell freshly mowed grass, new parchment, and spearmint toothpaste." Hermione's eyes widened just like my eye's did a few seconds ago. I cleared my throat to get her attention as I shot her a wink which caused her to back away in embarrassment as her cheeks became red.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one." Another random student said as it made Slughorn pick the vial up.

"Oh yes, what you see before you, ladies and gentlemen..is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as liquid luck. Desperately tricky to make, disastrous you get it wrong. One sip and you will find that all of your endeavors succeed. At least until the effects wear off." Slughorn's words had caused a few heads to turn, especially Malfoy's. "So this is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck to the student who, in the hour that remains manages to brew as acceptable Draught of Living Death, the recipes of which can be found on page 10 of your books."

The words of Slughorn had caused students to move into groups on their tables to start working on each of their own potions. I started working on my station as I managed to cut the bean that most people struggled on. I was flipping through the pages of the book to come to realize that this recipe was leading me nowhere to doing this potion right because all of these measurements could possibly be wrong but I still stood with it until it exploded in my face leaving black streaks on my cheeks.

I looked up to see Malfoy's school robes and face covered in black dust, Hermione's hair that was slicked perfectly was frizzed up, and the rest of the class was confused and shaken up except for Harry who looked clean and calm and focused.

Slughorn went around the room as he observed all the potions as Harry's was the only one that was granted success. Harry stood in front of the entire class as everyone else looked and smelt like cooked eggs.

"I need a shower." I whispered to Delilah who agreed with me.

"And sleep." She breathed.


	37. THIRTY-SEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT AHEAD

Thursday evening.

Thursday night.

Friday morning.

Friday evening.

Then the time I was most excited about, Friday motherfucking night.

I don't remember the last time I got drunk at a party or in general, but today was the night to get wasted and drown all the past sadness to a new beginning tomorrow. Cheers.

"Are you going all in sweats or something fancy?" I ask Delilah.

"The party is in the fucking common room, I'd dress up in a ball gown if I could but the location doesn't seem precise for one." She chuckles as she applies mascara to her eyelashes gently trying not to poke herself in the eye.

"You're right, I was going to change out of robes to this normal white shirt and grey sweats." I turned around as I looked towards her showing the outfit against my body to get an opinion.

"Is that a "I'm drowning my sorrows" outfit or "I'm getting some tonight" outfit?''

"It's a "I am getting wasted tonight" outfit." I took off my robes as I put it on, I twirled around getting a full glance and just brushing out my curls. "I know that you're definitely getting some from Blaise tonight, am I right?"

Delilah throws a pillow towards my direction playfully as she starts a pillow war between us. I jumped on the bed as I took the other pillow, hitting her in the face as she hit me back. We ran around her dorm as the feathers from the pillow were everywhere in the air and floor, our laughters filled up the room, this was the most genuine laughter I had experienced in a while. I was taking this entire moment in when we heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get that, you figure out a spell to clean this mess up." I walked towards the door as I widely opened it with a smile across my face with the feathers still floating in the air. "Sebastian?"

"I came to ask Delilah for the paper cups, for the party but I see you're busy here." Sebastian says as he picks a feather that was floating.

"Right Oh my god!" Delilah yelled from the back as she came running out with the paper cups in her hands in an entire basket. "Alecia, why don't you take this downstairs with him, while I clean this mess up and clean myself."

I turned my face towards her as I mouthed fuck you as she kicked me out of the room saying gladly. I walked downstairs with Sebastian as I saw the common room already filled up with people drinking, dancing and just screaming out song lyrics.

"Well this place filled up faster than I thought it would." I raise my eyebrows in surprise as I laugh along with him.

We had a couple drinks of fire whiskey shots that burned my throat at first, butter beer in between to cool it down and some strong drinks like vodka and tequila to get the party started. I went around the room as I partied with anyone I could find once I got bored of Sebastian talking about wanting to fly again and again and then eventually passing out on the couch, he was a light drinker I'm guessing. The drinks kept coming in and out without me even realizing how much I had already drunk. I danced my way around the common room with girls and boys just loosening up as the adrenaline ran through my body giving me more energy.

Soon after an hour, or two hours, or many hours, I was sitting on the side of the couch near the fireplace as I held a bottle of alcohol in my hand, drinking it from time to time. I was peacefully taking in my moment when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked towards the direction to see Malfoy staring at me as he smiled and laughed at the sight of me wasted.

"Enjoying the sight of me being wasted Malfoy!?" I shout from across the room but he signals on purpose that he can't hear me. I got up as I struggled to get to him for a second but soon maintained my grip. As I walked towards him, I fell onto him trying to balance myself. "I said are y-you enjoying-g the sight of being w-wasted Mr.Malfoy."

"It surely is fucking hilarious to look at, just watching you topple here and there and me finding more reasons to torture you as usual as my enjoyment."

I laughed. "You're hilarious and really pretty." I cupped his face with my hands as I observed. "Did anyone tell you how pretty you are?"

"I know I am."

"Hah arrogant Malfoy is back oh w-wait he never left." I grip onto his arm as I try to recover some balance but almost fall over if it wasn't for his arm picking me up.

"Let's take this bottle away from you shall we?" He takes the bottle away from my hand as he places it on the table next to him and drags me to a room.

"The party is this way you know."

He took me to his room as he handed me a glass of liquid.

"Should I expect this to be poison?"

"It's lemonade water, drink up." I nodded as I drank up, feeling a little refreshed as I handed him the glass after a couple of seconds.

It was 2:00 a.m when I woke up. The music wasn't as loud as it were before. My head hurt a little less than before. I opened my eyes to see myself knocked out in a bedroom that wasn't mine. I looked around to see Malfoy sitting by the window as he examined his arm. It was too dark in the room to see what exactly was going on and what he was staring at. I pulled my hair back as I sat straight on his bed.

"Your arm again?" I said questioning him as he'd possibly give an answer.

"It's nothing. I see you're sober again."

"I'm no way near sober, I can still feel the alcohol through my body and on my tongue."

He didn't say much as he stared back at his arm, just tracing it. I stared at him as I wanted to say so much but the inability for me to speak left my body.

"If you have something to say Blackwood, now's the time. You probably won't remember when you wake up tomorrow morning. It's okay you can fess up the fact that you're in love with me, I won't tell."

I laughed as I looked at him. Though he wasn't lying about me remembering.

"Yesterday in Potions. When we walked in together, I thought you bathed in your perfume but it was really the Amortentia that was talking. Also the other day at the dance class when we were dancing I couldn't help but have the need to want to kiss you when we were near each other like that. The funny thing is that wasn't the only time that I wanted to do that. I want to do it everytime I see you and look at you. I want to do it right now as I'm looking at you. It's like you're this magnet, pulling me in."

"As I recall it was you that wanted to stay friends since it would've been easier for you."

"I don't want to be friends, Draco. I want to be yours." I said as I got out of his bed.

Those words were all it took for him to get up from his seat as he walked to me maintaining his eye contact, strong. He looked at me as his lips suddenly crashed onto mine with no hesitation. Electricity ran through my body and I'm enthralled as I look at him wanting more. My tongue meets with his and they glide with one another.

His hand slithers to the back of my neck as he pushes me closer. I pull away for a second as I meet my eyes with his. He dives in once again but this time it's more aggressive. His body is so pressed up against mine, leaving no space between us. Our bodies move in union as we kiss passionately.

I unbutton his shirt slowly one by one, revealing his bare body as I glided my fingers on his skin. My arms wrap around his neck as the heat continues to build up between us. He continues to kiss me, as he pulls away to sink his teeth onto my neck, leaving bruises everywhere he can. I brought his lips back up to mine as he slowly pushed me onto the bed not breaking the kiss as he held me steady. His cold hands slither under my shirt as they wandered around my warm body leaving me chills as I formed goosebumps on my body all around.

My fingers tangled up into his platinum blonde hair as his hands wandered mine. We switched positions as I sat on top of him, he placed his hands on my waist as we kissed each other. He presses my waist onto him as I grinded against his body up and down, feeling him all over. The room was dark but we were able to see each other and look at each other's eyes filled with lust and hunger that was still incomplete and left us wanting more.

I made a desperate sound into his mouth as he broke away just to breathe but the absence of him felt painful and made me dive right back in before our lungs were full of air. We kissed each other hungrily as if this was long overdue. He pulled my shirt off revealing me in my black lace bra as he switched and laid me on the bed coming on top of me.

His fingers lingered around my waist and he looks at me for permission to pull my sweats down. His hands grab onto my thighs and the cold sensation hits my skin as his rings are pressing onto me, sending all types of vibrations. I unbutton his jeans and he helps me pull it down when his lips come crashing back onto mine as it becomes intense and heavy by the second.

We kissed and turned around all over his bed under the sheets completely bare. He hovered over me as he looked at me trailing kisses down all over my body, leaving bite marks all over.

He positioned himself onto me as I wrapped my legs around him. He thrusted, making my insides churn as my nails dug deep into his back.

The best part about it all is when he buried his head onto my shoulder falling asleep an hour later.


	38. THIRTY-EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MATURE CONTENT AHEAD

It's crazy what alcohol does to you, you become this completely different person.

No.

Alcohol just helps bring out the inner animal in you, your true self, it helps cure the sadness away temporarily as you just sit there and drown yourself in all your emotions, battling each and every thought in your head. Battling a battle you didn't want to fight. Battling a battle you didn't even start.

My head was completely empty, no thoughts. Incorrect. Many thoughts, head full of them. It just depends on me what I decide to do with them today. Deal with it? Ignore it? Forget about it? Or pretend that everything is right in the world and it's a big happy place with rainbows and unicorns.

Silk cover sheets. Silk cover pillowcases. Everything was so smooth and silky. Even his touch against my body, that lighted up parts of me that I didn't even know existed until him.

I opened my eyes as I squeezed them shut and then opened them back up to regain a full source of consciousness. My head wasn't thumping as much as I thought it would because of all the alcohol I basically showered in. Though my waist hurt a little and my legs seemed shaky. I took a deep breath as my eyes traveled the room and then on me. A hand was around me. Please don't tell me I hooked up with Sebastian or a random boy from Slytherin or ANYONE AT ALL.

I looked back down as I noticed the hand, it was pale and it's finger's were covered in serpent and emerald stone rings. Emerald, it was my favorite stone and color. This wasn't just anyone's hand, it was Malfoy's. He had a tight grip against my waist. He was basically hugging me. It was nice and comforting and felt warm. His hands laid on my stomach as with even the slightest little movement across it would make my heart tingle. I wasn't wearing clothes. The only thing I had on was my bra and panties. Which means that I slept with him. I don't remember what happened exactly but from the soreness of my body i can tell it was good. Of course it was good, it's Malfoy.

I made little to no movement trying not to wake him. My head rose a little from the bed as I searched for my shirt somewhere but I couldn't see it anywhere. I put my head back down as I sighed not knowing what to do.

Do I get up and run or do I stay here with him and sleep in? Do I ever fucking know the answer to anything in my life. No. Because half of the time I have commitment and trust issues and the other half I've been kept in a lie my entire life so you tell me. I laid there for a second more thinking what to do and then I just did what my heart told me to do, what felt right.

I turned around as I faced him. His hands were still on my waist and he's sleeping soundlessly. He had pretty long eyelashes, his skin was clear and pale. His hair looked soft and fluffy and set. I didn't want to move because I know it'll wake him up. I know he hasn't slept in days, barely eaten anything as dark circles formed under his eye and the fact he could literally be twins with an albino raccoon. He was wearing a black full sleeved button up shirt from last night I'm guessing. The buttons were undone as it showed his bare chest and the outline of his abs that my fingers were just itching to glide on. I observed him as his chest rose up and down, calmly and absolutely breathtaking. I could stare at this forever. Christmas came early for me I guess.

As I laid there, memories from last night came flooding to my mind slowly. Loud music. Lights flickering. Fire whiskey bottles. Tequila shots. Swaying my hips as everyone danced together. Sitting by the fireplace as I drowned my sorrows. Malfoy led me to his room as he offered me lemonade water. Nice Malfoy? Never thought I'd see that.

Dark room. Heavy Breathing. Hands all over each other. Playing tango under the sheets as we both devoured each other. I wanna be yours? Did I confess without knowing I confessed? Do drunk confessions count as actual confessions or do I get a free pass?

My face laid closely next to his, centimeters apart. Mint and cologne. I could live in his scent forever.

I wondered what bothered him. The thing on his arm. Whatever kept him up at nights, prevented him from not eating and made him disappear from classes for a long period of time. He was sleeping right now so the only thing I could've thought to myself is to look at his arm and see what it was for myself. What can be so bad that he can't tell me? I wish he would open up to me more. But he can't because every time things get serious I run the other way. Commitment issues. God I'm so fucking indecisive. Indecisive or just scared?

I wanted to touch him as I looked at him. I wanted to run my fingers through his platinum blonde hair. I wanted to glide my hands against his chest and back as my fingers stroked his neck. I remember from fifth year on how I liked his face whenever I would wrap my arms around his neck and my fingers would stroke the back of his neck as I played with his hair. He would always let out a soft moan in my ear, that would send shivers down my spine as he pulled me closer.

"I could feel the intensity of your eyes staring at me, Blackwood even with my eyes closed," he spoke in his sleepy voice. Which was low and raspy. Seductive.

"Congratulations Malfoy, here's a medal."

"You're feisty even in the mornings, no breaks?" He said as his eyes were still closed, resting.

"You know you enjoy it." I could see a small grin on his face as he wiped it off quickly. I extended my arm out from the sheets as I made circles on his chest and moved upwards to his neck and jawline. He moved his hands on my lower back as he pulled me closer to him. He glided his hands upwards to my shoulders when he opened his eyes quickly.

"You should really put something on before any of us gets any more ideas."

"I would but I don't know where my clothes disappeared from the floor." He turned to the other side as he opened his drawer, pulling out a black shirt as he handed it to me. I got out from under the sheets as he observed me put his shirt on. The shirt was oversized on me but I didn't mind since it covered me and was really comfortable. Also the fact that it smelled like him.

I huffed as I laid back down next him staring at the ceiling as my legs touched his, causing this electric spark through my veins. I looked towards him as he did too. My eyes flicked back and forth from his eyes to his lips. He turned to his side facing my way, as his hand traveled up to my bare thigh, stroking the back of it slowly. My heart went from beating normally to irregular as his cold hands touched me. My body scooted closer to his as my fingers traced his jawline.

Malfoy sat up towards his bed as I followed him, sitting on top of him. Both of his hands moved to my waistline and he played with the waistband of my panties. I had my arms wrapped around his neck as I rolled my hips forward against him to create some friction between us, he groaned as his face buried into my shoulder. I moved my hips forward again, hoping he'd catch on and he did. He held a tighter grip and drove my hips against him, pulling me as I could feel him through his clothes as he heavily breathed on my neck making me lose my senses. I lifted and moved my body up more closer to him leaving no space at all as he drove my hips against him a little faster than before.

His mouth was right in front of me, I wanted to kiss him so badly until there was no air in my lungs. I let out soft gasps as the heat built up between us quickly when I quickened my pace against him, hitting the spot that was needed. This felt so surreal as my body was possessed as he was just dry humping me and I couldn't imagine how it was last night because I had a spotty memory. It's like he's putting all of his frustration onto me as he quickened the pace and my eyes rolled the the back of my head. I so desperately wanted to kiss him, he was right there in front of me.

As we slowed down and caught our breaths, he trailed kisses from my neck and then onto my jawline making sure he doesn't miss any part of it. He looks up at me as his grey piercing eyes meet my hazel eyes staring right into him just so desperately waiting to dive into a kiss.

"Kiss me." He whispered.

"I can't." I said as I panted trying to reduce all the heat building up inside of me. "I'm afraid I won't be able to stop."

A devil-like smirk came across his face when he realized all the power he had over me in this moment. He liked being in that position. Dominant and possessive. He brought my face closer to his as he titled his head to kiss me but that's when we heard a huge knock on his door.

"MALFOY! I sure hope you're up right now we need to clean up this mess before Snape deducts more points off of his own house." Blaise yelled making sure he heard him. Malfoy's eyes were still on me so hungrily as if I were a prey he was ready to attack and destroy. I knew Blaise and Delilah were together or together-ish and if Blaise found me here with Malfoy, there's no way he won't spill the beans to her with his clumsy mouth.

"What should it be then? Should I help with the mess or do you?" He asked as his hands roamed my back pulling me closer to him as I felt my heart rate, both of them.

I kissed his neck instead of his lips since I'd be easier to let go. I got off of him as I turned around to look for my clothes that were under the bed. I put on my sweats as I walked towards the door to open it. I turned around to look at him one last time as I so desperately wanted him inside of me as his hands wandered my body. No. No. No. You need to go. Now.

I twisted the door knob expecting Blaise to be standing there but he was gone. I took a deep breath thanking whoever made that possible as I snuck out from the boys dormitory and running towards my dorm, sleeping everything off.


	39. THIRTY-NINE

Draco Malfoy's point of view

It's been a couple of weeks.

When Voldemort assigned me the task I wasn't really sure of what he had thrown on me until later and it had taken every inch of willpower I had in me to pretend that I was okay and ready to do it. Some part of me felt proud because I was finally looked at and believed in to do something like this but honestly I was forced to. It's either this or the death of the entire Malfoy family.

Killing Dumbledore wasn't the only task I was given.

I had to fix a vanishing cabinet. The cabinet works as a passageway between two places. If an object was placed in one. It will appear in the other. The first Vanishing Cabinet is at Borgin and Burkes and the second one is somewhere in the Room of Requirement. With the help of this cabinet, I'll be able to transport death eaters to Hogwarts to accomplish the task of killing Dumbledore.

I stood in front of the wall as I closed my eyes allowing the Room of Requirement to appear in front of me. The room was filled with different types of objects, magical devices, desks and chairs. I had my eye out for only one thing. I grabbed an apple as I walked through the room tossing it in the air. I walked through the room slowly as my eyes wandered, when I heard a creaking noise as if something called out to me. The noise came from behind, from a large, tall object that was covered up in a red dusty cloak covering it.

I dragged the cloak down, throwing it to the floor as I eyed the cabinet up and down figuring out what to do next.

I don't know how long it's going to take to fix this cabinet, it was tricky but not impossible. After I was done with what I needed to know about the cabinet, I walked out.

Then I saw her as she looked up at me smiling.

It melted my heart but don't tell her that.

Alecia Blackwood point of view

I was walking down the corridor making my way to the stadiums when I saw him at the end of the hallway, standing in a black suit head to toe, with his hair pushed back, I walked towards him as I smiled but deep down I wanted to devour him because he looked good.

I walked quickly towards him as I hugged him tight since I haven't spoken to him in a while and ever since we got it on in his room. He hugged me back as his arms were around my lower back pulling me in. He buried his head into my shoulder as I moved my hands from his back to the back of his neck. We stayed like this for a couple of minutes just taking the moment in as by each moment he pulled me in more.

"Looks like someone's missed me a lot," I say as he lifts his head up to look at me.

"Don't get too cocky Blackwood, I'm just relaxing on top of you."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night. I'm headed to the stadium to see Sebastian-"

"The new guy?" Draco says as he cuts me off.

"Mhm..His name is Sebastian..we're friends."

"Just friends?"

"Is Draco Malfoy jealous?" I chuckle.

"I'm not."

"Lies," I whisper into his ear as he hitches to catch his breath for a second. He eyes me up and down as he backs up the wall leaving trails of kisses on my neck. "Someone's going to see us."

"Let them see." He intertwined both of his hands with mine as he pinned them above my head against the wall, pushing his body against me. He sinks his teeth onto my neck and collarbone, as he leaves marks everywhere. That's what he does when he's marking his territory from what I've heard Pansy blabber about these past years.

"D..Draco..someone's seriously going to see us." He brings his hands down to my waist pulling me closer as he looks at me.

"It's a free show for them Blackwood, let them stare." He says as he cups one side of my face connecting our lips. I kissed him back because who wouldn't and at this moment I didn't care if anyone saw us. We continued to kiss as my fingers ran through his hair pulling him in more. He parts his lip and he slips in his tongue with mine playing tug of war. He placed his hand on my thigh as he traced it making me let out a small moan. He grabs my thigh upwards as I wrap my leg around his waist, pulling him more close to me than he possibly can be.

Normally you would never see me like this in public but the way he looks at me up and down, the way his touch sends vibrations through my body, making goosebumps form everywhere on my body. The way he traces the outline of your body and face, makes me feel alive and hungry for him. He pushes me more deep into the wall as he presses his hips against mine still devouring me makes me want to scream.

"I....s-should really get going Draco, they're prob-probably wondering where I am."

"They can see you tomorrow."

"Don't be so possessive Draco." I say as I lift his head from my neck to look at him. I cupped his face as I stroked his cheek with my thumbs. "We can go to The Three Broomsticks together next week....if you want."

He looked at me as he traced my bottom lip with his thumb. "I'm only going because of you."

I stood on my toes as I reached up to give him a kiss before we parted. "I'll miss you."

"Of course you will." Malfoy said as he turned around walking away. I stared at him as he walked away, admiring his back and how my nails dug deep in them when we-

"Alecia!" said a voice.


	40. FORTY

**_EIGHT MONTHS FORWARD FLASHBACK_ **

You know that empty feeling inside of you, millions of people could be surrounded around you and yet you'd still look for that one person. That one person that makes you feel alive, makes you feel appreciated in ways you have never felt before. They accept you for you, your insecurities, your fears, your imperfections, and the way they pick up and notice the smallest details about you. Their touch gives you a rush of this old breeze that completely immobilizes your body completely. The way you can stare into their eyes forever and never want to look away.

I was completely and utterly in love with him. He was the love of my life. He was the one who made me believe in love, in a thing I believed didn't exist my entire life. He pulled me out of this darkness and showed that whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. We literally separated universes to be together once again. We are soulmates quite literally through death. He is the one.

I ran through corridors, looked everywhere left and right. I could hear the screams of students ringing through my ears. I could hear the destruction that the death eaters were doing to Hogwarts and I know me running around like this could get me killed but I had to look for him. I had to. I can't live without him. I needed to look for him.

I turned the corner towards the Great Hall when I saw Bellatrix Lestrange and a couple others death eaters exiting it and going to another corridor, after shattering it to its core. I was hoping to find Draco somewhere near her until I saw him from the corner of my eye on the opposite side of my corridor. He looked at me after a couple of seconds looking around terrified. I ran towards him and all I wanted to do was hug him and never let him go.

I was about to go into his arms when I saw Professor Snape step in.

The thing about life is that it's a real bitch. You never get everything on a perfect platter straight handed to you without some or many consequences. Even if the universe is the one to bring you back together, mother nature still doesn't refrain from putting you through that same pain, maybe not death but something close enough to feel the pain before you get everything you wished from life. I wished him.


	41. FORTY-ONE

"Alecia." Sebastian said as he approached me with a smile.

"Sebastian...uh um..hii.. uh how are you?" It's like the ability to speak had left my body completely. _Like do you not know how to speak?_

"I was just walking throughout the corridors of Hogwarts, taking it all in and just discovering parts of it I wasn't aware of."

"Well I hope you're having a good time doing that, I was just headed towards the stadium to go meet Hermione."

"Granger? The one from the train."

"The one from the train." I smiled.

We turned to walk towards the stadium as he put his arm around me, rubbing my shoulders and laughed about some joke he heard around Hogwarts. Even though I was walking with him, I couldn't help but think about _him_. It's like he got under my skin and I just can't seem to shake it.

We made our way to the stadium as we walked through the stalls finding Hermione sitting at one waving to Ron.

"Hey Hermione." I said as I sat next to giving her a side hug.

"You made it on time! They're just about to get started with the practice. Also, I couldn't just sit here and watch Lavender fawn over Ron anymore, it's barbaric."

"You call, I come. Also I'm pretty sure you and Sebastian know each to the extent where I can skip introductions." I said as I looked towards both of them for reassurance and they both gave a laughable nod. We sat there as we observed the Gryffindor teams fly on into their air with their brooms settling into their positions for what they were trying out for.

_Come on, Weasley._

_Come on, Ron._

_Come on, Cormac, you got this!_

Shouted crowds from all different slides clapping their hands together, giving them motivation.

We watched as Cormac played the keeper elegantly using his hands while Ron on the other hand used his hands, kicking the quaffles with his legs, using his head gear as a way to stop it from making it's goal until he almost fell off the broom hanging by a thread.

"COME ON RON BILIUS WEASLEY, YOU BETTER GET BACK ON THAT BROOM!" I shouted as he was struggling. I could see Hermione's worry towards him rise into the air as he tried to hop back on and Lavender clutching the edge of her seats as we all watched Ron.

Ron finally got a hang of himself as he settled back on his broom. From afar we saw a chaser throw a Quaffle towards Cormac as I suddenly heard Hermione whisper " _Confundus_ " and the next thing you know is that he basically glitched and moved away from the hoop. The chaser also threw a quaffle towards Ron but he didn't miss making everyone burst into cheers.

" _Hermione Granger breaking the rules, I love it_." I whispered to her as she hid a smile clapping for Ron.

~~~~~~

"Well that was a new experience I most definitely enjoyed the most out of everything I've seen so far." Sebastian said as we were walking back to the common room.

"Well I'm glad I took you with me then. There'll be a match next year, these were just practices so imagine how it'd be with the stadium completely filled and the anxiety filling up inside of you as you patiently wait to see who wins."

"I'm definitely excited to see that then. I overheard the teachers talking about a Halloween dance supposingly."

"Sebastian Balkshire, now where did you hear that information from?" I said as I grabbed his hand.

"If I told you then you'd know all my deepest darkest secrets." He stroked my hand with his thumb as my arm shivered a little with his touch. "I was hoping maybe you'd want to go with me?"

I bit my bottom lip as I removed my hand from his. "Well I actually had someone else in mind Sebastian, I'm sorry."

"Malfoy?"

"What?"

"It's Malfoy right?" He said as I began fiddling with my fingers nervously. "It's alright Alecia, seriously. I see the way you look at him when he's around. I began noticing it that day in dance class when I twirled you around and he was your second partner. Have you told him?"

I looked down at the ground as we were walking slowly.

"You're scared."

"Me? I have nothing to be scared of."

"You're scared of commitment aren't you?"

"Everyone I love has a tendency to leave me whether it's walking away or dying. Take your pick."

"Just because the previous person walked away doesn't mean the next will as well."

His words left me sort of stunned at speechless. I didn't want to say or what was the right emotion to feel or express. It was confusing and new. _I was scared._

We walked inside the common room as we parted our ways to our dormitories. I walked into Delilah's instead of mine and I shouldn't have.

"Oh my god Delilah, at least put a lock spell or warning on the door before I walk in on you and Blaise on top of each other." I said as I covered my eyes in horror.

"How ironic of you to catch me and Delilah just like I have caught you and --"

"Blaise if you finish that sentence I will poison your food." I said as I cut him off giving him a murderous look.

"Wait..what the hell am I missing out on?" Delilah questioned as she put on her shirt.

"Blaise, leave."

"I already know everythi-"

"leave." I cut him off. He hurried out the room as he fixed his collar.

"Thank god he's Blaise if he was some other boy you would have definitely scared him away for eternity and ruined my sex life Alecia."

I looked up at her as tears started filling up my eyes. Her face became concerned really quickly as she got up and pulled me into a hug not questioning anything until I got everything out of my chest. She slowly took me to her bed as we sat down without saying a word. Just silence as the tears left my eyes. She gently stroked my hair as she patted my back for a few minutes.

"I'm scared Delilah."

"Scared of what?" She asked as she brought my face up with her hands as she met my eyes.

"Love." She gave me a gentle smile as she shook her head in relief.

"I'm so proud of you. You know a year ago you would've laughed at you now and now look at you falling."

"It's not funny Delilah. It's--"

"Terrifying? Scary? It feels like a huge weight on your heart?" She cut me off.

"Yes." I whispered.

"That's completely okay babe. It's okay. Just breathe with me okay?" She put her hands on my shoulders as we took a couple of breaths together. "Does Malfoy know?"

"How does everyone even know that"

"Because love we saw things you purposely ignored. You ignored it because you were scared and pretended it wasn't there until your feelings grew more and more each day and today is when you came to face it."

"You reek of sex and I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Do I tell him?"

"You tell him when you're ready."

We laid there in each other's presence for a couple of hours as she combed through my hair and braided it. I eventually left her room and turned off her lights when she knocked out. I walked to my dorm room as I showered and changed into my night clothes.

The scary part about love isn't falling in love, it's about staying in love through the consequences life throws at you in your journey together.

~~~~~~~

Next morning.

I was going to tell him today. He should know. Today was the day.

I changed into school robes as I grabbed an apple from the common room and made my way to my first period. Dance class. We all took our seats that we originally sat in on our first day in this class waiting for the teacher to do her announcements.

"Alright class good morning to all of you. Today we will be practicing a dance that is very much rooted from one of my favourite places, Virginia. It is known as the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant back there. I will not be disclosing any more information until it's time but practice makes perfect so team up with your first partners from your first day." Professor Ophelia said as she gestured is all to get up and take our positions.

"This should be interesting." I whispered to Delilah before I left.

I moved up to Sebastian as he gave me a little bow before we began.

"Lets focus. Right hand around. Flirt with your eyes."

Sebastian and I raised our hands as we went around with our right hand up, trying not to burst into laughter as we narrowed our eyes at each other.

"Left hand around."

We went around again but with our left hands.

"Now both."

"This is ridiculous." I said as we raised both of our hands going around.

"You're only saying that because you don't know how to do it."

"And you are a master of perfection at this? Oh please." I scoffed at him. I laid my eyes towards Delilah and Blasie who were messing around holding hands as the teacher barged towards them.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. There's no touching during this part. It's about a simple intimacy of the near-touch." Professor Opehlia exclaimed at them.

"If you ask me, the near touch is overrated." I said to Sebastian as we went around again.

"Well I would say that but it'd be a disappointment to my ancestors."

"Ancestors? Are you from Virginia?"

"I thought you'd never ask." He smiled.

"Solving the mystery boy case continues then."


	42. FORTY-TWO

It's funny how when you wake up and think of doing that one thing, it seems quite easy but when the time comes to do it, you can't because there's a difference between saying things and actually doing them. It sucks, quite literally.

The classes went by fast for the day, faster than I thought they would. You know what's hilarious is when that one thing you are scared of doing but deep down you feel like you have to do it is near, your stomach basically does backflips all day as a constant reminder. I sort of ignored him the entire day, tried not to make eye contact, or go near him because I know I'll have the sudden urge to kiss him and I'll blurt it out which is the worse way I want to tell him. I mean when you're in love with someone do you just say "I love you" to them and just go about your day like nothing happened or is it a whole romantic gesture? I mean I've never said it to anyone, hell I have never been in love until him.

I could feel my body sweating even though it was winter, I could feel my palms getting sweaty often and my heart rate increasing every second, literally right now as I'm thinking this. It's just quite literally insane. I feel like I'm going insane, I don't know. I'm just really fucking confused, and thrilled and scared all at the same thing, it's overwhelming yet there is this flicker of happines somewhere in there that out of all people Draco Malfoy was the one who'd be the one to know what it feels like to be in love.

When you meet someone for the first time, you don't realize or even give thought to the fact that one day this person could be my soulmate or my bestfriend or the person that tries to murder me or my lost in found father or mother or sibling or anyone. People walk in and out of our lives everyday and we don't realize how the people we see and talk to everyday could possibly mean something more or absolutely nothing in our future.

All day I thought of what'd be the best time or place to tell him. Do I just go to his dorm or my dorm or in the middle of Hogwarts or do I take us to a Honeydukes or The Three Broomsticks with sweets and food or have my owl deliver the message. Conflicted. Very. Too much.

Then it hit me. I wanted to tell him at the place everything began.

I went to my dorm as I threw my books onto my bed and ran to my desk. I sat down as I teared up a small piece of parchment and wrote "Meet me at the Astronomy tower at 9" as I folded it up and went up to my window. Scarlett, my owl, sat there as I handed her the note. "This is for Mr. Draco Malfoy alright? Thanks Scarlett" I said as she flew to the other direction.

I paced my dorm room as my heart was basically out my chest at this point. I walked past the mirror as I realized I looked like a mess. I went into the bathroom as I brushed out my hair and slightly curled them from the bottom, I curled my lashes as I applied my cherry chapstick. I changed from school robes to black leggings, a black tank top, and an emerald green cardigan on me as I walked around in my fluffy slippers which was good enough for me. I didn't want to dress in some fancy dress with flowers or chocolates or I don't know what I was thinking. I took the word "I love you" seriously, it wasn't just any word in my vocabulary, it had some real meaning of it that should be admired and used properly. So yes I did not, what was the proper gesture of this, I suck at this part of life.

I heard Scarlett chirp from the window as I turned around as she had a note. I took the note from her as I read it "Already there" it said. He was already there which meant that I had to memorize my speech as I walked there in my head. Do I write it on my hand if I forget or a piece of parchment. No, no, no, no, no. Alecia this isn't a contest or an award winning ceremony, this is your feelings that should be spoken from your heart not a piece of paper.

I walked the corridors as I made my way to the tower, no one usually comes around this area, it's almost always empty and vacant, which is why I liked it. I could feel my hands shake a little as I grabbed onto the railing of the round staircase. I took slow steps at first when I went up but as I came into his view, I went quicker trying not to be nervous, but that just makes you more nervous.

As my eyes met his, I felt lost. A good lost.

I approached him with a smile and he returned a faint one in return. I walked up the railings of the tower as I observed the scenery a little. I felt scared. I could feel each and every part of my body, every cell, every molecule, just burning.

"I need to say something to you." I spoke breaking the silence.

"She speaks and here I thought we'd never make it through the night."

"Cute." I said as I rolled my eyes with a nervous laugh. He walked to my side as his arm brushed against mine, as every cell felt heightened. I looked to my side as I looked up to him to say something but as I saw his grey ocean blue eyes staring at me, all I wanted to do was kiss him but that wasn't the plan, that wasn't part of the plan. I backed away as I turned away facing the other way. "Okay what I'm about to tell you is insane."

"Nothing from you surprises me anymore Blackwood. Also I have something to do so spit it out." Was it the room of requirement again?

"I--um--I lo-uh okay so basically um--okay so."

"Cat got your tongue Blackwood? Just spit it out."

"Okay so I had this entire speech planned out for this moment this last night. I have been thinking about it non stop ever since I discovered it and now when it's time it's like I can't, I mean I don't know, I mean the ability to properly form sentences have left my body. Alright let's set this straight. I got this. What I'm basically trying to tell you is that uh."

He looked at me as his eyes narrowed trying to form sentences but he couldn't even understand what I was breaking down here.

"Malfoy. What I'm trying to tell you is that I'm in love with you. And before you say anything else, I don't know how either. It just happened and there's emotions just oozing out of me everywhere I go and oh my god saying this has lifted so much weight off of my chest, you don't even understand."

I took a deep breath. "I love you Draco, so much."


	43. FORTY-THREE

Sometimes when you're in the moment you don't realize what hits you, until it does. Everything around you feels like it paused, and it's just you and that moment within each other. That's what it felt like a week ago.

My last proper words I spoke was "I love you Draco, so much."

I didn't know what to expect exactly when I walked inside that tower that night. Maybe I did expect something. Maybe I expected him to say it back.

I never believed in love, I think that's very clear and has been, until him. He gave me the hope I expected to see one day. Maybe I did believe in love but didn't think I was worthy of loving that way until him. I didn't know I was falling until I did. He made me accept the darkest parts of myself and to turn it into something beautiful. He made me love all parts of me I hated and now he was one of them.

"You have to eat something Alecia, please." Delilah said as she brought me a turkey sandwich.

"I said I'm not hungry." I repeated myself as I looked out the window.

"You have been saying that. For Merlin's sake are you trying to starve yourself?"

"I'm not. I'm just--I just don't have an appetite. I had a fruit platter earlier, Sebastian brought it in for me."

"You better be telling me the truth Alecia or I will go past our limits to make sure of it."

"I'm telling you the truth Delilah. I have nothing to lie about, I'm fine just not hungry."

"Fine? Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me. You have barely formed a proper conversation in a week. This is the longest conversation we've had so far."

"Delilah what the hell do you want me to do huh? Do you want me to get up from this couch and leave this room to put on a fake smile I don't even mean? I don't fucking want to act happy when I'm not. I said I love him and he didn't say it back. So you see it hurts, it hurts so much and I wish I could--I wish I could tell--"I choked on the lumps in my throat from holding back my tears.

"You never told me what exactly happened, that night."

"He walked away, he told me he didn't--he didn't love me back and--and how I was just one of his--his other games for the time being. He's lying Delilah or he's not or he's I don't know okay? I feel like I'm dying. I don't want to be one of those girls whose world stops spinning because of a guy but my chest feels like my heart was just ripped out and stepped on and thrown aside like a toy."

She gave me a sympathetic smile. Even though her and Fred had ups and down, they still told each other they loved each other. With Blaise, at first being just a play toy he had slowly become something more, someone important, someone worth fighting for. It's funny like I said, the people you meet everyday, you don't know how much they will mean to you, until they do.

She came over to my side and laid pulling me into a hug as tears just rolled down from my cheek and soaked up her t-shirt but she didn't care. All she wanted me to do was let it out until it was all gone and it was just numb. It's better to be numb then feel everything. Emotions are overrated anyways right?

"I have an idea in mind that can get your mind off of everything and possibly make you feel better."

"And what would that be."

"The halloween dance is around the corner."

"Oh my god, I completely forgot."

"Also Miss Mystic Falls is around the corner which means we can sign up to our trip to Virginia that took the living hell out of Professor Ophelia to get approved, concerning everything that's happening."

The Wizarding World was stable but slowly falling apart piece by piece but You-Know-Who. But that was the last thing on my mind, considering my heart just got ripped out of my heart like a dog's chew toy. Even if it was the last thing on my mind, it didn't mean it wasn't important. I wondered how Harry was feeling considering his track record with He-Shall-Not-Be-Named.

"I think I have an outfit in mind." I smirked looking back.

"The way I missed that snarky smirk from your face. Also who would you pick as your partner for the other dance?"

"Sebastian, he's a good dance other than M--he's a good dancer but don't tell him I told you that, he won't stop talking about it for the next eternity."

"You should go to bed soon, it's past midnight and we have classes tomorrow and pageant practices."

"OH MY GOD I FORG-"

"I signed your name, don't worry, Professor didn't suspect a thing." Delilah said as she stroked my hair one last time before she headed out of my dorm room. "Night, sleep well."

"Night."


	44. FORTY-FOUR

I headed towards the bathroom as soon as I woke up. I took a lukewarm shower, de-stressing all my nerves, I also used this new champagne body wash that Hermione got me when she visited Hogsmeade and I felt heartbroken. I was still upset, really upset. Some part of me felt numb and non existent. I was hurt but I didn't want to stop living just because the boy I loved didn't love me back. It hurt a lot but maybe that's just how the universe wanted it to be, maybe him and I weren't the destined ones.

I headed towards the Great Hall myself for breakfast. Delilah offered to walk with me, even Sebastian did but I wanted the hard part to be faced myself. I haven't been to classes as much this past week but I did keep up with the dance practices for Miss Mystic Falls, I didn't sign up at the means to win but something to bring a little enjoyment into life and a sparkle of happiness that was stomped on.

The doors were wide open, as students walked in and out while laughing with their friends, love was sort of in the air which was very bad timing considering you know what. I closed my eyes for a second as I took a deep breath and walked in with people crowded and divulging into their breakfast as some made out with their boyfriends with no fear and others just third wheeled, weird. I guess I missed out on a bunch of stuff.

I walked over to the Slytherin table as I took a seat at my regular seat that had a straight view of Malfoy. I sat in front of Delilah and Blaise. Not a lot of people knew what happened and why I just disappeared out of the blue and it was better that way either way because the last thing I needed was Pansy to taunt me. Ever since sixth year had started, I did not receive one rude comment from her, she was always usually lost in a thought and sort of in her world. It was much similar to Malfoy's behavior in the beginning of sixth year till now. For once I was actually concerned about her, I never hated her, it was just mutual dislike.

"Look who made it to breakfast this morning." Blaise smiled.

"And I see you still keep your commentary or what people do Blaise."

"Oh please we all know you enjoy it. AHA I see you hiding a smile." He exclaimed.

"Oh shut it Blaise. You're still a cockblocker with a hint of funny."

"It's not my fault that I would always find you and Malfoy together." He did not realize what he just said. I placed my spoon back on the plate as I was just beginning to eat my breakfast when I felt my vision get a little blurry with the incoming tears. I looked up just a little towards his direction, whose eyes were set on me. "I'm sorry Alecia. I completely forgot."

"Blaise!" Delilah said as she smacked his arm.

"It's alright Blaise, it's not your fault." I said as I looked away from Malfoy to Blaise. I got up from my seat to leave the hall as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Leaving so soon love?" Sebastian spoke as he gave me a cheerful smile.

"Sebastian oh my god." I got up from my seat as I gave him a tight hug. Sebastian was there for me most of the time, he brought tissues, my favourite dark chocolates, and just sat there in silence as I slept.

"Finish your meal and then we can head out for our practices, for dance. First period you know." I sat back down with him next to me as he stared at me while I began eating.

"And she listens. Never thought I'd see that." Delilah laughs as she drinks her water.

"I really am sorry Alecia." Blaise said as he gave me an apologetic smile.

"Blaise, it's alright. Trust me. It happens and it's going to keep happening. Plus you cockblocking was the funniest thing ever so don't worry about it."

"Then we should toast it." Sebastian said as he raised his glass.

"Toast? To what?" I said.

"How about a good week?" Delilah spoke up.

"To a good week." Blaise said as he raised his glass of water.

"To a good week then." We all raised our glasses as it made a small "clink" sound and laughed throughout the remainder of breakfast. Even though I was dying a little every time inside, being here in this moment made me happy and I haven't been in the longest. I wanted Malfoy to see that I didn't need him to be happy. I wanted him to think that I was good and that in fact he did not break me at all.


	45. FORTY-FIVE

**_Narrator's point of view_ **

"Alright students, as we all know the pageant for the Miss Mystic Falls is at the end of next month, we have plenty of time but no time at all. This class will be used for practices from now on so all the students can watch and learn because there could possibly be a quiz on it. All the people who signed up, please stand up and line up with your partners. Based on today's practices we will determine who will stay onward for the competition." Professor Ophelia continued to explain herself about the pageant as all the people who signed up rose and went next to their partners.

Sebastian Balkshire and Alecia Blackwood stood up alongside each other as they faced the Professor. Along with them came Delilah Bennett and Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas, Seamus Finningman and Jenny Cunning, Enzo Carras and Lexi Agnes, lastly Atticus Lincoln with Stefanie Hollow.

They all stood facing each other with a distance between each partner to allow them to have space to move around. All eyes were on them as they were given instructions from the Professor to move around as she directed them to.

"Alright students, right hand up and go around." The professor exclaimed as the students nod and followed.

Everyone raised their right hands as they went around then stopped after ten seconds.

"Now left hands up."

Everyone raised their left hands as they went around then stopped after ten seconds.

"Now both hands up."

Everyone raised both of their hands as they went around, flirting with their eyes and stopped after ten seconds.

"Now, you will do the usual ballroom dancing, hands on each other's waist, and the other intertwined or holding, whichever you find comfortable."

Everyone stood in their positions as they followed the directions, gripping each other's waist and shoulders and holding the other hand as they took steps forward and backward. This part was tricky because you need balance and patience which most people have a hard time doing. So this was a test to see if you were fit for the competition. Sebastian and Alecia perfectly danced as he twirled her to be extra and receive extra points. Delilah and Blaise moved elegantly as they looked lost in each other's eyes, the others made tiny errors but were able to put themselves back together in time.

As the end of class approached, the teacher got up from her seat and examined the participants.

"Alright students, you may step back from your partners and face me. I've been observing and tallying points just like house points in Hogwarts. The max points are fifty points and whichever four groups has the top highest points will be continued into the competition."

Every partner held each other's hand nervously as they patiently waited to see the announcement of their points.

"Sebastian and Alecia, you've scored 49 points." As she spoke those words they squealed in happiness as they gave each other a hug. Alecia gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek as they looked back at the other scores for the partners.

"Delilah and Blaise have scored 45 points. Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas have scored 40 points. Pansy Parkison and Theodore Nott have scored 38 points. Seamus and Jenny have scored 30 points. Enzo and Lexi have scored 30 points and lastly Atticus and Stefanie have scored 29 points."

Everyone around the room cheered for the winning teams for the competition as they all rose up from their seats. Malfoy sat in his seat as he rolled his eyes off at the fact Sebastain touched Alecia, but he knew he had no say or did he?

"From the points you guys have heard we all know the winning teams are so congratulations to the and the rest can please have a seat, thank you for participating."

**_Alecia's point of view_ **

I hugged Delilah as class ended.

"Oh my god, we got in! WE GOT IN!!" I yelled as I hugged her.

"YES WE DID!! WE DID IT." She yelled back as she hugged me. Blaise shook hands with Sebastian as he congratulated him.

"Oh come on this isn't some government contract that you guys are shaking hands, give it a hug!!"

"Seriously?" They both said.

"Yes." I said as I looked at them. They eventually gave in and hugged each other as we all cheered.

We walked out of class as we all went our separate ways, I walked with Delilah.

"This all feels so surreal, like I don't even know how to begin explaining it."

"I'm so happy dude like we're going to Virginia and then there's a Halloween dance. So many things, I love it."

"Do you have a costume in mind?"

"I was thinking of wearing a red leather dress with devil horns, what about you?"

"Well I was thinking of being an angel, not sure a white one or black one."

"A black one would be really hot on you."

"You think?"

"Definitely but we still have loads of time to decide you know."

"Well I have Transfiguration now so I'll see you back at the common room then?"

"See you then."

I walked towards the other corridor as I made my way to my next class. I took a seat as I wanted Professor McGonagall to show up as the entire class chattered. I had this class with Malfoy but he was nowhere to be seen in the class. I sat at my desk as I fiddled with the rings on my fingers, layering them a different way, to make it seem new. After a couple of minutes, Professor McGonagall walked into class as she flicked her wand making everyone's book open to page 275.

"Good evening class, today we will be learning one of the topics of Transfiguration, enlargement. I am aware we learned this a long time ago but this is just a warm up before we move onto more harder subjects and spells."

The entire class studied the book before they began their warm up for the day to gain some extra knowledge before we began doing the spells.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, finally you've decided to show up, please take a seat next to Mr. Blackwood up at the front and begin the warm up." She pointed Malfoy towards my table as my eyes widened at the fact that he's going to be sitting next to me. _Great. Fucking great._

He came and sat next to me arrogantly as he huffed and opened up his book. I didn't look towards him as I continued to read my book before I began.

"What page are we on?"

_Out of all the people he asked me? You dumb fuck._

"294." I said.

I didn't look towards him at all as I continued doing my work though I could feel his gaze on me constantly. I acted like it didn't bother me. I grabbed the tiny mug in front of me as I began working on my warm up.

" _Enlargo_!" I waved my wand but it didn't work. I took a deep breath as I did it again, " _Enlargo_!"

_It didn't work._

"You're doing it wrong." Malfoy spoke up.

I didn't respond.

"Let me help you out." He moved forward as he reached for my hand.

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

"What do you think?" He layered his hand on top of mine as he came behind me. His fingers traced mine as I could feel his breath on my neck. "You hold your wand like this so it's directly pointed at the object you're trying to change." He grabbed my hand as he flicked the wand with me and the mug enlarged.

"Oh my god, it worked." I smiled at him as I saw the mug changed. His eyes traced my face as I looked at him, he was close to my face, as much as I wanted to hug him or kiss him, I backed away.

"Thanks." I said as I moved back into my chair, away from him.

"You didn't show up to classes for weeks, why not?"

"Are you really that fucking dumb Malfoy or just playing with me _again_?"

"I'm just asking."

Before I could have the chance to say anything to him, Professor McGonagall had dismissed us so I grabbed my books and left the class.

~~~~~

"He asked me why I didn't show up to classes? HE ASKED ME WHY I DIDN'T SHOW UP TO CLASSES? IS HE REALLY THAT DIMBWITTED?"

"Okay Alecia calm down before you start breaking things in this really beautiful common room." Delilah said.

"I. Am. Calm."

"Okay, okay, okay."

"You know what, I can't deal with this. I am going to Sebastian's room to practice, I can't deal with this."

I aggressively walked from the fireplace as I headed towards the boys dormitories. I went up the stairs as I walked towards the corridor for his room when I bumped into someone.

"Alecia?"

"Malfoy."

"Why are you in the boys dormitory?"

"None of your business really." I pushed him away as I tried to walk off but he jerked me back as he grabbed my arm. "What the fuck is your problem Malfoy?"

"Are you going to Sebastian's room?"

"It's really no---Yes I am, what about it?"

"You're not going."

"You don't own me and watch me." I said as I moved his hand from my arm and walked towards the end of the corridor of Sebastian's room.

"Alecia?"

"Ugh I want to change my name now. I should change it to Isobel, that'd be funny." I laugh.

"What's wrong with yours? And why Isobel?"

"Ha it's a long story but I came here to practice so I can get my mind off things."

"Sounds like a good idea, homework is devastating right now."

"Also I was wondering if you wanted to be my date to the Halloween dance?"

"As?"

" _Friends_? For fun, I have a really good costume in mind and I wouldn't want to miss it because I'm heart broken and all."

"Then it's a date as friends." He said as he gave me a thumbs up.


	46. FORTY-SIX

"Wake up! Wake up!" Said a voice as it smacked my body with a pillow.

_Who the fuck wakes up a person by smacking them with a fucking pillow?_

"Delilah fucking Bennett I am trying to sleep."

"Well you can sleep later because it's Halloween! Come on Alecia, it's your favorite holiday and we need to get ready!"

"Delilah, what time is it?"

"10 a.m"

"When does the party start?"

"6 p.m"

"That is eight hours away you bitch, I just want to sleep." I groan as I shove my face back into my pillow throwing my comforter over me.

"Oh no we aren't doing this again." She said as she pulled the comforter off of me.

"I want to sleep Delilah."

"No."

"Can't you go snog Blaise till I sleep."

"No."

"BLAISE! BLAISE!"

"What on earth are you doing?"

"I'm calling Blaise to service you."

"You are not."

"Oh yes I am." I got out of bed as she threw a pillow at me and I threw one back. I opened the door to my dorm as I ran down the stairs with her behind me. This felt like a sibling chasing you with a knife even though I never had siblings. I turned around to face her as I went down the stairs to annoy her. "Catch me if you can."

"You're going to fall this way Alecia, you're being insanely childish."

"You started this." I turned back around to go into the common room as I almost tripped over something and fell towards the ground but someone caught me. I closed my eyes in fear as I thought I would probably wake up in the infirmary or on the ground with Delilah hovering over me, yelling at me but no. _The universe has some serious issues with me._

I opened my eyes as his grey piercing eyes stared at me. He had his hand around my waist and the other behind my head as support from it hitting the floor, I unintentionally had my arms around his neck as a reflex from him catching me. His face was centimeters away as a small smirk grew across his face as embarrassment filled me.

"Well isn't this cinematic." Blaise expressed.

I turned my head as I saw him standing with a coffee mug in his hand as he sipped it.

"Blaise, just the person I was looking for." I sarcastically smiled.

Malfoy brought me back up as I stood up. His hands traced my waist as he removed them.

"I told you not to run down the stairs." Delilah said.

"You were the one smothering me with a pillow!"

"Am I witnessing a murder?" Blaise sipped his tea.

"Can you guys not yell at ten a.m in the morning?" Said a voice from the girls dormitory staircase. We all looked up towards that direction as Pansy stood rubbing her eyes.

"Well blame Delilah, who tried to smother me with a pillow!"

"I was trying to wake you up for the dance tonight, it's your favorite day."

"As much as I love you, I love to sleep more so I will be going back to sleep." I said as I turned towards my dormitory.

"Well isn't this a show to wake up to." Said a voice from the boys dormitory. All of our heads turned as Theo stood there in his sweats and his bare chest, rubbing his shoulder. My eyes widened as I looked towards Delilah shook. I haven't talked to Theodore much over the years but he looked hot just standing.

"Eyes off Alecia, he's taken." Pansy said as she walked past us towards him. I threw my hands up in defense as I laughed with Delilah. _Pansy and Theodore Nott? Who would've thought. Malfoy looked towards me as he rolled his eyes._

"Well isn't this a party at ten a.m." Blaise said as he threw his arm around Delilah and Malfoy and I awkwardly stood next to each other as I ran my hand through my hair to make it less weird.

"There's no point in going back to bed now so see you all at the party." I said as I waved them all goodbye and walked up the stairs.

~~~~

It was around three thirty p.m when I took a cold shower to wake myself up and allow the coldness to nourish my hair to give it more volume for the night. Later I changed the temperature to warm as I shaved my legs and well anything needed. I rinsed my body with the same champagne body wash, since it smelled absolutely divine and I was obsessed, obviously. Around forty minutes later, I got out of the shower as I wrapped a towel around me, and blew dry my hair.

I laid out two dresses. A black one and a white one. I contemplated for a good five minutes as I stood there making a pro's and con's list in my head on which one is better for tonight. _I mean it's just Halloween, why am I thinking about this so much, just pick one. I observed the dresses for a minute longer as I finally made my choice. The black dress_.

I was going to be an angel for Halloween so I bought the wings in advance for it. I curled my hair as it bounced when I let go then I brushed them out a few minutes later allowing it to have more volume and shine. I applied lashes to make my look more dramatic as it shaped my face and brought out my hazel eyes.

_Then there was a knock on my door as I went to open it._

"Why is it you're never ready on time." Delilah said as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Why is it you're always early?"

"It's 6 p.m already."

"You're kidding." I said as I looked back at the clock on my wall. "It's alright, I just need to put on my costume and then I'm ready to go. You head out with Blaise, I'll be down there soon."

"Alright, alright. Everyone left their dorms already so it's just us here right now so hurry!" She said before she left.

I closed the door as I turned towards my bed to put on my dress. My dress was a spaghetti strap, low cut dress as it was also backless in a "V" shape. It was a black, fitting dress as it was short and showed off my thighs a lot. I put on the black wings as I adjusted my hair, styling it and grabbed some black heels before I headed out.

I left the common room as I headed down to the dance hall. I entered the room as it was filled with Halloween decorations everywhere, from webs to spiders to pumpkins and fog in the air with music blasting in the back. I looked around as everyone was dressed in different costumes from disney princesses, to zombies, ancient history characters, wizards etc. My eyes traveled the room to look for Delilah but she was nowhere to be seen, I stood there as I waited for a familiar face when I felt a hand on my back.

"Good choice for a costume, very _revealing_." Malfoy said as he stared me up and down while his fingers traced my spine, giving me goosebumps.

"And you're dressed as satan?"

" _Correct_." He whispered into my ear as his lips brushed against my ear.

"Well you dress like him everyday so I'm not surprised." I said as I began walking away when he grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To my friends, who actually love me back so I'll see you around or not, I really don't care." I said as I jerked my hand from him and walked away. I roamed to the other side of the room when I saw Delilah. She was wearing a red leather dress as it revealed her curves with a headband that had devil horns on it along with red lipstick. Blaise put some blood on his face and pretended it was a costume. Sebastian was a vampire.

"You guys are drinking already?" I said as I sat beside Delilah on the couch.

"It wouldn't be a party without it." Delilah said as handed me a shot of fire whiskey. I gulped the drink down, as it burned my throat at first but as the shots kept coming in over and over again, it became less stingy. "Okay I think I'm tipsy enough for tonight, so I'm going to go dance as of now!"

I rose from my seat as I walked towards the dance floor blending in with the rest of the people. I walked towards the middle of the crowd as I danced from one person to another just living through the night and all the pain from the past month as I devoured in the shots coming around from people. As I was dancing, I felt a pair of cold hands slither around my waist as it jerked me around.

_Malfoy._

I was tipsy so the decision making part of my brain correctly was taking a nap time as I ran my hands through his chest and around his neck. His fingers took advantage of my backless dress as he traced my spine causing my back to arch as my body moved more closer to his. My hands brushed through his platinum blonde hair as his hands traveled up and down my body.

One of his hands moved from my waist to traveling up my thighs underneath my dress as my breathing got heavy as the seconds went by. His face leaned in for a kiss but I looked the other way though he didn't care, he just took it as a way to softly kiss my jawline piece by piece as he went down my neck, leaving marks that I wouldn't realize until tomorrow morning.

As much as I wanted to just kiss him right here to just feel every nerve in my body explode, I couldn't because he broke my heart and I wasn't going to let myself be one of his board games, he comes to from time to time.

"I hate you." I breathed as his fingers traced my thighs, pulling them up a little.

" _Is that so_?" He said as I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

"yes."

" _Do you want me to stop doing this to you_?" He said as his grip got tighter around my waist as his fingers gilded against my back. " _Or this_?" He said as he kissed my neck slowly. " _Do you Blackwood_?"

_Alecia be smart and just think. This isn't right. Back away._

I unwrapped my hands from him as I took a step backwards heading towards the door to just sleep it off. I couldn't take anymore of this night then I have received so far. I was about to leave the crowded dance floor when he blocked me.

"Sebastian?"

"I think you owe me a dance before you leave."

"I'm really tire--You know what, let's go." He took my hand as he twirled me back to the dance floor. He grabbed my waist as I placed my hand on his shoulder just moving to the tune of the music. I danced when I noticed Malfoy from the corner of my eye just sitting by the bar, eyeing the both of us as his jaw was clenched, drinking his whiskey.

_This made him mad didn't it? He was mad. Just the thing I needed._

I moved my hand to the back of Sebastian's neck as I placed his on my thigh. We were both two drunk to pay attention to what was going on but I was attentive enough to notice this driving Malfoy mad which only made me want to do it more or _worse_. I slithered my other hand to his face as he looked at me glaring at me up and down and I took my chance and kissed him. He kissed me back considering we all know he had feelings for me. He cupped my face into his hands as he kissed me more and I pulled him in as my hands rested behind his neck.

I opened my eyes for a second as I noticed Malfoy turning red as he put his drink down heading towards us. _Shit_.

I immediately stopped kissing Sebastian as I pretended to give him a smile waiting for the disaster to strike in any minute. I looked back behind him but Malfoy wasn't there anymore for a split second. I thought he left the room until I felt a hand grab me backwards away from Sebastian. The next thing I know is that Sebastin is bleeding from his nose on the ground and everyone around us backed aside as they gasped in confusion.

The rest of the night was sort of a blur. I guess that's what happens when you drink half the night and then kiss the guy who's into you to make the guy you loved who didn't love you back jealous but then it just backfires to the guy who's into you, on the floor, bleeding from his nose. _Complicated. Very._


	47. FORTY-SEVEN

Sometimes do you ever just sit there on your bed as your entire life plays in your head over and over again till you wonder how it got to this point. Like for real, you actually sit there contemplating your life choices on how if you made that one decision differently, how your life could've been different slightly or different by a big measure. That's what I did for the last couple of weeks, as day went in and out because I am an idiotic bitch.

The Halloween dance was weeks ago yet the day felt like it was just yesterday. I was drunk half the party so I have small pieces of how one thing led from another but all I can tell you right now is that it was bad. The night ended off with Malfoy beating Sebastian to a pulp which ended up in the Professor's interference breaking up the fight between them, mostly Malfoy with his extreme anger issues. In the beginning it was bad, where he didn't wake up for a couple of hours but soon after that he did, his broken nose and hand was repaired by Madam Pompfrey. She didn't allow visitors the first couple of days to allow him to have complete rest without any disturbance but soon after all of us were able to.

When I saw him for the first time, I felt insanely bad to the point I couldn't even look at him. I felt guilty. This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so bold but he was a good kisser. _Alecia stop it, not the time._

But all he said was _"Don't feel too bad over it, we were both in the moment and insanely drunk and as much as I enjoyed it, it wasn't your fault that Malfoy beat me until I was unconscious in the middle of the dance floor."_

He was right but part of me felt even more guilty knowing I was aware of the fact that he saw us and yet I still did it. I chose my pettiness over everything else. Though I didn't take the blame fully on me. I should be able to kiss whoever I like, allow whoever to touch me by my permission which is kindly none of his business. He means nothing to me. Stop lying to yourself Alecia. Lying just creates more lies.

Malfoy had received a month's worth of detention from Professor Snape as McGonagall took twenty points off the Slytherin house, she would've deducted fifty but she excused it since Sebastian was also part of Slytherin. Malfoy served detention with Snape from time to time, doing their weird secretive thing in the Room of Requirement time by time. I didn't speak or look towards him, I was disgusted by what he did and the fact he hadn't apologized to Sebastian made me more furious.

Professor Ophelia had used one of the old fired opponents as my temporary partner for the pageant until she found me a suitable one according to her notes and observations based on all the notes since we started taking this class which was sort of weird knowing none of us were aware of that. The practices were going smoothly as well as the classes since Malfoy wasn't in half of them which gave me some sort of relief yet concern as to why he started disappearing again. I was aware that Professor Snape was a death eater once according to what my Aunt and Uncle told me and what Delilah's parents had mentioned to her yet Dumbledore trusted him fully.

_What concerned me the most was Draco's father being associated with Voldemort and we all know his pressure towards Draco because of his unrealistic standards. Snape being a death eater just brings me more concern knowing that he's involved with too many death eaters, could he possibly be one? No, that's impossible. He's only seventeen, he's just a boy, that can't happen. But part of me wonders what if?_

"Alecia I was wondering if you wanted to join Harry, Ron and I to go get some butterbeer at the Three Broomstickers?" Hermione said as she came and sat next to me at the table in the Great Hall.

"I'm not sure, I'm just really stressed these days with school and other things you know." I said as I flipped through another page of my book, studying.

"It'll get your mind off of things, we can possibly catch up as well. Please. I don't feel like being the only girl today." She looked at me with such desperate eyes and I just couldn't say no.

"Why not, we could really use some catching up."

I gathered up my stuff as I handed it all to Delilah who was a few seats down sitting with Blaise as I put on my coat leaving the Hall with Hermione, catching up with Harry and Ron.

"For weeks you carry around this book, practically sleep with it yet you have no desire to find out who the Half Blood Prince is?" Hermione said eagerly.

"Harry since when did you start sleeping with books instead of girls or boys?"

"I didn't say I wasn't curious, and I don't sleep with it." Harry sassed at her.

"Well it's true. I like a nice chat before I go to bed. Now all you do is read that bloody book" Ron said as he struggled to walk on the trail of snow.

"It's just like being with Hermione." I laughed as Ron tagged along on my jokes.

"Well, I was curious, so I went to.."

"The library?" said all of us before Hermione could finish her sentence.

"And nothing." Hermione spoke as she aggressively walked on the show. "I couldn't find a reference anywhere to a Half-Blood Prince."

"Well maybe it isn't in the books. Maybe just think outside the box." I said when we overheard Slughorn and Filius's conversation about whether he'd be joining him or not. We all looked at each other awkwardly as Filius passed us.

"Does anyone fancy a Butterbeer?" Harry spoke, breaking the awkward tension.

We entered the Three Broomsticks as it was filled with people sitting with their friends as chatter filled the room, more specifically Slughorn's.

"Sit here. No, beside me." Harry said as he motioned me to the seat next to him.

"Okay." I said as I looked at Ron and Hermione confused.

Ron and Hermione took a seat next to each other as me and Harry next to each other. He was merely focused on Slughorn's conversation as the waiter came over to us to ask for our order.

"Four Butterbeers and some ginger in mine, please." Hermione said politely.

We settled into our seats as we took off our jackets placing them behind us on the chair.

I was focused on Hermione's conversation about a new book she picked up on to read over the last week when I heard the doors open and as reflex I simply looked up to Malfoy coming in. He walked in wearing a black suit, with a black turtleneck as he paired it with a black expensive coat. I could smell his cologne lingered towards me. I sat there still as my eyes met his, simply tuning out Hermione's voice and just focused on him as he didn't say a word and turned towards a door to walk in on.

"Alecia, are you even paying attention to what I just said?"

"I'm sorry I was but then I saw Malfoy walk in and I couldn't help but look." I whispered to her.

"She took my hand into her and she gently rubbed it bringing me comfort. I gave her a faint smile, pretending everything was okay as the noise of the chatter came back to me.

"Oh, bloody hell." Ron said as he looked back to Ginny and Dean sitting with each other. "Slick git."

"Ronald, they're only holding hands and being teenagers." I said as I looked towards them. "And snogging apparently."

"I'd like to leave." Ron said as he almost got up.

"What? You can't be serious." Hermione spoke as her brows furrowed.

"That happens to be my sister."

"So? What if she looked over here and saw you snogging me? You expect her to leave?" Hermione said as she sipped her butterbear as Ron's head tilted towards mine and my eyes widened at the shock of her words making me smile.

"Hey, my boy!" Slughorn said as he walked over to our table.

"Hello sir. Wonderful to see you." Harry said as he got up and shook hands with Slughorn. "So, what brings you here?"

"The Three Broomsticks and I go way back, further than I care to admit. I can remember when it was One Broomstick." He said as he threw his hands in the air, not paying attention to the drink in his hand as the liquid fell over Hermione's sweater. "All hands on deck, Granger. Listen, my boy, in the old days. I used to throw together the occasional supper party for the select student or three. Would you be game?"

"I'd consider it an honor, sir." Harry spoke, nodding his head.

"Blackwood and Granger, you'd be welcome as well."

"I'd be delighted, sir." Hermione said as sipped her butterbeer as I cleaned her mess up.

"I'd love to." I spoke as I cleaned the drink off her sweater.

"Splendid. Look for my owl." Sughorn said as he turned towards Ron. "Good to see you, Wallenby."

"What are you playing at?" Ron said as Slughorn left and Harry had a big giddy smile on his face.

"Dumbledore asked me to get to know him." Harry said.

"Why?" I spoke as I placed my glass on the table.

"It must be important. If it wasn't Dumbledore wouldn't ask."

We got up as we put our coats back on to head back towards Hogwarts using the same path we used coming here. Harry was walking in front with Hermione as she tripped a couple of times. Ron put his arm around me as he leaned in whispering.

"Did you hear what she was saying back at the pub about me and her snogging?"

"Ron are you really that blind or playing dumb?" He was confused as he looked forward. We were walking as we heard Leanne screaming in front of us suddenly with Katie Bell _floating?_

"I warned her. I warned her not to touch it." Leanne yelled.

We watched her body sway from one side to another on the ground as she suddenly went up in the air screaming but we couldn't hear a sound. We all moved forward to look at the scene when Hagrid came in yelling at us to not go any further towards her. Hagrid picked Katie Bell off the floor as Harry walked to pick the items she dropped on the floor.

"Do not touch that, except the wrappings. Do you understand ?" He instructed.

We stood in an empty classroom while Hagrid took Katie to the infirmary. We paced in silence waiting for someone to tell us what was going on after we experienced something very traumatic and didn't understand it ourselves. McGonagall walked into the room as she observed the possession Katie had in her hand which was an emerald necklace.

"You're sure Katie did not have this in her position when she entered the Three Broomsticks?" She asked Leanne.

"It's like I said. She left to go to the loo, and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important that she deliver it.

"Did she say to whom?"

"To Professor Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall dismissed the student and she intensely stared at the four of us.

"Why is it when something happens it is always you three? I'm not surprised by Ms. Blackwood here, you used to be a real troublemaker back then with twins."

"Believe me, professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years." Ron spoke for the rest of us.

Professor Snape came in a few minutes later as he inspected the necklace with his wand phrasing the fact that Katie Bell is lucky that she's even alive right now.

"I know Katie off the quidditch pitch, she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was delivering that to Dumbledore, she wasn't doing it knowingly." Harry spoke.

"Yes she was indeed cursed." McGonagall told Snape.

"It was Malfoy." Harry said. I almost choked on air as he finished his sentence making Snape and McGonagall stare at him in the state of shock. I gave Harry a disgusted look as Hermione and Ron were baffled as well.

"That is a very serious accusation, Potter." McGonagall breathed.

"Harry I don't know your personal deal with Draco but you've taken it way too far this time. Is this some sort of joke because it isn't funny _at all._ It's actually very fucking pathetic." I angrily spoke towards him.

"Language, Ms. Blackwood." Professor Snape came from the back as he escorted me out of the room before things got messy.


	48. FORTY-EIGHT

As the days passed by, each day seemed crazier than the previous one, if that was possible at this point. I was alone in my room though it felt like I was having a hundred different conversations, _in my head obviously_. All I could think of was Sebastian's recovery, the love of my life possibly being a death eater, Delilah telling me how she needed to talk to me, I just hope she's not pregnant, the new pageant partner, studying for N.E.W.T.S and lastly the Slughorn dinner tonight. Blaise was invited as well which made me feel better so this way I won't be alone with Harry and Hermione after the stunt Harry pulled by pinning Katie Bell's incident on him.

I got up as I changed into my school robes and headed down for dance class hoping to know my new partner for the pageant before we head out for Virginia some time soon. I walked to my class as I placed my books underneath the chair waiting for the Professor to come in as Delilah took a nap on my shoulder.

"Good morning class, good to see you all here, I have some information and homework for you guys for the upcoming break soon." Professor Ophelia explained as placed her files on top of her desk. "First things first are the dance partners for Miss Mystic Falls. Starting off is Delilah and Blaise, Theodore and Pansy, and Ginny with Dean. As well as Alecia. Please stand up front please."

We all got out of our seats and headed for the middle of the room as we silently waited for her further information and instructions.

"Since Sebastian is injured at the moment. Alecia dear, your partner will be Mr. Malfoy."

_I'm sorry you said who? This isn't real. What?_

"I'm sorry can you repeat that?"

"Draco Malfoy will be your partner for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant Ms. Blackwood, now be sure to get enough practice time in before we leave."

Malfoy moved past the other students as he came and stood next to me because of Professor Ophelia's instructions. She continued explaining the homework for the break as all the pageant members stood in the middle together waiting for her.

"Cat got your tongue Blackwood?" Malfoy said.

"Is my silence that deafening?"

"You'd usually have a snarky comment about my presence so I'm surprised you haven't said anything yet, ran out of insults?"

"No, I have plenty of insults up my sleeve just not in the mood to argue with you so I have accepted reality right now." I said as I bit my bottom lip looking at him.

He took a deep breath when he spoke again. "Don't do that."

"Do what exactly?" I raised a brow.

"Bite your lip."

"What does biting my lip have to do with anything?"

" _It gives me ideas of things I can't do to you in class._ " He whispered into my ear as my body twitched a little from his face so near me and the sound of him telling me the things he could do to me mid-class.

_Alecia get your head back into the game. This isn't right. He isn't right. Run. Run. Run. Wait, don't run when you're in class. Alecia. Breathe._

"Told you, cat got your tongue." He said as a smirk grew across his face as his arm brushed against mine. _I was melting. No. No. Stop melting. Be in control._

"I'm pretty sure you can hand pick any girl you want to suit your _desires_ and I will not be one of them. I'm only associating with you for the pageant. I would've gone with Sebastian but then you beat him to a pulp for kissing me, which was none of your business really."

"The only guy that should be allowed to kiss you like that is me so yeah I punched him."

"I'm not yours Draco. I think that was made pretty clear that day at the tower so stop making extra conversations with me about irrelevant things."

"As I recall you were the one that said " _I want to be yours_." and " _I love you._ " to me."

"I wanted to be yours and I loved you so things are different now you see." I said as I looked towards the Professor.

"You never made eye contact when you lied." He said as he crossed his arms. I looked at him as I scanned him fully and processed his words. _I can't believe he noticed that small detail about me. I couldn't look into one's eye while lying. Lying is basically giving false hope to someone of something that isn't going to happen. I stood there silently as I listened to the Professor finish her lesson and dismiss everyone except for us._

"Alright kids gather up around me." She said as she motioned with her hands. "We're leaving in three days for Virginia so be ready with all your dresses and robes and anything you need. Malfoy and Blackwood, you've got three days to practice from head to toe and I believe you can. You guys have great chemistry from what I've noticed in dance practices so you'll work out just fine. So go on and practice."

"Thank you Professor." I said as I turned to leave with Delilah.

"See you at eight Blackwood." Malfoy yelled. I turned my head as I rolled my eyes back to Delilah trying to ignore any glimpses of him. Malfoy was weird one day he'd be all touchy and whispering dirty things in your ear to being completely out of it, not paying attention to his surroundings and mysterious. Like pick a struggle. But I knew the reason, I just needed to find a way to prove it to myself. I really hope deep down I'm wrong.

Classes went by quick as I headed to my dorm to change real quick for Slughorn's dinner. I wanted to keep it casual so I threw on a casual black dress with a denim jacket on top to cover the backless part of the dress, keeping it modest for the dinner. I brushed out my hair as I just reapplied mascara and gloss to make myself look alive from all the energy drained during the day.

I headed towards the corridor that led to the room of Slughorn's dinner party. I managed to arrive just on time for once as I sneaked in taking a seat next to Blaise in no mood of greeting everyone as people were still entering. I gave Hermione a wave and nodded at Harry to be polite. The table was soon filled up and platters of ice cream were served to all of us.

"I thought this was going to be an actual dinner with food and not just dessert. I'm starving." I whispered to Blaise.

"Tell me about it though I'm fine with the mix of chocolate strawberry ice cream currently." He spoke as he tasted it.

"So tell me Cormac do you see anything of your Uncle Tiberius these days?" Slughorn said as he questioned Cormac, the guy crushing on Hermione Granger.

"Yes sir. In fact I meant to go hunting with him and the Minister of Magic over the holidays." He said as he scooped a spoonful of ice cream from his bowl.

"Well be sure to give them both my best. What about your uncle, Belby? For those who don't know, Marcus' uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion. Is he working on anything new?"

"Don't know. Him and Dad don't get on. Probably because my dad says potions are rubbish. Says the only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the day." The guy said as he scooped the last bits of his ice cream from his bowl as half of us just began.

"What about you, Miss Granger? What does your family do in the Muggle world?" Slughorn said changing the subject from Mr. Belby.

"My parents are dentists." She said as the room became silenced.

"Dentists?" Blaise whispered to me.

"They fix people's teeth, if something is wrong with them. Did you not read the Muggle's book Trelawney told us about?" I whispered back.

"You're actually supposed to read that?"

"You're kidding me right?"

"They mend people's teeth." Granger said after a mere awkward seconds.

"Fascinating. And is that considered a dangerous profession?" Slughorn asked.

"No. Although, one boy, Robbie Fenwick, did bite my father once. He needed ten stitches" She said as she was rather fascinated by her story.

Everyone around the table turned to look at each other rather confused by how the story was entertaining and they sent judgemental looks her way.

"I think muggles are rather fascinating on how they found ways to treat each other without any source of magic but science." I said trying to break the awkward glares around the tables. Hermione mouthed " _thank you_ " to me as I gave her a smile back. We continued the dinner and I wanted it to end as soon as possible yet as slow as possible since I had practice with Malfoy after this and I really didn't want to deal with his snarky commentary. The dinner was soon over as me and Blaise were heading out to our common room when I felt a hand grab my arm.

Potter.

"Alecia, I just wanted to apologize to you about the other time about Malfoy. I shouldn't have accused him like that." He said as he gave me an apologetic smile.

"We make mistakes Harry, it's alright. If you don't mind I have to go now. Practicing for the Pageant and all. I'll see you around."

His grip loosened around my arm as he waved me goodbye and I headed towards the common room with Blaise. Blaise agreed to practice with me and Malfoy so it wouldn't be as hard with him, because him and me alone in a room together isn't the best idea. _My emotions would get the best of me._

"Alright so we know the rules, no touching unless said so. Right hand around first, then left hand around, then both hands arounds. And finally you dance the normal ballroom dancing we usually do. Clear?" Blaise said as he took Delilah's hand to demonstrate for us next.

"Damn Blaise didn't know you could be so demanding." I said as we watched them.

"Well in the bedroom he's very--"

"Delilah I really don't want to hear that, the last time I saw you on top of each other, is that last thing I want to remember again." I said as I cut her off mid sentence, not wanting any more details of that part of their life. I see Blaise as a brother and the last thing I needed was Delilah's description to alter that in my head.

"We all know Blaise is demanding. I remember back in fourth year when he would bring girls in his room and since it is next to mine, the noises were something else." Draco said as he smirked looking at Blaise.

"I can't believe you're bringing up fourth year, you're literally a possessive master in bed, surely Ale-"

"Okay anyways changing the topic back to the practice." Delilah said as she eyed Blaise for bringing Malfoy and I up yet again. Malfoy looked towards me but my head stayed down. _At some point the conversation they were having was just tuning out and all I could focus on was what Harry said earlier about Malfoy being the one to curse Katie Bell. Could he possibly be a death eater? Is he a death eater? Did he push me away because of that? I mean we all know that he bottles up his emotions often and let's everyone think he's this perfect little rich boy with a perfect life when really he's dead inside who craves love and acceptance. That's the Malfoy I fell for._


	49. FORTY-NINE

I packed everything the night before, into my trunk to be taken with us for the pageant in Virginia. I couldn't sleep the entire night, I kept tossing and turning all around my bed as excitement kept my body awake. Malfoy and I were able to get enough practice in before the dance as Professor Ophelia advised us. Since our very first practice, he didn't make any snarky comments or whispered dirty things into my ear, he just stayed quiet and followed the directions told. He was quiet and attentive, it was sad to look at him like. I wish I could ask him or hug him to make him feel better but I knew it wasn't my place, as much as I loved him I knew that loving someone who didn't love me back wasn't the best thing to have so it's better if we just went back to friends I guess, it's what the universe desires.

"Did you pack everything you need? Double check in case because you never know." Delilah said as she helped me bring my trunk down.

"Yes I have checked three times by now and we still have the entire day to figure out if anything is missing. We're leaving in an hour and spending the night in a hotel so we'll be fine."

"You know we can't use extensive magic outside of school so it's going to be dreadful."

"I'm sure we won't need an extensive spell outside of Hogwarts, we're going to a pageant not a war."

"You never know what could happen. It's best to stay prepared and ready."

"Let me guess you have a checklist."

"Wouldn't leave without one." She said as we both laughed.

All of us gathered outside of Hogwarts as we dragged our trunks along with us. We waited for Professor Ophelia to show up as we waited in silence since half of us were still groggy from waking up earlier than usual on a Saturday morning. Delilah leaned on Blaise's shoulder as he put his head on top of her with his eyes closed, resting. I stood next to Malfoy as I sat on top of my trunk, circling around for fun. Ginny and Dean stood attentive and distracted, I heard they had a fight and have been distant since Slughorn's dinner party. Pansy and Theodore sat on the ground as she played with his hair and Malfoy rolled his eyes at them being all cuddly.

"Sorry for keeping you all waiting so long, we'll be departing in a few minutes as I'm done explaining to all of you on how we will be. We will be using something like Apparition but something a little different called _Ecolisation_ to transfer there without being detected because if you did your research you'd know that Mystic Falls is a magical place if the right things deserved." She said as she gave us all a small smirk hoping we'd catch on.

"Alright grab onto your trunks with one hand and use the other to touch mine with your finger. Then whisper _Ecolisation_ in five seconds, together." We all did as she instructed and within five seconds we were standing in Mystic Falls as people passed us by like nothing happened. All of us took a minute in to take in the beauty of this place, with the big clock tower, Mystic Grill, and the beautiful scenery.

We spent the day just walking around Mystic Falls as we observed all the places and met people around who were insanely nice. We walked around the Mystic Falls school as we saw the muggle world function, we also made a friend, Caroline Forbes who was coming to see the pageant with her mom and dad since it was her goal to be part of it as time comes. After our little adventure around we finally made it to the place we were staying at, a very fancy hotel with dark lights and beautiful decorations all around it. We checked in with the Professor as we made our way to the corridor with our rooms.

"Alright, there are five rooms booked. I'll be having my own of course along with one of each participant with their partner." Professor Ophelia spoke.

"I'm sorry, did you say we're sharing our room with our partner?" I asked confusingly thinking we'd have our own rooms.

"I don't mind to be honest." Delilah said as she smiled at Blaise.

"Me neither." Pansy spoke as Theo and her began their own conversation. Ginny and Dean didn't have an input on the question I put out there. Professor Opehlia looked at me for assurance as I gave her a nod letting her know I'm fine with it. _I'm not fine with it. Why would I be fine with this? Malfoy and I spending the entire night together. In one room. Together. It's okay. It's okay. We're going to act like friends, we're friends._

We headed to our rooms with the key-card used to unlock it as we entered. The room was neatly cleaned with mahogany apple and rainwater smell lingering all around it. It had clean silky linen black sheets smoothly laid in both beds as the lights were slightly dim when we entered.

"I was expecting only one bed, considering my luck with you." I spoke as I laid my trunk on the side of my bed.

"Who said we couldn't share one." He stroked my arm walking away. _This was going to be a long night._

I unpacked my night clothes from my trunk as I closed it up placing it inside the closet that had an open place for hanging clothes but since we weren't going to stay here for the entire pageant, I didn't unpack anything else but the things I needed for tonight. I walked into the bathroom as I turned the shower on to luke-warm, I checked the water temperature from time to time to get ready to jump in as it reached the right temperature.

After the delightful, relaxing shower, I stepped out wrapping myself with a towel as I dried my face with another. I brushed out my hair calmly as it is delicate when wet but making sure it's not tangled. I turned around to change into my clothes when I realized I left the clothes on my bed. _Shit. Shit. Shit. My luck could suck a little too much sometimes._

I took a deep breath as I reminded myself that it's fine so just go out there and get your clothes, it's not like you're completely naked head to toe. I twisted the door knob and the steam from the bathroom merged with the room air as I stepped onto the fuzzy carpet. I looked up as Malfoy's eyes widened a bit from shock as a smirk grew across his face, but he looked back down at the book he was observing from the drawer.

"Sorry I forgot my clothes outside. Just came to get them." I said as I rushed towards my bed grabbing them.

"I don't mind," He breathed. "Nothing I haven't seen before." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes off as I walked back into the bathroom, closing it as I changed into my clothes which was a silky pair of black shorts and a black tank top, comfortable and soft. I came back outside as I moisturized my legs and arms, spraying a little bit of perfume around my neck as I placed it back on the desk. I slipped inside the comforters as my legs shuffled around feeling the silk sheets against my freshly shaved legs. I turned off the lights as Malfoy sat on the couch wearing a button up black shirt that was unbuttoned all the way down with trousers as he fiddled with the rings on her fingers. The only light in the room was the reflection of the moon from the sky as it showed his defined abs and toned muscles as he sat there with his head back and I watched him as his chest rose up and down.

I didn't realize how long I was staring for when he turned his head to look towards me as his beautiful grey eyes met mine. He scanned my face as his face titled a little trying to get some sort of answer from my face. I looked away for a second as I looked back again. He got up from the couch as he walked towards my bed and laid next to me. I continued to look at him as he looked towards me, his body facing the ceiling.

"You've been quiet these past few days. How come?" I spoke with a low tone.

"I was just reciprocating my feelings, sometimes I don't feel like hiding it. I'm human too." He said as he turned his body towards me.

"Right." I said as I scanned his face for the last time. I don't know what it was about him being next to me but I felt safe and warm that I immediately drifted off into a deep sleep when my eyes closed as I felt comforted.

I don't remember what time it was when I woke up but not intentionally. I was deep asleep when I heard rustling and heavy breathing. I opened my eyes to see what was going on but the deep sleep made my eyelids feel heavy as it tried to close back again but I resisted as I looked up at my ceilings taking a big yawn as my arms stretched. It took me a second to feel myself in my senses again as I sat back straight to see what was happening. I looked to my right as I saw Malfoy shivering, and heavily breathing. I immediately jumped out of bed as I ran towards him. His forehead was cold as he was trembling with sweat all over him, he was shivering as he kept grabbing the sheets for support.

I cupped his face into my hands as I tried to wake up. I grabbed his hand as he immediately squeezed it back hard. I rubbed his shoulders and biceps trying to calm him down as he kept mumbling things I couldn't understand atll.

"Malfoy. Malfoy. For god sakes wake up." I said as I started tearing up seeing him in pain like this not knowing what to do. "Malfoy please wake up."

His eyes opened and he shot up panting heavily as his heart was basically beating out of his chest. It took him a second to realize that I was sitting there next to him as my hand cupped one side of his waiting for him to say something. Malfoy was still out of it and confused as his eyes traveled the entire room and his hand quivered as I stroked it.

"Alecia please stay here with me, just stay please," He said as his lips were trembling and the drops of sweat trickled down from his forehead.

"Hey, hey I'm right here. Don't worry, I'm right here with you, see?" I said as I squeezed his hand.

"I love you so much, please just stay with me." He said as he pulled me closer, almost hugging me. I sat there in shock as the world paused around me for a second. _What did you say?_

" _Hey I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere_." I laid next to him as I hugged him, calming his shaky body down as his arms tightly wrapped around mine.

" _I love you so much, please don't leave._ " His heavy breathing stopped after a couple of seconds as he fell asleep in my arms after a while. I sat there as his words repeated in my head. _He said I love you to me. He said I love you. Holy, fucking shit, I don't know how to feel. I couldn't stop smiling as I cried._

I wrapped my arms around him even tighter as his head laid on my chest. I stroked his hair as I laid in his arms, feeling so fucking alive, as my heart was basically thumping heavily. I could literally go into a whole cardiac arrest right now. I sat there speechless as he slept quietly, I was so near his face as I could hear him breathing which made me want to melt right there and then. I wanted this moment to last forever and never end.


	50. FIFTY

We were tangled in each other as we laid there sleeping soundlessly. His arms around my waist as mine were around his neck and his head laid on my neck as one of my legs were over his. Our hearts beat at the same rate and we held on to each other like I'd be a crime to let go. His touch could quite literally make you rise from the dead, it made every nerve in your body desire more. I wanted his hands to run over each and every part of my body as it was the only thing keeping me alive. His peppermint breath and candlewood shampoo filled up my nostrils as it woke me up.

I opened my eyes as my nose scrunched up from the severe headache I had. I wanted to rub my eyes when I realized the position I was in ever since last night. It all came back to me all at once as it hit me with the words he told me last night.

I love you.

He said I love you to me.

_Was it real last night or was it all in my head? His words had my emotions oozing all over the place as I did not know which one was the right one to express. I just laid there in his arms as I watched his chest rise up and down slowly, I felt his breathing on my neck as it tensed me up. His fingers lingering around my waist as his face looked calm and his eyelashes laid perfectly. His platinum blonde hair shone from the reflection of the sun as I observed him quietly. I liked looking at him as he slept, it brought inner peace looking at him like that, pure joy in other words._

But sadly this moment couldn't last forever. It was the Miss Mystic Falls pageant today and we needed to head towards the lockwood mansion to meet the organizer to get us sorted into our private rooms to begin the required pageant questions and a headstart to get ready just in case. I slowly removed my hand from under him as I took a second before I moved again since he moved more into me, tightening his grip around my waist.

_As much as I love you and want to stay like this, we have to get up. Shit. Why am I making this difficult when it isn't. Okay here we go again. Fuck._

"Draco. Draco." I whispered as I stroked my fingers against his biceps slowly. He let out a small grunting noise as he turned his body with his chest facing the bed and looked the other direction straightening his body out. His arm slid behind my back as he traced it a little. I just laid there like an object because this moment was something I wanted to take all of in. "Draco we have to get up and leave in an hour. Get up. As of now. Like now."

He turned his head facing me as his hair was bed messy and his eyes were squinting a little before he opened it to look at me. His grey eyes stared at me as he hid a small smile that made my heart do backflips over and over again. "We need to get up for the pageant you know." I said as I attempted to get out of bed trying to loosen his grip around me.

"Should I even ask how you got into bed with me because I don't remember anything." He said as he adjusted himself comfortably on the bed.

"You don't remember anything?" I spoke confusingly.

He narrowed his eyes as he looked at me trying to figure out. My eyes widened a little as he flipped his body facing upwards. I waited for him to say something like _ha Alecia I'm joking I do remember telling you, I love you._

I removed his arm from around me as I got on top of him getting his full attention. I put my hands on either side of his face on the bed as I looked at him. His hands tried to go on my waist but I smacked it off.

"You were having a nightmare last night and you said some things, a lot of things. Do you not remember anything?" I said.

" _Oh_." He said. _Oh? What the fuck kind of a response is that_.

He took a hold of my waist as he flipped me over to the bed and hovered over me with his silver chain dangling in my face as he stared at my body and face up and down. He hovered over me in a sort of push up position as both of his hands were on either side of me as his knees were on either side of my thighs. His hands slithered in underneath my shirt as the touch of his cold hands made me gasp. He leaned as he whispered into my ear. "Don't wanna be late for the pageant." He spoke. "You're welcome to join me while I shower."

He got off of me as he headed towards the bathroom and left the door open if I decided to change my mind.

"You can't ignore my question forever Malfoy!" I yelled. "I will not be joining your arrogant ass's shower. I'm going to Delilah's room."

I got up as I huffed grabbing my belongings and headed towards her room, knocking on the door. The door opened soon after as Blaise stood there in a towel.

"Ugh put some clothes on Blaise." I said as I walked into the room.

"Hey hey hey this is my hotel room, let me be." He said as he put his hands up in defense.

"Where's Delilah?"

"She's showering in the bathroom."

"Thanks." I said as I headed to go open the door of the bathroom to speak to her. I heard Blaise's concerned voice in the back as he yelled _She's showering though_ and little does he know I've seen her naked before, we change in front of each other sometimes, she's my sister so I don't care if she's showering I needed to talk to her.

"Are you almost done showering Delilah?"

"For dear Merlin's sake Alecia when did you get her?" She said as her voice sounded startled.

"Well I need to use your shower so hurry the fuck up. Thanks."

"What happened to yours?"

"Draco's using it."

"So? We don't leave in an hour. If you're so eager shower with him."

"Delilah, I am not showering with him and right now I am pissed at him so I will not be going back to that room unless we're leaving."

"What happened now?" She said waiting for my response. "Alecia?"

"Okay fine he said I love you to me!" I spoke as I raised my hands up facing the bathroom mirror. Her head popped out of the shower as her mouth dropped.

"Isn't that good news?"

"Yes and no because he acted like he didn't remember anything and then he gave me that smirk as if he was playing around and then asked me to join his shower if I wanted to. Like what the fuck, what is this a game of monopoly?"

"No honey, that's not monopoly. But it sure is hilarious."

"Delilah."

"Okay. Okay. I'm done showering so do your thing now." She grabbed a towel off the hook as she wrapped it around herself stepping outside the shower and leaving the bathroom.


	51. FIFTY-ONE

We headed towards the Lockwood mansion as we were sorted into our rooms one by one. Carol Lockwood was one of the main judges as along with two others, they asked us various questions about how we are as a person and what we'd do if we were in a certain situation. From that they'd determine the first part of who'd win the pageant, the second part was the simple intimacy touch dance.

The Lockwood mansion was insanely huge as it was filled with many rooms, a big courtyard and backyard. They had a big lake as well similar to the one we have back in Hogwarts. We were all taken to our rooms with different people that carried all of our necessary materials. The girls and boys went on opposite sides as they will meet only when the pageant starts and not before to give winning luck.

I began with curling my hair piece by piece as I brushed them out lightly for more bouncy waves. I parted my hair from the middle as I twisted the left side of the hair from the top to the back and did the same thing to the other side, shortly after I pulled out some hair from the front curling them again. I did light weight makeup. I filled in my brows in parts where the tone seemed faded, primed my face as I applied concealer underneath my eyes and a small layer of foundation across my face as I blended. I curled my eyelashes as I added false lashes after and secured it with mascara. To top it off, I added a champagne highlighter on my cheekbones and applied setting spray to secure the entire look.

I had bought a long dark green dress that had embroidery on top as it blended making its way downwards. It was slightly fluffy to give it more volume when you wore it.The straps had small pieces of chiffon attached to it to give it a princess aesthetic look. It was absolutely gorgeous as it shaped my curves beautifully.

I struggled to zip the back of the dress as my hands couldn't zip it up all the way. I took a deep breath as I tried again but failed so I decided to go ask for help as I opened my door when I saw a girl that stood there with a checklist in her hand, reading it. She had straight, long brown hair as it touched her elbows, wearing a fitted black dress as she stood there.

"Um excuse me?" I called out. She turned her head towards me as her face brightened up.

"Oh my god you look absolutely gorgeous. How can I help?" She asked.

"I actually can't zip up my dress so do you mind helping me out?"

"Absolutely!" She walked inside the room as I walked towards the long mirror. She placed her items on the couch as she walked towards me. She zipped up my dress as she fixed it up a little for me by straightening it out. "All done."

"Thank you so much, I was having such a hard time zipping it up before, short arms I guess."

"It's no big deal, I've got you all covered." She spoke smiling at me. "I'm going to stay here with you, the pageant is about to start in ten minutes so I'll escort you towards the stairs."

"That sounds great." I said. "Also what was your name again? I don't remember if I asked."

"I'm Elena Gilbert. I'm helping Ms. Lockwood manage the whole thing out with another friend."

We talked for a couple of seconds about the organization of the pageant when someone came bursting into the door.

"You would not believe the hot platinum blonde I just saw Elena." She spoke. I looked up to realize it was Caroline Forbes, the girl I met yesterday. "Oh my god, Alecia! I'm sorry someone told me Elena walked in here so I came after her."

"It's all good Caroline." I said as she gave me a hug.

"Beautiful dress. I love the detailing. Next year when I participate, I chose a green dress too so you're doing great. I read about all the previous pageants to gain more knowledge about it. Anyways as I was saying, did you see the hot blonde downstairs?"

"No Caroline, I was busy doing this checklist for Ms. Lockwood."

"I think he's part of the pageant, I caught a glimpse of him when I was walking around and instantly began drooling. Look through the list to see if he's on it Elena." A small smirk grew across my face as I knew exactly who they were talking about while I was curling a few strands of my hair.

"I only have their names Caroline not their autobiography with me." Elena spoke as she huffed looking through her list.

"Look for the name Draco Malfoy." I said as I turned towards her. She looked through her checklist and found his name.

"Yes he is part of the pageant."

"Don't tell me you know _know_ this guy because he is insanely gorgeous." Caroline said as she motioned her excitement with her hands in the air. I smiled at her words but she wasn't wrong, he was insanely gorgeous.

"We're part of the same group back in our school, so we do know each other."

"Wait, do you know each other like friends or know each other like that?" I parted my lips as I tried to say something but I had no words. "Oh my god you're totally sleeping with him."

We all laughed as we sat in that room waiting for the pageant to begin. After a couple of minutes, Elena escorted me out to the stairs with the rest of the girls. Delilah was wearing a dark blue dress that was criss crossed from the back. Ginny wore a maroon dress that was strapless and Pansy wore a white fitted dress that showed off all her curves. I greeted all of them with a hello, as they all greeted me back, even Pansy. We waited on the top of the staircase as each of our names were called out one by one to head towards the main platform.

"Ms. Alecia Blackwood escorted by Mr. Draco Malfoy." Mr. Lockwood spoke as his voice filled up the room. Elena gave me a pat on the back as I took a deep breath going down the stairs. I walked down the stairs slowly as my hand glided on top of the railing of the staircase using it to balance myself with all the nervousness that filled me up. The room filled up with chatter as everyone clapped when I came into view. As I came down my eyes met his. He was wearing a black suit, with a white button up shirt inside that brought out his eyes even more. He stood there so gorgeously as his eyes met mine and watched my every step until my hand met his and he escorted me out.

We stood facing each other as we waited for the song to begin.

We both took a step forward as we bowed to each other before we began. We raised our left hands first to go around. The simple intimacy of a near touch. I could feel the vibrations of my hand just wanting to grab his as we went around. We dropped our left hands as we raised our right hands going the other way around staring deep into each other's souls as time seemed to pause from time to time. We dropped our right hands as we raised both of our hands going around flirting with each other through our eyes just as we were instructed at our practices. We took a step back as we dropped both hands before stepping back in. His left hand connected with mine and held it at my eye level. He placed his other hand on my shoulder blade as I placed mine on his shoulder, pressing down slightly. We moved around as we kept our core engaged to keep proper balance and to close the space between you. We moved in a rhythm back and forth as a proper eye contact was maintained. It was intense as I felt his eyes solely connected with mine at all times. The touch of his cold hands against mine as the other behind my shoulder as it tingles my spine. We took a step back as the song was over giving each other a nod.

All of the girl contestants lined up on stage as we waited for the announcements, just chatting with each other. I talked with Deliah as my eyes kept bouncing back and forth on Malfoy, who's eyes were set on me as a small smirk sat on his face when I looked away.

"Before I crown the winner, I'd like to offer a personal thank you to all of these young ladies for their efforts to better the community." Mr. Lockwood spoke as the crowd applauded. "So, without further adieu, it is my honor to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, Ms. Delilah Rush!"

"Congratulations!" I said smiling as I gave her a hug.

"I actually won!" She said, still startled by the news.

"Yes you did! Now go." I said as I gave her a small push towards the middle. The crowd burst into cheers and applause mostly coming from Blaise as Mr. Lockwood gave her a slash congratulating her. I looked towards the crowd as I watched Malfoy walk away, frustrated as he clutched onto his hand.

I congratulated Delalh once more before I left following Malfoy. I walked behind him as I turned around to not let Professor Ophelia see me. I turned back around to follow him as I lost him for a second. I walked up the empty hallway as I heard glass shatter from one of the rooms, thankfully no one else was around so I opened up the door.

As I opened the door, I saw the bathroom mirror shattered on the sink with drops of blood. I looked back at Malfoy who's knuckles were all bloody from punching the mirror. His sleeves were rolled up when my eyes landed on his _death eater mark_. I took a step back slightly as I let out a slight gasp freaked out. He looked at me as his eyes were filled with anger as if he was about to murder me any second. I gulped as he took a step towards me not saying a word just staring me down still inside the bathroom.

"Alecia! There you are, I've been looking for you." Ginny said as she came towards me. Fear was written all across my face as she took steps towards me. I couldn't let Ginny see Malfoy, especially with Harry on his tail constantly.

"Ginny!" I said as I rushed towards her pulling her around.

"What happened? Why do you look like that?" She asked worryingly.

"Nothing. Nothing. I just felt nauseous so I came up to fresh up a little before I went back down. What'd you need?"

"Oh okay um Delilah was looking for you, for the champagne toast." She said as she rubbed my back.

"Alright then, let's not wait any longer." I spoke putting up a fake smile to not seem suspicious, if I made even one error Ginny would think something is up, she's clever in that field.


	52. FIFTY-TWO

We arrived back at Hogwarts soon after the celebration at Mystic Falls. I stuck by Delilah's side as we made our way back to our dorms. I didn't speak to Malfoy nor did I look at him. I couldn't. I had so many thoughts spinning through my head as I conquered each and one of them one by one. My body shivered constantly as I walked every time the slightest breeze came my way or someone's arm or something stroked against me.

As we reached our dorms, Delilah and Blaise made their way to her room ro celebrate and all in private, as they should. I however made my way to my dorm, locking it, as I placed my trunk on my bed and popped it open. I placed all my belongings in their places one by one as it would bother me if I didn't. I sat on my bed as my leg bounced up and down from the anxiety building up inside of me. I clutched onto the necklace he had given me for some sort of support from me falling apart all at once.

I paced around the room soon after as my grip around the necklace got stronger to the point if I held onto it any longer it would break. As I paced my room, the door knob began twisting aggressively soon after as my heart rate increased and even though it was cold like ice, I could feel myself sweating. I stood there like a statue like my body was completely frozen in every way possible and the hand that gripped the necklace had fallen to my side.

"Alecia? It's Sebastian." He spoke, knocking on the door. I released the breath I was holding onto that felt like an eternity. I unlocked the door as I opened up to see him leaning against the door frame smiling. I hadn't seen him in the longest so I pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you so much." I spoke as I tightly hugged him.

"I missed you too."

"Madam Pomfrey let you out? About time." I said as I unwrapped myself from him.

"Well I did break my nose and a hand, also two fractured ribs and a bloody eye so I'm not surprised that she kept me so long."

"I'm so sorry Sebastian. It was so terribly wrong of me to kiss you that day and I wish I could take it back. I was being insanely stupid."

"Alecia, I told you already that I forgive you for being a complete utter bitch." He laughed as I punched his arm lightly.

"Very funny."

"You only did it to make the albino racoon you're in love with to be pissed off when you kissed an insanely hot guy."

"Insanely hot." I said mocking him as I sat on my bed. "If you've heard Delilah won the pageant. She surely deserved it."

"If I wasn't so injured I'm sure we would've won it. We're literally a power couple." I laughed as he roamed around my room touching the small little perfume bottles on my dresser. My thoughts went south again as the only thing that kept repeating throughout my head was his mark. I wasn't scared of him. Or his mark. I was scared of what'd happen to him. Like what happened to my parents. A few minutes later an owl appeared on my window, it was Malfoy's. I grabbed the note from it as I rolled it open.

_Meet me at the Astronomy Tower in five_

"Who's it from?" Sebastian spoke. I looked up as my eyes flickered back up at him and the note constantly back and forth. He studied my face as he realized who it was from. "Go get him." Is all he said as I smiled at him before leaving the dorm. I know how much it hurt him to say that, he was more than just into me and all I did was use him at times, I hated myself for it, but I knew I had to make amends as soon as I was done dealing with this.

I made my way slowly up the astronomy tower stairs one by one as he came into view piece by piece as he stood leaning on the railing with both of his hands gripping it. The breezes made his hair push back revealing more to him as he blinked more as reflex to the breeze coming straight at him. I slowly made my way closer to him as he acknowledged my presence soon after and stared deep into my eyes. I stood there as the wind was blowing through my hair, tangling it towards my face making me push it behind my ear.

"I come from a pretty wealthy family, a long line of generations of money, tradition, nonsense really and I was the hair. I was their first born son and the first to inherit the lot. The high expectations and the need to constantly be perfect for this family who never cared about your feelings but the tradition and the way other people viewed you." He said as he fiddled with the rings in his fingers and turned his back on me to stroll around the tower. "The day you and your friends pulled the stunt at the Ministry, my father was sent to Azkaban. I have to pay for his failures and the expectations of the Dark Lord. I was the chosen one for this and I want to be sure I fulfill it, I want to. This is my moment"

"Who are you protecting?" I spoke looking down at my feet as I felt my toes curl up in my shoe. He narrowed his eyes at me as lines formed on his forehead.

"I'm not protecting any fucking body Blackwood. I am the _chosen_ one for this out of everyone. He picked _me_."

"You're lying." I argued. "You're lying to me and most importantly you're lying to yourself Draco. You don't want to do this. You're scared and you know it." He stormed towards me and I backed up to the railing as he hovered over me.

"You don't have any fucking clue about what I am." He expressed as he glared me up and down, with both his hands on either side of the railing blocking my way.

"So you weren't the one to give Katie Bell the cursed necklace? That would've gone to Dumbledore."

"Like I said, I've done things that would shock you."

"Like fixing the Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement? To transport the Death Eaters to Hogwarts." I said as I pushed him back and poked his chest with the index fingers as he became confused more by the second. "I wasn't sure until now. The look on your face says it all."

"You don't know what you're talking about Blackwood. It's quite pathetic really."

"Just stop Draco. Stop this bullshit. You will not act like this with me. You would rather die than go on with this. You have to deal with the high expectations of your family constantly, the need to be perfect even if it means to ignore your feelings. You feel like you aren't good enough so you're pretending doing this is going to make you capable. You make yourself this bad person because that's how everyone sees you as when you aren't like that. You choose to be like this so no one sees you as this pathetic person that has a thing called emotions. Having emotions is human Draco. Last time I checked you're human, you also have feelings that are considerate and valid. It doesn't make you weak." I said as he froze in his place completely and my hand clutched onto the lapel of his suit, staring right into him. His face was completely pale as his eyes looked like glass, that are about to break anytime.

"You're fighting a battle, you don't want to fight Draco." I added. "So I ask you again, who are you protecting?"

It took him a minute after he studied this moment fully. "He'll kill me if I don't fulfill his expectations and my family. I can't let him do that. I- I can't." He breathed. "And you."

I looked back at him as I felt a shiver run through my spine and my blood turn cold.

"He doesn't know who you are, he couldn't figure it out but he used it as bait." He added.

"My parents." I muttered under my breath. "Oh my god my parents." I cried.

"What are you talking about?"

"My--My parents. I'm talking about my parents. They were--they were also death eaters like you. They became death eaters to protect me. Apparently I was the only one who knew the information that could either save Voldemort or kill him. My parents became death eaters to destroy the prophecy and protect me and to erase anything of me that Voldemort could use. That's why they died." I cried as I swallowed a lump in my throat. "That's why I asked who you were protecting because you aren't evil Draco. You--you crave love and affection and appreciation and I'm so utterly in love with every part of you that if something happened to you I wouldn't know how to breathe."

He pulled me into a hug as I clutched onto his shirt, just crying as I felt safe within him. I wanted this moment to last forever and never let him go. I was so in love with him that I don't think I'd survive if something happened to him. A Romeo and Juliet love story.

"I love you Blackwood. Every part of me desires for you. I want you. I am so in love with you, I always have been but I couldn't. I couldn't risk your life because of the way I felt for you."

"When?"

"That day at the astronomy tower when we sat under the stars. When it was just you and me sitting and having a conversation about the uniqueness of the star necklace you so very much desired but didn't say anything. All you could talk about were the stars but all I saw was you. I knew it was a mistake; I knew I was a walking definition of a man digging his own grave, but when I looked at you, none of that seemed to matter. The more you spoke, the more I loved you."

Tears rolled down my cheek as he spoke those words, my entire body shivered as goosebumps formed on every inch of my body.

"And with every day that has passed since then, with every second you spoke; every moment you hated me, loved me, I fell a little bit deeper. You're the best mistake I have ever made. I love you. I do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Say it again."

"I love you."

That's all it took for me to grab his face and crash his lips onto mine with every inch of force I had in mine. His lips were as soft as a feather as he kissed me back. He cupped my face with both of his hands as he pulled me in closer as mine cupped his, stroking his cheeks. I've kissed him before, many times, but this, this felt different. This kiss was passionate, pure, and consuming. My fingers brushed through his ruffled platinum blonde hair as his hands slithered to my waist, pulling me closer to his hips.

We broke away panting heavily as we looked into each other's eyes completely in love with another.

"I love you so much that it hurts." I chuckled as he smiled holding my face. I haven't seen him smile like that in ages, it was genuine. "Don't you ever think you aren't worthy of love okay? You deserve every ounce of it."

"It's ironic to see the person I despised the most would be the love of my life." He placed a kiss on my lips before he pulled away again. "How'd you know about the vanishing cabinet?"

"Way to ruin the moment, asshole." I said as I traced the outline of his cheeks with my thumb, kissing him again. "I wasn't sure about the Vanishing Cabinet but then it popped up in my head out of nowhere about the day when we went to your house after the death eater attack before fourth year began. When I passed out at your house, I heard conversations of voices that sounded weirdly familiar. Voices talking about this vanishing cabinet and letters and all I could think about was us. The visions and everything of Isobel, it just doesn't sit right with me because so many things that-" I paused as what I was about to say next hit me.

_Oh my god._

_No._

_No._

_No._

_No._

"Alecia?" Malfoy asked as concerned as I drifted off to a thought.

"Nothing. Just me overthinking. Let's head back to the common room." I said as I kissed him on the lips before we headed back.


	53. FIFTY-THREE

I wanted the night to continue staying perfect just the way it was. I didn't tell him about the dots that connected in my mind. We've dealt with enough in one night so it was best to deal with the rest tomorrow. We laid together in his dorm room for the remainder of the night, I changed into one of his oversized white collar shirts since I was too lazy to go back to my dorm to grab a change of clothes.

This was the first time I ever saw Draco lay completely shirtless on his bed with a pair of grey trousers. He felt comfortable enough with me to not care about the fact that I would judge his mark. I laid in his arms as I traced the mark lightly with my fingers. I had my back against his chest as we were laying sideways, he had his arm around my waist, pulling me in. I intertwined my hand with his as he left a small trail of kisses around my neck and we slowly drifted off into sleep as the moon shined upon us.

A couple hours in, it felt like minutes, the sun rose as it shined upon our faces like a stinging bee. I was facing the window originally as I shuffled around and turned the other way. I slid my hand to place it on his chest but he wasn't there, the bed was empty and his side of the bed was cleaned up. _Did he just leave me without waking me up first or at least a note? Did the dark lord ask for him in the middle of the night?_

I got out of the bed covers as I looked around the room for any sign of him when the bathroom door knob twisted open as it revealed him coming out in black trousers with a bare chest. His hair dripping wet from the shower as it was slicked back, his broad shoulders as his abs were toned and everything about him was absolutely vibrant. His grey piercing eyes eyed me up and down as I sat on the bed staring at him with no shame.

"Here I thought you took your chance and ran as far away as possible." I spoke as I dragged myself across the front of the bed with my knees, where he stood.

'Oh, I'm trying to run away as far as I possibly could." He placed his index finger below my chin as he brought my face up for him to have easier access to kiss me. My palms rested on his chest as they traveled to the back of his neck slowly. " _Good_ " I whispered between my breaths as I pulled him in again. His hands traced the collar of the shirt I was wearing as he glided them downwards to the buttons, slowly unbuttoning them one by one. His skin was smooth and silky as my fingers ran through his hair that was still wet.

He leaned onto me and got on top of the bed as his knee sunk into the mattress. Slowly laying me onto the bed as my legs wrapped around him and he unbuttoned my shirt all the way revealing me in my two piece lace set. I could feel him smile as he kissed me, his bare chest touched against me, making goosebumps form on my stomach. He kissed my jawline as he made his way down to the outline of my neck, down to my collarbones as I gasped from the touch of his lips down on me.

I moved on top of him as my hips rolled against his, making him moan into my ear. The sound of him like this made me feel powerful because of the fact that I had the ability to do this to him, anytime I wanted, anywhere. He placed his icy cold hands on my waist as he moved it up and down, feeling my entire body as I kissed his neck, sucking it a little, to leave marks of my own. " _Fuck_ " he grunted under his breath, I teased him by pressing my hips onto him as his grip tightened on me. I moved my lips back onto his as he bit my bottom lip and traced the outline of my spine with his fingertips.

We kissed harshly against each other until we were breathing the same air as each other, emptying the oxygen within each other's lungs before we parted away breathing heavily as his eyes stared into mine. He traced my bottom lip with his thumb dragging it down which made me want to jump him right there and then even though I was on top of him already. " _I hate you_ " I said in a quiet voice; softly.

" _I hate you too_ ," He said as hands rested on my waist, giving me a slight smile.

" _More than you can imagine_." I spoke cupping his face and bringing it closer to mine for a small peck.

He picked me up from on top of him as he threw me on the bed side crawling next to me. I rested my head on top of his chest as my left leg was over his legs. His fingers traced my hand as we laid there in silence.


	54. FIFTY-FOUR

The next couple of weeks passed quickly but weirdly slow. It's like the time had paused but hadn't. Draco was opening up more and more to me as time elapsed. We would usually talk at night, sitting in his bed, tangled in his arms as we would stare out the window observing the stars. He told me more about the summer of sixth year and how he had become a death eater, meetings with the Dark Lord at the manor, how he tried to rarely leave his room but since he was the man of the house because Lucius was in Azkaban, he had to be at all times to participate and not look weak and fragile.

He didn't open up as much about why he'd use the Vanishing Cabinet to transfer Death Eaters to Hogwarts. Everytime I brought it up, he would either change the topic or get aggressive and turn towards me to take it out and I don't mean as in violently but in the _other_ way. I didn't always give in because I wasn't his sex slave that he could just come to, to release his frustration even though it felt like a rush of blood through my body thriving. As for changing the topic, he'd ask how I had figured it out about it but I ignored it until I had figured it out completely myself. I wanted to talk to Delilah but I had been holding it off because part of me didn't want to face what I thought was coming my way. So much for a normal year.

Malfoy and I both had our secrets that we kept from each other, which made us more intrigued towards each other but at the same time I'd be the thing to destroy us completely, it's a possibility. Classes were stressful as the exams came near and near by the second so the workload was intense. The thought of how next year would be our last year at Hogwarts and after that we're all free, but are we really if Voldemort is slowly coming back to power. I'm surprised that my aunt and uncle haven't mailed me with some sort of concern about this considering our history with Dark Lord himself. I hope they're okay and safe just like I am here in Hogwarts. With Dumbledore as our headmaster at Hogwarts we were under protection and completely safe so I hadn't worried about it too much, we all trusted him.

Part of me wondered if I should tell Harry about Voldemort's plans, it could help him, help the entire of the Wizarding World. But telling him would be betraying Draco and that wasn't a step I wanted to take, it took him so much time to finally open and express and I didn't want to be the one to take it away, I couldn't be the one, I didn't want to be. I kept contemplating between what's wrong and right in my head, it's like the universe decided to give me all the baggage to deal with all within one lifetime as if there was a due date at exactly 11:59.

A couple days later, Draco started disappearing again, missing from classes, completely oblivious of what's happening around him, he would disappear from next to me when we would fall asleep next to each other. I didn't question him or follow him all I could do was think. Yes I was aware that he was preparing the cabinet for the death eaters but for who? How many? Why? When? So many questions and I had the answer to none of them. I hated not having answers, it felt like a part of me was missing and I hated it. Having answers felt like a source of surety and making sure I'm prepared for what's about to happen.

I haven't spoken to Delilah as much these past few days as she didn't question it either. She knows I usually act like this when I need space or need to clear my head and just don't like the feeling about being around too many people. I wanted to talk to her so badly but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to, I wasn't prepared to hear what I think I was going to hear. I distracted myself by being around the golden trio usually. We would study together in the library casually and play game boards in the Gryffindor dorm room.

"Okay so what are we up for tonight? Spin the bottle with Veritaserum? Chocolate frog card competition? Hermione reading Hogwarts; A History again? Please don't tell me that's the plan. The amount of times I've heard her read that I know it head to toe now." I spoke as I let out an exaggeration sound while walking up the boys dorm.

"I think the Chocolate Frog cards is something we'll most likely do today? Have you figured out your mystery question answer yet?" He asked.

"Let's not get started on that, it's complicated."

"What about Malfoy?"

"We're good. Just the usual now. What about you and Ginny?"

"There's nothing going on between me and Ginny."

"So the awkward stares and you standing up when she entered Slughorn's dinner was what exactly? I said as we walked into his dorm room.

"It's beautiful isn't it? The moon." Ron spoke staring out the window interrupting the conversation between me and Harry.

"I prefer the stars but the moon will work too." I said as I plopped myself over his bed.

"Divine. Had ourselves a little late-night snack, did we?" Harry spoke as he walked closer to him. Ron turned around excitingly, startling me.

"It was on your bed, the box. I just thought I'd try one." He said as he walked cute over to Harry slowly holding a heart shaped box. _A heart shaped chocolate box? Ew. I hated those types of boxes. Not the biggest fan of romantic gestures like that. I prefer a single white rose as a nice gesture._

"Or 20." Harry said.

"Twenty? For Merlin sake how good were they Ron?" I said walking over to Ron to get the box out of his hand.

"I can't stop thinking about her, Harry." Ron smiled creepily.

"Honestly, I reckoned she was annoying you."

"Are we talking about Lavender here because I completely agree."

"She could never annoy me." Ron said as he got on top of Harry's bed hovering me as I backed up. "I think I love her."

"What did he say?" I said completely shocked. _They moved faster than the Hogwarts Express._

Ron reepily smiled and nodded his head glaring at me and Harry. "Well, Brilliant." Harry said backing away from him as Ron was insanely close to his face, that they could kiss any moment.

"Do you think she knows I exist?"

"I hope so. She's been snogging you for three months." Harry said sitting on top of the table.

"Snogging? Who are you guys talking about?"

"Who are you talking about?" Harry spoke.

"Romilda, of course. Romilda Vane." Ron spoke aggressively.

"Very funny." Harry said as he got up to the other side of the dorm as Ron threw the chocolate box at him. "What was that for?"

"It's no joke! I'm in love with her!" Ron yelled.

"Alright fine you're in love with her. Have you ever actually met her?"

"No. Can you introduce me?"

"This is going to be one hell of a night." I laughed as I laid on Harry's bed and showed him the love potion card from Romilda that was intended for Harry.

"Come on, Ron. I'm gonna introduce you to Romilda Vane."

"Can we please grab Hermione, this is absolutely hilarious." I said as I went after Harry who carried Ron down the stairs. We made our way around Hogwarts to god knows where. I had to flung Ron's arm around me to stop him from kissing the floor again. We made our way to Slughorn's office as Harry knocked.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wouldn't bother you if it weren't absolutely essential." He said as he talked to Slughorn.

"Where's Romilda?" Ron asked.

"We'll see her soon cowboy, just stand still or we'll both be on the ground." We walked into the room as I placed Ron on the couch and began observing the antiques around the room. The next thing I know Ron is hugging Slughorn and I'm dragging him back to the couch. I gave him a pillow to hug as he began staring at the fireplace. I turned my back for one second at the next thing I know he fell backwards from the couch and onto the floor. Harry placed him on the couch as Slughorn handed him the remedy calling it a "tonic."

Soon after his creepy smile wiped from his face as it all hit him. Slughorn brought us all a drink as we raised them into the air and the next you know is Ron has fallen onto the floor, as his body seizures and bubbles formed in his mouth.

"Well why are you just standing there Professor Slughorn do something!" I yelled as I tried to calm Ron's body down. Harry ran to the box of Slughorn's herbs and potions. He shuffled through the things as he pulled something out and ran to put it in Ron's mouth, making him bite into it and swallow it. Slughorn sat on the couch weirdly phased and confused. Ron woke up after a couple of seconds coughing and got up halfway. Harry and I backed up heavily breathing after the incident trying to process.

"These girls, they're gonna kill me." Ron spoke before laying back down.

We visited Ron in the morning at the hospital wing as Hermione sat by his bedside and I was next to her. Harry stood on the other side as all the teachers came in one by one horrified and curious by the incident.

"Quick thinking on your part, Harry, using a bezoar. You must be very proud of your student, Horace." Dumbledore spoke.

"Hm? Oh, yes, very proud." Slughorn struggled.

"I think we agree, Potter's actions were heroic." Dumbledore said as McGonagall intertwined. "The question is, why were they necessary?"

"Why, indeed?" Dumbledore proceeded towards Slughorn questioning. "This appears to be a gift Horrace. You don't remember who gave you this bottle?" Slughorn nodded no. "Which, by the way, possesses remarkably subtle hints of licorice and cherry when not polluted with poison."

"Actually I had intended to give it as a gift myself." Slughorn spoke, handing the bottle to Snape for observation.

"To whom, I might ask?"

"To you, Headmaster." All teachers exchanged glances between each other. _At first I was confused on why someone would want to give Dumbledore a poisoned bottle unless they intended for him to die? And only one person came to my mind as I took a deep breath in. Snape caught my expression and before anything else Lavender came bursting in_.

"Where's my Won-Won? Has he been asking for me?" Lavender sobbed clutching onto the hospital bed frame. "What's she doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question." Hermione demanded.

"I happen to be his girlfriend." She stepped forward.

"I happen to be his friend."

"Bestfriend." I added.

"Don't make me laugh. You haven't spoken in weeks. I suppose you want to make up now that he's all interesting." _Hermione and Ron haven't spoken ever since Lavender and Ron began dating. We all know why. The only reason they were near each other was because of my emotional crisis._

"He's been poisoned, you daft dimbo! And for the record I've always found him interesting." My eyes widened as I looked at Harry smirking at the fact of what Hermione said. After a couple of seconds, Ron began waking up a little as he mumbled words. Hermione specifically. Lavender ran away as she cried and Hermione smiled as she held Ron's hand.

"Oh, to be young, and feel love's keen sting." Dumbledore spoke, making me chuckle a little. Dumbledore emptied out everyone out of room, I whispered _about time_ to Harry before I left waving Hermione goodbye.

"Ms. Blackwood and how have you been?" Dumbledore questioned me at the front door of the hospital wing.

"I've been completely fine Professor Dumbledore."

"Hmm..Has there been anything bothering your mind recently?" _Is he really reading my mind? Like what-_

"Umm..no nothing at all. Just school studies and exams, the usual." I struggled.

"Ms. Blackwood I'm sure you're aware of my capability of understanding your mind but if you wish to say you're fine is good enough for me although I shall tell you that just because it's happening inside your head does not mean it can't be real. Have a good evening." Dumbledore spoke as he walked away disappearing as I stood there confused and shocked.

_Just because it's happening in my head does not mean it's not real? Thanks Dumbledore, that was insanely fucking helpful. Thanks for adding more confusion to my already confused head. Thanks a lot._

\-----

I knocked out in my dorm room last night, exhausted from all the work and over thinking as usual. I woke up making my way to the bathroom, as I changed into my robes and curled my hair from the bottom to make myself look presentable. I made my way down to the Great Hall to grab something to eat when I noticed the golden trio sitting together.

"Hey Ron, glad to see you're still alive." I said taking a seat and grabbing an apple. "And you're making it snow."

"Alecia you were there from what I heard, how exactly did I break up with Lavender?" Ron asked me to put myself in a position I did not want to be.

"Well uh she came to visit you in the hospital and you talked." I breathed. "It wasn't particularly a long conversation." Ron looked at Lavender from the table behind us as I gave Hermione a look.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm bloody thrilled to be shot by her. It's just that she seems a bit put out." We all turned looking in her direction and she carved the spoon into the table, glaring angrily at us, about to burst.

"Yes, she does, doesn't she?" Hermione spoke slowly. "You say you don't remember anything from that night? Anything at all?"

"There is something." Harry turned his head to give me luck as I hid a smirk biting into my apple. "But it can't be. I was completely boggled, wasn't I?"

"Right. Boggled." Hermione turned back into her newspaper as Harry read the potions book he still carried around with him _everywhere_.

"You guys carry on, I'll be right back." I said as I got up from my seat and walked to the Slytherin table to Delilah and Blaise.

"Long time no see Alecia." Blaise spoke giving me a fist bump.

"Hey guys, sorry I've been distracted."

"Distracted with work or with someone?" Blaise chuckled with Delilah who gave me a slight concerned look.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to talk tonight, maybe we can catch up. I know I have been a little absent from your life." I asked as I gave her a slight smile.

"Of course love, you know I'm always here for you and I've been meaning to talk to you anyways so we can have a girls night tonight okay?"

"That sounds perfect. How was your _celebration_?"

"Oh it was absolutely amazing." Blaise spoke. "But then we broke the bed."

I choked on my apple as he ended his sentence. I placed my hand over my mouth as I tried to hide my laugh looking at the embarrassed face on Delilah's look. Blaise pulled her into a hug as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"Well this took an interesting turn of events. I'm going to go find Malfoy now. I haven't seen him since long ago." I said as I got up.

"She's going to get destroyed." Blaise whispered but I heard him as I threw my apple at him. "Okay Okay so defensive, I just saw Malfoy leave the Hall with Potter a few minutes ago."

My eyes widened as I turned around to leave the Hall rushing through the halls as students entered pushing through them. I walked around the hall observing every spot trying to figure out where he could've gone. _The common room? No. The Room Of Requirement? Possibly._

I turned the other way as I runned through the halls hearing the echoes of my shoes hitting the stone floor. Loosening the tie around my neck as I walked the halls, I felt suffocated and lost and confused. I stood in front of the Room Of Requirement as I closed my eyes waiting for it to appear. The doors were about to appear when I heard noises coming from down the hall, the abandoned bathroom. No one ever went there unless you had random hookups or just to smoke muggle-weed, from what I knew. Those weren't just any regular voices or moans, I heard water bursting and things exploding. I ran to the bathroom as I saw water everywhere and toilets bursted, it reminded of the episode I had in the beginning of year five. I walked into spells being thrown as green and red lights bounced throughout the bathroom and Moaning Myrtle yelling.

"STOP! STOP!" Her voice echoing loudly around the tiled room. I looked around as I saw Malfoy hiding as he dodged a spell from Harry I'm guessing. The spell backfired off the wall and smashed the cistern beneath. Moaning Myrtle who kept screaming made me anxious and water flooded everywhere. Malfoy's face came into view as I tried to make my way to him.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" bellowed Harry from the floor, waving his wand wildly. Blood spurted from Malfoy's face and chest as though he had been slashed with an invisible sword. He staggered backwards and collapsed onto the waterlogged floor with a great splash, his wand falling from his limp right hand.

"No--" I gasped. Slippering and staggering I plunged towards Malfoy, whose face was no shining scarlet, his white face hands scrabbling at his blood-soaked chest. "No--No--oh my god--what did you do Harry." I fell to my knees beside Malfoy who was shaking uncontrollably in a pool of his wand.

Moaning Myrtle let out a deafening scream: "MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!"

Harry stood there frozen in front of us as I cried trying to control the bleeding but nothing was working. The door banged open behind us as we looked up terrified' Snape had burst into the room, his face completely livid. He pushed Harry aside as he knelt on the opposite side of me and drew his wand. He traced it over the deep wands Harry's curse had made, muttering an incantation. The flow of blood seemed to ease; Snape wiped the residue from Malfoy's face and repeated his spell. Now the wounds seemed to be knitting.

Harry was still watching, horrified by what he had done, barely aware that he was soaked in water and Malfoy's blood. Moaning Myrtle was still sobbing as Snape performed his cuntercourse for the third time and half lifted Malfoy into a standing position.

"He needs the hospital wing. There may be a certain amount of scarring, but if you take dittany immediately we might avoid even that." He supported Malfoy across the bathroom as I stood there sobbing drenched in water completely and his blood all over my white shirt. "And you guys, Potter and Blackwood...you wait here for me."

It did not occur to Harry to disobey for even a second. I stood there in disbelief as my body was completely frozen still processing what the hell had just happened. We stood there shaking and looked around the wet floor. There were bloodstains floating like crimson flowers across the surface.

"Alecia--I didn't mean too--I didn't know what the spell did." He struggled to talk. I looked up at him as mascara ran down my face from all the tears, the blood of the love of my life all over me, all over him, all over this bathroom. I looked at him in disgust as my hand reached for my wand. He looked concerned as I drew my wand out but he didn't react. I walked towards him step by step as I pinned my wand against his chest.

"I wish I could use the same spell on you right now. I wish I could make you feel the pain he's feeling. I wish I could just--" I breathed. "Get out."

"But--"

"I SAID GET OUT!" I yelled as he startled backwards before leaving the bathroom. I dropped to my knees as I cried looking at my hands that had the stains of his blood. Myrtle quitely lingered around me as she whimpered.

"He doesn't want to do any of this, he never did." She muttered. "He's only doing it so You-Know-Who doesn't kill him and his family."

I looked up at her with my tear filled eyes as they dropped without me even blinking.

"He came to talk to me whenever he cried. He doesn't have anyone that'd listen to him or understand him. But you do. He talked about you to me."


	55. FIFTY-FIVE

**_Narrators point of view_ **

"I need to talk to you." Alecia said as she took a seat next to her at the library.

"Our talk has been long overdue, Alecia." Delilah spoke as she turned her direction putting the quill down from her hands onto the parchment. She was nervous. She's been waiting for this moment forever and now was the time. Some part of her didn't know what to expect out of this conversation but the other part did.

"I know. I know but you know ever since that day in the--" Alecia stopped mid sentence as the moment of Draco bleeding on the floor, as his blood mixed with the water flooding. She sat there covered in his blood, in shock and irritated by Myrtle's yelling and the rush of her body telling her to do the same thing back to Harry right there and then so he could feel his pain. Though, instead of throwing an unforgivable spell at him or using the sectumsempra spell, she simply barged into the Gryffindor common room and punched him in the face, breaking his nose and simply leaving the room after. Harry didn't react or say anything back because part of him knew he deserved this but the other part knew it wasn't that much of his fault since he didn't know what the spell exactly did.

"It's alright babe. You don't owe me an explanation. You may not remember it because of how unfocused you've been, I've been by your side ever since. So has Blaise and Sebastian. Also Pansy, weirdly." Delilah said as she pushed the strands of hair lingering on her face behind her ear.

"I know. I'm so sorry. It's just--It's just everytime things start to get better or right or remotely okay, something comes in the way and makes it go downhill. It's like everytime I try to breathe, the air becomes lethal to me." Alecia fiddled with her fingers as she traced the lines on her palm.

"Babe. Talk to me. Tell me what's on your mind." Delilah said as she took Alecia's hands into her, squeezing them a little for support.

"I haven't been able to put all of it together but I think I have enough to not sound like a crazy lunatic. In the beginning of fourth year, I had this vision when I was at the Malfoy Manor, it was a conversation between Isobel and visionDraco, in his room. They were talking about why he couldn't write back and he talked about mending this cabinet for some reason and a couple of days ago I found out real Draco had been repairing that same cabinet for the same reason, that was in my vision. They talked about letters, in the vision. On how he didn't write back because he didn't have time. When I wrote Draco letter's the summer for year 6, he said the same exact thing." Alecia huffed as she ran her fingers through her hair, pushing them back.

"Also this necklace." Alecia said as she pointed to her neck. "When I was given this necklace, I saw a girl, like I told you before, who looked like me with the same necklace on. At first we sorted out these crazy theories but none of them made sense to me until it came to me. I kept trying to figure out who Isobel was this other person but she isn't."

"What did you put together then?" Delilah spoke as she was just waiting for her to complete the sentence so she didn't have to do it herself.

"Isobel isn't some other person. I am Isobel. I'm Isobel Young and who I saw was my past self. In another lifetime. You were right, reincarnation."

Delilah sighed. "You finally figured it out."

"You knew?" Alecia narrowed her eyes.

"Well for quite a while now but I could never find the right time to tell you. I've been trying to but there was never the right time and then when I realized there will never be a right time, things went well _south_."

"I just wish I paid attention to you earlier. Maybe I could've stopped this from happening. Oh my god." Alecia groaned as she sunk into her seat with her palms in her face.

"Alecia there's nothing you could've done. I should've told you earlier. But there's no need to dwell on it now. What's happened has happened and there's nothing you could do to change the past but what you can do is change the future."

"That's what I'm worried about. Isobel died, Delilah. I died and I don't know why."

"Well that's what I'm here for." Delilah pulled out her book and she flipped through pages finding the right chapter. Alecia moved her chair closer to Delilah as she scanned the pages and looked at sentence after sentence, tracing them with his finger. " _The purpose of Reincarnation is to bring a soul back to life, to fulfill the purpose of it's destiny that was previously unfulfilled_." She read outloud from the book.

"So did I forget to bake sympathy casseroles? Is this why I was brought back again?" Alecia jokes.

Delilah rolled her eyes off at her comment as she continued reading. " _The purpose of rebirth is usually when the death was intentional_."

"Intentional? Is that what I think it means?" Alecia questioned.

" _The meaning of intentional death can be described as on purpose, in other words, murder. If the soul dies of natural causes, it is not brought back because it's journey has ended. The intentional deaths are brought back because it was not their time yet_."

"I was murdered in cold blood? Great." Alecia threw her hands up in the air. "Is my destiny to find my serial killer or something?"

"That's not what it's saying. Not exactly." Delilah breaths. "You need to stop the intentional death from happening again."

"And how the fuck am I suppose to do that when I have zero clues. I haven't gotten a vision since the beginning of sixth year."

"Then nothing happened during that time period that was relevant to why you're here _again_. I think you receive visions when it's needed, like when you set a reminder of a thing due a couple days before." Delilah exclaimed. "You get them when it's relevant to you in that time period.

"I'm going to pretend that doesn't sound unrealistic."

"Babe, you're a wizard. Get over it." Delilah sneered.

"So how the hell are you going to explain this to Malfoy? He's going to call us pathetic. Wait, draco gets these visions too, does that mean he wa--he was murdered?"

"Sounds about right."

"Why don't you look surprised?" Alecia questioned as she noticed the reaction on Delilah's face when she brought up Malfoy. _It's like she wasn't worried or concerned as if he knew too?_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Delilah lied as she closed her book, shoving it back into her bag.

"Does he know? Does he know about this already? Delilah?"

"He's known it since the beginning of this year." Delilah bit the corner of her lip as she told Alecia the truth.

Alecia took a step back from her seat as every memory of them being together crossed her head. She sort of felt betrayed in a way by her best friend and boyfriend.

"He knew it before I did." Delilah spoke. "I don't know how but that's all I found out when I figured out he knew. He told me about the letters."

"Letters? The ones he didn't reply to. He told you but didn't have the balls when I asked. You know what I'm going right now to talk to him." Alecia left the library before Delilah could get a word. She walked around the empty corridors at night. She made her way to the infirmary as she opened the door and made her way to the only taken bed in the room. Malfoy laid there peacefully, in his dark blue night clothes, as the reflection of the moon, made his pale face sparkle. Alecia sat by his bedside as she observed him, staring right into him.

"See something you like?" Malfoy spoke as he opened his eyes, facing her.

"You _knew_?" Alecia uttered.

"I slept _great_ , thanks for asking Blackwood." Malfoy mocked her as she rolled her eyes in the other direction, scoffing.

"Don't play cute Malfoy. I'm serious."

"So you think I'm cute?" Malfoy smirked as he looked at her.

"Talking to you is like talking to a twelve year old, possibly worse."

"You're disturbing my beauty sleep Blackwood so go on."

"You knew about the whole rebirth thing didn't you. You've been knowing and you didn't tell me. Do you realize how pathetic that is?" She leaned in closer.

"And so what if I did?"

"Were you ever planning on telling me? Alecia spoke as she overheard McGonagall speak in the corridors outside. " _Go to your houses, no dawdling"_

McGonagall looked at Alecia through the open infirmary doors as she gives her a signal to go to her common room soon. She gave her a nod in response as she gets up to leave.

"You're lucky you're getting away tonight, you'll be dismissed tomorrow and I'll get it all out of you." Alecia spoke as her palms pressed into the sides of the mattress, looking at him. Malfoy gets a hold of her hand, as he slips a sterling silver ring with a black sapphire onto her index finger. Alecia smiled at the thought of it. She has always liked that ring on him, it was one of the rings she'd slip onto her finger while playing around with his rings. "What's this about?"

"Whatever you want it to be Blackwood." He smirked as she raised her hand closely to look at it glimmer. She leaned in and she placed a kiss on his lips. He placed his hand on the back of her head allowing the moment to last just a little longer because who knows this could be the last one. She smiled as she pulled away still close to his face as he tucked a few strands behind her ear.

"I love you." He said.

Malfoy has never been the first one to say it. So it was a shock to the both of them. Draco Malfoy was never the romantic guy. His love was different than what'd you experience in any love story. He'd pick up the smallest little details about you or the things you like and would read more about it just so he can argue back and forth with you. He'd pay attention to your routines and how the smallest little addition can play such a big part. He wasn't the type to take you out on a romantic date or get you a box of chocolates with a bouquet of flowers, he'd rather sit with you at the tower and watch the stars or spend time with you doing literally anything. He could be possessive and toxic but at the same time a gentleman who knows his morals and respect.

"I love you too." Alecia said it back as she gave him a quick peck on the lips and a glance before she left for her common room.


	56. Chapter 56

The Astronomy tower is generally out of bounds except for classes but a few people like me always enjoyed coming up here and enjoying the view. Just sitting here and observing the dark blue sky filled with luminous glowing stars. Sitting here and watching this isn't something you can describe or tell anyone. It's more of a feeling. The chill of the wind, and the stars burned with the brilliant sapphire pallor of electric light. I looked up and saw the stars. They illuminated the darkness and my fears crumbled to dust beneath my feet. The words, the secrets, the hatred, the failures, they now lingered at a distance. The white crescent shaped moon reflected the only light in the tower. I ran my hands through my forearms still feeling the small scars of glass tearing my skin as I ruined the lavatory. I reminded myself that wounds eventually heal into scars, some of the permanent, some of them not. I no longer sat in the shadow as I moved forward to let the moonlight reflect on me. I guess it symbolizes how I no longer stood in the past but marched forward in hope of reaching the stars one day, just like reaching my goals and aspirations.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing, sir, to Madam Pompfrey." Harry mumbled as I was startled by their sudden apparition presence causing me to the stumble to the ground.

"No. Severus. Severus is who I need. Wake him. Tell him what happened. Speak to no one else. Severus Harry." Dumbledore panted as I crept out of the shadows.

"Harry? Professor Dumbledore?" I spoke as I scanned Dumbledore looking like he's as the peak of death.

"Alecia we need to get Severus. Now!" Harry spoke as he grabbed my arm. I nodded without questioning anything else when we heard the astronomy door open and close. I looked at Harry not knowing what to say.

"Hide yourself below, both of you." Dumbledore whispered as he got up straightening himself. "Don't speak or be seen by anybody without my permission. Whatever happens, it's imperative you stay below. Do as I say." All of us pause as we look at each other hearing the steps on the spiral staircase recede. "Trust me." Harry grabbed my arm as he led me down when I hesitated for a second. We saw a dark figure go up the stairs like a silhouette. Harry and I drew out our wands just if something went downhill. Our bodies became instantly rigid and immobile as I could feel myself just fall back against the railings.

Standing against the ramparts very white in the face, Dumbledore showed no sign of panic or distress. _I can't see who it is, I whispered. I took a slight step forward as I tried to unveil the person above us._

Dumbledore merely looked across the tower and said, "Good evening Draco." My body froze, propped like an unsteady statue, unable to move or speak. I couldn't comprehend what was happening at all. "What brings you here on this fine spring evening?"

"Who else is here? I heard you talking." Panic ran through my body as I took a step forward to go back upstairs when Harry stopped me. " _You can't, we have to trust Dumbledore._ " He whispered. " _Harry it's Draco, I can't just stand here. I can't just stand here and not stop from what I think is going to happen_." I whispered back as his grip tightened.

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. Have you been whispering to yourself, Draco?" Dumbledore spoke calmly. "Draco....you are no assassin."

"How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you." Tears began filling up my eyes as Harry moved forward, taking me with him to get a clearer look of what was happening up there.

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping that in return she'd bear a cursed necklace to me? Replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison? Forgive me Draco....I cannot help feeling these actions are so weak...your heart can't really have been in them."

"He trusts me. I was chosen." Malfoy spoke as he raised up his sleeve to reveal his dark mark. I could hear Harry let out a small gasp as I looked down at my feet trying to get his grip off of me with no energy. I felt helpless.

"Then I shall make it easy for you." Dumbledore said as he pulled out his elderly wand.

" _Expelliarmus_!" Dumbledore's wand flew to the floor.

"Very good. Very good." Dumbledore spoke as the door opened again and Harry pulled me in covering my mouth as I almost let out a loud noise and hid us. "You're not alone. There are others. How?"

"The vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement. I've been mending it." Draco spoke as he had his wand pointed at Dumbledore.

"Let me guess. It has a sister. A twin."

"In Borgin and Burkes. They form a passage." Draco said as he was panting.

"Ingenious. Draco...years ago, I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you."

"I don't want your help!" said Malfoy as he was suddenly as white as Dumbledore. "Don't you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you or he's going to kill me! He'll kill my entire family!"

I felt a piece of me die as he spoke those words. The way his voice cracked and the sniffles from his tears made me want to run up and just take him away from all of this. Run away from this place to a small cottage where no one would come between us. I'd be just him and me. Forever.

Suddenly there were footsteps thundering up the stairs, and a second later Malfoy was buffeted out of the way as four people in black robes burst through the ramparts. Still paralyzed, my eyes staring unblinkingly.

"Well, look what we have here." Bellatrix spoke, smiling. "Well done, Draco," she whispered to him. The thought of her evil presence made my skin itch.

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order, don't you?"

"Love to, Albus, but I'm afraid we're all on a bit of a tight schedule."

"Do it" She spoke to Draco.

"He doesn't have the stomach, just like his father." A death eater spoke. "Let me finish him in my own way."

"No! The Dark Lord was clear, the boy is to do it." Bellatrix yelled.

_Whatever you're thinking of doing Draco, don't do it. Please don't do it._

Harry and I stood against each other as he had a strong grip on me just in case I didn't decide to walk into my grave. That's when we heard steps behind us. Snape. He raised his index fingers against his lips as a sign to tell us to stay quiet.

" _This is your moment. Do it_." Bellatrix spoke as her voice made me want to push her off this tower. "Go on Draco. Now!" Bellatrix screamed as she grew impatient. Draco's hand was shaking as he cried, lowering his wand.

_He isn't going to do it because he never wanted to in the first place._

"No." Snape spoke. We hadn't even realized he went up until we saw him. Draco backed up at the sound of him and lowered his wand. Snape gazed for a moment at Dumbledore, and there was revolution and hatred etched in the harsh lines of his face.

"Severus....Please"

Snape raised his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. "Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and hit Dumbledore squarely in the chest. Harry let go of his grip around me as he stayed silent and unmoving. We were forced to watch as Dumbledore was blasted into the air. He fell slowly like a great rag doll, over the battlements and out of sight.

_Oh my god..it had not happened..it could have not happened..Dumbledore died and we watched doing absolutely nothing._

Snape seized Malfoy by the scruff of the neck and forced him through the door ahead of the rest; all the death eaters followed, panting excitedly. Harry and I stayed stiff until we could move again, what held us back was horror and shock.

" _You need to go warn the others, and save as many people as you can Alecia! Protect yourself, be careful_ " Harry spoke as I nodded. He ran towards the opposite direction, as I ran the other.

You know that empty feeling inside of you, millions of people could be surrounded around you and yet you'd still look for that one person. That one person that makes you feel alive, makes you feel appreciated in ways you have never felt before. They accept you for you, your insecurities, your fears, your imperfections, and the way they pick up and notice the smallest details about you. Their touch gives you a rush of this old breeze that completely immobilizes your body completely. The way you can stare into their eyes forever and never want to look away.

I was completely and utterly in love with him. He was the love of my life. He was the one who made me believe in love, in a thing I believed didn't exist my entire life. He pulled me out of this darkness and showed that whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same. We literally separated universes to be together once again. We are soulmates quite literally through death. He is the one.

I ran through corridors, looked everywhere left and right. I could hear the screams of students ringing through my ears. I could hear the destruction that the death eaters were doing to Hogwarts and I know me running around like this could get me killed but I had to look for him. I had to. I can't live without him. I needed to look for him.

I turned the corner towards the Great Hall when I saw Bellatrix Lestrange and a couple others death eaters exiting it and going to another corridor, after shattering it to its core. I was hoping to find Draco somewhere near her until I saw him from the corner of my eye on the opposite side of my corridor. He looked at me after a couple of seconds looking around terrified. I ran towards him and all I wanted to do was hug him and never let him go.

"Draco!" I spoke as he ran towards me.

"You're so stupid," Draco mumbles. "You shouldn't be here, you're so stupid."

He pulled me into a corner hiding me from the death eaters roaming Hogwarts currently.

" _Draco_ -"

I was about to say something when Professor Snape stepped in.

The thing about life is that it's a real bitch. You never get everything on a perfect platter straight handed to you without some or many consequences. Even if the universe is the one to bring you back together, mother nature still doesn't refrain from putting you through that same pain, maybe not death but something close enough to feel the pain before you get everything you wished from life. I wished him.

"Ms. Blackwood you need to leave as of now." Snape spoke.

"I'm not listening to a traitor like you. He trusted you!" I spat at him.

"You need to leave and stay from Draco as far away as you possibly can. I will not repeat myself, you _will_ follow my instructions."

"I will not--"

He drew out his wand at me before I could say another word out of my mouth. Draco intentionally backed up as I looked at him confused and terrified by Snape.

" _You need to let me go Alecia. Please_." He stuttered as he spoke, blocked by the tears he was holding back.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, and what not to do. That isn't a decision you get to make Draco." I spoke aggressively as I cried. I took a step forward towards him. " _You see this necklace I'm wearing, you gave me this, this represents the love we have for each other._ " I gripped the necklace as I showed him.

"You leave me no choice, Ms. Blackwood." Snape said as he drew his wand to my head.

"Are you going to use the unforgivable curse on me too?" I sneered.

"No." He spoke slowly. He came forward as he grabbed my necklace, scaring me as my eyes drifted to Draco.

" _Obliviate_."

And just like that, every good memory I had with him, every moment I fell in love with him, every kiss, every hug, wiped from my memory and the only thing I knew about him was the boy I despised since first year.


	57. FIFTY-SEVEN

It's been four months ever since death eaters invaded the school and attacked anything in sight. I remember that day, at the astronomy tower, watching Dumbledore die, watching the person he trusted the most flee and come back to be the Headmaster of this school. Hogwarts wasn't the same anymore. At first this was the place that was everyone's escape, a happy place, my entire childhood. Now it was dark, gloomy, unrecognizable. The sky was grey as rain pounded upon the rain windows. I lied on my bed as I was left with my thoughts to think about. I was trying to remember anything useful from that day but I couldn't, it's like my brain had been rewired, or maybe all the pain and shock just made me forget all of it.

Harry and I did have front row seats to Dumbledore's death. I don't remember why I was there in the first place, like I said patchy memory. All I know for now is that Harry, Hermione, and Ron are on the run to find Horcruxes, the last thing he told me before he left, I don't know why, something about the psychic. All I can hope for is that they are safe and well. I really hope they can destroy Voldemort once and for all and if I can help in any way, I will. I can't forget the fact that my parents were death eaters too and that they died trying to save me. I owed them this much. For my odd connection to Voldemort that is broken, _hopefully_.

The common room has been quite the mess and I don't mean a type of mess where the pillows are everywhere, empty cups, or crumpled papers, but mentally. All day long, every Slytherin was arguing here and there, most of them were death eaters. We all knew at this point, some of them were scared, I wasn't. I could name a few from I know, first off Pansy, she's here sometimes but not a lot. Her and Theodore broke up a long time ago, they got into way too many arguments about not working out, mostly the reason because Pansy wasn't straight, she was actually into girls. She was talking to someone but we never found out who, still a mystery. Theodore is mostly here, lurking and having an eye on the slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy.

Well that's what everyone called him.

I never understood why all the girls threw themselves at him. What was so special about him? I mean I understand that he might be good looking but all I see him is as the guy I've despised since first year, a fucking ferret. That was a funny moment, probably the funniest one that I have to torture him with. I wasn't surprised at the fact that he was a death eater, when I saw his mark that day at the astronomy tower. That was the first time I heard of it, though I heard Harry a couple of times mention it but I never took interest in it, he wasn't my business to deal with.

Though I'll admit that I haven't seen much of him last year, barely from what I remember from my memory. All I know is him being a complete prick and a bit sad. He wasn't as attentive in classes and barely threw remarks towards me. I heard some rumors about being with a girl but I don't know who, a mystery, not surprised. He'll probably be more of an ass now, death eater and everything, he already acts like everyone owes him and everything since he's a Malfoy but now he's also a death eater, making that obligation twice the size and an ego just as high.

I fought back hard with my aunt and uncle to come back to Hogwarts, they thought it wouldn't be the safest place for me, but it was the only place for me, with my friends. I wanted to be here. I wanted to fight for Hogwarts, some things are worth fighting for. Delilah and Blaise have been the same since last year, though Delilah did spend some time at the burrow which I'm guessing would've been awkward since her and Fred were you know, but since her parents were part of the order, she had to be included in all of that, she wanted to even though her parents gave a choice. The only people I didn't see a choice was with Harry and Hermione. Harry was fighting because he had too, he has been since he was 11, he was the boy that lived and now he had to come face to face with Voldemort as soon as he was done destroying those horcruxes hopefully so he's weakened. Hermione was fighting because she's a muggleborn, this was her way of proving herself, the brightest witch of our age, I wouldn't doubt her for even a second. Ron didn't have to fight, he was a pureblood, he could've got out of this but he chose to fight because it was right, he wanted to standby with his friends. To be honest the entire Weasley family would have not been a part of this but they were because it was the right thing to do. I haven't spoken to them in the longest and I don't know why I didn't, nothing that was here, kept me from going there.

Delilah soon returned back to Hogwarts since she was still undercover and everything which was sort of intriguing. The last time we had a peaceful time was sitting at the library and talking about my whole vision thing, and reincarnation, it's a patchy memory like I said, I remember a few facts and all about me dying and coming back. I know I should be more happy or concerned or worried but I'm not because when the time comes, we'll deal with it. Though she does walk around me on eggshells like I'm about to break or lose it when I'm not because why would I? She isn't the only one, this includes Blaise and Sebastian. Constantly asking me weird questions about _Do you remember_ or _Are you sure you're okay_? Like yes I'm okay, plus there are worse things to worry about such as I don't know, Voldemort.

Hogwarts classes were the last place I wanted to be with half the teachers that are death eaters. I don't mind death eaters, I really don't, the only difference is some of them are proud and the other half didn't have a choice. The other half were carrows, lovely. They were cruel and ruthless. They wouldn't hesitate to use the cruciatus curse on you, they did on Neville once. The last few good ones were McGonnagal, Slughorn, Aurora, and Ophelia. Trelawney was taken from this school by Voldemort's orders, my guess, she's probably dead.

Sometimes I would sneak into the Gryffindor common room, to see Neville, and Ginny. Neville and I haven't spoken since third year but in the past few days that didn't matter, we were all there for each other's support and surprisingly Delilah and I were the only slytherins they accepted. The last time I spoke to Luna was probably in second year. I haven't spoken to her in ages, but all I needed was one night to gain all that back. She showed me a painting of her and all of us she painted as moral support and love. Looking at that made me want to tear up, we were all just kids. Neville would usually talk about his plants to make everything seem not so gloomy, sometimes I would just fall asleep on his shoulder as we would all get exhausted from staying up all night trying to figure anything out,

Ginny kept up high hopes. She believed that Harry would return one day and save all of us. She just knew. I just know I trusted her. Even though we haven't spoken as much either. I don't know what I was doing last year, I had zero memories of half of it.

The hardest part about sneaking into the Gryffindor common room was sneaking back out. For Luna it was sort of easy since no one patrolled a lot around Ravenclaw but it wasn't uncommon for prefects to be outside of Gryffindor common rooms. Thankfully being in Slytherin I have my perks of no one calling me out and letting it slide. I'm glad I had to deal with other prefects and not Malfoy, the next thing I know with him, I'm getting tortured yet again, just like when we were twelve.

I haven't taunted him much this year, I barely get to see him around. He usually doesn't even look towards me or just goes the opposite direction as if I were a disease. Knowing him, he was probably doing it to taunt me or purpose so I'd break. But I wasn't going to let him. I had an idea in mind. I know this wasn't the best time to joke around or have a little fun but what else can we possibly do. Happiness can be found even in the darkest times, if only someone remembers to turn on the light.

-

"Any news yet?" I ask Delilah as we're sitting around the fireplace.

"Nope. We can't even use owls. They're under high security watch, tracking every move." She spoke as she wrapped her arms around her legs pulling it closer to her body and resting her head on her knees. I had my back against the couch as I rested my head backwards. Blaise was knocked on the couch and Sebastian was god knows where.

We sat in silence as we heard footsteps come down the stairs from the boys dormitory. I expected Sebastian but it was someone else. Malfoy. He was wearing a grey jumper with grey sweats as he walked towards the couch with a book in his hand. My eye immediately drifted to him as he didn't even notice me.

"Hey Malfoy." Delilah spoke as she didn't pay attention to what she said until she did. Delilah and Malfoy had weirdly grown close, I don't know why or how but it was weird. My eyebrow rose as I looked at both of them.

"Hey." He said as he opened up his book to read. I gave Delilah a look as she gave me _don't worry about it_ , look. That concerns and intrigues me more. I looked towards him for quite a time, he didn't look back. Not even once.

_Not. Even. Once._

I shouldn't be bothered. I'm not bothered, don't worry. I'm just confused. Irritated. _Ugh._

"I'm going to head back to bed, Del." I said as I got up to head towards my dorm. I almost walked off, as I turned back around, my hand lingering over the couch Blaise was knocked out. I looked back at him hoping he'd at least glance at me. I scanned him up and down as I wanted for just a second. But nope. I glanced at the book he was reading, my favorites "After We Collided."

"Anna Todd." I said tilting my head just a little. Delilah shot her head back around slowly as her brows furrowed. He looked up. "She's a great writer but would never take her for your taste."

That was the first time in ages I've made eye contact with him directly, his ocean blue eyes. He always had such pretty eyes.

"You don't know anything about my taste, _Blackwood_." He spoke, flipping his page and looking back down. Delilah glanced back and forth at us as she was experiencing a dramatic scene in Shakespeare. She shouldn't be surprised, this wasn't anything new except for his being weird. _Does being a death eater come with side effects or something like becoming less attentive and hotter? No? Just me? Alright then._

" _Prick_ ," I muttered under my breath as I walked away towards my dorm.

-

I didn't know what to expect out of this day. I mean at this point, I don't know what to expect out of any day. The next you know a war could stir up any second, with no hesitation. Though that doesn't look like it's happening anytime soon but the look of Hogwarts currently.

I headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast as I sat down at the table. I didn't have much of an appetite today. Some days I would eat a whole meal and other days I'll be fine with just a cup of water, depending on my mood. I sat as I observed the cup of water in my hand, moving it around as I watched the water move like small waves.

"Hey love." Sebastian spoke as he sat next to me placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey, you're in a good mood." I sipped my water.

"Woke up on the right side of bed today I guess." He smiled putting a grape in his mouth. I laughed as he threw another one in the air trying to catch it. Then another one. And another one.

"Okay okay circus clown we get it you can catch grapes with your mouth."

"Darling you've not seen all my moves yet." He placed a blueberry waffle on a plate as he poured honey on it.

"Do you know where the other two clowns might be?"

"They were doing their thing when I left."

"Don't continue. Let's just. Yeah." I smiled as my thoughts wandered. My eyes wandered to _him_. I noticed how calm and steady he looked as he read his book, flipping his pages, gracefully. His skin was pale and clear, his jawline sharp, his hands filled with different rings as they rested on his chin. His rings were quite similar to the one I had on my hand. A sterling silver ring with a black sapphire on it. I noticed my hand as I noticed his. We had a lot of things in common I guess. _Weird_.

My eyes gestured to his neck again, a silver chain that sparkled a little because of the reflection of the sun. It blinged pretty well as the rest hidden underneath his shirt. I suppose I was staring a little too long as he looked back at me and my eyes moved away in every other direction possible.

"Alecia? Alecia!" Sebastian spoke.

"Yeah yeah I'm here, I'm here just zoned out." I awkwardly laughed.

"Did you pay attention to anything I just said."

"Yeah you were talking about classes...?" I spoke, in a questioned form. "I was not paying attention, sorry."

"No worries." He patted my head. "We should head to class now. Let's go."

"Right, let's go." I got up with him as I grabbed my books from the table, glancing at him one last time as his eyes glanced at me. I quickly looked away, walking out from the hall.

-

Astronomy tower has always been one of my favorite places to go but I haven't been here ever since that day. At night that day repeats in my head everyday day, on and on. Sometimes I feel guilty and sometimes I just blame it on the stupid patchy memory I've developed out of no where. For a minute right there I stopped between the hall that had two pathways, a left and right. One that left to the dungeons, the other that left to the tower, I stood there not knowing which one to pick.

The tower always had the best view, the chilly wind, the glow of the stars, ever enduring these shone with the night cowered in an inky black sky. I stood there for the first time in forever, just feeling alive once again, in forever. Though coming here did not fill up the missing hole in my heart, I don't know what it was but it felt missing and lost, I thought coming up here would change it but it does the complete opposite. It makes my head throb at the fact that I can't figure out what it is or what I could do to fix it.

"Didn't think I would find you here." A person spoke as the steps became louder and nearer. I turned around scared, as memories replayed of Bellatrix entering the tower.

"Malfoy, next time be less _scary_." I panted, I turned back around as I put my hands on the railing feeling the wind.

"I wouldn't dare." He came standing in the same position as me, as his rings clinked against the railing. I noticed his rings again, he had a serpent ring, an emerald ring, and two black sapphire rings that looked like it was missing one. They all looked like a puzzle, and I had the missing piece.

"I see your snarkiness is back. I thought it went away with the _mark_." He gave me a _look_. "Only joking. If you can take one."

"You always loved to assume the worst of me."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't."

"I'd rather you stay the way you are. Better that way."

"No." I turned around facing him.

" _No_?" He questioned.

"Let's just call truce. It's been six years Malfoy. Let's give it a rest shall we?"

"Giving up so soon?" He raised a brow as he put his hands in his pockets, flexing his shoulders.

"Alecia Blackwood never gives up." I said as I bit my lip before I spoke again. "We aren't twelve anymore. Let's act like adults for once." I took a step forward. "Pretty sure you're capable of acting like one since you look like _one_."

He took a step forward. "No thanks." He said as he walked off down the stairs.

 _Dick_.


	58. FIFTY-EIGHT

"Okay so is it just between slytherin's?" Delilah spoke as she combed her long black hair and styled it into a high ponytail.

"Yup the party's just between everyone in this common room. It's going to be a blast trust me. Last time it got overcrowded with the ravenclaws due to Theo's courtesy but that isn't going to happen now." I said as I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't mind, do you remember how drunk we got last time? We couldn't even play truth and dare properly without laughing."

"It wasn't me who was plying you guys with alcohol. Blame Blaise and Theo."

"And Malfoy. That man is an alcoholic. He wasn't one before this year."

"Hmm. Speaking of Malfoy, since when did you two get _close_?" She looked up from my dresser as she was doing her hair, her facial expression changed a little as she tried to form an answer. "I don't really care who you're friends with, it's just we're talking about Malfoy you know."

"Right right yeah I understand, we just _talked_. You know Blaise and him are sort of like best friends or brothers, whatever you want to call it."

"Don't you think he's been a little weird. I mean I get that he's a death eater and everything but still. Specially around me." Delilah turned around facing me. "There's just something missing and I can't pin my mind on it. Does it have to do with that mysterious girl last year? Why don't I remember anything ugh."

"Malfoy is well Malfoy. He's a bipolar person. He acts whatever he feels like acting. Sounds to me you're sort of infatuated by him. I see the way you look at him during class."

"Infatuated? Malfoy? Are you good? I'm not attracted to him. I'm just curious."

She rolled her eyes off as she faced the mirror putting pins in her hair.

"You never answered my question about the mysterious girl." I questioned once again.

"Alecia. There was no one. It was just a stupid rumor. You know how it's like when the ravenclaws and slytherins mix together. Drama."

"I'm probably just overthinking I guess."

"Yeah because you're curious about him. Do I sense a crush?" She smirked looking at me through the mirror.

I threw a pillow towards her direction as she dodged it. The last couple of weeks in classes have been weird. He's like this mysterious hot boy that is just like a magnet pulling me towards his direction. Everything about him is interesting. He looks like and is one of those guys from romance novels, the bad guy that every girl falls for, every girl hopes for. There was something weirdly attractive about him, not just the looks but that necklace around his neck, it was a star necklace. I've always wished for one but could never bring myself to buy one, the best part of them were personal engravings on it.

Another fact was how his rings had this missing piece, I mean I'd think he was waiting on purchasing it or something like that but for some odd reason I had the ring on my finger he needed. The black sapphire ring I had wasn't even bought by me or anyone I know, it just magically appeared on my hand one day but I never questioned it until now. It was just too much a coincidence or, probably just me overthinking as usual.

"Ready to go downstairs?" Delilah asks me as I was lost in a thought. I looked up as I smiled. "Yes, let's go." We headed downstairs as you could see the different colored lights flashing everywhere, being the only light source in the entire common room. The smell of alcohol, sweat and sex filled the room as well as the cheers and screams of people as they danced to music. Everywhere you looked there was always a corner occupied by teenagers making out, on the other side they were smoking any type of thing available. In the middle where the new dining table was placed for indoor eating was removed for a larger dance floor. Delilah and I pushed through people as we made our way towards the fireplace and couch where everyone else waited for us.

The tables and couches were moved to the side as they made more space sitting around in a circle as each of them had a bottle of alcohol or a shot glass in their hand. Blaise sat with his back against the couch, as he sat on the floor. Theo and Pansy sat on the opposite side of him as she occupied herself with another fellow slytherin, Astoria Greengrass. I've never spoken to her personally but she never gave me the best vibes. Astoria took a seat besides Malfoy. He was wearing a white button up shirt as the first three were unbuttoned revealing his chest with black pants. He had an old fashioned whiskey glass in his hand as he sipped it. Astoria kept placing her hand against his broad shoulders and thighs as he had no reaction.

Her being so touchy with him sort of pissed me off, I don't know why but it did.

_Are you seriously jealous of Astoria and Malfoy? Seriously? What's gone into you?_

"I know you guys aren't drinking without me here first." I spoke as I took a seat beside Theo as Delilah sat right beside me and cuddled with Blaise.

"Well then don't take forever getting ready." Pansy spoke as she handed me a bottle of whiskey.

"How sweet of you Pansy." I took the bottle from her hand as I poured some into the glass and took a big sip of it.

"So what are we doing tonight? Getting drunk or actually playing something?" Delilah spoke looking towards everyone for a response.

"Or both?" I added.

"How about spinning the bottle as we ask truths and dares?" Theo spoke.

"Sounds fun!" Astoria said as she smiled. _Fucking fake bitch._

" _Possibly seven minutes in heaven_ " Theo whispered to me as I laughed, elbowing him in the ribs. Malfoy looked towards our direction as he eyed Theo which threw me off but I didn't pay attention to it much.

Blaise grabbed an empty beer bottle from the floor as he placed it in the middle. He spinned the bottle on the count of three as it landed on Pansy.

"Truth or dare?" Blaise asked.

"Truth." Pansy answered.

"What's the name of the mysterious girl you had or have a thing with?" Everyone straightened their back as they looked towards her direction for an answer we all longed for.

"I'm not answering that. Give me a dare." She spoke.

"Okay then-"

"Wait" I said as I cut off Blaise. "Can we atleast know what house she's from?"

She waited a minute before answering it. " _Ravenclaw_."

We all send each other shocked looks as we thought Pansy wouldn't go for anyone that wasn't a slytherin but she did. She had changed a lot this past year. She was nicer and kinder than usual.

"That's my girl." Theo yelled as he gave her a side hug. Even though they broke up for obvious reasons, they continued staying friends afterwards as they state it like " _It is what it is._ "

Blaise spinned the bottle again as it landed on Astoria.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Malfoy." My head immediately shot up as I gave him a look knowing Delilah and Blaise were trying to get a reaction out of me. I looked at Malfoy but not directly at him so I can pretend not to care, because I don't. Astoria leaned in and he kissed her for a good hot ten seconds which grossed me out. " _Ew_ " I whispered to myself that caught Theo's attention as he let out a small chuckle.

They went around a couple of more rounds again and again after they gave out intriguing dares to each other like licking the person next to you, go up to someone and poke them and then walk away, blindfold yourself and take a shot of whatever we choose. Weirdly the bottle hadn't landed on me until it did.

"Finally. Truth or Dare Alecia?" Delilah asked with a huge smirk across her face.

"Truth." I spoke hoping she wouldn't ask what I think she's going to ask.

"Is it true you have a crush on Malfoy?" Everyone's eyes landed on me, especially his.

I glared at her for a second just wanting to murder her right there and then.

"Just give me a dare." _You could've just lied you dumb fucking bitch._

"Fine, I dare you to kiss Malfoy."

I looked towards his direction as he looked back at me. I gulped a little trying not to make it obvious. Astoria's eyes narrowed at me as I just sat there. _How do I get out of this?_

"Oh my god is that Professor Snape?!" I lied as all of them panicked and looked towards that direction and I crawled the other direction not being seen onto the dance floor. I got up as I grabbed a bottle of god knows what. I was going to deal with Delilah later as I made my way to the corner of the common room and opened the door, to roam the Hogwarts halls _, drunk and late._

I stayed as quiet as I possibly could walked with an alcohol bottle in my head trying not get caught until I bumped into someone. _I'm dead._

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." I spoke as I steadied myself.

"Are you okay?" The girl spoke. I looked up myself as I realized it was Ginny.

"Ginny!" I spoke loudly.

"Alecia! Quite down!" She shushed me as I smiled and placed a finger on my lips. "Why are you out here and like this?"

"I..I ran out of the common room bec-because uhh." I struggled to speak.

"You're really drunk, you need to lay down." She spoke as rubbed by arm.

"No no I'm fin-"

"Well this is _interesting_ ," says a voice behind me.

I turn as I see Malfoy slouched with his hands in his pockets. He's grumpy but has a small smirk across his face. His fancy shirt makes him look insanely handsome as the dim lighting brings out his eyes.

"Malfoy," I say happily. "Fancy seeing you here. Are you following me? Interesting."

"I'm not that into you Blackwood."

I look towards Ginny as I punch her arm. "You hear that? He's into me."

Ginny huffed as she picked me up from falling onto the ground and passed me onto Malfoy. "Please take care of her, I know you're capable of doing that since..you know." My head rested on his chest as Ginny patted my head walking away.

"Malfoy! Are you enjoying your night? Me too! This alcohol is something." I chuckled to myself a little. "Astronomy tower! I want to go now! See my friend Ginny here-" I gestured as I turned around but she wasn't there. "Aw she's gone."

"Care to be my plus one since Ginny disappeared?"

"Not particularly," Malfoy replied as he stepped away from me.

"Fine. I'll go myself." I turned around as I walked myself to the tower. I was halfway up the stairs as I heard footsteps behind me. "Ah Malfoy," I say delightedly. He stood a few steps below me as I noticed his sparkly grey piercing eyes. He looked good. "My knight in shining armour," I say sarcastically. "Come to help me not die?"

"No," He says stiffly. "I wanted to go up myself." As I turn to move forward up the stairs his eyes are on me as he pretends to not care. I walked inside as I held a strong grip on the alcohol bottle. The cool chilly wind hit my face as my muscles relaxed completely and I felt like I could breathe. I wanted to stand by the railings as I could watch the view but I was pulled back. "Today isn't the best day to throw yourself off the tower."

"Why? Have you tried?" I questioned as my hand rested against his chest with the bottle of alcohol.

"Not particularly," He replied.

" _Not concerning at all_." I narrow my eyes at him. "Why are you here?"

"None of your business Blackwood."

"Fine daddy issues." I roll my eyes as I release his grip from my arm putting the bottle down.

His eyes still stay on me as I look out at the sky with the glowing stars.

"Come on time to head back before the Carrows or Snape see us." He says as pulls me towards the stairs as I resiste.

"You're no fun Malfoy" I say as I pull him back towards me. He hovers over me as I stare up at him. He always had such pretty eyes. His poreless clear pale skin shining as the moon reflects on it, the silence between us that feels as loud as ever. The sound of us breathing as we stand against each other. "I think I owe you a dare."

I hesitate just for a second as I connect my lips to his. His lips taste like mint with the mixture of whisky. He pulls me away as he stares at me but soon after crashes his lips on me as if they've been hungry for decades. I take every second of this moment in as I devour in the taste of his lips. He backs me up to a wall as I cupped his face with my hands, as my thumbs brushed against his soft skin and ruffled with his hair. I smiled as he kissed me. I felt _complete_.


	59. FIFTY-NINE

know I did not just do what I think I just did.

Alcohol and I aren't a good mix. Never were.

Shit.

I got out of bed as I don't even remember how I got here in the first place. I turned on the shower as I waited for the water to become slightly bearable. The lukewarm water hitting against my skin relaxed my tensed up muscles as I ran my fingers through my hair, untangling the knots. The school robes were already laid out on the bed for me as I hopped into my skirt, tucked in my shirt and tied my tie neatly.

I used a spell that dried my hair instantly as I didn't have time to blow dry and style it. The spell allowed my hair to have casual beachy curls in them as I neatly brushed them out. I put on my robes as I felt buried in it. The Great Hall was always filled with joys and laughter until this year, the happiness seemed to die down as time passed by but we all still tried to maintain whatever bit of happiness we could find.

"Alecia!" called out a voice from between the crowds as my eyes searched for them.

"Ginny!"

"Are you feeling better since last night? You were pretty worked up. I can't believe I'm saying this but thank god for Malfoy coming on time to take you back to your common room." She hugged me as my arms were pinned down.

"Malfoy? Right. Malfoy. Thank god." I sarcastically said as my mind wandered. "I'm feeling much better. You know alcohol and me aren't the best mixture. Remember at the burrow a few years back when we stole Mr. Weasley's stash and sat at the roof? Fred almost fell off the roof and broke his arm."

"I remember vividly since I wasn't drinking. You kissed George for fun." She laughed.

"Oh come on it was a dare. You can't hold that on me forever."

"I'll try not to."

"Any news on..? I questioned ruining the moment between us.

"None." She frowned a little. "But there will be soon, don't worry."

"Hope so. I'll see you around then Ginny. Take care." I said as I pulled her in for a hug before turning around. I turned around to head towards the slytherin table with the rest of them as my face almost collided with someone.

Malfoy.

"Malfoy. Good morning!" I spoke as I forced a fake smile.

"Blackwood. Don't smile like that in the morning, it's creepy."

"I was being nice, asshole." I punched his arm slightly as he attempted to back away when he bumped into someone. _Please not this fake bitch again. I want to slam dunk her face._

"Malfoy! It's so amazing to see you here." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. I rolled my eyes towards the other direction as I made a disgusted face catching Malfoy's eyes on me. _He knew._

I walked towards our table before Astoria could say anything to me. I sat down facing Delilah as I had an annoyed face. Malfoy and Astoria made their way together to all of us. He took a seat beside me as Astoria followed next to him. I scooted a little to the right as he scooted closer to me, annoying me on purpose.

His presence so near me made me nervous, it made me feel something weird in my stomach. _Butterflies? You dumb bitch that's impossible. You despise Malfoy and always will._

"So how was the rest of everyone's night?" I asked.

"You owe all of us a dare Alecia!" Blaise spoke as he almost choked on his orange juice.

"Blaise. It's nine in the morning, the party is over." I smiled.

"You cheated, that's unfair." Delilah spoke, kicking my shoe from below the table.

"Yeah Blackwood you _cheated_." Malfoy spoke. I wanted to kill him as much as I wanted to kiss him. No, I wanted to kill him right now and then. I turned my head towards him as I realized how close he was but at the same time he wasn't.

"I wasn't cheating gu-" I paused as I felt his cold hand stroking my thigh. I took a deep breath before I continued as everyone gave me a concerned look. "I didn't cheat, I just disappeared into the party." His hand traveled upwards as I held the glass of water in my hand tightly trying not to react to him.

"You won't be cleared when we play next time, you missed out on Delilah and Pansy kissing." Theo spoke from down the table.

" _Interesting_." His hand traveled upwards as my hand turned into a fist as the nails dug deep in my palm. He was torturing me because he knew I wouldn't react right now with everyone here. As his hand attempted to travel upwards, I placed my hand on top of his mouthing _stop_ to him. He leaned in while everyone was distracted with each other and whispered " _Don't pretend you aren't still tingly from last night._ " My eyes widened at his words as I got up quick from the table confusing everyone. "I'm going to head to class early, I just have something to uh give in. I'll see you guys. Okay bye." I walked out the hall quickly pushing my hair behind my ear.

The hallways were empty as the only footsteps echoing were mine until I heard another one behind us. I ignored it until they came nearer and nearer.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I spoke as I continued walking.

"I'm just walking to class Blackwood. Just like you."

"Stop trying to change the subject." I look at him.

"I simply answered your question."

I stopped as I faced him. "You know what, fine. You wanna talk about last night? Talk."

"Here's the thing Blackwood. I don't know what to say." He walked towards me as his eye contact was intimidating. "All I know is that I want to rip your clothes off in the middle of this halfway and throw you in one of these classrooms while I kiss every square inch of your body allowing people that pass by to listen, wishing they were us." He had one his hands against the wall, as my back was pinned to it. His eyes stared at my lips as he licked his, biting it. I gulped as I looked at him, wanting to give up as my knees almost did. "It's probably a bad idea right?"

My breathing became instantly heavy as he leaned in waiting for a response from me. "Right." I whispered.

"See you in class." He spoke stroking my arm walking away as students began crowding the hall leaving the Great Hall. I stood there still attempting to catch my breath as I began walking to class after a couple of minutes.

I always liked sitting in the back of the class. It was much more comforting and better than the front. Sitting in the front felt like the pressure of sitting up straight and focusing while in the back you can just sleep and eat.

Defence the Dark Arts wasn't my favorite class to go to since it was taught by Snape himself. Ever since that day of Dumbledore's death I couldn't see him the same. All I see him as is the traitor ass who is a two faced bitch, no offense.

Soon after the class began filling up with students as the seat next to me stayed empty until him. _Not again. Come on. Seriously universe?_

I pretended I didn't see him as I flipped through the pages of my book. Snape soon entered afterwards as he gave me a look but I ignored him. It's best to ignore things like him, they go away soon after.

Snape taught his lesson soon after as we all jotted down notes for the upcoming project that'll be used as an exam grade. My eyes flickered back and forth to him and my notebook. He just sat their fiddling with his rings as he pushed his hair back, which was weirdly really attractive. I could feel his gaze land on me from the back of my head, even though part of me hated, the other part enjoyed it. _Alright indecisive bitch, you do you._

The necklace around his neck was a silver chain with a star that blinged. I wondered if it was something he chose for himself or was given. I laid back in my chair as I noticed how his back profile was so perfectly shaped, the outline of his neck and shoulders were just absolute perfection. _What has gone into me dear god. Why is my brain thinking like this. Stop. Stop Stop. You hate him Alecia. One night stand shouldn't change that. Think of it as hate sex._

I stared at him for too long as he turned his around facing me. He leaned back into his chair as he looked at me. Very intimidating.

" _Like what you see, Blackwood_?" He whispered.

" _You wish._ " I whispered back until my gaze turned back on his necklace. " _Actually I do. That necklace._ " I reached to it as he gripped it, not allowing me to touch it. " _I don't bite Malfoy. Not right now_."

I traced the outline of the chain from my fingers as he watched. I tilted my head as I touched the beautifully shaped star. My fingers just slightly pressed on it as it sort of electrocuted me. My eyes went black for a second as some sort of memory played in my head.

_"You're unique no matter what Belly"_

I opened my eyes as I removed my fingers off of the necklace saying _ouch_ but I didn't know how loud it was. It was loud enough to catch Snape's attention.

"What..seems...to..be..the problem..Ms. Blackwood." He spoke slowly as he walked towards us.

"Nothing Professor Snape." I spoke as I looked directly at him. I was sitting at a very close proximity to Malfoy as Snape did not like the tension between us. He took a deep breath before he spoke again, "Mr. Malfoy meet me after class and Ms. Blackwood try to refrain yourself during class."

I looked towards Malfoy as I backed away from him. I could feel the entire class staring towards us but it didn't bother me. Of course we had this class with the Ravenclaws, the news will probably be out the doors before class is even over.

The class was over after the very boring lesson I've ever sat through. I played with the ring on my finger before I got up to leave class. Malfoy got up as he walked up to Snape's desk waiting on everyone to leave. I walked out of class as I stood behind the wall as curiosity made me stay knowing what Snape had to say to Malfoy.

"Draco I'm sure we were clear of the rules. You need to put a stop on this before what I had to do to her was for nothing." There was silence for a moment. "I believe I have made myself clear, you may now go." He spoke as I hid behind the pillar watching Malfoy walk out of class, basically storming off.

_"What he had to do to her?" Her as in me? What the hell was Snape talking abou that I had zero clue about. I had to figure it out. I had to speak to Delilah as much as I didn't want her annoying me about what happened between me and Malfoy within the timespan of the last twenty four hours._

\--

I finished with the rest of my classes as I walked up to the girls dorm. I knocked on Delilah's door before entering because the last thing I needed was to see her and Blaise going down again. I heard a " _come in_ " as I walked into the room.

"Since when did you start knocking?" She asked as she put down her book.

"Ever since I can't get the picture of you and Blaise doing it in my head." I spoke being grossed out as I threw my bag at her, sitting on the floor.

"It can't be that bad. Not you over exaggerating it. What's got your head in a knot?"

"Snape."

"Oh! I heard about it from some of the ravenclaws."

"Of course you did. Though it's more than just a silly drama rumor. When I tell you this, I need you not to yell okay?"

"Go on." She sat up straight as she faced me.

"Last night when I was drunk, I found myself outside the halls of Hogwarts with Ginny then she disappeared and I was with Malfoy all of a sudden. I went up the astronomy tower as he followed me. We got caught up in the moment or I did and I kissed him." I spoke as I bit my lower lip. There were so many emotions expressed on her face that I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. "Also today in class, we sat weirdly close as I saw the necklace around his neck, when I touched it, it electrocuted me. My mind went blank and I saw this moment of me reading a note that said _"You're unique no matter what Belly."_ with the star necklace behind it. The one Malfoy wore. It was the same design. I don't know what happened but in that moment I felt a part of me come back that I never really had. It's confusing."

She took long blinks as she stared at me concerned.

"You're not helping you know."

"Right. I'm sorry. I'm just shocked right now." She spoke as a small appeared on her face. _Confusing? Yes._

"To make it even more confusing. I overheard Snape and Malfoy's conversation. He talked about having to do something to me for a reason. That man is a complete nutter. I didn't understand a word he meant when he said that."

"So you and Malfoy?" She spoke, changing the subject as she joined me sitting on the floor.

"Who would've imagined." I breathed.

" _Yeah. Who would've imagined_." She spoke slowly.

"Delilah is everything okay? You've been acting pretty weird ever since the start of this year."

"No, I'm fine, just usual stress." I know she was lying the way she nervously played around with her fingers but I chose to ignore it for now until I could ask her again.


	60. SIXTY

Malfoy pretended like I didn't exist for the next couple of days. It was excruciating. I hated it. Not particularly on the part where I wanted to kiss him again but the part in Snape's classroom. I had Defense the Dark Arts with him, even though he was my partner, he barely showed up to class and when he did, he was always so irritated by everything around him. The star necklace around him was also not there anymore. I hadn't seen it since the day I touched it. The weird part about the necklace was how it brought back a part of me I didn't know existed.

Looking back at everything now, I vividly remember receiving a necklace from him, with that note on the day of Christmas morning. If you told me this a couple of days ago I wouldn't have believed you but now I do. That's the weird part, on how that memory was something that is a part of me yet I did not know of it's existence until I touched that necklace. Was it possible for me to have some sort of connection to that necklace? Was that necklace mine? If so, why was Malfoy wearing it? Is Snape partially to blame for all of this? I wouldn't be surprised.

Part of me wishes Ron was here. He would've found a way to cheer me up and make me laugh. The last best memory I have of him is being on that love potion, even though the ending was horrendous, overall it was pretty hilarious. I wonder how the golden trio was. Were they done hunting horcruxes? Were they still alive? So many questions yet an answer to none of them. I hated not having answers but that doesn't mean I can't work with the one's I have.

I strolled the library shelf by my shelf as I looked for books that could possibly help me figure this out. Everything has to do with memory meaning memory charm books.

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ each sorted by what year you're in. I looked through year seven and six and the only spells there were knitting charms, cleaning charms, reductor curse, confundus charm, growth charm, and loads of charms I wasn't interested in at the moment. I had occupied a whole table to myself as I filled it up with books and books. I also went to the Lockhart section, even though he was a douchebag that didn't write the book himself. He had a lot written about memory charms. Lockhart may have been the dumbest wizard in existence but he prided himself on his memory charms because of how easily he was able to make those wizards forget so he can take credit for their words. I remember in second year when Ron, Harry and I took Lockhart to help discover the mystery man behind the chamber of secrets and Lockhart ended up using the obliviate spell on all of us but since he used Ron's wand which was broken at that time, it backfired on him, which was quite hilarious.

Over here it reads:

**_The Memory Charm (Obliviate), also known as the Forgetfulness Charm, was a charm that could be used to erase specific memories from an individual's mind. It was different from the charm that creates false memories.The Forgetfulness charm, which could be used by a witch or wizard to implant a false memory into their victim's mind without the victim realising it was not originally theirs._ **

I read the following pages as I studied them sitting on my table. I ripped a few pages out as I folded them, placing it in my pocket. I continued scanning through books when someone pulled out a chair from in front of me and sat down. I looked up to notice it was Malfoy. He was wearing his school robes as his hair was neatly styled to the left. I looked back down at the book as I continued studying. I didn't let his presence bother me. Two can play this game as well.

After a couple of minutes of me ignoring him he eventually got up and walked towards my side as he stood behind my chair and leaned over to see what I was reading. I jumped a little at his presence so near my face. I could feel his breath on my neck as he observed the book I was reading. " _Memory Charms? Since when do you have an interest in that topic?_ " He questioned.

"Since when do you care?" I said aggravated. I turned my head towards him as I got a full direct look of his face just centimeters apart. When you hate someone for so long I guess the tension rises as time passes.

"Since I'm prefect Blackwood." He spoke backing away. "So you'll answer my question."

I got out of my chair as I took a seat on the table facing him. "I don't owe you anything so go pick on someone else. I'm not in the mood."

He took a step forward as he placed both of his hands on the edges of the table leaning in. "You'll answer unless you want detention." I noticed his neck as the star necklace appeared there again, it blinged beautifully. I had to get it from him and the only way I knew right now was to possibly play his game.

I took a hold of his tie as I pulled him in closer to me. His hands slowly moved to my waist as my leg sort of wrapped around the back of his leg, locking him in place. " _No thanks_ ," I whispered into his ear as my lips brushed against his cheek. I eyed the necklace before I moved my hand behind his neck playing with his soft blonde hair. He leaned in as our lips partially touched each other for a quick second and before you know it he's kissing me. Over and over until I've had a taste and realize I'll never have enough. His hands wander everywhere, up my back and over my arms and suddenly he's kissing me harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need I've never known before. I suddenly understand why people describe kissing as melting because every square inch of my body dissolves into his. My fingers grip his hair, pulling him closer. My veins throb and my heart explodes.

I attempted to unclasp the necklace from around his neck as I struggled since my mind was too busy devouring this moment. I pull him in closer as our chest touches against each other, every part of my thigh ignites with his touch yearning for more. Thankfully the library was empty because the last thing I'd want is to give a show for free. I attempt to unclasp the necklace yet again as I fail because he grips his hand around my wrist pulling me away from him. We part as we breathe heavily just staring at each other like two lost children. He questions my motives as he realizes when he backs up.

His eyes spoke betrayal yet sadness as he released the grip on my hand and just simply walked away without saying a word. I traced my lips with my fingers still feeling his essence around me. I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary but I need that necklace. That necklace is the answer to all my questions.

\--

The next day I returned to the library as usual, finding my way to the table I was at yesterday going back to collect my books as I realized they weren't there anymore. None of the memory charm books were there, zero presence of it. I searched the library up and down and even asked Neville to help me search for the books but they weren't there. There could've been only one culprit for this.

I walked out the library rushing through people as I pushed open the Slytherin common room door. I entered to see Delilah, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy just chilling around the fireplace. Anger was written all over my face as the looks on their faces dropped.

"You don't look so hot Alecia," Pansy jokes.

"Have you seen him?" I questioned.

"I've seen a lot of people love, which one do you need?" Theo finds a way to flirt even in the most serious situations.

"Pansy, control this whore before it sets entirely loose. I'm talking about Malfoy, have you seen him?"

Delilah shoots a look of concern as I'm eagerly waiting for a response.

"I saw him in his room last-" Blaise spoke as I ran towards that direction before he could finish his sentence. I ran up the stairs as I walked down to his door. I didn't even knock. I just slammed it open when I saw him. _Holy shit_.

My eyes go wide as I see his bare back facing me. Shivers spread through my entire body as my eyes wander across his back, admiring the muscles rippling across his skin. His hair is wet and I watched it drip slowly down his back, as I swallowed hard. He turned around slowly sensing me behind him as I slowly dragged my eyes up to meet him, trying not to stare at his chiseled abdomen.

"Do you want something?" He asks as a smirk is present on his face, "Or is it me you'd like?"

"You're disgusting." I spoke as I moved my eyes away from his perfectly built body. "What did you do with the books I needed in the library."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says turning his back on me.

I walked up to him as I turned his back around by gripping his shoulder as I felt the softness of his clean skin. "You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about Malfoy, do not play with me."

"Fine." He says as he glares me up and down slowly. "I removed them because that's your punishment for doing what you did yesterday. You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

"Fine. Why'd you call me Belly?" I questioned as his brows furrowed not expecting this. "When I touched your necklace I saw something, I heard things. It's like a part of me was back to me that I never knew existed to you, Malfoy, better have a good explanation, now."

He didn't reply as he threw on a tight black shirt from one of those designer stores around Hogsmeade. Along with grey sweats right in front of me with no shame, it's not like I was complaining. "Are you just going to strip and dress in front of me or answer my question?"

"Don't act like you don't enjoy this view. I don't owe you any answers." He spoke, throwing his towel on the chair. I turned him back around as I gave him a push, " _Yes you do_." He took a step forward, " _No I don't_."

I paused for a second, "Fine then I could just slip Veritaserum into your drink and get answers out of you."

"You will do no such thing."

"Watch me." I spoke as I took a step back, biting my lower lip.

"Why can't you just fucking listen to me Alecia? Why do you have to make everything so fucking difficult?" He angrily spoke as it frightened me a bit not seeing him this angry before. Also the fact he used my first name.

"Why should I listen to you? You're nothing but a one night stand and my enemy since first year Draco. Give me a fucking reason to listen to--"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" He shouted.

I paused right there and then, not a single cell in my body moved as I stared at him.

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN?"

I took a step back from him as some sort of realization hit him. I didn't understand what was going on. My eyes blinked rapidly as I took small steps towards his dorm door. He came near me but I backed off as I opened the door running down the stairs away from him. I entered the warm slytherin common room as our friends were still there. They saw the look on my face as they all stood up.

"Aleicia what happened?" Theo spoke as he tried to get a hold of me.

"Just don't. I--" I looked around all of them as I felt some sort of betrayal. I didn't want to think what I was thinking was true.

"Alecia?" Delilah asked.

I turned around walking to my dorm room as soon as I saw Malfoy on the steps. I locked the door of my room as I sat against it on the floor just tearing up. I needed to get that necklace from him. I need to.

_And where the hell is Sebastian?_


	61. SIXTY-ONE

I was yet to figure out what the other part of the story was but I had enough to figure out from what I knew. It was complicated but what isn't in my life. Pansy has been a great help these past few days. I never thought I'd ever say that but there's a first for everything in life.

I hate lies and secrets. They're pointless and dumb. They create nothing but chaos and a bubble full of lies. Nobody wants to live in a life like that. I know I don't want to. I'd rather live reality with the truth than live a lie. Living in a lie would be like living for a life that'll never come, so why live like that?

But then there are lies that people tell to keep others safe.

The lies that you take to your grave. The lies that are a matter of life and death.

Those lies I wish upon no one. Those lies become insufferable. They're always _insufferable_.

So why do they exist? When both people stay in agony.

I wanted to skip all my classes and stay locked up in my room, alone with my thoughts. I couldn't stand the sight of any of my friends. I didn't want to. I couldn't. I'm a very patient person but when anger takes over me I'm another person, a person you don't want to ever imagine. I needed time away from them.

Pansy helped me get assignments from classes I was able to skip so I wouldn't see them twice. On the other hand I couldn't skip the carrows classes because they showed no remorse. They're the definition of hell. I couldn't slack.

To be fucking honest what's the point of this fucking school when we're all at the brink of death with Voldemort rising at power again. Harry Potter nowhere to be found. The Weasleys left no mark behind when they disappeared. It was like they never existed. It was terrifying.

Delilah and Blaise knocked on my door time by time, hoping I'd answer but I didn't. Malfoy did as well.

Well more than knock. What would you consider punching a hole through the door almost?

Anything about him confuses me. I fell in love with him and apparently I don't even know I did.

Draco Lucius Malfoy fell in love.

Never thought I'd hear that but like I said, there's a first for everything in life.

But it included me.

Out of all the people.

Me.

It was around two in the morning when I twisted the door knob of my room and stepped out trying not to hide for the first time in days. The common room was beautiful as always. The emerald green sofas with the black and white silk throw pillows. The room is covered in soft carpeting till every corner. The beautiful big window that gave the direct view of the beautiful great lake as the water moved calmly. The gold framed portraits on each wall as some of them awake and the other half asleep.

My favorite part of the entire common room besides the fireplace was the shiny black piano that lay in the corner of the room, anyone barely touched it. I walked into the room as I wrapped myself in a black cardigan since I only had a random black shirt on with a pair of shorts. I walked as the lights slightly dimmed but glowed enough for me to see. I took a seat at the leather covered piano bench. I lifted the fall board that covered the keys slowly as I placed it up, tracing the keys carefully not pressing them down just yet.

I looked at the piano like a little girl getting her first barbie doll from the store with the different tiny polyester clothing it came with for it. I used to play the piano when I was little but have lost a bit of practice over the years. I pressed down some keys as I tried to get in a little practice since I haven't in the longest. As I practiced the sound from the keys sounded louder and louder or it was just in my head since it was so quiet so I pulled out my wand from my pocket as I waved it placing a charm around the room so no one would hear it unless they entered the room. Everyone was soundlessly asleep in their dormitories so I wasn't worried about anyone waking up anytime soon.

I enjoyed my own company a lot often. I think it was good that I did. Being able to have fun within yourself is the important part of life because you never know who will stick around and who won't. Life is full of surprises. Not everyone is who they say they are. Some people catch you by surprise.

I know I was by a particular someone.

I haven't been able to stop thinking about him ever since he spoke those three words that contained exactly eight letters. That word haunted my head. I wasn't a believer of love since the start. I don't think I'd ever meet someone that'd make me feel so consumed by them. So in love with them.

The thing about love is that it isn't guaranteed. Love is a joke. A big fucking joke. The people that claim they love you, backstab you, cheat on you, leave you, hurt you, bring any sort of pain into your life so why choose it?

But at the same time I believe in the fact that life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?

"For some reason I expected you'd be the one to be awake at this time." A voice spoke from behind me. I jerked my hand around startled at the voice coming out of the blue as I was lost in my thoughts. My eyes looked up as Malfoy stood with his hands in his pockets as the white shirt did him justice but revealing his toned abdomen and chest even from the dim lighting. I tore my eyes away from him as I focused on the piano again shutting my eyes as I told myself why I left my room.

"Well you guessed right," I breathed, placing my hands on the piano again. "I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

I could hear his steps coming closer to me as I stayed focused on the piano. He hesitated before he sat on the piano bench besides me. I didn't turn or move. "I couldn't either."

I pressed down on several keyboards as I tried to figure out the next note for the song playing in my head. I kept messing up trying to put one and one together. He sat beside me as he noticed my every movement not saying a word. He sat in peace as he watched me carefully.

"You press C once for the next note," he spoke after observing me for a couple of minutes. "If you're playing the happy birthday notations."

"I'm not surprised by the fact that you play the piano as well."

"I'm not one to brag." A weak smile appeared on my face as I continued doing what I was doing adding his observation. "The amount of times you've messed up is annoying, let me show you." He sat closer as he placed his hand on top of my right hand and the other other on the edge of the bench between us. I gasped internally at the touch of his hands on top of me.

That was the first time I directly looked into his eyes for the in days. His beautiful ocean blue eyes that laid more towards grey as they sparkled slightly from the reflection of the dimmed lighting. I always loved eyes. I think they can tell a whole story without speaking at all, which is pretty beautiful.

He was beautiful.

The way his skin gleamed even in the dark. The way his grey eyes sparkled. The way his hair was styled as pieces of it rested on his forehead. His face was perfectly defined and symmetrical. He was perfect.

I looked away as I realized that I stared for too long. His hand placement deepened on my hand as he pressed the keys down telling me which hands to use for what notes. His touch was soft yet tingly, as it created small goosebumps around my arm. He was gentle.

After a couple of minutes of telling me what to do he removed his hand off of me and I hated myself for feeling how I felt when he did. I wanted him to keep it there. I placed both my hands on the keyboard again as I stretched it out and played as he taught it. It played out perfectly as I smiled at him when I got it right. He didn't smile as much as I did but his eyes told another story. I removed my hand off the keyboard as I placed it beside my on the bench touching his.

I didn't move it.

Neither did he.

Our pinky fingers rested on each other, sort of intertwined. It was cute and sort of corny but cute.

Humanity is a human's greatest weakness. No matter how easy it is to not feel or pretend to turn off every emotion in our body, it keeps trying to fight it's way back in. Sometimes I let it.

"Drac-"

" _Don't,_ " He paused. " _Just let it last a little longer_."

I looked back at him as my heart sort of broke a little. I hated what he was going through but it wasn't my fault. Love is not real, unless it's returned. My memory loss wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't remember what we had. I don't even know how it got to this point.

I scooted closer to him as I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of mine. He moved his thumb back and forth on the back of my hand slowly just taking it the moment. I could feel his heart rate rising up and down as each minute passed. In that moment nothing mattered but this. Time felt stilled and it was just us by ourselves in this room, together.

He took a sharp intake of breath as I felt his shoulder rise. I looked up to him as our faces were close enough that if either of us leaned in, we would be kissing. But all we did was just take in the beauty of this moment. Me and this boy must have had some sort of connection in another universe or past life because there is no reason I should feel so strongly about him with absolutely nothing to work with in my head.

He grabbed onto my hand tighter as he leaned in to kiss my forehead, a little longer than usual. He pulled back as he got up with my hand still in his hand. I looked up directly at him questioning his motives. He loosened the grip on my hand as he almost began walking away when I pulled him back standing up.

"Take me to the place I first told you I loved you." I spoke breaking the silence between us.

"I'm not going to do that." He shook his head a little as he stepped back from me.

"Draco," I breathed. "I want to."

" _Follow me then_."

We strolled the hallways of Hogwarts quietly together as I still had a hold of his hand. I don't know why, I just didn't want to let go. He took a turn as he led me to the stairs that went up the astronomy tower. I narrowed my brows as I thought to myself. Astronomy tower, love confession?

"The Astronomy tower? I don't know what to say." I smiled as I looked around, holding his hand and looking around. "I don't remember."

"Shame. Probably one of your best speeches. You in your very passionate and adorable way told me that you were in love with me and hell that you were going to apologize for it."

"I'm sorry I don't remember." I frowned a little as I bit my bottom lip trying to think. "But there's a way."

" _What do you mean?_ " He questioned curiously.

"I'm going to sound one hell of a crazy but the cruciatus curse would work--"

"No. Have you completely lost it, Blackwood?"

"We could always try it, I read it in one of the books from the library. I'm trying to remember Draco." I breathed before continuing. "You only have to do it once." I tightened my grip on his hand as he jerked it away.

"We are _not_ going to do that. The last thing I'd do is risk your life even if you don't remember that." He spoke, turning around gripping the railings of the tower as his eyes traveled every aspect of the view. I walked towards him as I hesitated to touch him again. I placed my hand on his shoulder and I turned him around to face me, placing my hand on his chest as I could feel his toned muscles through his shirt.

The necklace.

I leaned in as our lips slightly brushed against each other. I could feel the blood rushing through my body as every cell told me to kiss him and let him pin you to the wall till you fall but I couldn't. I gripped the necklace as I closed my eyes, I felt like I was struck by lightning. A jolting, excruciating pain. My whole body was just stopped, I couldn't move any more. The pain was something I can't explain the pain except to say if you've ever put your finger in a light socket as a kid, multiply that feeling by a gazillion throughout your entire body.

_"As prefect I'll call you_ _anything_ _I like, see you later Belly."_

_"I'd rather stand here because I'm fascinated by what you're doing."_

_"Be careful Malfoy, I could hear a hint of concern in your voice. Don't want you going all soft now do we?"_

_"Why didn't you write back?"_

He jerked me back from him as I almost fell to my knees. I felt like my entire brain was just rewired and the missing pieces were put back together, piece by piece. Some of them. I took deep breaths in as I steadied myself, looking back up at him.

"What the hell was that?" I questioned as I placed my hand on my chest trying to calm myself. He gulped as he took a step back.

He resisted eye contact as he panted before speaking. "You need to leave right now."

"Not before..you explain this."


	62. SIXTY-TWO

A broken heart was all that was left of her.

She was finally able to breathe after drowning underwater for so long just for him to push her back down again.

Loving him was a losing game.

That day when he left her alone at the astronomy tower. She sat with her back against the wall as tears swelled up in her eye but she dared not to blink. All she could do was think about the memories that have just reappeared again in her head. All the emotions that hit her at once. She didn't remember everything but she remembered some of it, enough for her to know what had happened. He took something that wasn't his to take.

The Astronomy tower was one of her favorite places, especially with him. She has the worst and best memories there. Her first love confession, the first place she ever fell in love with the love of her life she wasn't aware of. How they fell in love so slowly yet all at once. He was the climax of her story. He was that part of the chapter in the book that was difficult to turn over from. It was incomplete so it wasn't easy to let go of just yet.

So she had to read the chapter over and over again until she could finally figure out why it happened in the first place. Everything in life happens for a reason but sometimes you could wish you knew the reason why, right away. She hated everything that was happening at the moment. The way he just left her there without looking back once. The way he told her it was all a game and she was the pawn so he can complete his motives. The way he so easily pretended that he wasn't falling apart inside, that there could be one wrong move and it's over. The way he told her, he came to her since she was _convenient_ and then left.

It hurt her to hear those words when she was just starting to feel something for him in that very shielded heart of her's. It's not like Alecia didn't want to love or pursue it, it's not because she didn't believe in it. It's because she was scared. Scared of someone having too much power to break her. Scared of someone being able to ruin her with just a few words. She didn't want anyone to have the ability to do that and yet she trusted him and gave him any ounce of love she had in her body. That's how much she loved him. She loved him so much that she'd stand in front of a running train if it meant that he could live. The problem wasn't being able to love someone, the problem was loving that person too much. To the point you'd do anything for them. The way their love consumes you inside out, the way you'd put your life on the line for them, you'd do anything for them because you loved them so much.

Love wasn't the problem. Loving him so much was the problem.

He was like this magnetic that kept pulling her in no matter how much she tried to run away from it. Every inch of her body was consumed by him. The way she yearned for his touch, not just sexually but romantically. The way he would cup her face to kiss her, the way he would place his hand on her thigh and drew circles on it during class, the way he'd stare at her in the library while she was trying to read a book, the way he'd notice the smallest little details about her, from the way she'd put her hair behind her ear when she was annoyed, the way she wouldn't eat until the anxiety from her guts were gone, the way she would bite on her nails or dug her nails in her palms when she tried holding back tears. He noticed every little detail about her and remembered every little she told him. The way he was so mesmerized by her in every aspect.

The way she was too.

She would notice the way he would use a cleaning charm right after they would do it because he was a clean freak but she loved it. The way he would hold her in his arms at night so close that if he let go something bad would happen. The way he would bite down on his fork during breakfast when he was reading something interesting in his book. The way his leg bounced up and down when he had thoughts running down his mind up and down. He would fiddle with his rings when he had a lot to say but not words to say it. He would push his hair back every time he looked up from his book so pieces of hair wouldn't trinkle down on his eyes. Every time he'd catch you talking to another guy, jealousy would take over him because he had the one thing no one else had, her.

They are so destined to be that the universe brought them back once again to fulfill what they both deserved. To have the ability to be together, and happy. The last time they walked into battle together, they didn't get to say goodbye nor a kiss for reassurance that they would make it back to each other. It wasn't their time yet but now it is. The love they have for each other was so powerful that they literally went through life and death once again. Snape casting the obliviate charm was just to keep Alecia backed off from Malfoy so she wouldn't get tangled up in what's to come but it had to deal with it and nothing was going to come in their way again, hopefully.

The necklace that Snape tore from Alecia's neck that day was the representation of the love they had for each other. That necklace began their love story lifetime after lifetime. Taking that necklace away was a way of keeping them away, so when charm was used all her memories between her and Malfoy were stored into it so when she touched it, electricity ran through her nerves, rewiring back to the way it originally was. That necklace was the key to her memories.

They were each other's destiny.

Reincarnation only happens when that soul has not fulfilled their destiny. Isobel Young hadn't fulfilled her destiny when she died that day. That green spark wasn't just a coincidence, it was intentional by someone very close to her. Someone she wouldn't have expected. Someone none of us would've had. Life always catches us by surprise when we least expect it.

The next couple of days were confusing as she sat in the Great Hall with all of her friends watching her carefully as if she were about to break anytime. Pansy was nowhere to be seen so she only had herself to depend on. She was mad at her friends for keeping it a secret this entire time and pretending everything was alright when it wasn't, she doesn't blame them but they should've at least tried something. Draco and her kept their distance as neither of them dared to look at each other. They had classes together but did not even glance each other's way. Alecia was partnered with Draco for potions a couple of times but they did not speak unless it was needed regarding the assignment. The silence was deafening.

One time working during class Alecia's hand brushed against Dracos' as they both shuddered from the sudden touch against each other. They both jerked their hands right away as they continued working like nothing happened. They pretended like they didn't even know each other as their friends watched. Astoria was caught hanging around Draco a couple of times and she took every chance to be touchy with him. Running her hand across his arms, or whispering in his ear or running her hands on top of his leg as he gave her no attention but then did whenever Alecia was around, on purpose.

Alecia knew he was doing it on purpose. She knew he wasn't turned on by Asotira so she didn't care; instead she'd lean against a guy as she dusted off imaginary fiber off of his robes as he watched them. She knew he was looking so she took every opportunity to drive him mad because it was like watching a walking time bomb that would explode anytime if she continued provoking any longer as she did. Watching him burst would be interesting as he'd get possessive out of the blue and say the most rude things to piss you off more, that was the Draco she vividly remembered but then the still missing parts of her denied it.

She believed that he was in there somewhere.

The ring he had given her, it was a counterpart of his. He had given it to her. It was a Malfoy heirloom as an " _M_ " was engraved on the back of the ring representing the Malfoy's. It was a beautiful black sapphire ring as fitted perfectly on her, as if it was made for her. Some part of her wondered why he gave this ring to her, was it out of love? The sapphire was mixed with a stone called amethyst in the ring which contained many qualities such as it was a representation of protection. Was he trying to protect her?

She has finally spoken to Delilah as they made up really quickly and spilled everything about each other's lives since the day they haven't spoken. Delilah was like the sister she never had. She understood her in ways no else did and never judged her once for anything. They both loved each other dearly, since the first day they met. She has been with her through the dark aspects of her life along with the light in her life.

Blaise and Alecia were always good with each other no matter what, he was the comedic relief in the friend group between all of them. He was always there at the worst times but only he knew how to make it funnier which made it ever better. She was glad she knew Blaise, he had always been so quiet and calm but when you get to know he was the craziest and funniest person you'll ever meet.

Pansy and her weren't the best duo. They never really liked each other since day one at Hogwarts mainly because of a guy with platinum blonde hair and grey piercing eyes that were always so intimidating. Pansy was always infatuated by Malfoy, there was a point in life where she was in love with him and some part of her will always will since it was her first. Though since she became a death eater she had time to reflect on her feelings, to reflect on herself and she knew she couldn't come between the two, they were destined for each other. Pansy hasn't been seen from the last few days but she knew she'd return soon.

Theodore and Alecia were the duo where they were friends but those friends that would constantly flirt here and there but wouldn't hesitate to burn each other when time came. She had just recently gotten to know him and it was one of the best things, the way they all got drunk the night before they left for Virginia without hesitating but quickly sobered up so Professor Ophelia wouldn't catch them.

Alecia found her way to the Gryffinor common room to find Ginny, Nevilla and Luna sitting there huddled near the fire. She has spent so much time this past week here than she ever has the past few years. It was difficult sometimes with the Carrows constantly on their tails, but it was manageable with the prefects on our side.

"Alecia, you're here," says Ginny warmly as Alecia sat down beside them. "There's something I've been meaning to discuss with you lot."

Alecia hummed and she wrapped herself with a blanket around herself. Ginny has been coming up with dozens of irrational plans lately, from fleeing the school to poisoning Snape, and by this stage it all seems like wishful thinking. Sure, they need to rebel against the Carrows as much as they can but there's a line that needs to be drawn in respect of not getting ourselves killed. Sometimes Ginny and Neville forget this, scratch that, they always forget it. Alecia stared at them as she thought to herself what type of drug they were on thinking all of this. Yes, Gryffindors are supposed to be brave but this was totally insane as Snape was the one to kill Dumbledore that day on the tower and with the carrows doing whatever they can these days.

Alecia reached over to Neville, who is holding a larger bowl of dry cornflakes. "Can I have some?"

He nodded, as a fresh scar above his eyebrow glistens in the light of the fire. "Snuck it from the table yesterday," he says. "I'm sure the house elves have noticed everyone is sneaking food by now but well, they're on our side."

"Neville with Snape as head of Slytherin we have food in our rooms, I'll be sure to drop them by whenever I can, don't worry. How'd you get that scar?"

"One of the Carrows was beating up a first year yesterday. Had to step in."

"Neville you're going to get yourself killed like that."

"I think it's bloody brilliant," says Ginny defensively. "Someone has to stick up to them."

"Ginny I'm not saying we don't need to stick up for ourselves but if we go like this, all of us will suffer. We need some sort of plan or something without the high stakes of us getting yourself killed. Harry, Hermione, and Ron would've left for no reason then."

"I was thinking we should take back the Gryffindor sword." Ginny says casually.

Neville chokes on his cornflakes as Luna pats his back. Alecia stared incredulously at Ginny. They discovered only recently that the sword of Gryffindor - which Dumbledore left to Harry - is in Snape's office, nicely displayed on his wall. The sword isn't Snape's to keep, but stealing it would go in the category of dangerous.

"Ginny let's not try to get ourselves killed." Alecia argued. "That's crazy."

"Alecia I'm aware that you've got your brain rewired by Snape but that shouldn't be the reason that holds you back. You glued Snape's ass to his chair once. Well more than once so this shouldn't be as scary. This should motivate you to want to get it even more after what happened."

"I'm surprised you didn't bring in Malfoy."

"Why would I?" she sat down along with them after walking back and forth constantly. "Malfoy could've given the idea but he would never have the guts to do it. I hate him but I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Anyone capable of love is capable of being forgiven." Luna spoke as she smiled.

"Alecia the rivalry between us and him shouldn't come between you guys. It's just what I think," she sighed. "Though you should really work on the way to get your memories back. Anyways with the four of us here, I think we can get it back."

"I think I have an idea."

"What do you have in mind?" Nevilla spoke putting the bowl of cornflakes down as Luna took a handful.

"There's a ball happening at the Malfoy Manor, I heard. A ceremony for some new deatheaters I presume. Snape is going to be there as well I believe, so if I go there I can keep track of him this way you can sneak into his office." She spoke as a thought revolved around her hearing about the fact that Draco will be there as well. The necklace.

"That's actually a really good Alecia. When is it exactly?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. It's a masquerade ball."


	63. SIXTY-THREE

"Ginny why are there so many dresses in my room?" I asked as I stood outside her dorm room.

"Isn't the ball today? From what I remember." She spoke as she buried her head in her pillow.

"Yeah I need only one dress not a hundred for the ball."

"Well you have to look your best and not be suspicious when you go so why are you standing here still?"

I looked at her murdesouly as I took a pillow from her side seat and threw it at her.

" _Ouch_!"

"I'll see you tonight then."

I walked back to the Slytherin common room quietly as I left no evidence of me leaving the room in the first place sneaking back to my dorm room. I opened up the door as Delilah stood in my room looking at the dresses and eventually turned her head around to look at me as she shot me a confused look.

"What are all these for? Am I missing something?" She asked, picking up a red dress from the rack that Ginny had left in my room to deal with.

I opened up my mouth as I tried to form words but nothing came out as I stared at her turning around.

"Alecia..what's going on? You're doing that thing again?"

"What? I'm not doing anything. I'm just walking around you know. What a bright day it is. It's really sunny outside for the first time in days. Did you hear they have apple pie for breakfast today? I love apple pie dude."

"You're doing the thing where you act weird and talk a lot when you're nervous." She spoke, sitting down on my bed as she grabbed a pillow, hugging it.

"I can't tell you about it. It's...confidential?" I gave her a fake smile.

"With ball gown dresses?" She expressed as she picked up a masquerade mask from the box filled with them. "What thing includes masks and confidentiality?"

She glared at the room before looking back at me as she made that face. The face she makes when she finally gets it.

"Don't tell me you're going to the Malfoy Masquerade Ball tonight. Please say no oh god." She covered her face with her hands and she pushed her back.

"Delilah. I have to go. I have this plan with Ginny and involves me going there and don't worry I'm not going on a suicide mission. It's just a ball what could possibly happen."

"You're gonna sit right beside me, right now." She patted on the space beside her. "And you're going to tell me everything that you've planned before you just throw yourself out there."

I let out a big sigh as I contemplated for a second if I should tell her or not. I didn't want to drag her into this mess. The less people involved the better it was.

"Ginny wants to steal the Gryffindor sword back from Snape. The one is his office. That sword belongs to Harry and she believes we need to steal it back. We need to fight back from these Carrows. You know how many times the Carrows threatened the other houses with the Unforgivable curses? Hell they even used it on Neville. Twice! We can't go down without a fight."

"What does any of that have to do with you going to the damn Ball tonight?"

"Snape. Someone needs to watch him to see he doesn't go back to his office before they get the sword. I thought it was precise that I go. He was the one that took my memories away."

"What?"

"Right. I forgot to tell you. I found out. Couple of days ago when me and Draco went up to the Astronomy tower when I asked him to take me to the first place I told him I loved him. I was trying to remember him. Remember us. Though I soon figured out that the necklace contained all my memories. I just need to get it from him so I can get all of them back. I got some of them back but not all. I need that necklace." I paused for a second. "I'm pretty sure you knew about the necklace or else you'd tried to figure it out a long time ago but you didn't."

"Alecia-"

"Delilah it's fine I understand."

"No you don't. Yes it wasn't right for Snape to take your memories away but it wasn't his idea. It was Malfoy's when I found out--"

"Yeah I know--"

"No you don't know. At first I was furious but it made sense why he did it. It was to keep you away from him, temporarily at least. You know your connection to Voldemort. It was best to keep you away."

"That doesn't mean you take away my fucking MEMORIES. He had no right to do that. That wasn't his choice to make." I took a deep breath before continuing. "Though, what has happened has happened and I can't sit here and dwell on it like a little girl, what I can do is change the outcome of it. Going to this ball is necessary so don't try and stop me."

She took a long minute in before she spoke another word. I didn't want to fight with my best friend but I had to do this. There was no other way that Malfoy would just give in the necklace. He wouldn't without a fight. I've seen him dueling in classes, he's ten times better than any student in Hogwarts so using magic against him directly wasn't the best way. He'll throw a hex without hesitating.

"You can't go looking like that. You have to change up your appearance." She spoke breaking the excruciating awkward silence between us.

"That's what the mask's are for, to cover my face." I emphasized as I measured one on my face.

"That I know, silly. You have to completely change your look. Something you wouldn't really expect yourself to wear." She got up walking towards the racks of dresses and she looked at them back and forth making a list in her head. She picked up a red dress from the rack and she held it up showing it to me.

"A red dress is something you definitely don't want to go for. Something dark that would help you sort of blend in." She turned back around looking again.

"Well of course I want to blend in but I also want to look good. Smoking hot, in other words." I definitely heard Delilah giggle as I went through the box of masks, searching for the right one.

"What about this one?" She picked up a dress. It was a fitted backless black dress from the waist as it flowed downwards from there elegantly. It had thin straps to hold up at the shoulder, as it was tied behind to reveal your figure. It had a slit on one side of the leg, till above your knee which I adored.

It was exquisite.

"That's the one." I mumbled, still trying to take in the dress. I turned around as I laid out three choices of masks to choose from. The first was a thin silver mask with two strands of silver feather, the second one was a black mask with silver strands of feather and some jewels, and the last one was a dark black mask, with black feathers and some black rhinestones with pretty embroidery on it with lace.

The third one was the best fitted one.

"Do you know how you're getting there?" She asked as she measured the dress we picked out on me so see if everything was good.

"Apparition of course. I took the twelve week course in the beginning of the semester plus I'm seventeen so we're good."

"Are you sure you don't need any sort of practice?"

"Nope. The Three D's as I remember are Destination, Determination and Deliberation. One must be completely determined to reach one's destination, and move without haste, but with deliberation. So we're good. Trust me."

Tonight was going to change everything. Tonight was the night and part of me was scared. I had this intense gut feeling that something was going to happen but no matter how hard I thought, I couldn't figure it out. I put on the dress as Delilah tied it behind me. It fit perfectly. It was everything.

The way the top part of the dress was covered in dazzling sparkles as the thin straps on the shoulder was the only thing holding up the entire dress. The dress fitted at the waist as the silk material flowed showing off every curve and edge of her body. The slit perfectly started from above her knee as it showed the outline of her thighs and so on. The entire dress was lightweight, sharp and dynamic.

Delilah had helped me curl my hair and pin it behind my face so it wouldn't cover the beauty of the mask. I placed the mask perfectly on my face so it wouldn't intertwine with the lashes I had put on. She tied the mask behind my head, not too tight, not too loose, just perfectly.

That's how this night was going to go, perfectly, everything was going to run smoothly. I was going to get the necklace back and Ginny was going to get the sword back with the help of the others.

Everything was going to go as it was planned. Delilah also decided to help pitch in and help them out. I don't think Snape would use the unforgivable curse on any of us, he can't stoop that low, Lily would be disappointed. No offense to Lily Potter.

"You look so hot Ale. I can't even explain it." She spoke with such a high voice, twirling me around as I let out a laugh.

"Who knows I might find myself a good night." I smirked at her as she shook her head in disappointment. We were both the type to screw boys high on tequila. Most people thought we were lesbians at some point but we were whores for our men. Well I know she was, with the stories I've heard about her and Blaise.

I don't know what Malfoy and I were. We were complicated. That's right. Complicated.

"What are you going to do about Malfoy being there?" She asked as she straightened out my dress from behind.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm pretty sure he'll have Astoria to occupy his time. I, on the other hand am going on a mission, there will be no touching or any other funny business." I protested as I threw my hands up in the air clearing my thoughts.

She smiled looking away as she threw the other masks into the box Ginny gave.

" _What_?" I asked.

"What? I didn't say anything." She spoke defensively.

"You made that face. Why'd you make that face? Look I know I have a temporary amnesiac problem at the moment so you owe me to fill me in." I huffed. "C'mon Delilah. Spill."

"Well, you see whenever you say those exact words. Something always went down. You'll know I'm right. I support. Use protection!" She cheered in the air.

"Real funny, really witty. You and Blaise should start their own comedy show." I gave her a polite smile.

"Whatever you say babe." She laughed. "Time to go now."

I rolled my eyes as I looked in the mirror one last time before the departure.

I closed my eyes as I whispered to myself the meditation to apparate.

The next thing I knew I was standing in front of the Malfoy Manor. I was surrounded by acres of garden all around, the greenery was astonishing as it was spread throughout the scenery of the manor. There were two big water fountains on both sides of the manor when you walked closer on the white tiles on the entrance. The steps were wide and big and you heard the clink of your heels against the floor. As I walked closer to the door, the door swung open as my presence. It wasn't awkward since many people were surrounded around me.

The atmosphere in the house was cold as the breeze came hitting me right in the face. No one was recognizable in the masks they were wearing. This was going to be tricky, but not impossible. It was hard to tell what people were normal, what people were death eaters, or maybe they were all death eaters. I walked into the ballroom as the music ringed loud in my ears yet it was calm as you could hear people dancing, laughing, drinking champagne and just enjoying life as if everyone else's life wasn't falling apart. I picked up a glass to blend myself in within the small crowds.

My eyes traveled around the room as my index finger tapped against the glass. I was sort of growing impatient as the second passed, I expected this time to be somewhat adventurous and spicy. My eyes traveled around the other side of the room as I noticed a familiar platinum blonde leaning against the wall facing someone. I had a direct view of the person, as if they looked up we would make direct eye contact. I moved closer to the view as I realized it was Malfoy leaning against fucking Astoria. My blood sort of boiled but I didn't let it get to me.

I eyed him up and down, as he was wearing a black suit head to toe. His hair was pulled back with gel to allow his face to be covered with the jet black mask he had on. His was simple but had a few black stones around the edge. His suit had a twill pattern. Single breasted, but with peaked lapels. This unusual detail, along with handmade buttonholes and functional cuff buttons, give the garment away as bespoke. The shirt is black, fitted against his chest along with the tie being black as well, solid and sleek. It was so simple but absolutely breathtaking, he looked so tasteful.

_Oh to be Astoria right now._

As I walked around I slightly bumped into one of the waiters walking around the manor with the drinks, spilling it everywhere but it was a good safe with the help of a guy. He had beautiful caramel brown eyes as he wore something similar to Draco. He held up the tray from falling as a hand rested on my back.

"You created a big mess right there," he spoke with elegance.

"Thanks to you it was saved." I smiled while playing nice.

"What might be the name of this beautiful face right here," he spoke, kissing the back of my hand looking right at me, as my eyes widened.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

"Berkshire. Lorenzo Berkshire."

"I'm--" I paused thinking of a name that wasn't mine. "Young. Isobel Young."

"Since introductions are now out of the way, would you like to dance?" He proposed.

"I would love to." I smiled as he twirled me around to his other side. I almost faced Malfoy as I caught his eye, he looked directly at me but did not move a muscle. He didn't realize it was until I sent him a small wink walking away.

Lorenzo pulled me into the ballroom as we made our way to the middle of the floor. He pulled me close as he flirted with every second he got. He whispered into my ear as I let out a laugh on his jokes. His other rested on my lower back as he moved it up and down giving me chills. He smelled like the forest, rainwater, with his cologne. The music was nice and everything seemed all weirdly too okay. Everything was going perfectly. I looked around the room for Snape while dancing with Lorenzo.

He suddenly stopped as he turned around facing Malfoy.

He stood tall as he looked at Lorenzo. "Mother is looking for you." He paused. He turned his head to look me up and down slowly as he admired every curve. "I'll take care of your _guest_."

Lorenzo gave me a kiss on the cheek as he walked away, I returned him a smile. I looked back at Malfoy who put his hand out as an invitation to dance. I almost walked away as he stood right in front of me again. "I'd be rude not to dance you know." He smirked.

I gave the thought a second before I spoke. "It is tradition."

He pulled me back into the dance floor as he did not look away once from me. He made it hard for me to breathe, the intimidating eye contact that made my heart flutter. He placed his hand on my lower back as he pulled me close to him, he intertwined his hand with me, our hands fitted perfectly against each other as if it was made for each other. I could feel his minty peppermint cologne filling my senses up as he leans in closer, breathing against my neck.

I leaned back as I looked into his eyes. When I first looked at them at the beginning of the year, all I saw was a stranger, now I saw him. He stroked his thumb against the back of my hand as it became infuriating. My hand rested on the back of his shoulder as we danced. This wasn't the first time we did this, it was sort of our thing to dance annoyed at each other at dances. It was _our_ thing.

I moved my hand onto his shoulder as I slowly moved it closer to his neck as my thumb stroked his skin slightly. His grip became more secure on my back as we danced so closely to each other, to the point we were breathing each other's air. My eyes flickered down to his lips for a quick second as I stared back at his eyes back again. I held his hand tighter as I admired his hair pulled back to his beautiful grey eyes, to his light pink lips, the way his jawline was shaped, to his neck as I watched my fingers gaze against it. He didn't mind it or else he would've removed it a long time ago.

At this moment everything else fell and it was just us dancing in the ballroom together as we stared into each other's souls. I could stare into his eyes forever. _Forever_.

I wanted this moment to never end.

"I'm surprised you never asked me why I'm here. I expected you to throw a tantrum." I spoke, breaking the silence.

"My tantrum wouldn't have made you leave. You're stubborn." He looked around.

I brought his face back to me by taking a hold of his jaw. "And you aren't?"

His skin was soft and smooth as I moved my hand away back to his shoulder.

"Is Lorenzo your brother..?" I asked by the fact how he said "mother" when he told Lorenzo that she called for him.

"No. But she's like a mother to him so he calls her one."

"That's really cute. The relationship they have." I rested my head against his shoulder.

He hummed as he moved his hand up and down against my back slowly.

I felt like every part of my body was being taken over by my hormones as I so badly wanted to kiss him but at the same time punch him in the face like Hermione did in third year. I pulled back as I leaned in closer as the tip of our noses brushed against each other slightly, our eyes jerked right back at each other again at the touch of it. The thing about him and I was we wouldn't hesitate to rip each other's clothes apart if we wanted to but at the same time we enjoyed the small sensitive touches against each other. It gives a rush of blood throughout the body. The way his fingertips stroke my back softly as he drew small circles. The way my fingertips stroked against the back of his neck playing with the ends of his hair.

He twirled me around as he pulled me back closer to him and my wrists against his chest as time slowed down. He takes my hand again as he twirls me again and then he dips me backwards, maintaining the balance with his arm around my waist. The lights are low, and a romantic song plays in the back. His other hand is behind my head to maintain it from hitting the ground. My arms around his neck as he brings me back up slowly daring not to break the eye contact.

The tension between us just kept rising as the second passed, every part of my body burned as I felt his breath against my skin, his hand in mine, the way he looked at me. It was something to die for.

The lights dimmed again even more as more people joined the floor. I was just enjoying this moment as I forgot all the reasons I came here for. I enjoyed it with him. His grey eyes sparkled as the white light passed his face a couple of times. I danced with him as I contemplated wanting to kiss him. I wanted it so badly. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair as I pulled him in closer.

I leaned in closer as we stopped dancing and just stood there in the middle of the floor with his hands on my waist. He scanned my face up and down as neither of us made the first move, we just took in the moment of us breathing each other's air before it was gone. I felt this huge rush of gravity behind the back of my head telling me to fill up the empty space between us. He was arrogant and stubborn, he wasn't going to do it. He watched as I tortured myself yearning for the touch of his lips against mine.

I gave in because I didn't care if he won this. All I wanted was to feel him. I felt like I've been waiting ages for this moment to happen. I leaned in as I closed up the empty space between us. I felt his soft lips connect against mine. I pulled away just for a second as I looked back into his eyes that were gone all dark now, filled with desire. This time he leaned in kissing me as he grabbed one side of my face and I pulled him in with my arms around his neck.

He pulled away as I made a noise in the back of my throat not wanting to let go just yet. He took a hold of my wrist as he dragged me away from the ballroom as all the people were dancing and getting drunk. I didn't question it as we walked out of the room in the hall where the lights were dimmed so no one really noticed us.

He opened up the door of a room as I couldn't tell which one since the lights were dimmed everywhere in the manor. He pulled me in and he locked the door, pinning me against the door as his hand wrapped around my neck and his lips crashed against mine. I gasped into his mouth as we kissed.

He pulled away as he took off his mask revealing his face, my hands cupped his face as I brushed my fingertips against his cheeks. He untied my mask from the back of my head as he took it off and threw it on the floor, slowly running his hand through my hair as he moved it out my face.

I pulled him closer as I cupped his face with my full strength. Our kiss went from passionate to rough within the matter of minutes. He caressed his fingertips on my thighs as a slit ran down my thigh from the dress. He suddenly grabbed it as his cold rings pressed against my skin.

I took a second to catch my breath as I dove back in. His fingertips felt the back of my thighs as the insides of me churned in every possible way. He took a hold of my leg as he wrapped it around his torso. My hips rolled agasint him as he groaned " _Fuck_ " mid kiss. My chest pressed so closely against his as my other hand ran through his chest. I took off his jacket as I threw it on the floor. He kissed me aggressively as I unbuttoned his dress shirt revealing his toned abdomen, my hand ran through it as I felt every part of him. His hand ran through my waist, to my thighs and he pressed his hips harder against mine and I pulled him closer with my leg wrapped around his torso.

" _Jump_ ," he spoke as I pulled away confused. " _Just jump a little_ ," he whispered between our hot breaths.

I did as he said.

I jumped a little as he caught me. I wrapped both of my legs around him as he pushed me against the door again. He held me up with _one_ arm as the other ran across my body. He turned around as he placed me on the countertop of the bathroom sink. He kissed me roughly as I sat on the edge of it. I rolled my hips against his body again as his hands tangled in my hair.

He kissed the edge of my jawline piece by piece. I felt his lips drop to my neck as I let out a gasp, my pulse thrummed against his neck. He took a hold of my hair as he slightly pulled it to the side, revealing more of my neck. His teeth closed around my skin as his hand traced her body.

" _You shouldn't have come here_ ," he spoke as his hands slid dangerously low. His voice was low and raspy, sending tingles straight to my core. His voice was a different type of turn on for me. He ran his tongue through the sensitive parts on my neck as I grabbed his shirt harder. I pulled him away from my neck as I kissed his neckline and collarbone slowly as my hand traveled around his dress pants. " _If I didn't, I wouldn't have gotten to do this._ " I spoke kissing his lips roughly.

He kissed me hard, sliding his tongue over my lip, the faint taste of blood on his lips.

I felt like I was alive for the first time in weeks as his lips touched mine, his hands ran over my body.

The lights of the room came on bright as it startled the both of us since it was so sudden. We pulled away as we both looked up at the light. I looked back at him as he stood there with messy hair, his wrinkled black dress shirt, his lips red from all the rough kissing. The way his chest was rising up and down so quickly just like mine as his darkened eyes stared back at me with lust.

I gulped at his sudden eye interaction since we were over each other in the dark. The straps of my dress were off my shoulder as my hair was tangled up in a mess with sweat. I sat on the countertop as I caught my breath.

I got off the countertop as I stared back at him again, I took small steps towards him as he just roughly grabbed me towards him kissing me again. He turned me, pinning me towards the door as the door knocked loudly. We both exchanged looks as I yelled " _TAKEN_!" loudly so they can hear me with the hope they'll leave as I grabbed his face, kissing him again but the door knocked again.

Draco unlocked the door as he pushed me out of the view, he looked at who it was with the slight opening and the next thing I knew he's on the floor unconscious. My back pressed against the tiled wall of the bathroom as the person stepped in.

"I saw you guys go inside but I thought you'd do your job faster and here you are caught in the moment." The person spoke, closing the door of the bathroom. My eyes widened at the sight of them as my jaw dropped slightly. "Okay I know I'm pretty but no need for the extra reaction right now!"

"Pansy? I don't understand - what-" I stuttered.

"Miss me?" She smiled. "Delilah told me about your little plan since I was headed here anyway. I thought you would do the job quick with the no emotions act but here you are making out with this ferret boy."

My head turned for a minute as I tried to process the situation. "I was going to but he didn't have the necklace Pansy and blame the stupid hormones." I spoke fixing my hair as I put my mask back on. I straightened out my dress as I faced her again. "What's with the dramatic entry?"

"Well I had that thought in my head that he would've hidden the necklace so I got it for you." She took the necklace out of her pocket and it dangled from her hands. "Your welcome."

"Should I ask where?" I questioned.

"He hid it inside his drawer of possessions. Of course only I knew about it." She smirked. "Go get your memories."

"Have you seen Snape by any chance?"

"I last saw him at school. Why?"

"I need to go now." I spoke as I attempted to take the necklace from her hands but she held it back. "What now?"

"I need a favor." She spoke hesitating. " _My_ girl went to see her dad but she never came back. I feel like it's because of Lucius but I'm not sure."

I gave myself a minute as I thought to myself. "It's Luna isn't it?" I questioned curiously. "She went to visit her dad this morning and she's a _Ravenclaw_."

Pansy didn't need to speak to assure anything, her eyes said it for her.

"Of course I'll help Pansy. Give it a few days. She likes to see her dad for more than a day, sometimes they go to this secret place so don't worry we'll figure it out." She gave me a nod as she handed me the necklace. "Take care of that douche bag for me will you?"

I took a step back as I closed my eyes, apparating back to Hogwarts.

I stood in my dorm as I held the necklace by the chain up high staring at it while it blinged. This was the moment. This was the night. I took off the masquerade mask off my face as I threw it on my bed. I took a seat in front of my vanity as I looked at myself in the mirror before continuing assuring myself.

I placed the necklace in my right hand as I closed my eyes. letting the electricity run through my body.

_"Oh really? Me interested in your whereabouts? You must be dreaming Blackwood."_

Letting the electricity run through my body.

_"I'm prefect now, I can give you detention anytime I want."_

It felt like pieces of my heart began falling back into place.

_"He came to me whenever he cried. He doesn't have anyone that'd listen to him or understand him. He talked about you to me."_

I could feel my entire body shivering from the intense pain that ran through my body.

_"I love you."_

Tears started pooling in the back of my eye as memory after memory hit me again. Memories that were obliviated from my mind. Memories that were obliviated by Snape that night. That night replayed in my head again as I watched Snape kill Dumbledore, I watched Daco whimper as he stood there at the Astronomy tower. The way he so easily told me " _Let me go._ " The way my heart broke in little pieces but it was all wiped away with the charm. All my love for him with one flick with a wand.

Though it all returned.

I was overwhelmed with everything returning back to my brain, as it rewired the way it was originally.

My memories weren't the only thing I saw.

I saw Isobel.

I saw her life.

I saw her love story play right before my eyes.

How she wrote him letters yet he replied to none of them.

_Just like us._

The star necklace he gave to her.

_Just like us._

The way he called her Belly.

_Just like us._

The way they never got to say goodbye properly when they entered the battle. The way she died as the green light hit her.

_That wasn't us but doesn't that mean.._

My eyes shot open as my hands were trembling with the excruciating pain that ran through my body. The corner of my eyes were red as I looked at myself in the mirror. I dropped the necklace on the table as I closed my eyes back again.

Draco and Isobel in the last lifetime were them in this lifetime only more toxic.

She died and so did he. Just don't know how.

I opened my eyes as I stared at the necklace sitting on the table. I picked it up as I put it around my neck. My head was spinning as I got up but I didn't let it get to me. I walked out of the common room walking down the hallways to Snape's office. I looked up to him staring at all three of them.

Ginny, Neville, and Delilah.

Fuck.

"You all will receive detention for the stunt you tried to pull today." Snape spoke as he turned around facing me as I came out of nowhere. He gave me a disgusted look. "Ms. Blackwood, you're out in inappropriate clothing. You'll be serving detention with them tomorrow." He looked down at my neck as he saw the necklace but did not speak a word of it as he walked away.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked them as Neville had cuts on his hand. "What happened to your hand Nev?"

"We're alright Ale, we tried to break the glass the sword was stored in." Neville spoke as he wiped the blood of his hands.

"But I think it was worth it. We sent some sort of message that we won't be sitting down like ducks." Ginny spoke as she rubbed her forehead. "Do you...?"

I smiled as I pointed at the necklace. She gave me a hug as she almost choked me. "Ginny I can't breathe, you're suffocating me."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just glad we have you back properly."

Delilah hugged me after as she eyed me a little, thinking.

"Have you guys seen Luna?"

"She left to go visit her dad, I saw her a few hours ago." Ginny said. "How come?"

"I was just curious."

Neville and Ginny ended up walking to their dorms as we said goodbye. Delilah and I headed towards our common room as she rubbed my shoulder laughing. " _What_?"

"So did you and Malfoy do it?" She questioned hiding a smile.

"You're disgusting." I spoke as my head felt dizzy still. We walked the empty hallways as we saw a shadow of a figure walking our way. We exchanged looks thinking I'd be a carrow but as the person came into view, it was entirely someone else.

"I'm going to let you guys _talk_. I'll see you back at the common room." Delilah walked away as I looked back at Malfoy who stood with his jacket in his hand, his hair still messed up and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone.

"Alecia-"

"I don't want to talk to you right now Draco, so please just don't." I argued as my head felt dizzy again.

He got a hold of my hand as he jerked me back facing him. He pushed me against the wall so I had his full attention. " _I'm not asking._ "

"And I don't care. You had no right for what you did." I poked his chest with my index finger. "You had no right." I cried.

He stayed silent.

"I deserved better than that." I spoke loudly pushing him back.

He stayed silent.

"You had no right to do that to me. That wasn't your choice to make. To just obliviate my memories like that." I pushed him back harder as he didn't react. "You--you had no right. You put me through shit."

"You're not the only one Alecia." He spoke after staying silent for so long. "Don't you think I felt the agony of erasing your memories? I watched you walk around these halls as you knew nothing of what we had. I watched you laugh and talk to others with no clue of what I was fucking going through. You think it was easy doing what happened?"

I gulped.

"I did it to protect _you_. I did it so you would stay safe." He paused. "And if I had the chance to do it again, I would. I'd rather watch myself suffer than anything happen to _you_."

I wasn't even crying but tears were just forming in my eye as I looked at him.

"So don't fucking act like you were the only one suffering here. You don't get to pull that card. You don't get to act like the victim here. I had no choice."

I listened to him as I stood there with the cold breeze hitting my face. My head started to become dizzy again and my vision went black completely. I should've stayed in my room. The power of memories took hold of my body as it was lights out for me.


	64. SIXTY-FOUR

The next morning when I woke up on my bed, he wasn't there. I was changed out of my clothes into more comfortable ones from the silk dress I originally wore. I walked around the common room as I walked to his dorm, he wasn't there, nor was his things. Things didn't feel right.

I rushed over to Delilah's room as I woke her up. She hugged me out of surprise as she was shook. Her reaction confused me. I wasn't dead so what's with the affection. When she finally let go she revealed to me how I had woken up after two whole days.

_Two. Whole. Days._

_That's how I long I was out for._

She explained to me how Malfoy couldn't handle the pressure, he stayed by my side for hours as he waited for me to wake up. Thinking to himself as he was the reason something had happened to me. Thinking to him about the fact that I may not wake up. The way he blamed himself for the fact that I could've been in a possible magical coma or dead since I did not wake up. He blamed himself minute in and out. He thought to himself that it was his fault, once _again_. That something had happened to his _Belly,_ and once again he couldn't do anything to bring me back.

So he ran.

Like he always has from his feelings.

He couldn't stand the pressure of the love of his life not waking up. Blaming himself for it all again. So he ran. He packed all of his stuff and left.

No one knew where he was. We couldn't send letters since they were under monitoring. Anything we tried, a new spell, potion, it all backfired at us. We couldn't do anything but wait.

**A week passed.**

We got news about him.

He was at Malfoy Manor.

He has been staying there as Blaise and Theo overheard from Snape. None of us knew what to do. Going to see him was like walking into a lion's den. The lion being Voldemort even though I'd take the lion over that psychotic bitch any day.

They were all talking over each as I zoned out to a memory of us from fifth year when I had another one of vision episodes and I was frustrated at him for not having it as bad as me.

**_Flashback:_ **

_"Here I thought you died." He smiled, gesturing his hand to the side. "Hungry?" He asked as his hand directed to the table full of breakfast meals._

_I blinked._

_"I'll take that as a no." He spoke shoving his face back into the book._

_I reached out to grab the book from his hand to get his attention as I shook my head looking at him unbelievably. "Hungry? That's the first you ask me? If I'm fucking hungry?" I bring my hands together as I try to make a statement. "You know what nevermind, I'm leaving."_

_I attempted to get off his bed as he jerked me back by taking a hold of my wrists. Basically slamming me back onto the bed as he hovered me. His shirt hung low as the silver necklace dangled in my face and revealed his toned chest._

_"I don't remember giving your permission to leave." He spoke dangerously close to my face._

_"And I don't remember asking." I leaned in arguing back. I got up with all my strength as he took control of my wrists pinning them over my head. I took a deep breath as my chest rose up brushing against his. "I'm serious just let me go." I paused. "Please."_

_"I enjoy watching you beg but you aren't getting what you want right now." He smirked as he glared me up and down._

_Guys love to say how women are so easy and how easily they can be manipulated when you show them attention. I believe it's the other way around. You show men just a little bit of attention and they immediately get turned on. You slightly touch them at the right spots and they immediately loosen up. The balls were in my court, I just had to use them right._

_I closed my eyes as I leaned in, placing a subtle kiss against his lips._

_I couldn't tell what was going through his head. Did he think I was some weird bitch who just kissed him out of the blue or did he want to kiss me back but was conflicted?_

_I didn't mind kissing him. He was a good kisser. He had a talented mouth. So I leaned back in as I kissed him again hoping he'd kiss me back so I can go out of this room._

_And before you ask me if I felt bad doing this? No I didn't. I was annoyed._

_As I kissed him, he leaned in kissing me back as his tongue swiped my teeth, making me gasp suddenly. He ran his hands through mine roughly as his body pressed against mine. I lowered my hands as my fingers glided against his chest, my hand wrapped around his neck as I turned him over sitting on top of him. My other hand reached for the side table as I attempted to get a hold of my wand._

_And I did._

_"Petrificus Totalus" I waved my wand as he was paralyzed in place but his eyes could still move. "Next time listen to me when I say I want to leave." I whispered into his ear as I smiled leaving the room._

" _Alecia? Alecia_?" I heard voices call out my name as my mind wandered a completely different reality. " _Alecia_!"

My body twitches as it brings me back to reality. "Hmm yeah? What happened?" I question trying to get involved back into the conversation.

"Do you by any chance know anyone that was close to Malfoy? I know he doesn't have any sibling--"

"Lorenzo." I spoke as they all looked at me. "I know he has a close friend named Lorenzo. I danced with him at the Masquerade ball, a flirt, very charming and possibly a death eater, not that it bothers me since I fell in love with one and now he's gone."

_He's gone._

They all exchanged a couple of concerned glances between each other as I admired the counterpart of his ring on my hand. The black sapphire ring blinged as the light shone on it. It was beautiful but also a promise. That he was now breaking.

Another memory of him came to mind when he tried using legilimency on me during Slughorn's class.

**_Flashback:_ **

_I had potions as my third class. I walked into the room as I took a seat at the corner of the room just setting up my books as we all waited for Slughorn to set up his table and begin teaching. I was partnered up with Blaise so I assumed the class wouldn't be as dreadful._

_Until I looked up to see Malfoy's eyes directly on me. He's probably pissed from this morning still. His eyes traced my entire body as it made me nervous when I felt butterflies rise up in my stomach. I looked away as I focused on Slughorn's lesson, not wanting to look back._

_My mind wandered back to this morning as memories of his body against me replayed in my head. The way he kissed me so roughly as his hands traced my body. I was sitting in class yet my mind was completely somewhere else._

_ Dreaming aren't you. _

_I looked up at Blaise as I spoke, "What?"_

_He gave me a confused look as he replied back, "I didn't say anything." I felt confused as I looked back at Slughorn who was still going about his lessons as he picked up different potions and how to make them._

_ I know you're thinking about me. _

_I jerked my head around as everyone was focused on the lesson which made my mind spin even more than it was before. I looked back at the platinum blonde who sat with such ego in his seat as he gave me a smirk. Asshole._

No need to be rude.

_I looked back at him as I shook my head in disbelief. He knew legilimency._

_ Where were we? Oh right. The fact that you were still thinking of me since this morning.  _

_No I wasn't._

_ Keep telling yourself that. I know you're dying to have my hands roam your body. To trace your spine as I kiss you. _

_I'm not._

_ You're thinking about how I would kiss your neck slowly as I go down to your collarbone and then to the outline of your chest as I slowly dip down to your stomach.  _

_My breathing became unusually rapid, the room felt hotter. I clutched onto the hem of my skirt trying to not give him the satisfaction of my reaction._

_ You enjoy when I pin your body against the wall as my body is pressed against yours.  _

_Fuck you._

_ Oh I will. Later.  _

_My head shot up to meeting his eyes as he raised his brows. My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest and all I wanted to do was leave this class and take this sweater off of me. My mind was so lost in my thoughts to the point I couldn't even hear Slughorn calling out my name._

_"Ms Blackwood!" He called out my name as he threw a piece of chalk at me to get my attention. "If you're done daydreaming, what's the next ingredient for this potion?"_

_I rubbed my forehead at the part he threw the chalk at as I struggled to answer his question. I was slightly distracted. "Oh - I - the answer is um - I don't know."_

_"It's Aconite sir" Malfoy spoke as he smirked, answering Slughorn's question._

_"Very well Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Blackwood you should really learn something from him. Alright moving on.." He continued on with his lesson as I eyed Draco for being the reason I was distracted. He winked as he looked down at his table assembling his ingredients._

_"Not to provoke an awake lion but are you good?" Blaise asked as his hand slightly hovered around my shoulder._

_"I'm fine Blaise. You know what, I'm amazing . Never been this better." I spoke aggressively cutting the Aconite in smaller pieces. "I'm wonderful. Just so wonderful." I cut the aconite as the knife slightly nipped my finger making it bleed. "Shit." I spoke loudly as I dropped the knife on the table._

_"You're bleeding Alecia!" Blaise spoke as he grabbed a cloth covering the consistent bleeding._

_"No shit Sherlock." I laughed as I shaked my hand from feeling less pain. I looked up to see Malfoy's eyes as you can see the desperation in his eyes so eagerly wanting to come here and help._

_ What the fuck happened.  _

_I ignored him._

_ Tell me what the fuck happened before I make you. _

_Just a small cut, don't me so dramatic lover boy._

_ Don't call me that. _

_Make me._

"He'll be back." I paused as I recollected my thoughts about him. I knew he was going to come back. We just needed to give him time. _Just some time._ "Don't we have classes to go to in a few minutes?"

"No." Blaise spoke from the other side of the couch. "We have the day off today."

"I have something in mind that could lighten all of our moods." Theo spoke getting up from the ground as he previously sat near the fireplace with a blanket around him. "Alecia's birthday is coming up isn't it?"

"Yeah it's around the corner." Delilah spoke, turning her head to face him.

"Why don't we do something special?" He proposed.

"I appreciate it guys but there's no ne-"

"You love your birthday Alecia. You mark it as everyone's favorite day on their calendars." He spoke interrupting me as he straightened up.

"No no no she marks the entire month as her birth-month." Delilah adds in letting out a laugh.

"Okay I'm not that dramatic." I shake my head as I hug myself on the couch.

" _That_ dramatic? Last year you invited the entire Hogwarts to the Slytherin common room for your birthday party since the Room of Requirement was too _cliche_ for you." Theo came as he sat down beside me rubbing my shoulder as he realized I was cold so he threw a blanket around me aggressively. "You're dramatic _but_ we love it."

I smiled at all of them as I gave them a nod to do whatever they desired. "Keep it a surprise. You know I love surprises."

"There better be chocolate cake or else I'm suing all of you." Blaise spoke as he pointed a finger at all of us.

"Don't point at me Mr. Zucchini, I get to sit back and observe. You guys get to do the hard work. After all, it is my birth-month." I raised my brow at him.

"There's our girl." Delilah spoke as she laid her head on Blaise's shoulder. Theo let my head rest against his shoulder as he rubbed my back slightly. His position reminded me of Draco last year when we sat by the fireplace, he didn't try to coddle me but threw a blanket at my face so I wouldn't shiver to death but later at night he wrapped his arms around me while I fell asleep.

I missed him. I missed his touch. I missed staring into grey piercing eyes as he kissed me. We didn't even get to say goodbye properly. He just left. We left on bad terms. I hated it. I hated myself for it.


	65. SIIXTY-FIVE

Everyone seemed to have that one color that they'd pick as their favorite color from a range of hundreds of different shades. I couldn't do that. I didn't know how everyone could pick just one color to be their favorite, so I decided not to have one, it seemed more simple that way. I don't really know why I gave this thought so much thought when I could just pick something and move on but I can't, I need to think it through.

I think I'd rather think about what could possibly be my favorite color than about him. I thought about him all the time. I wondered how he was, if he had eaten or not, if he had enough sleep, if he missed me the way I missed him. I wondered that a lot. I missed the way his touch made me feel alive again, it woke up all my senses. He made me feel alive, like I was worth something. His touch sent me into an altered state, out this world. I couldn't control it. It was his presence that did it to me.

I was obsessed with his touch against me, I never wanted to fall in love but then I did. All I would want to do was talk to him, hear his voice, look into his eyes, and rip his heart open to allow all of him to flow into me. I wanted his heart, his mind, and his words to fill me. That is what gave me the most fulfilling and satisfying pleasure. I never desired anything else.

People say that sex is the most important part about love, I disagree. It may be one of the important factors that plays into a _relationship_ but not when you're in love with someone. I was obsessed with the comforting feeling of physical intimacy he brought to me. It made me feel so good to have a body clinging against my own. When laid together in bed, caressing each other's skin. It felt like a real bond was being created between us. He wasn't just using me for a climax, it was more than lust. It was love.

I was in love with him. Every part about him consumed, every thought, every touch, every look. He consumed me. He made me have hope. I started to have hope again. When you finally meet someone who makes you feel alive, you realize that maybe you aren't destined to be alone. Maybe it just took you a little while longer than most to find the person meant for you. He was the one person I thought that would stay by my side no matter.

" _Promise me this is forever,_ " I spoke as we stood in the heavy rain outside of Hogwarts. " _I promise_ ," he replied as he gave me a passionate kiss on the lips that made me melt right there and then. I wanted this moment to last forever. I never wanted to let it go. I wanted to pause time and stay there _forever with him._ I wanted forever with him. I kept reliving this memory of us over and over again until one day I didn't.

Theo was kind enough to get me a dress for my birthday. It was emerald green. It was a short silk dress that fitted against my waist with thin straps on the shoulder. He told me he remembered the time from third year when he first saw me wearing an emerald green gown and dancing with Draco at the ball. He bought it as a memory for the two of us. The funniest part about all of it was how he remembered that time when both of us barely spoke to each other. It was one of sweetest things he'd done. I loved it but a tear rolled down my cheek as I thought back at the fact of us dancing hand in hand as he twirled me around.

The best memory of that dance was the morning after, when he got me that star necklace with the note I read over and over again and still do till this day. Draco loved me in that color, " _You look like a slytherin princess with emerald green_ ," he told me one night as we reminisced about the old days staring out the window as it rained.

I wiped my face as I got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom to wash my face with cold water, relaxing the nerves. Tiny drops of water dripped from my hair and face as I stared at the mirror, looking into my eyes as I wished he was here so I could look into his beautiful grey eyes. I dried my face with a towel and did some casual makeup, nothing too intense. Just a little bit of mascara as I used some concealer to cover up my dark circles from the lack of sleep I was getting. I took my hair out from the low bun I originally had as I brushed out the knots, slowly smoothing it out. I had originally curled my hair in the morning so I didn't have to put much effort.

I slipped out of my sweatpants as I threw on the silk dress that felt so soft against my skin. I kept the necklace he gave me on, as well as the ring. I fiddled with the rings on my finger before I stepped outside the room putting on a fake smile pretending I'm not dying inside, I was like a vibrant corpse.

I stepped down the stairs entering the common room as it was flat out dark. No source of light.

I took a step forward as the light of every candle in the room shot up, catching me by surprise as a smile crept up my face looking around. I looked around the floor as pieces of red roses were scattered throughout the room, every inch of the room was covered. I appreciated the effort as I took smaller steps forward hearing the echo of my heels against the carpeted cover floors. I liked white roses over red roses, they represented hope and the beauty of them were astonishing. I came more into view with the candles as red and black balloons covered the entire floor along with the red roses. I looked up to see some balloons hanging around there as well, some of them had clown faces.

" _Surprise_!" yelled out a bunch of people as dimmed lights opened around the common room. Laughter and cheers filled up the room as people came and hugged me, wishing me a happy birthday. I thanked them as I made my way to Theo, Delilah, and Blaise, smiling as they waved to me.

"I'm amused a lot by this, I gotta give you guys credit." I spoke as I gave them each a hug.

"You mean me credit, these two did nothing but use spells to create clown faces on the balloons." Delilah said, messing both of their hairs up.

"I got her the dress, give me some credit." Theo spoke, twirling me around to get the three sixty of the dress.

"I picked the flavor of the cake alright? I deserve my credit for having good taste unlike Theo who was going to go with vanilla."

"I would've definitely hated vanilla, it's bland. It's good with ice cream cake though, I'll give you that." I spoke as I wrapped my arm around his torso walking towards the birthday cake. "Thanks for the dress Theo."

"Anytime, it looks amazing on you. Draco would've drooled if he was here." He smiled, patting my face annoyingly as I tried to push him back laughing.

The cake was a chocolate flavored ice cream due to Blaise's courtesy. It was covered in black icing, with red stripes on it. It was a circular shaped cake as it was covered in cherries and strawberries. Delilah came forward as people gathered around waiting for her to light the candles. I stood there awkwardly as they sang happy birthday, I always despised this part because all I can do is stand and stare at them. I nodded my head as I leaned in blowing on the candles as everyone's shouts echoed around the room.

Pieces of cake were given to everyone as they gathered around in their own groups everywhere laughing with their friends. Theo and Blaise pulled out their secret alcohol stash as they did shots on the table playing beer pong but with actual beer which I sort of disliked since beer was a "kiddie" drink for me. I took a couple of shots as I played maybe two or three different games before I stood around the edge of the sofa. I looked up and for a split second I saw him, his platinum blonde hair, standing in his black suit. I blinked looking back up and he wasn't there. The alcohol was making me hallucinate at this point so I balanced myself before I walked towards the stairs, up to my dorm.

I opened up the door, kicking off my heels as I chugged water down my throat. It felt refreshing. My eyes wandered to my bed as I saw a black box sitting there with a single white rose on top. I walked over to my bed sitting on it as I folded one leg and the other still off the bed. I picked up the rose as I sniffed it before putting it to the side. I looked back at the box as a small note sat there.

_Happy birthday_

_Emerald green is definitely your color._

_D.M_

I read the note as my eyes flicked down to the signature. "D.M," as in Draco Malfoy.

I felt my heart skip a beat as I read his initials on the note.

I proceeded to open the box as it contained four sealed letters. I picked them up as I looked at the dates on all of them. These weren't recent letters, the dates went back to 1996.

The dates on these letters were from the summer of sixth year, in 1996.

I arched a brow as I opened up the letter that said "1" which I'm guessing was the first one.

_Dear Alecia,_

_I know I haven't written, things have been tough but I'll try._

_D.M_

I proceeded to open the second one.

_Dear Alecia,_

_I know I haven't written back. I'm glad you had a good summer even though I don't know what fun you could have with the weaslebee's. You read my mind with the last sentence. You can hex with all you want, I don't think I'd mind._

_D.M_

Then the third one.

_Dear Alecia,_

_I wanted to write back. Don't track me down._

_D.M_

Then the fourth one.

_Dear Alecia,_

_I'll see you then._  
 _Belly_.

_D.M_

I grabbed onto the corner of the letter with a strong grip almost crumpling as tears fell onto the letters, dissolving into it. He wrote me back all those times. These letters were a response to all my letters from that summer but he never sent them back. _He wrote back. He wrote back to me._

I slid off the bed on the floor as the weight on my heart felt heavier as each moment passed. I could feel the mascara smudging beneath my eye as I cried. I took the letter as I pressed it against my chest, hugging it. It was the closest thing I had of him near me. I felt my heart hurt. I felt it break piece by piece as I re-read them over and over again. He wrote back to me. He finally wrote back.

~~~~~~~~~~

I was too worn out from last night as I woke up with the letter still against my chest on the floor. I opened my eyes as I gently rubbed them, the bright sun hit right on my face. I looked back at the letters as I read them once again, trying a way to fill up the emptiness inside of me. I got off the floor as I neatly folded all the letters back into the envelopes, placing them back into the box, beside my bed. I looked back at the flower as a slight brown color came along the edges of the petals. I smiled at the fact he remembered the flower I adored.

I looked at the note he wrote. He complimented my dress which means he was here. He was here and then he left or he's probably still here. I walked towards the bathroom as I twisted the handle of the shower, waiting for the temperature change so I could step in. I sat on the floor as the warm water hit against my skin. Water dripped down from my hair onto my body as I sat on the tiled bathroom floor hugging myself, just thinking. The warm water helped relax my nerves and muscles as they were tensed up from last night with all the crying. I could feel my blood circulate better as I stood up washing my hair and then scrubbing every part of my body.

I changed into sweatpants and a light sweatshirt before I headed downstairs. The common room looked like it was attacked by a bunch of zoo animals. For some reason there was toilet paper on the floor and around the chandelier, beer bottles were on every corner as people were still knocked on the couch. It was my birthday party though it felt like other people had much more fun which I was glad of, at least someone did. I nodded my head in disappointment as I saw Theo knocked out on the couch.

I walked towards him as I tried dragging him off the couch but he didn't bulge. So I decided to just clean up the room first. I picked up all the plastic cups and beer bottles throwing them in a black garbage back as I tied it up and threw it out. With the help of magic I was able to get rid of the toilet paper mess all around the room, which made me thank magic for existing in my life.

I turned back around to go wake the other people up from the couches as they walked off slouching to their rooms. I felt like I'm a mom at the moment as I cleaned up their mess and pushed them back into beds. I came back downstairs as Theo laid on the couch with his chest against the cushion seats, I kneeled down as I admired his sleeping face, I pushed his hair back from his face as I smiled at him knocked out. I shook my head as I pulled him around with all my strength. I could've used magic but I didn't want Theo to be my testing sample.

I tried picking him up as I just sat back down on the floor, huffing. "I swear to god if you don't get up right now, I'll definitely use you as my testing sample. So if you don't want any broken bones, I suggest you get up." I was talking to a sleeping man.

I got back up, finally getting him off the couch as his entire weight was on my body, I felt like a tiny human compared to him. We took a couple steps to the boys dormitory as I faced him, trying not to fall on the floor. I looked back at the floor as we took tiny steps but he was such a heavy sleeper my body couldn't handle all his weight as we almost hit the floor.

Another person came to his side lifting him from not falling on top as I balanced myself.

"Thank you oh my god he almost _fell_ \--" I trailed off as I saw the other person. I felt my heart beating off outside of my chest as my eyes wandered his grey eyes. His _beautiful_ grey eyes. He gave a faint smile as he shifted most of Theo's weight onto him leading him to the boys dormitory. I walked on the left side of Theo as we went up in silence with his arm still around my shoulder

We didn't speak a word. He laid Theo onto the bed as he buried his head into the pillow. I brushed his hair off of his face before Malfoy and I exited his room. We walked back as the silence became deafening as each second passed. He stopped at his room giving me a nod as he turned.

"Draco."

He paused taking a deep breath in before he turned around. His eyes met mine as the part of me that longed to see them again felt fulfilled. I couldn't form another word as the lump in my throat felt heavier every time I tried.

I closed my eyes for a second as I spoke again. "You left me. You left _us_."

"I had too." He attempted turning back to his dorm room.

"You didn't have too, you chose too." I argued back.

"I didn't have a choice."

"Yes you did. You could've stayed." I choked on my sobs. I didn't want to cry but tears still formed in my eyes. "You could've stayed for me."

"I left because of _you_." He spoke completely facing me. My lips parted to speak but I didn't. "I left because I couldn't sit here and watch you like that."

"No."

" _No?_ " He repeated my comment questioning it.

"You don't get to do that. You don't get to say that and expect me to be okay with it."

"I'm not asking you to --"

"No but you are. Do you expect me to just be fine with you leaving whenever you desire or erasing my fucking memories whenever you desire." I spoke interrupting him.

"Like I was going to say, I'm not asking you to. I did all of those things to protect you."

"I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself, Draco. What I need is you. Yes I'm angry at you but that doesn't mean you get to walk away. How would you feel if I erased every memory of you loving me? How would that make you feel? You don't know how that feels but you know who does? Me."

He didn't answer but stared, with no expression across his face.

"I needed you by my side because I love y--"

"Don't" He stepped slightly forward. "Don't finish that sentence."

"Why shouldn't I?" I asked as I searched for an answer in his eyes.

"Because if you do, I'll want to hear it from you over and over again. If you finish that sentence I won't hesitate to come towards you and kiss you. I won't be able to stop myself." He paused holding back. "I don't deserve you. It's best if you stay away from me because I _don't_ love you anymore."

The tears I was holding back fell as my vision cleared up. I stared at him in disbelief as my heart shattered completely. I stared at him as I gulped holding back all my emotions. He bit his bottom lip slightly as he turned around twisting the door knob of his room.

"Maybe.." I spoke, catching his eyes. "Maybe in another lifetime _, I hope_."


	66. SIXTY-SIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation- watermelon sugar high by harry styles.

Loving him really was a losing game. I never thought I'd come true but then it did.

But it was alright, maybe in another lifetime I could be with him. All I know for now that I have to live this one without him. Even though it was hard to accept, it had to be done. I didn't want to be the girl who would dwell on her ex-lover for years no matter how much it hurt. I wasn't going to sit here and watch my whole life play out while I'm still stuck in the past.

It's hard to move onto the next chapter of the book knowing that _he_ wouldn't be in the next one.

Some part of me will always love him no matter what. He was my first kiss, my first time, and my first love. He was the first in the many important parts of my life so the awareness of the fact that he'd always be a small part of my life was in the back of my head. He wasn't going to completely disappear but he wasn't going to stay the main priority as life would go on.

Some part of me wished that I had stayed obliviated, maybe it wouldn't hurt so much right now. Thinking about the fact that I don't remember the last time I kissed him, or hugged him, or ran my fingers through his soft platinum blonde hair. I don't even remember the last time I told him I loved him. The feelings of pain, hurt, confusion, anger, sadness and frustration are acute. Right now, it felt impossible to see the light at the end of the tunnel. It felt like these emotions are going to consume me.

It's not a sound but I could slowly feel my heart crushing, it's like a piercing feeling inside my body as it's drowning me in it. It feels like my own body is drowning me with the amount of emotions I feel. I can't navigate which one is right, then everything just felt _numb_. For a split second, the ache in my heart disappeared, my head felt light as it washed out all the thoughts and the crying stopped. I felt like my body completely turned off every emotion in me as I sat there completely numb.

I felt everything, yet nothing all at once. The pain was gone, I felt empty and alone like a tin can.

Delilah had to take a couple days off from school due to her parents. Blaise left since his mother called him over. Theo had to leave on family business. Sebastian hadn't been in school for weeks. So it was just me here, alone with him. He didn't come out of his room often, though girls did go into his room in and out like a parade, especially that girl named Lucille. She had milk white skin, dark brown eyes along with long dark brown hair that she buried her face often in. She had a nice body, skinny and averagely tall whenever she walked in.

I wasn't stalking him. I just sat on the couch of the common room as I read the 'Great Gatsby' and felt the tragic love story deep down in my heart. I had this book memorized in my head as I still read it over and over again till I could feel some peace about the ending. I felt like Jay Gatsby in this lifetime as Draco was Daisy Buchanan, he got off with no consequences as I sat here and read this novel. How Jay Gatsby loved Daisy till his last breath, how he waited for her to come, to call him, how he took the blame of the person she had killed so she would be safe, because he was so in love with her, he would've done anything for her. Then there was Daisy who had power and wealth. How she was able to escape without any consequences and go on with her life as Jay Gatsby died for her, because he would've done anything for her.

I would've done anything for him, I still would. I didn't confront him or say a word about why there was always a line of girls outside his dorm room. I just silently watched everything. I was a eccedentesiast, a person who hides pain behind a smile. I wasn't sure if people around Hogwarts knew what me and him had, not that I cared what people thought about us but I still wondered if any of these girls knew because every time any of them entered, I welcomed them with a faint smile as I buried my face back into the books, trying to live another reality in my head, pretending this one doesn't hurt.

In my head, I would imagine sitting by the window seat with him as my back rested against his chest. He would read me novels as we sat in the room full of books in every corner of our house. I imagined falling asleep in his arms, as the water hitting against the window brought peace to my ears. Everything felt calm and peaceful, it was just us sitting here in a room full of beautiful novels, with his arms wrapped around me as he kissed my shoulder slowly. I imagined a life where there was no war, no battle over power, no comparison, just us in a cottage as I taught him how to use an electrical kettle, how to turn on a dishwasher, even though we could've easily used magic.

I wanted to go and lay on a field of flowers with him as we admired and appreciated each other's presence. I wanted to go stargazing with him, we could sit on top of a car, or a roof as we pointed out shapes and talked about constellations, what signs we were based on our birthdays in astrology. He was definitely a gemini. He was charming, intelligent, clever, witty but also bipolar and reckless. I wondered if he ever knew how to drive a car, I'm pretty sure he had people to do it for him but I wanted to know if he ever wanted to learn for himself. It would be nice to see him as he learned how to steer the wheel, to be cautious, and watch his anger issues come out as a driver cut him off. I wanted to do it all with him. I wanted a life with him.

_But it isn't love if it isn't returned._

I only left my room for classes and dining at the Great Hall. It was depressing walking into the hall as the lights were always dimmed, less and less people started showing up, it looked like an abandoned hospital wing as dust collected. The eleves tried to keep it as good as they possibly could but it was still very saddening to look at.

I walked into the back of the dining hall as the eleves cleaned up after themselves and all the dishes from dinner.

"Hey Poppy," I spoke, taking a seat on one of the barrels. "Are you guys done for tonight."

"Miss Alecia! I've missed you from last night. Poppy was just making apple pie for Miss." The elf spoke hugging my leg.

"Poppy that's really sweet for you, you didn't have too." I smiled.

"Poppy had too for Miss. Poppy felt bad about Mr. Malfoy and you." The elf spoke turning around working on the pie.

The corner of my mouth twitched before I spoke. "It's alright Poppy, I'm fine. Besides I haven't seen him in days and I've been doing pretty good so I'm fine. No need to worry. Have you heard from Dobby?"

"Poppy hasn't in months. Poppy will try and find out for Miss." He proposed stirring the mixture of the pie in the pot.

"No need for that Poppy, I don't want you to get into any trouble." I took a deep breath, propping myself off the barrel as I observed the others dishes on the table.

"Poppy remembered just now. Poppy saw Mr. Malfoy walk by just a few minutes ago with a bottle in his hand." I jerked my head around towards Poppy as I arched a brow.

"He's drinking again." I formed my lips into a thin line. "I have to go check on him."

"Poppy will deliver pie to Miss Alecia's room." The elf spoke before I exited the room.

I quietly roamed the corridors of Hogwarts trying not to get detention again. It was quiet and dead. It wasn't as cheerful and bright like it used to be when I first came to Hogwarts. I knew a war for brewing and on the way but I chose not to think of it as much. With war there are casualties and those casualties could be anyone, your friends, loved ones, teachers, anyone.

I walked around the pillars as I felt the cold breeze from the water fountain coming my way. I loved that particular water fountain, it was huge with the color of gravel grey as there were tiny pebbles inside of it that people threw for a wish. I always wished to just step inside and just play around with the water like a little kid.

I looked around for him as I saw him trying to balance himself on the edge of the fountain with a bottle of alcohol in his hand. He had both of his hands out for balance as he had a slight smile on his face, probably from the drinking. I shook my head at his stupidity as I dragged myself towards him. I could've stayed and gone back to Poppy while I ate apple pie but instead I walked towards him.

"Malfoy, I don't think it's really a good idea to try and balance yourself at the edge of the fountain at this time. It's cold too." I spoke trying to catch his attention, he shook his head as he kept going forward. He stumbled a little as I reached out for his hand helping him not fall into the water or the ground. I haven't held his hands in a long time. They were cold but brought warmth to me.

"Blackwood! Did you come here to join me? You should. It's fun. I feel like I'm on top of the fucking world." He yells out. I put a finger against my lips telling him to stay quiet.

"Shhh." I tell him to stay quite loudly. "You're going to _fall_ \--"

He lost his balance as his legs skewed causing him to fall backwards into the fountain. His styled hair falls onto his face as water drips from it. He runs his hand over his face, pushing it out of the way, I bent over as I tried to contain my laughter.

"Really funny." He ran his hands through his hair as I eyed his figure and position trying not to laugh.

"I tried to warn you." I bit my lip trying not to fall onto the ground and burst out laughing.

"I can hardly see straight. The least you can do instead of laughing is help me out before I get hypothermia." He says reaching his hands out.

I give it a second as I tilt my head looking at him. "Fine." I stepped forward as I stretched my arm out for him to take it. He grips it tightly as he tugs my arm back, pulling me in. The water fell onto my face, as I blinked rapidly. The freezing water makes my teeth chatter and my body becomes frozen instantly. "I'm going to hex you."

He laughs as he looks at me. _He laughed. I might have liked drunk Draco._

He laughed as he tucked my hair behind my ear. I looked down at my clothes that were completely soaked as well as my hair. I looked up at him as he looked at me with such passion just smiling. I burst out laughing as well as he did as we looked at each other soaked in water, sitting in a fountain. I splashed water at him as he pulled me in throwing water at me. "I didn't sign up for this. Now I have to walk back to our dorm drenched in water."

"Fine by me. A little adventure never hurt anyone." He looked at the empty alcohol bottle before throwing it aside. He looked back at me as I observed his suit being soaked up in water. His eyes flickered down to my lips and I blinked twice looking away. He took a hold of my jaw, making me look towards him as he pulled me towards him. My hands touched the pebbles of the fountain as they firmly pressed against each other. He dipped his head down as he kissed me.

He pulled away just for a second as his eyes looked into mine. I didn't know how to react. The cold air, freezing water and him kissing me made my breathing rapid as he leaned back in. I could feel his freezing lips against mine with a hint of firewhiskey. My hands went straight to the back of his neck pulling him closer as he smiled, kissing me. His smile made my heart flutter insaley as his hands tangled up in my hair.

He pulled away as his forehead rested against mine. He just laughed as I laughed back with him. I wasn't even drunk yet it felt like I was as I sat here with us soaked in a fountain just kissing each other. We pulled ourselves out of the water as he stumbled. Walking back to the dorm room was one hell of a task as water dripped everywhere. It was impossible for me to focus on walking back as his hands wandered my body, kissing my neck as he walked behind me with his hands wrapped around my waist. I didn't know how to react after drowning in my sorrows for days. He ignores me, tells me he doesn't love me and then reacts like this when he's drunk. I didn't give it much thought as I just enjoyed the moment.

We arrived at his dorm room. I was going to push him into the shower to get all the fountain water out of his hair and body but instead he pinned me against his door as he kissed me roughly. His hand rested on my back causing it to arch as our chest touched each other. I haven't kissed him or felt his hands roam my body in the longest and as much as I enjoyed this. I had to pull away, he was drunk and I couldn't let anything else happen.

He pulled me towards his bed as he kissed my neck. I laughed as it tickled me. He looked at me with such passion and love. This wasn't driven by lust, his eyes weren't darkened like they are when lust fills him up. He looked at me like a man who's in love. I felt my soul leave my body as my hands were pressed against his chest. He leaned into the kiss as I let him one last time.

"Okay okay, you need to go shower, you smell like fountain water and pebbles." I laughed pulling him away as I walked towards his bathroom. I turned on the shower for him waiting for the water to turn warm as I stepped back. His bathroom had black interior completely. It was covered in black tiles and silver faucets. His shower was huge to the point you can have a whole party in here. He had an open shower, no curtains, no glass doors, completely open. I turned as he just stood there staring at me. "Are you going to strip and shower or am I supposed to do that for you?"

_That was a rhetorical question by the way._

He took a couple steps towards me, basically hovering me. "I don't mind." He smirked slightly, tilting his head to look at me. I rolled my eyes as I unbuttoned his shirt for him slowly taking it off revealing his broad shoulders and toned abs. He didn't take off his eyes once from me. He just admired me.

"You can do the rest of the stripping yourself." I spoke trying to exit the bathroom as steam from the hot water filled up the bathroom. He pulled me back as he scanned my face. "Aren't you joining?" He eyed me up and down.

I patted his cheek as I let out a chuckle. "You wish." I turned towards the door. "I'll be in your room, just in case you don't fall in the shower."

"You're welcomed to stay inside." He proposed once more.

"I'm fine." I closed the door of the bathroom as I waited in his room. I had a couple of minutes to myself before he came outside. I buried my hands in my face at my stupidity of kissing him.

_I shouldn't have done that, you're so dumb. He doesn't feel anything for you. You're playing with your own feelings. You're going to break your own heart again. Just leave right now._

I turned towards the bathroom door as I twisted the door knob. "Hey I think I'm going to head out."

I waited for him to respond but he didn't. The anxiety of him not replying to me made me push the door open as steam rushed out the room. He stood in the shower as the water hit against his skin, dripping down. He pushed his hair back as the back of his muscles flexed, making my jaw drop to the floor as I put it back up just as quick. He turned around as I saw his side profile, slowly taking in the image of my sight.

_Was I going to risk it all right now? Yes I was._

I stepped in as I closed the door pressing my back against it. He turned around fully as a smirk came across his face, as if he was sure of the fact I would stay. I gulped as he walked towards me as water dripped on the tiled floor. He leaned in as he placed a finger below my chin lifting my face to meet his. I could feel his breath against my cheeks as he observed my face for a minute before crashing his lips against mine. I couldn't taste the alcohol anymore but just his minty breath filling me up.

He held me there melting the resistance with the heat of his body, kissing me until I arched my body to meet him. I don't remember when he took my clothes off until we were underneath the shower head. There were three shower heads in his shower, each hitting a different part of your body. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips against mine. I felt myself being lifted, my feet no longer touching the tiled floor, the darkness swirling around me, strong hands turning and stroking me all over.

I wanted to kiss him forever. I blocked out all thought about what this was, what it might mean, what further mess I might create for myself, what was wrong and what was right. I kissed him until reason seeped out through my pores. I felt his scent and taste consume me. It was like tiny fireworks going off all over me, his touch could raise the dead if that was possible.

He put me down as I let the hot water run against my body, I bent my neck back as the warm water hit my chest, relaxing my tensed up body. I felt his lips trail kisses against my neck as he traced my spine slowly upwards as the other came forward resting on my stomach. My hand reached out to grab a bottle of shampoo and the scent was mint. Of course it was. "Is everything mint in here?" I asked as he placed a kiss against my lips. " _Not everything_." He smirked slightly.

I poured out some shampoo in my palm as I massaged it into his hair as he maintained his eye contact. He grabbed the shampoo bottle as he tried to do the same to me. "You're going to tangle up my hair if you do it like that." I leaned back. "Don't tell me there's a step by step method on how to wash your hair."

"You use shampoo only on the scalp and the conditioner is for the ends of your hair." I stepped back, below the shower head as I rinsed the shampoo as he did the same. My back was facing his chest as I felt him pour a cold body wash on my skin. " _Allow me._ " He whispered near my ear. He rubbed the body wash on my back slowly and took his sweet time. I turned around facing him as I took the bottle out of his hand and poured some onto him as he twitched slightly from the coldness of it.

He leaned in as he traced my bottom lip with his thumb dragging it down before he leaned in to kiss me. I could feel the coldness of the tiles as he pushed me against the wall kissing me roughly but with passion as his hands lingered on my thighs. Kissing him was like opening up your soul, tasting feelings and seeing every colour of the rainbow in their own sensual way, almost like catching a smile in a bottle, its softness, its sweetness, it's like a cool inhalation of oxygen to warm the soul. Like nothing in the world exists but you and the person, it feels like you're levitating off the ground floating in the air.

It was everything.

He stepped out of the shower as I followed right behind him. I dried my body completely with a towel as I looked around thinking about the fact that I don't have any of my clothes with me at the moment. Draco caught my look from the mirror as he turned to leave the bathroom, shuffling through something as he came back in handing me a white button up collar shirt.

"Thanks," I said as he left me to change into his clothes.

His room was definitely warmer than the cold tiles in the bathroom. I lightly brushed my hair with my fingers as I saw him seated on the bed as he eyed me up and down, I stood there in his shirt.

"Thanks for the clothes," I faintly smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow." I spoke heading towards the door as I began collecting my belongings.

" _Stay_." He spoke after a brief second. I turned around facing him not knowing what to say as I just stood there staring at him in confusion. " _Stay for the night-I don't want to be alone tonight._ "

"Draco you know I can't. Not after..not after that day. I'm pretty sure someone else can come over. Lucille probably?" I know part of me shouldn't have said but I did. I wanted him to feel hurt the way I did when he told me he didn't love me and then went on asking me to stay the night. How he just kissed me wherever he wanted to. It didn't feel fair to me. It didn't feel fair to what we had.

"You're the only one- _I have."_ He murmured.

"Only what?"

"Person."

"Draco you have a lot-"

"You're the only one I want." He said lightly.

I dropped my things to the side as I stared at him. I rested my hand against my forehead as I burst out laughing and he just stood there looking at me hysterically. I laughed and laughed until those laughters turned into tears. One minute I was just laughing and the next you know I'm just crying. I felt my emotions oozing everywhere as I stood there feeling my knees almost give up.

"No-no-no-no you can't do that. You can't just pretend you care and then don't the next minute. You don't get to do that. You don't get to just get away with everything without any consequences. I won't let you do that with me. Don't treat me like a fucking Lucille for god sakes Draco." I spoke turning towards the door.

I had only taken two steps before his hands gripped my elbow, jerking me back. I let out a gasp as he pulled me towards his chest holding me in place. His eyes were filled with pure rage. " _Consequences_?" He questioned narrowing his brows at me. "You don't think I had to deal with the fucking consequences? You don't think I had to sit here and think about the fucking things I've caused to you?"

I struggled to get out of his grip as I looked away. He grabbed my chin roughly making me face him. I felt my heart pounding heavily.

"You don't think I hate myself for letting you walk away all those times? His voice felt like needles pricking my heart. "You don't think I wanted to burn down the entire fucking village for erasing your memories?"

My breaths were short and inconsistent as I struggled against his grip.

"You didn't think it fucking hurt to watch you laugh when you had zero memory of what we had? You don't think I wished you were here next to me all those nights?" He jerked my head back to face him as I looked the other way. "Do you think it was easy to let you go that night?"

I watched his expressions change as he just glared at me, tightening his grip around my wrist leaving me sure of the fact that I'd have marks at the end.

"You think it was easy to watch you live your life while I sat there watching you as you knew nothing about us? To watch you, wanting to just hold you?" He said in a raspy tone as he let go of my wrists hitting the desk. "You know how pathetic I felt? To want to kiss you? To just hold you in my arms and watch you fall asleep?"

I didn't say anything but felt my anger rush in as my nails dug into my palms.

"To watch you sit with Sebastian in class and the Great Hall and to see you laugh with him? He isn't even funny with his sharp looking face." He began spitting out his feelings. I could swear I felt myself let out a snort. "Do you realize how pathetic it felt? To be the reason you didn't have your memories of us and to feel even more pathetic when I realized I could do nothing about it."

There was a brief silence as he rubbed the back of the knuckles after punching the wall slightly.

"I got off with no fucking consequences." He scoffed as he faced the window. "As if every moment that passes I haven't spent it thinking about you. You've taken over me like this disease. You've taken over my fucking mind- _Fuck_."

I wanted to reach out to him but I stayed out.

"I've been craving you not just to fuck you but to fucking hold you like the way you held me that day in the hospital even though I had messed up with you just- _Fuck_." He scoffed not believing what he was about to say. "You've become a fucking part of me Alecia."

I felt like someone had put a petrifying curse on me because I physically couldn't move at his words.

"I want _you_." He blurted it out. "I want you now, and I've wanted you ever since. I want you in every universe, in every lifetime. I want _you_." He paused. "I did all of those things to protect you. I can't imagine life without you completely. If for you to stay alive meant us not being together, I'd pick that any day. If I had the chance to do this all over again, I would if it meant you're okay."

He stood silent.

I looked down as I fiddled with the rings in my finger. I stood there silently as I so badly wanted to just hug him. I felt guilt rushing through my body.

"But-I don't blame you for hating me." He spoke. "If you had done the same to me, I would've hated you. So I don't blame you. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I got off with consequences and so did you so we can only blame the fucking universe."

I laughed. Out of all the things I fucking laughed. He looked at me hysterically again.

"Look I've made some huge mistakes in my life but being with you wasn't one of them." I took a step word. "Yes you took away my memories of loving you and yes you did it to protect or whatever you want to call it-that night of the party, I was roaming the halls of myself to the tower and yet even with no memories I found my way back to you."

I took a step forward.

"You so badly tried being the bad person and pushing me away and even with no memories of you, I still felt pulled towards you. Draco, I somehow always find my way back to you."

He looked at me tilting his head.

"It doesn't matter if I have my memories or not, it doesn't matter what happened in the past is going to happen again or not."

"You're just saying that because you can't change who you are."

"No Draco, I don't care what would've happened if Isobel was here. She isn't here, I am. I am Isobel. It doesn't matter what names we have or what houses we're placed in. That doesn't matter at all because she is me and I am her and we can't change what happened in the past but we can change the future. If the future is a place without me and you together, I'd stop living in it."

" _Yeah_." He spoke as he walked towards me as he kissed me passionately. My heart begins to pound. I stood there, feeling a desire run from my heart, to my chest, and down toward my inner thighs.

His hand wrapped around my neck, as he moved my hair nearly giving me the chills. His other hands went from the sides of my head and down to my neck, out to my shoulders and down to my hands.

He sat back on his chair giving me space as I threw one leg over him, settling comfortably onto him, straddling him. His hands slid under my shirt, resting on my bare back. I toyed with the strands of his hair as he kissed me. I pressed myself more firmly down against him as he eagerly groaned when I rolled my hips against him. His teeth sunk into the skin of my neck as I increased the friction between us by finding a slow rhythm between us.

He pulled away and had his hands on both sides of my face as I sat on top of him with my arms wrapped around his neck. He gently stroked his thumb across my cheek as I shuddered just a bit at the small sensitive touches. "I know you hate me, I wish I could change who I was." He spoke.

"I like you just the way you are." I leaned in as he kissed me gently. "I don't hate you, I don't think I ever could even if I wanted to, _lover boy._ " I teased him on purpose knowing he hated when I said that. He leaned in as he kissed me, picking me up as he carried me to the bed as he basically threw me. He hovered on top of me as he kissed the sensitive parts of my neck. "We'll be fine, trust me."

He leaned in as he kissed my lips, tugging the bottom lip slightly. " _Fuck-_ you don't know how bad I've wanted to do that to you." He spoke pushing my hair back as he laid down next to me.

"I can tell by the way you- _in the shower-yeah_." I scratched my head lightly.

I scooted closer to him as I laid my head on his chest as he stroked my hair gently. "I know you portray yourself as this evil bad person but you aren't." I spoke as I looked at him placing my hand on his chest as I buried my face onto him and slowly fell asleep.

_Everything felt right. Too right._


	67. SIXTY-SEVEN

"What do you wanna do after all of this?" I asked as I laid my head on his chest. The sun came out bright as it shone over his entire room. We were wrapped up in his emerald green silk sheets as he played with my hair.

"Go far away from all of it," he spoke as I felt his chest rise, his heart rate increased as every minute passed. "With you." I looked up at him as his eyes glittered when he looked down at me. He took a hold of my jaw softly as he dipped his head down to meet my lips, placing a gentle kiss as he smiled faintly. "What do you think about a cottage?" I asked as an idea popped up in my head making me get up instantly to face him as I placed my hand on his chest. "We can get a community area with the rest of our friends. Imagine Delilah and Blaise living down the street from us and Theo and Pansy." I rambled. "Or we can get a big one where we all live together. Do you know how fun that'll be?"

"You have it all sorted out don't you?" He asked tilting his head to meet my gaze as I huffed. "Not really. I just had this idea of us together. We've been through a lot _together_. All of us deserve a happy future. _We_ deserve a better future, in this lifetime." I looked down as the thought crossed my mind about how we never got the future we desired last time. He lifted my head up to meet his eyes. "We'll go anywhere you want." He smirked slightly. He looked concerned and distracted from a thought.

"Draco. We'll be fine. Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to any of us. We're going to make it out, _alive_. History will not repeat itself. I'm not going anywhere." I bit my tongue as I had some doubts about what the future held for us but if we put our mind to what we want, we'll get there. Good things take time. We deserved this. He placed his hand on my cheek as he gently stroked my cheek pulling me in for a kiss as I felt swamped with his cologne and minty breath. I could feel myself drowning in this moment, with his touch as his lips connected with mine.

I pulled in closer when the door opened wide making a sound harshly against the wall as both of us jerked our heads towards that direction. "Well there was one good thing that came out of all of us leaving, you guys are back together!" He shouted at the end. "Blaise?" I questioned as I smiled in shock getting out of bed as I hugged him. "When did you come oh my god."

"I actually just arrived, I went to your room first but when your bed was untouched I assumed you'd be here." He smirked, patting my head as he messed up my already tangled up hair. "I'm happy for you guys but if you're done making out, all of us are waiting for you downstairs." He spoke turning around as he gave Malfoy a small wink. I pushed my hair back as I turned around facing him pulling the sleeves of the shirt I had on to cover my hands as I walked towards him. "So where were we?"

"I believe we were doing this." He smiled as he pulled me in between his legs hugging my waist as I leaned down to kiss him. Every part of him felt like it was made for me. The way our lips perfectly connected against each other, the way his hand fitted against mine like a missing puzzle piece. It felt like we were made for each other. "Okay okay we have to go downstairs now, they're waiting." I pushed him away as he pulled me back. "You're not going like that." He got up from his bed heading towards his closet as I stared at him leaning against the bed slightly standing in his white collar shirt that ended till above my knees. "Here." He said, handing me a pair of sweats. I shook my head slightly as I smiled to myself putting the sweats on. "Happy?"

He leaned in kissing my forehead. "Very much. You're mine so only I get to see you like this." I laughed as I pushed him out of the room following behind him. We went down to the common room as Delilah, Theo, and Blaise sat throwing pastries at each other. I expected Sebastian to be here as well when Blaise meant "all of us" when he came to our room. "And the lovebirds have arrived." Blaise smiled gesturing at us towards him.

"Draco finally fessed up. Here I thought I was next in line." Theo joked as he ate a pastry. I rolled my eyes as I sat on the arm of the couch with one of my legs hanging off of it. "Here, I got these strawberry pastries for you guys, mum made them." Delilah spoke, handing me the box as I took one passing it to Draco as he purposely brushed his hand against mine as I smirked down at the pastry.

Delilah leaned in near my ear as she whispered, "You better spill the tea from the past couple of days about how this happened." She gestured with her fingers pointing at me and Malfoy. I smiled as I leaned back in. "I will." I spoke nodding my head side to side as I looked back at all of them. "So how was family business Theo?"

"It was fine, I don't really know what the point of me going there was when I did nothing. Mother insisted I stay here a couple of more days but I wanted to come back here with you guys." He leaned back, stretching his arm out on the back of the couch. "I'm glad to be back. Father was concerned with being at Hogwarts with You-Know-Who riling up day by day."

"Did you meet You-Know-Who?" I asked curiously, putting the pastry down. I can't eat when I have intense anxiety, it makes me want to throw up. "I've seen him a couple of times but he doesn't make too many appearances, he's too busy trying to find the elder wand and dealing with Potter on the run. Draco, do you know anything?" He asked. My eyes landed on him as he was looking down, fiddling with his rings as he looked lost in a thought.

" _No_. I don't" He spoke looking towards me as the corner of my mouth lifted giving him a slight smile and he mouthed ' _I love you_.' I fell for him all over again in that moment. It felt like a gust of wind, as my body restarted completely when he spoke those words. I felt everything fall back into place. I wanted to go up to him and just kiss him, hug him and just be with him. I wanted eternity with him. I wanted to be with him in every universe, I was ready to be anywhere with him doesn't matter where I was as long as I was with him by my side.

"Have you guys heard of chinese lanterns?" Delilah asked everyone as we all shook our heads in confusion. "It's a small hot air balloon made of paper, with an opening at the bottom where a small fire is suspended. You let go of them in the sky for good luck. People usually do it with their partners so I was thinking if you guys were down for it. It'll be fun." We all looked around at each other for an answer. I wasn't really into the cheesy couple things but this seemed like a way of luck we can hold for the future since it's unplanned. "Let's do it." I said, smiling as I finally ate that strawberry pastry.

In the cold times, night approached faster than usual but I didn't mind. I liked night times, it's peaceful, calming, and it's the time of the night where you can just sit by yourself on your bed as you lay your head against the headboard. You can stay put with your thoughts as no one holds any expectations from you, it's just you and the night. It's like another source of pure happiness and joy being awake at night. No judgements, arguments, expectations, worries, it's just pure utter peace within you.

I changed into a white dress that hugged my waist as I laid in his bed reading a classic book from his personal library in his room. 'Wuthering Heights' by Emily Bronte is a classic, one of my favorites probably, it's highly symbolic with it's complex characters. It's basically about a man who becomes obsessed with vengeance when his soul mate marries another man. Heathcliff is Cathy Earnshaw's foster brother; more than that, he is her other half. When forces within and without tear them apart, Heathcliff wreaks vengeance on those he holds responsible, even into a second generation.

"If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger." Malfoy spoke as he came out of the bathroom with his hair styled to the left as he wore a collared black shirt with white chains around his neck.

"You know your Bronte pretty well." I smirked, putting the book down as I put my finger between the page I left at, closing it. He turned around facing the mirror as he put on his favorite cologne around the neck and his wrists. "I mainly got into it because of you. You enjoyed Todd's writing in the After series though I don't fancy the author at all."

"Because of me? You're very picky with what you read, so how did Alecia Blackwood make Draco Malfoy read a book?" I asked in a sarcastic tone as I swung my feet off the bed as I faced his direction, putting the book aside, letting both of my hands rest on either side of me on the bed.

"It was the only thing I had close to me that reminded me of you when your memories were erased." He said in a light tone as he buttoned the cuffs of his sleeve. I chuckled lightly as I looked back at him. "Did you ever realize how on every dance we've been to, either one of us was always annoyed at each other. The third year dance, the yule ball, the halloween party, Miss Mystic Falls, and the masquerade ball."

He took a second to think to himself as he turned around facing me. He took a step towards me as he put his hand out, "May I have this dance?" he asked strangely very politely. "There's no music to dance with." I scoffed. He rolled his eyes as he shook his head, putting his hand out again further for me to take. "We don't need it."

"Fine," I smiled. I put my hand into his as he led me to the open space of his room. He pulls me in gently as he places a hand on my lower back and intertwines the other with mine. There's no music in the room yet it felt like two bodies hardly moving to an unchained melody. I was dizzy from his touch, his scent engulfed me, took control of my senses as he pulled me to him, our bodies fit him perfectly.

He gazed upon my eyes, smiling. The rhythm of our bodies that danced slowly was passionate. He twirled me around, dipping, as he leaned forward closer. His breathing became shallow and his heart had suddenly felt heavy inside his chest. With our bodies nearly touching one another's and our faces so close to each other, not surprised as my face turned to a light shade of pink while my heart began to race. Locking eyes, we were unable to keep away from each other.

There was always something between us. A moment's spark lit up. He took in a deep breathe, as he pulled me back up into his arms.

I could feel the beat of his heart as he softly breathed on my neck. The softness all over me, the heat of his hands and body contained me. I felt like I no longer had control of my body or her mind. The magic grew with each sway and touch, we didn't say a word to each other but the love was already there, the passion was already explosive. No single doubt existed, we were made to love each other and here we were together, _finally_.

_"He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." -- Emily Brontë, ._

My head rested against his chest as I felt his heart thump with every passing second. I could be here forever. I leaned back as I looked up at him meeting his gaze. " _I love you too_." A slight smirk appeared across his face as he leaned down placing a kiss on my lips.

Like the red threads of fate, we are soulmates destined for each other in any universe.

"I would pick you out of a room of hundreds, Draco. I want to by your side through it all in every universe. I still remember the night we met, it was hilarious." I laughed slightly as I looked away.

"Our first interaction was on the seat of potions class, you took the spot I wanted." He scoffed, stroking his thumb on the back of my hand. "I ended up getting that seat thought." I paused. "If we're done reminiscing about the past, I think it's time to light some chinese lanterns at the astronomy tower."

We met everyone up at the tower as Delilah conjured up a table placing all the items for the lantern. She took the rectangular shaped paper facing it upside down as she handed one for Malfoy and I, she gave one to Theodore, and then one for herself and Blaise. Before launching the balloon you need to make sure it's filled with air so none of the material hangs inwards.

All of us took a step forward towards the railing keeping the balloon vertical, lighting the fuel source and allowing the hot air from the flame to inflate the balloon. Draco and I held the balloon on either side of it as we looked towards each other, leaning in for a kiss as we let go of it into the sky. The sky lantern floats up to the night sky as it gives off a beautiful warm glow. It felt like a real magical experience. I laid my head on his chest as all of us watched the lanterns slowly go up into the sky creating a glow in the dark night.

After a couple of minutes of just chatting with each other, and throwing pieces of paper, we cleaned up after ourselves after we decided to head towards our dorms. I stayed put as my hand rested against the railings of the tower just admiring the view and how one day it was possibly going to look like a battlefield. "Do you plan on spending the entire night here because I'm exhausted as fuck." Draco said as others exited the tower and Delilah gave me a flirty thumbs up. "I think I'm going to stay here for a couple more minutes, you go ahead, I'll be there soon." I said as he kissed my forehead. He went down the stairs as I turned back around taking in the breeze.

I stood there a couple more minutes before I turned around to go back to the dorm when I heard shuffling behind me. I turned around for a split second to look but threw the thought away as I faced back forward when I felt a sharp object penetrating my skin and muscles very quickly. I felt my skin close around the sharp object as I gasped in pain. It felt like a piercing pain in my abdomen as I watched blood ooze out of me, covering my entire white dress.

I looked up as I audibly gasped, " _Hello, love._ "


	68. SIXTY-EIGHT

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up." Harry spoke as he went around the room explaining to each student on how a patronus could be produced. "A full body patronus is the most difficult to produce. It can be equally useful to a variety of opponents." He went on and on about the difficulties of the charm and how it can benefit you. You can hear him saying 'Fantastic George,''''Fantastic Ginny," as he was scorning through the room of requirement making sure everyone could produce one. I pulled my wand forward and balanced myself as I waved it up casting the patronus charm but nothing came out.

I tried it once more but it didn't work.

"Everything alright Alecia?" said Harry.

"Yeah, I just can't figure out this spell." I spoke thinking to myself what I could possibly be doing wrong.

"You need to think of a powerful happy memory to produce a patronus charm. It's okay, give it a try again." I waved my wand up again for the spell but it didn't work. "It's alright Alecia just give it another, each try is a step closer."

I thought about my first day at Hogwarts, seeing the magical floating candles, learning how to cast my first spell, brewing my first potion. I thought about the first time I finally learned how to ride a broomstick without falling off of it. I thought about my best friend, Delilah, the first day we met at Hogwarts when Malfoy and I got done arguing about our potions seat. None of these memories worked.

Until I remembered that one memory

_"Do you think we would work if we were to--"_

_"Date?" He spoke cutting me off mid sentence._

_"I mean we're both hot headed, we'd fight a lot."_

_"A bit of excitement never hurt anyone. Go on." He spoke, placing a kiss on my cheek._

_"Half of my friends are basically Gryffindors."_

_"I'd be dating you, not your friends." He kisses me on the forehead._

_"Well what if I get sick of you?"_

_"We all know you're in love with me Blackwood."_

_"You wish."_

_"Shut up and kiss me," he whispers as he looks me in the eyes, giving me an invitation. I bite my bottom lip as I stare at him, running my fingers through his hair as I leaned in. He feels warm and comforting. I don't know how to describe my feelings when I'm with him, it's just whenever I'm with him I feel safe._

I waved my wand up again as I casted " _Expecto Patronum_ ," and these sparkling blue sparks came out within the matter of seconds from my wand into the air. A beautiful sparrow came out flying around me and rushing throughout the room.

"Well done, what did you think of?" Harry asked.

"I just thought of the first time I met Delilah." I lied.

"Brilliant." He gave me a smile as he went back to helping others produce the charm as well.

Then I woke up.

I don't know how much time has collapsed.

I couldn't walk around the cell as much. It was a square sized room with barely to no light in it. I was bound to manacles to the wall, everytime time I moved I could feel the chains clink together loudly as it echoed throughout the room. I didn't know what time it was, what day it was, how much time had taken from me from being in this cell. I could feel my mind shutting off slowly as the days passed by but I needed to fight. I would recite poems, quotes from my favorite novels, ingredients for a potion, tables, to keep my mind busy. It was dark in the room but I managed to get up as much as I could to keep my blood circulating. I couldn't let my body shut off.

I could feel dried blood on my hands from last night as they stabbed me. I could feel the pain on my body linger from the crucio that was casted on me by Bellatrix. I remember the horror I felt in my body as I saw the person that stabbed me that day on the tower. I felt betrayed and disappointed.

A cleaning charm would be casted on me by them as they presented me to Lucius weekly. He would look into my mind as he tried finding an answer to the prophecy about Harry Potter. I could feel his hands linger on my head in the darkness. He couldn't find anything. I had blocked out any memories I had of my guardians telling me who I really was. Every memory of my friends, and any memory of him. Occlumency.

I had taken interest in it as I learned about it ever since my memory returned. It was what Draco wanted to do in the first place which is part of the reason I forgave him. They didn't present me to Voldemort as he was too busy in other matters. Lucius wasn't a skilled legilimens at all. He dove into my mind as he tried using torture to weaken the walls in my mind but I put up a good fight.

I sat in the darkness against the wall as I tried to scratch off the blood from my hands, I felt dirty. I felt like I was at the verge of giving up as my breathing got slow as every second passed. I could feel my body shutting down. I closed my eyes for a brink second as I felt shuffling in the room, my head jerked up as I pinned my body against the wall more. The steps came towards me as they suddenly stopped.

" _Lumos_ ," the person in the room casted. I looked up as I saw his face. He kneeled down as his hand reached out to my face, brushing his thumb against my cheek. He tilted his head as he frowned a bit, looking at me with pity. His dark circles had grown from the last time I saw him. His platinum blonde hair looked soft and styled.

" _Draco_?" I whispered looking at him. " _You found me--you--you--you found me_." I sighed in relief.

He took my hand as he pulled my upwards to stand. I could feel the solace grip of his hands as my entire weight relied on him. My head rested on his chest as my head felt light. Everything hurt less. I felt myself breathing fine again. I looked up at him as he smiled. "What's wrong? I can see it on your face. What's wrong?"

"We couldn't find you. You're dying Alecia." He spoke pushing my hair back.

"So how are you here?" I asked as I looked around and the room suddenly changed. We were in Hogwarts now. In the Great Hall standing in the empty room as I wore a green emerald dress. He wore a black suit. Everything was set up the way it was the first time we danced. "You're in my head and I'm dying."

"I thought the first dance would be a great memory to relive." He chuckled a little.

"The part where we dance or the part where you leave me at the end." I smiled.

"Things are going to be awfully dull around here without you."

"No they're not because you're not going to sit around waiting for me. I need you to live your life, I want you to be happy." I pushed his hair behind his ear as I looked at him. "Now how about that last dance?"

He took my hand as he intertwined it with mine. His other hand rested behind my shoulder blade as I put mine on his shoulder. He looked at me as I smiled stroking the back of his neck. We slowly moved back and forth keeping up with the pace. He moved his hand down to my waist, moving it up and down slightly as it sent electricity down my body just like the first time when we danced.

We took a step forward and backwards as we followed each other's pace as he twirled me around, dropping me low, his face was only centimeters apart from mine as I felt his warm breath caress my cheeks slightly. He sprung me back up as I threw my arms around his neck as I moved with the rhythm of his body. He picked me up as he spun me around, with my hands pressing down on his shoulder.

He put me back down slowly as I stared into his geys eyes. I always loved his eyes. He smiled looking down at me as tears swelled up in my eye not wanting this moment to end, ever. "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready to spend the rest of my life without you in it?" Who's ever gonna be ready for that." He spoke, placing his hand on my jaw as stroked my cheekbones back and forth admiring my face. I brushed my hand through his hair, as my thumbs caressed the shell of his ear. "I love you, Draco Malfoy. I always have."

"I love you too." He leaned in as he kissed me. His kiss was gentle and soft. Meaningful. It was a goodbye kiss. It hurt to admit it but it was. Every bone in my body ached as he kissed me, I wanted more with him, an eternity with him and hurt knowing we'll never get it because of the faith we're bound with.

I felt everything vanish around me as everything went back to darkness, it was cold.

My eyes shot back wide open as the door flung open of my cell. I felt my body circulate again as I looked up. He stood there with such confidence as he walked in step by step closer to me. " _Tsk-tsk-tsk_ \- you look like absolute shit." He spoke bringing my face up by placing his wand below my chin to face him. "Lucius will be back to dive into your mind again." He flicked his wand as he casted a cleaning charm, I couldn't feel the dry blood on my hands anymore. "Right now I need your help."

"I'd rather die then help you Sebastian or shall I say a backstabbing whore." I spat at him pushing myself away from him. He drew closer as I looked away but he took a hold of my jaw aggressively making me look at him. He dragged his thumb across my jawline as he scanned my face entirely. I wanted to spit on him, and stomp on his face. "Oh sweetheart, you're in no position to argue and I wasn't asking." He roughly pushed me back. "I'm pretty sure you knew Potter and his friends closely, you'd be a great help to this."

He came forth as he took off my manacles holding me by my arm as he dragged me out of the cell. I saw light for the first time in a long time. I felt blinded the first few minutes as I walked through the wood flooring of the room. I opened my eyes slowly back open as I looked around, the place looked strangely familiar. There were portraits everywhere, it had dark wood interior work in it throughout the mansion as I walked through the hall noticing the expensive vases sitting on the tables.

"Yes what is wrong with his face." Spoke a voice I recognized very well. Bellatrix.

"He came to us like that, something he picked up in the forest I reckoned." A man spoke as he continued to have his conversation with Bellatrix.

"I've brought her as well Bellatrix, she knew Potter and her friends pretty well back in Hogwarts." Sebastian spoke as he pulled me forward. I kept my head down as I dared not to face Bellatrix. I needed to keep my body alive.

She laughed as she walked towards me. Pulling my face up with her wand, making me look her in the eye. " _Ahhhh_ \--you've brought this little princess here. I can't wait to have my fun with her later." She spoke, spitting on my face. I jerked back unintentionally as Sebastian pulled me forward. I looked towards the room as my eyes landed on Ron and Hermione. They were strangled between a really huge guy that held them by their necks. "Now now, take a seat beside my niece, and tell us, is this Potter?"

I looked away from her as my eyes landed on her nephew. Her nephew. I felt my eyes widened as I almost stopped in my tracks. Her nephew was Draco Malfoy. I recognized him by the back as he did not turn around until he heard my footsteps behind him.

I sat beside him not daring to look towards him. I focused on the person in front of me. It was Potter. It took me less than a minute to put it all together. The only person on the run with Hermione and Ron was Harry, his scar was slightly visible. Someone had casted a stinging jinx on his face. Half on his face was completely swollen. "It's not him." I spoke looking down. My knee slightly brushed against Dracos, as I gasped internally.

"Was it you dear?" Bellatrix asked, facing Hermione. "Give me her wand let me see what her last spell was." I looked to my side as I met Draco's eyes that were already fixed on me. Everyone else was out of view as they faced Bellatrix.

" _How the hell are you here_?" He whispered making sure no one else heard of him.

" _Sebastian_." I spoke keeping minimum talking. I saw his hands curl up into a fist as his jaw clenched in anger. " _Draco, don't. Not right now._ "

_"I knew he was a Death Eater but I never thought he would harm you."_

Bellatrix's hysterical laugh stopped as she gasped making Draco stand up from his place as I stood beside him, not making a sound. Narcissa noticed me as she narrowed her brows but did not speak a word.

" _What's that?_ " Bellatrix asked one of the snatches as he held there with a sword. The Gryffindor sword. The one Ginny and I tried to get from Snape's office. " _Where'd you get that from?_ "

"It was in her bag when we searched her. I reckon it's mine now." The snatcher laughed. There was a bang and a flash of red light. The snatcher had been stunned as the other guy drew his wand.

"Are you mad?" The other guy screamed. " _STUPEFY_!" she screamed. " _Stupefy_!"

There was no match for her, even though there were four of them against one of her: She was a witch as we knew with prodigious skill and no conscience. They fell where they stood as they all rushed out of the room. She grabbed Harry and Ron by the scruff on their shirts as she pulled me behind them. "PUT THEM IN THE CELLAR."

"I'd like to have a conversation with this one. Girl to girl." Bellatrix spoke to Hermione. I could feel myself shaking as I drew my eyes from Draco. We were forced down a steep flight of stairs as we stood in front of a heavy door. Pettigrew opened the door with a tap of his wand and then forced us inside into a dank and musty room into total darkness.

"What do we do, we can't leave Hermione alone with her."

"I don't know if I should be glad to see you guys here or terrified." I spoke rubbing my forehead as I looked up at him. Ron ambushed me into a hug before I could say another word as he pulled back. "How the bloody hell did you get here?"

"Sebastian. It's a long story, no time to tell. Did you guys find the horcruxes?" I whispered at the end.

Before they could answer we heard a voice from the back of the room, we turned around as we took a step back. "Ron?" A girlish whisper came from the darkness. "Harry?" The girl stepped out walking towards us. I couldn't recognize who it was because of the darkness until Ron pulled out which looked like a Deluminator from his pocket. I looked closer as I said, " _Luna_?"

"Yes it's me! Oh no, I didn't want you guys to be caught. Alecia?"

"Luna!" I pulled her into a hug. "It's a long story." The echoing bang of the slammed cellar door had not died away before there was a terrible, drawn out scream from directly above us. "We need to do something." Ron spoke out of desperation.

"There's no way out of here we've tried everything and it's enchanted." Mr. Ollivander spoke as he walked closer. My lips parted to say something as I saw him and memories of buying my first wand played in my head. Harry leaned down as he pulled something out from his sock.

"You're bleeding Harry, that's a curious thing to keep in your sock." Luna spoke calmly. Harry pulled away as he looked at the broken piece of a mirror, Hermione's scream echoed throughout the cellar as we all looked up terrified. Ron pulled out his Deluminator taking away the light as someone came down.

I looked towards Luna as I wondered if Pansy knew she was here.

"Let her go!" Ron grunted against the cellar door as Pettigrew drew his wand towards him. "Get back!" He sneered. "You! Goblin! Come with me." Ron stepped back in disgust as the goblin walked away. Ron clicked the Deluminator. Three balls of light flew back into the air from his pocket, revealing Dobby the house-eld, who had Apparated into their midst.

"DOB--!"

Harry hit Ron on the arm to stop him from shouting, and Ron looked terrified at his mistake. Dobby's enormous, tennis-ball-shaped eyes were wide; he was trembling from his feet to the tips of his ears. He was back in the home of his old masters, and it was clear that he was petrified.

"Harry Potter," he squealed in the tiniest quiver of a voice, "Dobby has come to rescue you."

"But how did you --?"

An awful scream drowned Harry's words: Hermione was being tortured again. He cut to the essentials.

"You can Disapparate out of this cellar?" he asked Dobby, who nodded again, his ears flapping. "And you can take humans with you?" Dobby nodded again. "Of course I'm an elf."

"Works for me." Ron spoke as I snorted in the back of my throat.

"Right. Dobby, I want you to grab Luna, Mr Ollivander, and Alecia, and take them --"

"Bill and Fleur's," said Ron. "Shell cottage on the outskirts of Tinworth."

" _What--No--_ I'm not leaving you guys here." I took a step back as Dobby took a step forward towards me.

"You have too Alecia. We can't let you stay here with them." Harry spoke, taking a step towards me.

"I'll be perfectly fine taking care of myself. I just need to get my wand from Sebastian." I argued.

Harry nodded as he turned towards Dobby. "Whenever you're ready sir." Luna spoke.

" _Sir_? I like her very much." Dobby smiled as he took Mr. Ollivander's hand and Luna's, standing in between them "Meet me on top of the stairs in ten seconds."

Footsteps crossed the room overheard, then there was silence. Harry knew that people in the drawing room were listening for more noises from the cellar. We all stood against the wall at the moment anyone neutered the room and saw the absence of the prisoners, they looked lost.

"Stand back," came Wormtail's voice. "Stand away from the door. I am coming in." The door flew open. For a split second Wormtail gazed into the apparently empty cellar and then suddenly he was on the ground. Harry, Ron, and I stepped towards the stair as we saw Dobby standing. We walked through the stairs slowly not making a sound as Ron kept me behind me not letting me come into view.

Bellatrix walked towards Hermione again as Ron burst into the drawing room. Bellatrix looked around shocked; Ron turned her wand to face Ron instead -- " _Expelliarmus_!" he roared, pointing Wormtail's wand at Bellatrix, and her wand flew into the air and was caught by Harry, who had sprinted after Ron. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco wheeled about; " _Stupefy_!" Harry yelled as Lucius collapsed into the hearth onto Sebastian. Jets of light flew from Draco and Narcissa's wands as I threw himself to the floor, rolling behind a sofa to avoid them.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!"

Panting, Harry peered around the edge of the sofa. Bellatrix was supporting Hermione, who seemed to be unconscious, and was holding her short silver knife to Hermione's throat.

"Drop your wands," she whispered. "Drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!"

Ron stood rigid, clutching Wormtail's wand. Harry straightened up, still holding Bellatrix's wand.

"I said, drop them!" she screeched, pressing the blade into Hermione's throat.

"All right!" he shouted, and he dropped Bellatrix's wand onto the floor at his feet. Ron did the same as they raised their hands to shoulder height. I stood straight eyeing the wands on the floor. "Good!" she leered. "Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!" Draco stood beside me, an arm length away.

"Call him." Bellatrix whispered. "Call him!" Everyone's eyes darted towards Draco who did not move at all as he tore his eyes away to the ground. I sighed in relief as Lucius stepped up putting his arm out as he rolled up his sleeve, hovering his hand over the Dark Mark.

At the last word there was a peculiar grinding noise from above. All of us looked upwards in time to see the crystal chandelier tremble; then, with a creak and an ominios jingling, it began to fall. Bellatrix was directly beneath it; dropping Hermione, she threw herself aside a scream. The chandelier crashed to the floor in an explosion of crystal and chains, falling everywhere. Glittering shards flew in all directions: Draco doubled over as he covered his face onto the sofa.

Ron had pulled away Hermione just in time as Harry took his chance and leaped over to the armchair and wrested the wands from Draco's grip, he had already given mine from the back of the chair.

"Stupid Elf!" she screamed. "You could've killed me." The tiny elf trotted into the room, his hands shaking, pointing finger at the old mistress. "Dobby never meant to kill, Dobby only meant to maim or seriously injure." Narcissa drew her wand out as there was another crack and her wand flew to the air and landed on the other side of the room. "How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters?"

"Dobby has no master!" squealed the elf. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

Harry seized Dobby's hand as I clung onto Harry. I looked over to Draco who was only a few inches apart. I took my chance. I grabbed onto his hands as he looked up in confusion. My hand brushed against Harry's as it turned into darkness getting one last view of the drawing room of the frozen figures of Narcissa, the streak of Ron's red hair, and a blur of flying silver, as Bellatrix's knife flew across the room at the place where he was vanishing and we disappeared.

Then it hit the solid earth and smelled salty air. Draco fell to his knees, as I clutched onto my stomach. I hadn't held Harry's hand properly for us to Disapparate with them. We went to a completely different place outside of a cottage. I looked down as I saw Bellatrix's wand protruding me, I gasped as I hit the ground.

"Alecia!" Draco called out as he rushed over to me. I could feel the dark magic spreading inside of me. He caught me as I laid sideways on him. "No, no, no, no, don't die--"

My lips trembled as I tried to form words. " _Draco--"_


	69. SIXTY-NINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song recommendation- can't help falling in love by Haley

Christmas wasn't one of my favourite holidays. Whenever I thought about it, I thought of family and love. I didn't feel either of those until now. I wasn't big on the Christmas spirits like the rest of the people, that wore Christmas pajamas, drank eggnog, decorated their dorms with candy canes and etc. I always loved receiving presents no matter what the event was, I liked the element of surprise in them.

But it's not like I was the Christmas grinch either. I loved decorating the tree and the common room as others watched. I wouldn't let them help as much since I liked things going according to the way I wanted it too. I always got the tallest tree to stand in the common room as it would attract people to come towards it. I chose a champagne and silver theme for this Christmas. I conjured up a box of ornaments as I used the anchors to put it up on the tree, to have it more secure.

I sat on the couch as I attached all the ornaments to the anchors to put on the tree. The first two hours I used my own hands anchoring the ornaments but eventually I used magic to do the rest which defeneity made it easier. I placed them all in a box as I conjured up a table to put the box on so I could start decorating. It was around eight in the morning so I expected everyone to be asleep still as the Christmas week approached and since we were all exhausted from our exams.

I started putting up the lights around the tree as it looped around it over and over again until it was fully covered. I plugged in the lights as pink and white lights reflected throughout the tree. I plugged it out as I began doing the second step, putting up the tinsel garlands, and the colors were of course, champagne and silver. They were very sensitive so it took more time working with them, I used magic as it went higher and higher. I switched between the color of garlands back to back, from silver to champagne to silver to champagne as I made my way down.

Lastly were the ornaments, which I considered the fun part out of all of them, probably the easiest according to me. I picked up each ornament one by one as I began hooking it on the tree, there were many different shapes. They come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. They can range from very small to huge and can be made from materials such as ceramic, wood, glass, or metal; all of which are intended for decorative purposes.

There is virtually no limit as to what shape an ornament can be, they can range from simple ball ornaments to tear drops, bells, winter wonderland scenes up to ornate artistic designs. Some may be shaped like candy canes, angels and could possibly find many in shapes of Santa Claus and elves. There were the original sphere ones, that you'd find in any tree.

I stood there decorating the tree as I heard a creak from the stairs, my head turned slightly as I noticed Malfoy come down in his grey sweats. He ran his hands through his hair and he rubs his eye with a mug in his hand. He walked towards the table as he poured himself more coffee not realizing my presence there, I chose not to say anything as I smiled to myself, decorating.

He stood there with a bare chest as he took a sip of his coffee throwing his head back trying to wake himself up. The sight of him was hilarious but mesmerizing as I tore my eyes away as I continued decorating the tree putting up the ornaments until I turned to see the box empty.

I turned around to grab the other one from the sofa table. "I thought Christmas wasn't your favorite holiday?" He asked me, walking my way.

"It isn't." I replied. "It's Halloween which I enjoy the most out of all. I'm doing this because I like decorating and I do it better than most people in this common room." I picked up the box as I headed towards the tree. He leaned against the table as he sipped his coffee just staring at me as I glanced his way a couple of times, smiling to myself. "You know you can use magic to help this get done faster right?"

"I'm aware. The best part of Christmas is decorating the tree if we just used magic, it wouldn't feel as personal looking at it." I shrugged my shoulders as I hung the ornaments. "Is that so?" He asked as I nodded my head. He put his mug down as he walked towards the box or ornaments, picking one up as he hung it on the tree. He hummed. "I can't see the difference." He said looking towards me. I tilted my head as I walked towards him.

"Alright fine. Now do it with magic." I demanded as he rolled his eyes pulling it out from his pocket. He casted a spell as he hung an ornament and then took a minute to himself. "Told you it feels different. I'm only using magic in parts I can't reach myself." I talked as he leaned himself back on the table, almost sitting on it. " _What_?"

He nodded his head slightly as he reached for a small box, giving it to me. "I got you a present." I looked up in surprise as I opened the box. I removed the wrapping as I pulled it out, it was a star ornament. I chuckled to myself as I anchored it to the tree, "Thank you, that was really sweet of you." I spoke closing the box. "I didn't get you anything yet." He smirked as he straightened himself a little, "I know some other ways you can thank me." He slightly leaned forward as I decided to play around and lean towards him, placing my hand on the edge of the table as our faces were slightly apart from each other. " _And what way would that be?_ " I whispered into his ear as I could feel his warm breath against my neck.

He pushed my hair behind my ear as he stroked my cheek before leaning in for a kiss but I turned around, teasing him. I heard him scoff as I anchored an ornament, hanging it on the tree before I went to grab another one from the box. He took a hold of my wrist as he pulled me closer to him. "I think you owe me a thanks." He spoke against my lips. I smiled as I closed the space between us, placing my hand on the back of his neck.

"Okay you're being distracting, I really need to finish decorating this tree." I rambled grabbing the ornament from the table as I hung it on the tree. He walked closer and placed both of his hands around my waist, pulling me in as he trailed kisses along my jaw. "You're the reason I won't be able to complete this tree before everyone wakes up." I laughed as he pulled me against the couch, basically hovering over me as he kissed me.

I pulled back as my forehead rested against his, "I got you something too, I was going to give it later but I'm impatient." I pulled myself up as I reached my hand towards the other table giving him a box. He opened it up as a dragon ring rested upon it. "Draco is a constellation in the far northern sky. Its name is Latin for dragon. You already had a serpent ring and a black sapphire which I have the counterpart for so a dragon was fitting." I spoke as he slid the ring onto his ring finger, admiring it as I looked at him. "We already had matching rings, the one you gave me apparently is a protection one from dark roots, since it's a Malfoy heirloom after all. I really wanted to get you something, I hope you like it."

I looked up at him as I waited for his reaction, he dipped his head down as he leaned in kissing me, he was thanking me as he took a hold of the back of my neck tilting it so he could deepen the kiss. I smiled against his kiss as he laid me onto the sofa with his body pressing against mine.

"I think being a third wheel between the both of your moments is my thing now." Said a voice as we looked behind us. Blaise stood there as he shook his head looking at the ornaments. "Blaise, we missed you so much." I sarcastically spoke as my hands lingered around Draco's neck wanting to kiss him again. I looked back at him as I felt his eyes darken at the contact, "Looking at this is basically sex." Blaise spoke as he laughed when I threw a pillow at him.

I think that was my favorite memory of us so far, it played in my head over and over again as I took my last breaths in his arms. I could feel my body shutting down, the oxygen depleting, which is slowing down my circulation, making my skin mottled as my extremities turn cold. It feels harder to breathe as my entire life is flashing before my eyes.

"Hold on-- _please. You have too, Alecia._ " I could hear Draco's shaking voice as he clung onto me. "You promised Blackwood, don't break it now."

" _Promises are meant to be broken I guess then Draco_." I spoke as tears rolled down to the side of my face. " _I'm so sorry."_

"No-no-no-please stay. You can't leave. You were supposed to live _this time_." He spoke as he cupped my face making me look towards him but it broke my heart when I did. "We were suppose to fight through this, and go to that stupid cottage you wanted. I'll convince Theo to move in _just_ \-- please-- just _stay_."

"You know I'm trying too Draco but I can't fight through a dark rooted magical knife." I struggled to speak. "No, not yet, tell me what to do." He spoke trying to hold back tears. "You're okay. You're going to be okay." He choked as he spoke.

"I'm not okay," I whimpered. "But it's okay." I squeezed his hand tightly as I felt my chest tighten, my body dying slowly. I was dying. "Thank you." I gripped his shirt. "Thank you for making me believe in love. I never thought I'd fall in love but out of all the people it was _you_."

"No you can tell all of that later, you don't get to do this. You're going to live." His eyes were like glass, he was trying to be strong as I could see the fear in his eyes. He so badly wanted to sob but he held back hoping I'd soothe me. "I love you, don't leave, not now, not after all of this."

I laughed slightly trying to pretend like I'm not dying right now. "I wanted to tell you something." I spoke as I felt the oxygen in my body emptying. "You were my patronus. _You_ were. I found out in fifth year. My mind always went to you in that cell when I wanted to feel safe. You were my patronus." I smiled as I stroked his cheek.

"You saved me." He finally let the tears out. "You don't get to leave like this. I need you." He paused. "We had a plan. The cottage, remember? Alecia, tell me what I can do to stop this." He spoke as his hands hovered over the knife. He never took interest in dark magic since it was rooted in his family, he wanted to stay away from it and went towards Alchemy.

"I need a favor," I asked as I pulled him closer. "I'm going to die a slow, _painful_ death with the knife like this. I need you to stab it further into me." He leaned back as he shook his head not listening to a word I said. "Draco-- _please_. It hurts." I asked again.

"I can't do that. It sounds selfish and I don't care. You can't ask me to-- to--to stab _you_." He paused. "This is my fault, this is all my fault."

"No. This isn't your fault Draco." He looked away in despair. "Draco please look at me. It's easy to beat yourself over things that you could've done differently. But you can't hold onto what you should've done, you just have to accept that it has happened and let it go. This isn't your fault. It's just how it was always supposed to be."

He clung onto my body like a kid with a toy. He didn't let go once even though it broke him. "You're all I have." He spoke as I felt his tears drop on my skin. "I can't do what you're asking me to do."

"Hold my hand." I asked as I felt my hand lose its circulation slowly. He held onto it tightly as he looked at me. "I'm telling you it's fine to do it. I want you to do it. It hurts." I paused gulping as I struggled to speak. "Tell Delilah she was the sister I never had, tell--- _tell---Theo_ to stop doubting himself. Tell Blaise he was the best friend a person could ever have, I'll miss his third wheeling and tell Pansy--tell _her- tell her Luna is safe. Tell her thank you."_

"And for you. Tell yourself you will not wait for me. You will go on and be _happy_. You will have to live this one without me. You have too. I'll be right there with you every step of the way. I couldn't help but fall in love with you and-- _and_ \-- it was the best thing." I took his hand and placed it on the knife. " _It's okay. It's okay, trust me._ "

" _I love you, I always have since day one_." His voice crooked as the grip on the knife tightened. I nodded my head as I smiled and then he did it. He pushed the knife in further as I felt my hand go limp within his. I felt the soul in my eyes leave my body as he clung onto my body, sobbing.

_I couldn't help but fall in love with him._

_This is how it was always supposed to be right?_


	70. SEVENTY

"Fuck, what the hell is that," I yelled as I got on top of the kitchen counter. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Nope. I can't deal with this right now." I steadied myself on the kitchen counter as I continued to blurt out curse words. "What? What happened?" Theo asked as he came running towards the kitchen, looking at me scared. "Look on the floor, what the fuck!" I screamed like a kid, terrified.

"What in the fucking world is going on?" Delilah came out as she rubbed her eye, in her pajamas. She looked at Theo next to her who both exchanged confused looks, then looked at me. "Oh for Merlin's sake there's something moving on the floor, and I woke up from the couch onto here because I was scared." I panicked looking at them. Theo arched a brow as he took a step further looking at the floor from the angle I was in. He looked down as he suddenly jerked back, pushing himself onto the kitchen counter with me. "No. No. No. No." He repeated over and over again as he clutched onto my arm.

"I told you." I sighed. "You guys are acting like kids now, what the hell was it Theo?" Delilah asked as she took a step forward, towards the couch to see what Theo and I were going on about. She bent down as she waved her wand casting a Lumos since it was dark in the cottage. There was complete utter silence as I heard Theo heavily breathing next to my ear. " _Theo you're breathing really loudly!_ " I whispered into his ear. "Can you really blame me after seeing that!" He gestured his hands towards Delilah who was confused by us screaming at each other.

"You guys can't even let a man sleep in peace." Blaise extended the last word coming out, throwing his hands up in the air. Theo and I looked up from Delilah as we saw Blaise stand by the door frame. That's when Delilah suddenly yelled, making all of us jump and scream with her. Blaise got on top of the kitchen table as Delilah jumped on top of the couch making Theo and I clutch onto each other even more as all of us yelled, making each other's voices echo throughout the silence cottage.

" _THERE'S A HUGE MOUSE UNDER THE THING. THERE'S A MOUSE_." Delilah yelled as rested her hand on her chest, breathing loudly. " _I TOLD YOU GUYS. YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME._ " I yelled back as Theo grabbed onto my arm even harder. Draco came out of the room as he casted a charm, opening all the lights around the cottage, making my eyes squirm at the sudden burst of lights everywhere. "It's been one night and you guys are all collectively yelling already. What the fuck is wrong?" He asked as he saw me hurdled next to Theo on top of the kitchen counter. "Is Alecia hurt? What happened?" He walked further towards as he grabbed my face to look to see if I was hurt. "No, no, I'm fine. There's a really big mouse under the couch." I spoke as I took a hold of his hand. He turned around as he looked at all of us on top of something and then he laughed.

"Our pain _isn't_ funny." Blaise protested as he balanced himself on the kitchen table. Draco laughed as he shook his head, he turned around casting a charm that levitated the weird mouse and then out the door. "There. It's gone. You guys can't even deal with a simple mouse." He pushed his hair back as he brought me down from the counter as Theo still held onto me scared looking towards the couch. "You can let go of my girl now Theo. The mouse is gone." Draco gently pushed me towards him as his hand went to my waist. "Blaise the least you can do is take me away from this couch." Delilah gestured towards herself as his eyes widened. "What? I ain't going nowhere near that couch. Nope. Nope. Nope." He stayed on top of the table shaking his head aggressively. Draco brought Delilah down from the couch as he gestured her towards her room. Theo got off after a couple of seconds.

A few minutes later you can hear the funny argument between the two of them about the mouse and couch. Draco pulled me towards our room, as he carried me not letting me down. "You can put me down now Draco." I laughed as he threw me on the bed with him on top of me. He buried his head into my shoulder as he left small kisses around my neck, making me tickle with the sudden contact. I pushed him off as he laid next to me, admiring me, as he pushed my hair back. "You gave me a scare out there." He tilted his head, pushing my hair back. I faced the ceiling as I looked back at him. "It was that stupid mouse that scared all of us. I hate rats, mice, whatever you wanna call it." I turned as I swung my arm over him, pulling him closer to my face.

**_A week ago:_ **

I felt my hand go limp within his. It felt like my soul detached from my body and I was floating but I couldn't feel anything. Completely numb. I couldn't see light at first but then I felt my eyes open again as the sun shone bright before me. I felt strong arms around me as I stayed frozen in place. I wanted to speak but everything felt stilled for a second.

Then suddenly I took a shark intake of breath lifting myself up as I panted, looking around. I turned my body back as I saw Draco horrified and scared at the sight of me. He blinked a couple of times as I saw his entire hands covered in blood as well as his shirt was drenched, but it wasn't his. I looked down as I saw a knife inside of me, I pulled it out as I felt nothing. My hands were shaking as I breathed.

" _Draco_?" I asked as I felt the horrification in my eyes grow by the second. " _I--I--I don't_ understand. You-- _you just died._ " He stuttered immensely as I stared at him. I died. I felt him push the knife deep into me as the oxygen in my lungs give out. Everything was dark and then the next minute, it wasn't. "I don't understand. I don't get it." I feel the sand below me as my hands pressed against it. The waves of the water were loud. The silence was deafening.

I looked down at my trembling hands as I watched the blood dry up slowly. I turned my hands over to see the black sapphire ring glowing as I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

_We already had matching rings, the one you gave me apparently is a protection one from dark roots, since it's a Malfoy heirloom after all._

The ring. It's a protection against dark roots. It absorbed all the dark magic from the knife which is why I'm alive. I didn't die. The ring saved me. I'm not dead. I lived.

"Draco." I mumbled. "Draco, the ring. The ring it's a Malfoy heirloom, it protects you from dark magic. It saved me, meaning it didn't let the dark magic penetrate my entire body." I panted as he came closer cupping my face into his hands as he looked at me, memorizing all my features within him. He dipped his down as he kissed me until there was no room to breathe. "You're okay. You're okay." He repeated as he pulled me into a hug. He wrapped his hands so tightly around me, I felt _safe_.

"I'm okay." I smiled. "I'm alive." I wrapped my arms around his torso as I pulled him closer. "It's okay Draco. I'm fine. It's fine. Everything is okay." I looked up at him as he brushed my hair out of my face placing a kiss on my forehead as he got up, pulling me with him. "What happened to the others?" I asked. "Weren't we apparating with them?"

"We were but you probably lost the connection halfway and took me with you here, by the beach." He looked around, observing the area. "It's nice don't you think?" He chuckled as I looked up at him. I didn't know how to feel, everything was hitting me at once, every moment, every breath, everything was happening so quick. "Yes it is." I spoke. "Though Theo would probably get scared of the little creatures and riot about it."

**_Present time a week later:_ **

Shaking.

He's shaking me, hard.

I groan and sit up, shielding my eyes against the lamp light. "What is it?" Once my eyes focus, my heart drops a little. I have seen Draco panicking before, but never like this. "We have to go," he mumbles, pulling on my hand. "Why?" I ask. "What's happening?"

"I'm sorry, I should have woken you up _sooner-_ "

"Draco," I say quickly. "What the fuck is happening? Where are we going?"

"It's Potter," he says, his voice croaky. "The Dark Lord knows where he is, and he wants everyone to help find him. He-- _he--he_ won't stop at anything until they get him." I stared at him as my heart dropped at the fact that it was happening. It's happening. Today is the day. Everything was happening so fast. I could hear the shouts of the rest of them down the hall. "It's happening, the war."

He took a second in and he sat by me. "Yeah, it is." I pulled on a jumper as I stood up. "Okay, it's okay. We have to go now." I opened the door heading towards the living room. Everyone was shouting towards each other as I walked into the room. Everything felt intense, I didn't know what the right emotion was to feel right now. All that was running through my head was that Isobel didn't make it out alive. This is all happening again.

"They're going towards Hogwarts right now." Theo shouted towards Blaise. " _Hogwarts_?" Blaise repeated as he turned around. "Potter is so fucking dumb for doing that. That place is swarming with Death Eaters at every corner." Blaise talked facing Theo again. "We have to go now, we don't have time. We're supposed to be there because half of us are death eaters." Pansy talked. It had completely left my mind that Delilah and I were the only ones that weren't part of Voldemort's side. I chewed on my nails as I felt my blood rising as the minute passed.

"We need to go now." I talked as all of their attention diverted towards me. "Have you lost it Alecia?" Delilah asked. "Do you remember what they did to you for two months? You'll be the first target on sight if any one of them recognizes you." She talked as I shook my head. "I can't just sit here while all of you go out there Delilah. I'll be fine." I talked as she disagreed, shaking her head. "You're staying here." Draco talked from the back. "You're going to stay here."

"What- _no_ , no, no, I can't just sit here and wait for you guys. Are you crazy? I'm going with you guys. I'll be fine, I know how to protect myself. Trust me." I talked as all of them calmed down a little. "Well Theo, Pansy, and Draco need to head to the Malfoy Manor so we don't seem shady first. We'll be back." Blaise talked as all of them headed towards the door. "Draco." I called out his name. "Remember you killed me, if they ask about me. You killed me and I'm dead." I repeated as he nodded heading out the door.

That moment, time went fast yet so slow. Everything felt surreal, I kept pacing around the room as Delilah headed out with the rest of the Order towards Hogwarts. All I could think of was did I hug them all just in case? Did I speak to my aunt and uncle? I don't even remember the last time I spoke to them. Did I tell Draco I loved him? All I could think of was Ginny, Neville, and Luna at Hogwarts. I stood up as I grabbed my wand heading out the door as Draco appeared right that second.

"It's time he said," as he held my hand. "Are you ready?" He asked for my reassurance. "Who's ever going to be ready?" He nodded his head as we closed our eyes, apparating to Hogwarts.

_Do you remember when we walked together into the final battle? I was terrified; my only solace was the grip of your hand. But it never occurred to me that we might not both make it out._

I gasped at the sight of Hogwarts, there was fire everywhere, at every corner. Everyone was fighting, as we walked there were bodies everywhere on the floor, I tried not to look at them until I saw Lavender Brown on the corner of the wall.

_And then that awful fire - sobs and screams and thick black ashes all stuck in my throat; flames licking at my ankles. Smoke billowing through the air, scorching my cheeks. But I hadn't said goodbye. My life depended on teetering stacks of rickety furniture, but I held on for dear life because all I could think about was getting out, and getting to kiss you one last time. I never did._

I turned my head towards as I part my lips to say something to him, " _Draco--_ " I spoke as he looked back at me. "I know." He said as he held my hand. "I know."

_I kept looking for you, running everywhere, asking everyone if they had seen you. Before I knew it, the battle was over and everyone was cheering and I was so happy, hardly paying attention to who won and who didn't, but where were you--and then I saw you. Crumpled on cold stone ground, your hair tangled across your cheeks. The entire world had gone cold, had crumbled around me. I could sense people cheering, bumping me, but how could anyone be happy when you were gone?_

I casted my first killing curse as I walked through the halls of Hogwarts, stepping over the bodies of students trying not to look down on who it might be. I was afraid how I'd break down if I saw their faces. I couldn't let it get to me, so I used their pain as a force to keep going and fighting.

Death eaters were taking over every corner of Hogwarts, one by one as spells were being casted on every single corner. There were green and red lights coming from every corner as students dodged them. The voices of Voldemort were echoing through Hogwarts.

_"I want Harry Potter by midnight."_

I walked down the empty corridor of Hogwarts as I watched Harry stand facing a wall, I raised a brow as I stepped forward walking towards him but the next minute he suddenly vanished. The Room of Requirement. The situation within the castle had deteriorated severely. The walls and ceiling were shaking worse than ever; dust filled the air, as I entered the room after Harry, I saw a burst of spells being casted to the front of the castle that indicated that Death Eaters were now fully in Hogwarts. Looking down, I saw Grawp the giant meandering past, swinging what looked like a stone gargoyle torn from the roof and roaring his pleasure.

The door closed behind me as it was all silent. I was in a place the size of a cathedral with the appearance of a city, it's towering walls built of objects hidden by thousands of long-gone students. I passed the Vanishing Cabinet that Draco Malfoy had mended last year that led to Dumbledore's death, it brought back every memory of that night, of him obliviating my memories. Looking up and down at the aisles of junk I looked for Harry as I heard a voice, " _Accio Diadem_!"

I walked in further as more voices emerged. "Well, well." The person paused. "What brings you here Potter?" I recognized that voice. It was Draco. I hid behind the junk of chairs as I leaned in to take a look. Blaise and Goyle stood beside Draco as Harry stood facing them. "I could ask you the same," Harry spoke stepping towards him. "You have something of mine, I'd like it back." He said as he pointed a wand towards him.

"Well what's wrong with the one you have?" He asked. "It's my mother's. It's powerful but not the same. Doesn't quite understand me, you know what I mean?" Draco spoke. "Why didn't you tell her?" Harry paused looking at Draco as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Bellatrix? You knew it was me. You didn't say anything." Draco did not mutter a word after that. He stayed stilled with his wand still pointed at Harry as Goyle stepped in whispering something into his ear. I knew why he didn't tell him. His allegiance had changed a long time ago. He never wanted any of this.

Harry reached for his wand, as Draco stepped in " _Easy_." I stepped out of the shadows facing him as Hermione cast an _Expelliarmus_ , as Draco's wand flew to the other side of the room. Draco didn't realize my presence as he turned around going towards the exit. Goyle casted a killing curse towards Hermione as I watched her dive aside as Ron appeared suddenly, running after him, "That's my girlfriend you Numpties!" Harry suddenly started climbing up the chairs as he was searching for something. "What's wrong? What's he looking for?" I asked as Hermione looked shook at my presence. "Alecia? Oh my god." She spoke. "No time for meet and greets Hermione, what's he looking for?" I asked again. "He's looking for the diadem, the last horcrux." Harry continued to climb into the junk.

Hermione and I joined in and we climbed beside him, trying to get to find the piece of Diadem. Harry struggled to pull the chair as Hermione and I joined in pulling it out of the way as he pulled out the old tiara. We came down from the junk as we heard muffled voices. We stared at each other in confusion as we waited for the incoming noise to come closer.

" _HARRY_!' Ron screamed, running towards us. " _GOYLE SET THE BLOODY PLACE ON FIRE_." He grabbed Hermione as he ran forward. Flames of an abnormal size were pursuing us, licking up the sides of the junk bulwarks, which were crumbling to soot at their touch. Harry grabbed my hand as he pulled me with him. All I could think about was Draco and Blaise back in the fire back there. I have to go back there, I couldn't let anything happen to them.

We divided into two groups suddenly as Ron took Hermione and Harry took me in the opposite direction, trying to get away from the fire. We bunched up into a middle corner as Ron and Hermione fell behind us, Harry came forth as he casted an ' _Aguamenti_.' The jet of water that soared from the tip of his wand evaporated in the air. Ron backed up as he landed against the flying broom sticks from the nearest pile of junk and threw one towards us and Hermione. Harry swung his leg over the second broom, with hard kicks to the ground, we soared into the air as Harry took me with him.

The smoke and heat were becoming overwhelming below us as I looked around, I could not see a trace of Draco and Blaise anywhere. Harry stooped low into the firestorm below, seeking for life.

"Harry, let's go out, let's get out!" bellowed Ron, though it was impossible to see where the door was through the black smoke. "We can't leave them!" I yelled facing towards Ron. "She's joking right?" Ron spoke looking towards Hermione. "She's right we can't leave them!" Harry turned around as we saw Malfoy with his arms around the tower of charred desks and then Harry dived. Malfoy saw him coming and raised one of his arms, but even as Harry grasped it he knew at once that it wawa no good. Malfoy's hand covered in sweat, slid instantly out of Harry's hand.

" _IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I'LL KILL YOU HARRY!_ " roared Ron's voice, and, as a great chimaera bore upon them, he and Ron dragged Blaise onto his broom and rose, rolling and pitching, into the air once more as Malfoy clambered up behind me onto Harry's broom.

"The door, get to the door, the door!" screamed Malfoy loudly as we sped up, following Ron, Hermione and Blaise through the billowing black smoke, hardly able to breathe: and all around them the last few objects unburned by the devouring flames were flung into the air, as the creatures of the cursed fire cast them high in celebration; cups and shields, a sparkling necklace, and an old, discolored tiara--

" _What are you doing, what are you doing, the doors that way!_ " screamed Draco, but Harry made a hairpin swerve and dived. I clutched onto Draco's hand as I kissed him, being glad that he was okay as my heart rate decreased that he was safe. Then through the broom at it, and moments later clean air filled my lungs and we collided with the wall in the corridor beyond. Malfoy fell off the broom and lay face down, gasping, coughing, and retching. Harry rolled over as he sat up to the stone wall.

I took a minute to take in the clear air as I threw myself at Malfoy, just hugging me as I cupped his face to see if he was okay. "I'm okay, I'm okay." He said as he hugged me back. "Thank god, I thought something was wrong with you, I thought-- _I thought you died_." I stuttered. He grabbed onto my face as he kissed me, telling me as he assured me that he's okay. "Bloody hell never thought I'd see that." Ron spoke as he looked towards us as I detached my lips from his, smiling. "Fred owes me the cards, I won the bet." Hermione spoke.

Ron pulled out horcrux towards Harry as he stabbed it, destroying it completely as he pushed himself against the wall. Blaise got up as he coughed from the floor. "You okay Blaise?" I asked as I checked his face. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay." He placed his hand on his chest, steadying himself. "It's the snake, it's the last one, she's the last horcrux." Harry muttered as we all turned towards him. I sent Draco and Blaise on their way as Voldemort's voice started echoing throughout Hogwarts again.

We walked through the Great Hall, as bodies were laid all over. Harry, Hermione and I stood at the door as every memory of this place, ran through my head over and over again. Now it was dull, silent, as bodies of people we knew were in front of us. Ron ran towards the Weasleys as I followed behind him.

"No..no, no, no." I muttered to myself as I saw George hugging Ron, pointing towards Fred's body. George saw me behind Ron as I stood there in disbelief of what was happening. Nothing made sense to me, I felt like my world was spinning completely as I stood there. George came to me as his face was covered in tears and dust. "They killed him- _they--they--they-killed him_." He spoke as I pulled him into a hug. I comforted him as I began crying, I felt like this was my breaking point as I stared at his body, completely limp, my eye's directed to the other bodies, Remus, Tonks, I felt my heart break as Ron breaked down in front of his body. I needed to find Delilah and tell her. I needed to find her.

Everything around me felt gloomy as I took George into my arms, just letting him cry as he spoke, his voice muffled. "I-- _I tried--I tried_ to save him but--but I couldn't." He talked as I brushed my fingers through his hair, trying to stay strong for him. "George, it's okay. It's okay. It isn't your fault. We'll get our revenge." I calmly spoke as anger rose in my body. " _I tried to save him_." He repeated it over and over again. Harry had left the room, I didn't blame him. If I was him, I would've done the same.

A few minutes later, Harry came back as I comforted Hermione and Ron by the stairs. "Where have you been?" Hermione asked as Ron jumped in. "We thought you've gone to the forest."

"I'm going there now." Harry spoke. "Are you mad?" Ron paused. "No. You can't give yourself up to him." Harry paused in his steps as you can hear him breathing. "What is it Harry?" Hermione asked, stepping forward. "There's a reason I can hear them. The horcruxes. I think I've known for a while." He paused taking a second to look at Hermione. "But I think you have too."

Hermione sniffled as she spoke. "I'll go with you." She cried as I held her hand. "Kill the snake. Kill the snake and then it's just him." Hermione ran forward as she hugged Harry with me behind Ron. Harry gave us both a look, a look that I hated, telling us to watch out for Hermione as I held back my tears. I couldn't let another one of my friends die. I couldn't. I came behind Hermione as I pulled her into a side hug, hearing her sniffles.

Moments later, I could see the sun rising moment by moment as I saw Delilah who looked worn out. She came towards as she heard about Fred. I let her cry on my shoulders, comforting in every way I can. I looked around for Blaise and Draco or even Theo and Pansy but I couldn't see them around. All I could feel was death in the air, smell of rotting bodies, black smoke everywhere as there were some small fires on every corner of Hogwarts.

People started getting up as Delilah rose from my shoulder looking at me. We followed everyone behind as I spotted Draco on the corner of Hogwarts. Delilah went and stood beside Molly as we watched Voldemort approach with a bunch of death eaters behind him. I held Draco's hand as we saw them emerging. My eyes jumped to Hagrid, he was carrying someone.

_He was carrying Harry Potter._

" _HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!_ " Voldemort yelled, extending the last word. " _NO. NO_." Ginny yelled stepping forward as Mr. Weasley held her back, not wanting to lose another child. " _SILENCE_!" He paused stepping forward. "Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead. From this day forward, you put your faith in me." He sneered at Ginny. I looked up at Draco, who held onto my hand tightly. " _HARRY POTTER IS DEAD_." Voldemort announced once again as all the death eater's laughed. "Come forward and join us."

We all stood there in silence until Lucius' voice echoed through the air, making our heads turn. "Draco!" He called out for him. "Draco." He didn't move a bit. He held his ground as my eyes wandered to Sebastian smiling in the crowds as he looked towards me. " _Draco, come._ " Narcissa's sweet voice called as he looked down at me. "I'm so sorry." He spoke to me, loosening his hand around mine. "It's okay. Go." I softly spoke as he stepped down the stairs, with everyone's eyes on him. "Ah well done Draco. Well done." Voldemort spoke as he _hugged_ him.

The thought of Voldemort's hand around him made me throw up, as I internally gagged even more with Sebastian's eyes on me. I watched as Draco's mother pulled him away, out of sight. The next thing I knew that Neville stepped up towards Voldemort that made me confused. He had a hat in his hand as he walked forward, limping. "Well I must say, I hoped for better." The death eaters laughed. "And who might you be, young man?"

"Neville Longbottom." He spoke, looking down. "Well Neville, I'm sure we can find a place for you in our _rank--_ " Voldemort spoke as Neville interrupted. "I'd like to say something." Neville paused looking up at Voldemort who looked angered. "Well Neville I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"Doesn't matter that Harry's gone."

"Stand down Neville." Seamus's voice came from the back. "People die everyday! Friends, family _\--yeah_ we lost Harry tonight. But he's still with us in here, so is Fred, Remus, Tonks, all of them. He didn't die in vain!" He paused turning around facing Voldemort. "But you will, because you're wrong. Harry's heart did beat for us. For all of us!" Neville yelled as Voldemort laughed. " _THIS ISN'T OVER._ " Neville screamed as he pulled out the Gryffindor sword from the hat.

The next minute you know that Harry fell from Hagrid's arm onto the floor, catching us all off guard as Draco came into view " _POTTER_!" he ran as he threw a wand towards him, coming back to our side as we all gasped and laughed out of shock. " _CONFRINGO_!" Harry casted a spell towards nagini. Everyone started moving around as death eater's started fleeing out of Hogwarts. Lucius and Narcissa ripped aside as neither of them had their wands but they stayed far away from Voldemort but close enough because of their son.

" _DRACO_!" I ran towards him as he curled up into a ball, latching onto his arm on the side. I attempted to make my way towards him as Sebastian came into view. "Well, well, look what we have here." He smirked as he calmly walked towards me. "You know I did not believe an ounce of a word Malfoy spoke about killing you." He stepped further towards me as I stumbled backwards. "Now, now, who's going to save you now? No one is nearby." I pulled out my wand facing the tip to him as we stood six feet apart.

"You filthy vile little animal, what makes you think I'm not capable of saving myself?" I flicked my wand as I casted a spell. " _CONFRINGO_!" He deflected the spell as he threw it to the side. I watched as Draco got up from the corner of my eye as he held onto his wand, looking towards me. "Why?" I asked. "Why did you do it? Why did you pretend to be our friend?"

"It would've been one hell of a story, I tried to make you fall for me but you were knocked up with that blood traitor Malfoy." He paused. "So I thought, what would hurt worse? It would've been, being close to you." He talked as I saw Malfoy slightly approaching him from the back. "But why be friends? You could've easily just stabbed me way before." I spoke trying to distract him. "Then it would've been boring, I have a thing for games and you just happened to be my pawn."

Malfoy raised his wand towards Sebastian as he began casting a spell wehn Sebastian sensed him turning around.

" _AVADA KEDAVRA._ " He casted but Malfoy was pushed out of the way by Blaise as he casted a jinx back. Blaise hit the ground as I raised my wand towards Sebastian " _SECTUMSEMPRA_." He fell back towards the floor, as he bled through his shirt. Second by second he was drowning in his own blood as tears formed in his inner corner of the eye. "I wasn't going to give you an easy death." I spoke as I kicked his wand away. I turned around as I ran to Blaise, whose face was pale, his body limp.

"No, no, no. Blaise. Wake up." I spoke as I cupped his face into my hands. "No Blaise. _No, no, no. Blaise._ " I cried as my vision blurred up, I felt everything around me fall, the voice of Draco just fading away as I stared at him. "He'll be fine. He'll wake up. He'll be okay. He's going to come and live in that cottage with us. Where's Delilah?"

"Alecia he's _de--_ "

"No. No he's not. He's fine."

_He wasn't fine._


	71. SEVENTY-ONE

_Dear Blaise,_

_It's been a year ever since the battle of Hogwarts and I miss you so much._

_It breaks my heart everytime I think back to that day._

_When I first came to Hogwarts, I never thought I'd be friends with you but then that day at the third year ball you asked me to dance with you or shall I say when you called me a badass for throwing an apple at Pansy. Ever since that day we grew closer and closer and even though it was unexpected, it was one of life's greatest honors to get to know you._

_I miss you everyday. All of us do so much. Even though you aren't here. I feel your presence around me all the time like those times whenever you would pop up between me and Malfoy. It was one of the funniest moments of my life that I would never forget, those memories keep me going. I miss you._

_Pansy started a garden on the back of the cottage with Luna who visits sometimes. We named it after you, since you'd hate it. I know you're probably yelling at us for doing something like that, which is why we did it to give us all a good laugh, living your memory with us._

_Theo moved into the cottage as well surprisingly. He adopted a dog as a companion for when he travels due to his job at the ministry. Pansy and him were a thing in between for a while but Luna and her got back together. She got her a diamond blue promise thing, it's the prettiest thing I've ever seen._

_Draco had disappeared for a while after your death but he came back drunk at the door as he sobbed to me for hours. I tried to stay strong for him, for all of them but I couldn't. I miss you so much more and more everyday. He feels guilt about your death everyday. He blames himself for your death, he believes if he was just more quicker, you would've been alive._

_Delilah has taken off, she stayed in her room locked up for a couple of weeks but came out randomly one day telling us all how she's going to Mystic Falls, Virginia to look more into your heritage. H_ _er_ _last name is Bennett and there's a witch that lives down there. Her name is Bonnie Bennett who took her in along with Elena Gilbert and someone named Damon Salvatore. She writes to us sometimes and tells us all about the new things she has learned. She also mentions how the guy Damon reminds her so much of Draco, sarcastic, funny, egoistic and charming. I think it's great she found something she enjoys but it worries me knowing she's just pretending to be okay._

_We won the battle of Hogwarts, we did it. We wouldn't have made it out without you Blaise._

_I love and miss you so much everyday, and I can't put it more into words. Maybe in the next lifetime you can be reincarnated, that'd be funny, don't you think? I'd give anything to have you back._

_I really hope you're happy, wherever you are._

_I miss you and love you forever._

_Your best friend,_

_Alecia._


End file.
